


Rising Again

by lowkeymokeymokey



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 129,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeymokeymokey/pseuds/lowkeymokeymokey
Summary: When the Halidom of Ylisse is right on the brink of war, an unknown mercenary by the name of Cloud Strife descends from the sky, rippling the predestined course of fate. And when foreign evils follow, the fate of the world and the destiny of another collide. And as fate had it, this swordsman was not the only one destined to arrive. Because, after all, nobody dies forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a crossover story between Final Fantasy VII (1997) and Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012). The story closely follows the events of Fire Emblem: Awakening, with a few borrowed characters and themes from Final Fantasy VII. Cloud appears as the deutoragonist, however many of the story's elements revolve around his existence.
> 
> This story was originally written for fanfiction.net and was imported here once it was completed.
> 
> And without further ado, here is the story:

Such a nice smell.

The fragrance of spring seasonal flowers filled the air of the church, which contrasted the murky polluted air of the Sector 6 slums. He hated it. It's not that he hated the smell per se, rather, the pleasant scent reminded him of some bitter-sweet memories. Memories of a cheery flower girl, a victim in a cruel fate. Memories of a flower girl who is now gone.

The only thing left of this certain late flower girl was a stave with a shining gold butterfly at its end, the Princess Guard, and her iconic pink ribbon, both of which were placed on the flower bed of the church in front of a picture of their date at the Golden Saucer those few years ago.

It was a surreal sort of emptiness that he felt. A moment so perfectly etched into his mind, yet was still a distant but desirable past.

And of course, "he" was Cloud Strife, Ex-SOLDIER of the Shin-Ra and Protector of the Lifestream, many had called him. His discarded and forgotten dream came true, yet it sickened him because it reminded him of his youthful naivety.

Cloud routinely made the trip from Edge to visit the old, run-down Sector 5 church every weekend, taking it upon himself to care for the flowers while she was gone.

But no one is really gone, right? Wishful thinking, but it helped him cope with the slow drawl that had became of his life. Purposeless and meaningless, Cloud could find comfort in his uncharacteristic hobby of gardening.

The serene mood of his humble sanctuary was rudely interrupted with booming thunder. He cocked his head up and stared at the open doorway, displeased that he was interrupted from his own world and dragged back out to the harsh reality.

 _'A thunderstorm in outer-Midgar?'_ Cloud thought. He could stay the night; he has, after all, done it many, many times before. However Cloud simply didn't have the luxury of only caring for himself anymore. Things had changed for better or for worse, and there would be people he would be leaving behind. Or rather, would it be them leaving him behind?

Cloud sighed as he exited the church and rode his Fenrir toward the outskirts of Midgar, realizing that he needed to leave quickly if he was to beat the storm.

However, only after leaving the Sector did Cloud realize that a raging tempest had formed. It violently swirled like a pillar of wind into the sky, destroying the ground it trod upon.

And there was another peculiarity Cloud noticed: A clear ray of light shined through the center of the tornado, revealing a barely visible, angelic figure. Its long hair flowed gently in the wind, as it walked forward, seemingly guiding the tornado with its very presence.

_'No.'_

Cloud made a hard right, drifting across the mud before maxing out the throttle. Cloud raced to the center of the storm, directly at the figure who was facing away from him, walking away ever so slowly.

As each second passed, Cloud gripped tighter and tighter to the handles of his bike. He was beginning to lose his senses. His vision began to blur and his ears ringing from the deafening roar from the tornado. Despite the danger, he still drove directly into the whirlwind, using all of his strength to keep the bike grounded, until the very ground he rode upon had been lifted from the storm.

Cloud quickly slid onto his side as an emergency break, and the Fenrir fell off the elevated chunk of landmass that began to spin in the air. He held onto the ground until it too crumbled from the violent swirling. He shut his eyes to weaken his urge to vomit from the motion sickness.

Everything around him finally began to fade as the storm seemingly subsided.

And so his eyes slowly drifted to a close.

 

A small party of four patiently followed the dirt path until the youngest of them, a girl in a worn yellow dress, stopped to complain.

"It's too HOT!" She screamed, stomping her leather boots on the dirt. "And I have blisters on my feet forming faster than worms after heavy rain!" Her brother merely rolled his eyes and the white-haired newcomer couldn't hold back his chuckling. Only the knight attempted to give the Ylissian princess a pep talk.

"It could be worse, milady." He tried. "This is naught but a healthy little stroll! The hardships you endure will forge your character, and this is no exception."

"I don't see you walking, Frederick! All you do is prance around on your horse. You rarely go anywhere on your own two feet anymore."

"Err. My armor is much too heavy to continuously walk." Frederick tried. "I might injure my back from walking around for extended periods of time, and besides, it gets tiring very quickly."

Lissa didn't look too convinced by Frederick's argument.

"Suuuurrreee..."

"Everyone! We're almost there!" Her brother interrupted, who had already headed up the grassy hill. "Ylisstol is up ahead."

"Let us go, milady. Your sister is waiting for your arrival." reminded Frederick, which caused Lissa's complaints to cease. She was fired up with newfound excitement and hurried to the castle, ahead of her companions.

At last the group had reached the castle town. Although the market was bustling with people, they had made way for the four of them, whispering regarding the prince's return. It was typical of the visits back to Ylisstol, and they paid no mind to it. When they reached the grand door of the Ylissian Castle, Lissa's eyes were on verge of tears from the pain, but the thought of seeing her sister kept the waterworks from flowing.

"BIG SIS!" Lissa squealed, her mood instantly changing as she ran to the Exalt and embracing her.

"Welcome back, Lissa!" Emmeryn greeted with her perfect warm smile. "And to you to, Chrom." She added as he finally made his way up the steps.

Emmeryn was universally loved for her undeniably attractive features and her even more attractive loving personality. Her very existence was an enigma of peace. Her eyes trailed toward a stranger standing near her brother. He wore a black robe with a purple lining and golden ribbons across the chest and at the cuffs of his sleeves. Underneath he wore a simple white tunic and trousers tucked into tanned leather boots. Surely, this man wasn't Ylissian. His clothes were far too bizarre, and the aura he emitted felt just as foreign.

Noticing that she was staring at him, he politely removed his hood, revealing a young man with an unusual silvery hair. He kept it a bit long, but not unruly, and the wind gently swept it aside revealing his dark grey iris. His face was noticeably soft, she felt no hostility from the man, despite his unorthodox appearance.

"You must be Robin." She smiled. "I have heard many great things from Chrom about your strategic talent."

"Milady." Robin immediately fell to one knee and bowed his head. Emmeryn giggled.

"You _have_ been around Chrom and Lissa for quite some time now, haven't you? Did you not noticed how our family isn't much for etiquette around royalty?" Robin rose back onto his feet before profusely apologizing.

"You're right, I apologize. This is just my first time in the presence of Her Excellency."

"It's quite alright. You need not apologize for your good manners." Her eyes trailed toward the steps to the castle where the rest of the Shepherds had gathered. Emmeryn's eyes seemed to brim with excitement. "Now then, everyone, please get washed up. I will arrange a feast!"

The feast served many Ylissian delicacies unknown to Robin which he found delicious nonetheless. When they had finished their meal, many Shepherds decided to relax in the common room. Chrom, however, chose instead to go for a stroll in a familiar place where he had spent countless hours during his youth: the Royal Garden. Robin noticed that Chrom had quietly departed, and followed him on his walk.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" He asked. Chrom stopped, before turning to face his tactician.

"Oh, hi, Robin. Just… dueling with some unpleasant thoughts…" Chrom offered a weak smile. "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first."

Chrom took a deep breath.

"…Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence… it was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times... I know how they affected Emmeryn."

"Such an experience would change anyone." Robin commented.

"Indeed." Chrom nodded his head morosely. "When our father died before her tenth year, he left her quite the legacy. Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults— and stones." Chrom clenched his fist in anger, but then his grip softened, remembering his sister's kind response. "She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been so hard…"

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

"Well spoken, sir." A voice interrupted. It was a familiar one, however, and a blue-haired man emerged from the garden's shadows to join their conversation.

"Marth?" Robin observed the mysterious man who they had met only days before. He still wore the Falchion around his waist scabbard, which signified it truly was the man they had fought in Regna Ferox.

"Good evening, Marth." Chrom began. "I did not expect to see you here. Did you need something?" Marth seemingly ignored his question, leaving the garden with complete silence, save for the soft sounds of the wind and the distant conversations from within the castle. After what seemed like an hour of stillness, Marth drew his sword. Realizing the threat, Chrom and Robin drew their weapons too, yet in disbelief that the man would dare to attack Chrom in the middle of the night within his own castle.

"I'm about to save your life." He announced. "…From him."

Their was a brief rustling in the bushes, which then revealed an assassin charging at Chrom. Marth threw his sword upward and back-flipped, catching the sword before landing and slicing the assassin vertically on his back. He dropped to the ground motionless as Chrom and Robin stared in awe.

"I trust this proof shoud suffice?" Marth asked, seemingly nonchalant.

"Yeah." Chrom nodded his head slowly.

As Robin silently weighed the possibility of Marth being a psychic, another assassin emerged from the shadows, this time completely catching Marth off-guard. As the assassin slashed at him, Marth attempted to sidestep the assassin's attack, but slipped on the dropped blade of the fallen first assassin. A rookie mistake! He lacked the situational awareness of his surroundings and frantically tried to regain footing.

Too late. The assassin slashed downward aiming for Marth's head. However, as if he was blessed with the luck of Gods, as he slipped backwards, the blade's tip merely sliced Marth's mask in half. As the two halves fell to the ground, it let down the hair he kept up and revealed a… surprisingly feminine face. Robin slid across the grass to catch the falling Marth, and Chrom used the opportunity to quickly slash the second assassin across his chest, before turning to gaze at Marth.

"You're... a woman?" Robin realized once he was holding her.

"And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now." She teased. He had no response. How did he not realize this sooner? It should have been obvious from her figure, and her form, albeit a very ambiguous voice.

Marth cleared her throat, a subtle hint to bring him back down to earth. There was still no response. He continued to stare at the girl until it became awkward enough that she needed to turn away to hide her blush.

"Robin." Chrom interrupted. This time, it processed in his brain, a bit too suddenly perhaps, and he dropped her out of surprise, before frantically apologizing as he helped her back to her feet.

As if to break the painfully awkward situation, an explosion was heard in the distance, coming from the entrance of the castle. Belligerents stormed in through the front door and flooded the foyer, just as she had predicted. Chrom looked at Robin who nodded in response, then the trio ran to Emmeryn's aid.

 _'Seriously? A girl?'_ Robin muttered quietly to himself.


	2. A Stranger

"Wake up. It's time." A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

_'No thanks.'_

The wind blew gently around him as the grass surrounding his body felt all too comforting to get up. He knew he was already conscious, running his fingers through the moist blades of grass confirmed it for him. A nipping chill crept onto his back and up his neck, filling him with goosebumps, until finally he decided that he had rested enough.

Cloud cracked open his dark blue eyes to reveal a starless night sky.

He sat up quickly and looked around. There wasn't anything recognizable in sight. Outer Midgar was surrounded with barren dirt dunes and crawling with monsters, however here he had woken up on a lush, grassy hill in a desert. No visible landmarks were in sight.

_'Where am I?'_

Cloud took a deep breath. The air, while cold and dry, was remarkably fresh. The smell of smog had lingered around Midgar due to the pollution from the reactors. But here, the air was practically untouched. It was nice and crisp, and its lack of a smell is what made it that much more pleasant.

Upon standing up, Cloud realized that his clothes were ripped and damp. His hair was droopy from the rain, but his cowlick remained remained in a perpetual spike as if it were defiant to the power of mother nature.

As Cloud got up, he could feel the aches in his muscles disappear. The perpetual state of fatigue he struggled with, it seemed to gently melt away. However, there was an itching sensation on his back just underneath his right shoulder blade. He touched in gently and winced. Blood. The tornado ripped the left side of his shirt off and his right pant leg was also torn off just below the knee. His body was laced with scratched and small cuts, however it didn't seem life-threatening just yet. The worse of his injuries, Cloud assessed, was the possibility of a concussion.

He sure as hell had the symptoms. Confusion, disorientation, nausea? Check, check, and check. He was probably going to need some medical attention, but where exactly was he going to get it? After stumbling down the grassy hill, he walked aimlessly through the desert, occasionally glancing at the sky to look for any sort of direction, however a blanket had been placed over the night sky, and it was completely empty save for the soft illumination from the moon. He wandered for nearly an hour before ascending up another small hill. Although faint, traces of a warm light was radiating in the distance just at the horizon. Cloud blinked twice to clear the blur from his eyes, reassuring himself then making his way to the town.

It was surrounded by tall tanned walls made of mud. Some palm trees poked out of the barriers, but for the most part the civilization was fortified to outsiders. A pair of simple wooden gates stood at the entrance, closing the village off. Cloud kicked apart a lower wooden bracing allowing him to widen the gap between planks and slip into the village.

Similar to the walls, the town had large mud housings packet alongside the dusty walkways and stairs running across the entire town. The town was quiet in this dead of night, the houses were dark and not a soul was in sight, save for a scantily-dressed dark-skinned lady standing near the corner of one of the only lit buildings.

"Excuse me." Cloud muttered, as he was passing her. After glancing at him, she stood up from her leaning position, smiled at him, and took a sip from her small ivory cup.

"For you, stranger, I'll give you a discount." She offered seductively, placing her hand on Cloud's bare chest from his ripped shirt. He merely raised an eyebrow and removed her hand.

"Not interested. Is there a doctor in this town?" Cloud asked coldly. She frowned slightly at his rejection.

"At this hour? You're out of luck, I'm afraid, everything's closed up for the night." She took a sip again from her cup, trying to hide her staring.

Cloud got a whiff of a strong scent in her breath. Alcohol. "Is there a bar around here?" He asked.

"Pub's right over there." Cloud looked passed the alleyway to a building whose lights were still on. It had two saloon style doors, though one was just barely hanging on its hinge. He nodded his head.

"Thank you. Have a nice night now."

"...It would be nicer spending it with you..." She mumbled under her breath.

Cloud entered the pub and headed straight for the bar. The bartender eyed him down for a bit, before ultimately deciding to serve him.

"What's your poison, stranger?" asked the barkeep, while wiping down a wet glass.

"What town is this?" Cloud questioned rudely.

"Culcheth. Plegian Empire." He answered, voice hinting at annoyance. Cloud shook his head, confused.

"How far is Midgar from here?"

"Mid-what now? Listen, stranger, I'm a barkeep, not a mapper, now are you going to order something?" He asked impatiently.

"Fine. Give me a bottle of your strongest alcohol and glass of anything to sober up."

"Sober up? You haven't even started drinking, sonny."

"Now, if you would."

The bartender groaned and grabbed a bottle from underneath the bar then filled a glass with water and mixed a white powder and before sliding both to Cloud. He grabbed the bottle and stepped outside, drenching his wound in the alcohol. He groaned silently as the burning sensation kissed his wounds, but continued pouring and stepping back inside when he was done. He sipped the sobering solution and walked to the bulletin board hung near the back exit.

"Barkeep." Cloud called out.

"What now?"

"How old are these job offers?"

"Hell, I don't know! A week maybe?"

Farmer, cow-herder, carpenter. Each and every job listed were very rural job offerings. Coupled with the lack of technology, Cloud assessed, meant that wherever he was must have been very far from Midgar. Cloud took another few sips to calm his raging headache. He noticed a few men approaching him from behind who wore metal breastplates and helmets.

Steel body armor? No one uses that anymore. It's far too lumbering and in this day and age, you would be better off with a light bracer and some good reflexes. And after all, there shouldn't have been any more military left, save for the few still in Shinra.

As Cloud desperately attempted to answer his self-imposed questions, his thoughts were cut short by a violent grab on his shoulder.

"You there."

Cloud raised an eyebrow as he turned around, sizing him up. He was a larger, stocky man with dark skin. A scraggly beard poured down his face and he puffed out his chest as if to intimidate him. "What the hell are you wearing?" The man asked. Cloud sighed and put down his cup.

"Got caught in a storm. Ripped my clothes." Cloud stated in a matter-of-fact tone. The man didn't look too amused.

"Oh, really now?" He sneered. "What's your trade, boy?"

"Mercenary." Cloud sighed, clearly annoyed. He tried to take a sip of his drink, but was interrupted by the man's fist pounding on the table in jest.

"Did you say 'man-whore?'" Cloud grit his teeth while the armored man and his subordinates laughed in his face.

"Not. Right. Now." Cloud warned in a low voice, his right eye slowly closing due to the erupting pain in his temples. The man stopped laughing and thrust his face directly at Cloud, slamming their foreheads together. His large nose pressed against Cloud's in a feeble attempt to intimidate him.

"Listen here, boy." He enunciated with a condescending tone. "I own this place. If I talk to you and try to be friendly, you best show some respect." He barked in his face, before spitting in his cup. Cloud sighed, and placed his cup back onto the table.

"My apologies."

"That's… right." He replied, surprised at Cloud's submissive response. "You know your place after all." He let go of Cloud and strutted back to his table. Cloud sat again at the bar, and nonchalantly emptied the cup onto the wooden floor.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream rang from outside. Two heavily armored men brought in a disgruntled woman and pinned her on the table. She had darker skin, wavy black hair, and was quite scantily dressed. There was no doubt about it: it was the same woman from outside.

"Mustav, you bastard!" She screamed as she tried to break free from their grip. They would not budge, and the bearded man leaned over her and smiled.

"You say you don't want it but," Mustav grinned as he began to untie the black lacings on her top. "Why else would you work this side of town?"

"You never pay, bastard! Let go of me!"

"I own you, Vinnia! You're _my_ woman now!"

She screamed and flailed as Mustav pulled her panties down and began to unbuckle his pants. The soldier's guffaws and hooting were silenced by a glass shattering on the back of Mustav's helmet. He spun around to see Cloud still standing at the bar, folding his arms. Boiling with rage, Mustav stomped over to Cloud, raising his hand as if to choke him. Once he got into range, Cloud quickly slid along his arm and silently placed his hand on Mustav's mouth and shoulder, twisting it in a violent motion. A loud pop signified his spinal cord was snapped and his body fell to the wooden flooring with a thud. The two men holding Vinnia released their grip in shock and she leaped off the table and sprinted out of the bar.

Cloud stepped over the body to exit the bar. He didn't get far when he was stopped by the three other men.

"You bastard! Killing a general?! The entire country will have your head!"

"Consider it a warning." Cloud shrugged.

One soldier let out a roar as he attempted to bum rush Cloud, drawing the broadsword he carried on his back. The man clearly an amateur. He struggled to swing the broadsword, attempting to use it with only one hand, and moved too close to Cloud, who easily caught his wrist and twisted it to disarm him. Cloud caught the sword with his free hand and quickly stabbed him in the torso. After the man crumpled into the ground, Cloud dropped the sword to the ground and glared at the other two soldiers. The braver of the two ran to his injured comrade, checking his injury. The other merely took off running. Cloud tried to leave again, but had to turn around quickly and stop the soldier's sword using his forearm. The blade sank deep into his arm, but Cloud slammed his fist into the man's exposed face, the blow caving his face in and knocking him off his feet, leaving the sword stuck in Cloud's arm.

Cloud sighed and dropped to his knees, gritting his teeth before removing the sword. His sudden movements had also reopened the wound on his back, which now began to bleed vigorously onto the dirt. He would have a few minutes at best before the blood loss would ultimately cause him to faint. Using whatever energy he could budget, Cloud slowly limped his way to a small, dusty alleyway and rested against the wall.

 _'Keep your eyes open. You'll die if you pass out.'_ Cloud told himself.

Easier said than done. First, he felt his body running cold. Then, his sense of feeling was starting to drift away. Finally, even though his eyes were open, the entire world was starting to go black. The coldness overcame his body until his breath no longer condensed the air.

He passed out.

The bright morning sunlight beat down on Cloud's face. He woke up from the heat and sat up with a jolt.

Dawn. Somehow, he survived the night. He felt an unfamiliar pressure squeezing his torso and looked down. He was bandaged at his midsection and his forehead. The alleyway looked just like it did last night, dusty and abandoned, but now with a dried blood streak running across the wall. 

Looking down, he noticed a clean soldier uniform and armor sat neatly next to him, and a old longsword in a tattered leather sheath. A small piece of ripped parchment was placed on top of the neatly folded uniform. Cloud opened it and read.

_"These were my husband's, but I think you will need it more._

_Head south to the Plegian capital, they will let you in if you are a soldier._

_Best of luck, and thank you."_

Cloud folded the note and removed his torn clothing. He put on the soldier uniform, then the armor. It fit him well enough, a bit too loose around the abdomen, however it was much more functional what he had before. He strapped the longsword onto his back, before standing up and dusting himself off. Although his skin color was too light and his hair was far too unusual, anyone could mistake him for a soldier now. Cloud looked around before exiting the alleyway just as the village began to wake up and avoided the pub where the bodies from the night prior were still present.

He received many uncomfortable stares from the villagers. Many held a look of scorn, some had fear, others indifference. A few children however stared at him with awe, one even dared to approach him and smile.

He was attracting too much attention.

Following the sandy path headed south, he found his way to Culcheth's front gates, Just outside the town, the Plegian soldiers began falling into their ranks. He silently slipped his way into the back of the rank and waited. He could hear some disturbed murmuring from within the rank.

"Did you hear?" A Plegian soldier asked the soldier next to him. "General Mustav was killed last night."

"Not just Mustav. Two of his lieutenant's bodies were found dead outside of the pub."

"What the hell happened last night?" The soldiers looked over their shoulders and snarled at the newcomer, who seemed to be eavesdropping.

"What do you want?" They barked at him. Cloud merely shrugged.

"When are we leaving?" Cloud asked. They raised their eyebrow.

"An hour, maybe. You new here?"

"Just enlisted." Cloud lied.

"Perfect timing. We just lost a few officers and that means we're all moving up the ranks, which means we need people like you to remain at the bottom."

"Right."

"Riiight..." The soldier droned. They turned back around they all waited. At noon, they began their march to the capital. The desert heat was like no other. The sweltering air seemed to embrace Cloud's entire body, making his clothes stick to his body from the sweat. The sun reached its apex in the sky, casting a small shadow just under each soldier's body, by the time they arrived at the Plegian capital. The large mud brick walls towered over Cloud as they waited for the portcullis gate to open. As they entered, he stared at the desert architecture intricately arranged around the Plegian castle where they were heading.

The army entered the barracks, but Cloud was immediately pulled aside by the captain.

"So, you must be the new recruit to the second army." The captain eyed him down. Cloud kept his head down but nodded. "Where're you from, boy?"

"Culcheth." Cloud lied. He lifted his tunic to grab a piece of paper in his trouser pocket. An identification paper that was left inside. The captain glanced at it and raised his eyebrow.

"Twenty-three nineteen?" The captain asked. "I thought the whole twenty-three squadron was wiped out by the Valmese?"

Cloud held his breath, and mentally prepared himself. But the captain merely chortled at him.

"Crazy bastard. You got lucky and you're back for another round? I like your guts, kid!" The captain laughed which quickly turned into a frown. "Wait a minute..."

Cloud widened his stance, and his hand slowly wandered near his longsword on his back. 

"...Twenty-three nineteen... Culcheth..." He began, putting the pieces together. "...Aren't you Vinnia's husband?"

"I am." He lied. The captain laughed again.

"With General Mustav dead... you really are good luck, aren't you?" Cloud nodded his head.

"Barrack six. Ask your comrades to fill you in on the rest."

Cloud walked away and let out a deep sigh of relief. When he entered his room, he quickly introduced himself to his comrades and leaped onto his bed. Cloud felt no camaraderie with these men, so he felt no need to forge friendships with them. There were more important matters right now. Something was missing…

Later that day, the soldiers and other mercenaries were invited into the courtyard of the Plegian castle. They all waited patiently until a man with sickly purple skin and a dark, regal robe appeared. He raised his arms and roared.

Take back the land from the Ylissians, assassinate the Exalt, the man preached on an on, garnering the support of all the Plegian soldiers around him. Cloud found himself the only one not cheering. As time went on, he began to feel something off about him. Cloud figured backtracking his memories would give him a rough idea on himself.

 _'Who am I?'_ Cloud asked himself. _'I'm Cloud Strife.'_ He answered. But who? Who was Cloud Strife? There was a distinct difference between merely your identity and your memories. If he played his life out in his head chronologically, there was something definitely missing. An abyss had formed in his mind; a fission of lost time. It nagged him. Taunted him. As if it was screaming, "What are you missing!?"

Cloud didn't understand, but that voice inside his head seemed to have all the answers, just not the willingness to share it with him.

_"Your purpose Cloud! This will put you on the path."_

_'My path? Path to what? Path back home?'_

_"You could say that."_

_'How would you know anyway?'_

_"Call it a hunch."_

_'Who are you anyway?'_

The next day, Cloud followed the second Plegian army west to the rural Ylissian plains. His captain pulled his regiment aside from the main army and ordered them to wait near the hillside. Once the captain left, the soldiers sat on the grass to rest. Cloud watched the captain head over the hill, then followed him soon after.

"Good to see you again, Garrick." The captain greeted in a monotone voice. He was conversing with what seemed to be the leader of a small bandit faction. The leader, Garrick, gave him a toothy smile and patted him on the back.

"An' you as well, Gorham." Cloud continued to listen in intently. The captain and the bandit leader continued their small talk until finally they got to their business. Captain Gorham reached into his pocket and handed Garrick a small bag, presumably of gold. The bandit smiled and shook his hand.

"This should be enough to feed and equip your men to take Southtown. If you need, I can provide some of my men as well." Garrick grinned.

"I'll gladly take 'em! That one of 'em right there?" Garrick asked, pointing over at Cloud, standing near the base of the hill. Captain Gorham turned around and shook his head.

"Twenty-three Nineteen! Come over here!" He shouted. Cloud cursed silently under his breath for being seen, then trudged his way over.

"So kind of you to volunteer." The captain muttered almost passive-aggressively. "You're prior-enlisted aren't you? From now on, you'll be with Mr. Garrick to aid with their raid on Southtown. Show them the discipline of the Plegian Army."

Cloud swore silently again and followed Garrick back to his bandits. They were a crude bunch, wearing minimal leather armor, smelling quite terribly, and as Captain Gorham had insinuated, lacked discipline. They taunted and mocked him for his Plegian soldier uniform as well as his unorthodox appearance. Cloud ignored all of it. Once the business with the Plegian Second Army was complete, Cloud, Garrick, and his men departed, heading southeast toward the tail of the Ylissian countryside. It was midday when they arrived.

Garrick pointed over to the small village. It over a small stream, and was a quaint, small town, with cobblestone pathways and wooden and clay buildings, a characteristic of the Ylissian countryside. 

The bandits all listened intently to his orders. The Plegian army was to cause tensions rising in the northwestern Ylissian regions, baiting Ylissian soldiers to the border between the countries. Consequently, Garrick's men would be free to raid Southtown, financially backed by the Plegian army.

Garrick executed his plan at dawn, just as the Southtown militia left to the northern trail. He arrogantly led his bandits directly through the front bridge, at the southernmost entrance from the town.

"B-Bandits!" An old man screamed.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" Garrick grabbed a young lady near the center of the town and caressed her cheek.

"S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" She screamed and flailed her arms.

"Garrick." Cloud called out in a gruff voice. Garrick stopped caressing the lady and glared at Cloud.

"What do ya want, soldier boy?"

"There seems to be a resistance at the southern entrance. Your men are involved in an engagement there." Garrick smiled, his interest piqued by the challenge. He roughly pushed the girl to Cloud and removed the axe from his back.

"Hold onto the lassie for now, boy. I'll take care 'em myself." He guffawed as the ran south. Cloud grabbed the screaming girl by the arm and took her to a cottage away from the main road. She continued whimpered and cried silently despite Cloud's best efforts to appear non-threatening.

Of course, the doorknob was locked. There were certainly civilians hiding inside, but he needed to keep her safe and out of sight. Cloud took a step back then kicked the door right next to the doorknob. The frame shattered and the door violently flung open, so he quickly brought her inside and led her to the cellar of the house, presumably the best place to hide her.

"Get inside." Cloud ordered. She nodded reluctantly and entered. Once inside, she began unlacing her dress in a slow and sensual matter. 

"W-What's wrong?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Cloud asked, exasperated with a hint of a blush on his face.

When she turned around and noticed that Cloud wasn't entering the cellar with her, she blushed an even deeper red and awkwardly relaced her dress.

"Just... stay in here until this is all over. Whatever happens, do not exit this cellar until tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes... sir." She answered, still embarrassed. Cloud gently closed the cellar door and left the house, heading south to where Garrick went. The southern part of town was set ablaze. Several bandits lay dead on the ground, while Garrick was still in combat.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" Garrick yelled as he swung his axe at the enemy.

There were four belligerents, but Garrick focused his attack on the knight on horseback. The knight deflected his axe swing with his polearm, then deftly stabbed Garrick straight through the chest. Garrick dropped to his knees and tried to apply pressure to his wound.

"Damn... Ylissians..." He croaked. Another man dressed in dark robes with gold linings placed his hand on a book. With his other hand, he fired a ball of energy at Garrick to finish him off. His singed body slid across the cobblestone ground, and he was dead.

"Are you alright? Don't rush into danger!" A third man, dressed in regal armor, asked the man in the robe. He nodded his head. "Well, that's the end of--"

"Chrom!" The fourth person, a young lady in a tattered yellow dress screamed out, pointing at Cloud." The three men immediately drew their attention to him.

"That uniform," The armored man, presumably Chrom, began. "Robin, that's a Plegian soldier."

"Plegian?" The robed man, presumably Robin, asked. He brought his tome up, but Chrom placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Be careful. He's not a bandit, but he's not a friendly either." Chrom explained. "We can't just engage him though, we already have bad relations with Plegia."

"You there. State your business in Ylisse." The knight on horseback called out. Cloud took a deep breath but refused to answer.

"Soldiers trespassing into Ylisse could be a declaration of war, as you're aware." Chrom folded his arms.

"I'm just following orders." Cloud finally said. Chrom shook his head.

"So you do speak." said the knight. "We will not ask you again: why are you, a Plegian soldier, found in a Ylissian town during a bandit raid?"

 _"This doesn't look good."_ The voice inside Cloud's head commented. He took a few steps backward, and the Ylissians immediately drew their weapons. Cloud had no choice but to respond by drawing the broadsword he carried.

The knight immediately charged at Cloud, raising his polearm and preparing to ram him. Cloud leaped into the air and attempted to strike him at the head, however this knight was clearly an experienced warrior. He raised his polearm defensively, blocking the sword. Cloud flipped off the spear but landed in the middle of the Ylissians.

"You're surrounded. Give up." Chrom advised. Cloud held his sword defensively and waited for another opportunity. The knight charged in again, this time swinging his polearm in a sweeping motion. Cloud dodged underneath the polearm and aimed for the knight, who was completely open.

Yet the knight was still able to quickly reposition his horse, who kicked Cloud directly in the head. Although he wore a standard issue Plegian steel helmet the force was still enough to knock him to the ground with his ears ringing. Propping himself back up using the sword, Cloud silently observed the party. Only the knight dared to engage him, the other two stood defensively in front of the girl. 

But there it was: his opening.

When the knight charged in again, Cloud again leaped into the air to strike him in the head. Recognizing the familiar attack, the knight raised his polearm defensively to block the strike again. This time, however, Cloud withdrew his attack and landed on the polearm, then backflipped off of it, sailing over the two Ylissians and landing directly next to the young lady.

"Lissa!"

Chrom desperately tried to intervene, but Cloud immediately grabbed her and placed his sword to her throat.

"Back off." He warned in a low voice. Chrom bit his lip and was forced to lower his weapon. Robin, too, clenched his fist, but had to obey. Cloud could feel the girl, Lissa, shivering under his arm, but he held a firm grip on her.

"You bastard! Taking a lady hostage. Have you no shame?" The knight asked in disgust.

"Let her go!" Chrom yelled out.

"Don't move." Cloud ordered. He began to back up, still holding onto the girl Lissa. 

"C-Chrom!" She wailed, quickly erupting in tears. Cloud bit his lip in frustration. Her extremely distressed state made negotiating with the enemy even harder, as Chrom and the knight were glaring at him furiously, waiting for an opportunity to strike him down. Cloud took a deep breath and sighed. 

"Calm down." He whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need a way to escape."

"P-please let me go." She whimpered back. Cloud loosened his grip on her slightly and stop pressing his sword firmly against her throat. He needed to get through to her that he wasn't a threat. She seemed to cooperate a bit until Cloud released his grip too much and she stomped her boot down on his foot and slipped away, but Cloud was quicker and reached out and grabbed her again before she could reunite with her comrades. This time, Cloud held her closer, holding her abdomen completely against his chest and his sword and a lower and more threatening angle.

"I-I'm sorry!" She tried, blushing deeply when Cloud grabbed her by the stomach. He ignored this and twisted his sword until the flat of the blade was rested against her neck.

"Stop resisting." He ordered gruffly. She reluctantly nodded and Cloud maintained his grip. The five of them remained at their standoff as Cloud continued to analyze the situation, formulating a plan to escape until the girl Lissa tugged on his tunic and whispered in his ear.

"H-how about I cut you a deal if you let me go?" Lissa whispered with her best attempt at a seductive voice. "I'll... I'll go on one date with you! How does that sound?"

Cloud was at a loss. He ignored her proposition and dragged her until they reached the bridge at the entrance of Southtown.

"...Sorry." He whispered back.

Cloud then pushed her into the river and ran. Realizing that there would be no escape if he ran into an open field, he sprinted into a small alleyway between two houses, and circled around the center of town to head north. Chrom and Robin were forced to jump into the river to save the girl, and the knight immediately tried to chase him down but was stopped when his horse couldn't enter the small alleyway.

Once he left the village and was out of sight, Cloud took a deep breath and sighed.

This wasn't like him. Why was he doing this? Because he wanted to return home? Because the voice in his head told him to? He shook his head to try and clear his mind. He silently whispered to himself to bolster his resolve.

"I need to get back home." He whispered. "There's someone waiting for me."

And that was his justification.

Cloud headed back north to regroup at the rendezvous point with the Plegian Second Army. He met with Captain Gorham, who welcomed him back into the ranks.

"How is Southtown?" He asked.

"Set ablaze." Cloud reported. "However, there was resistance, and Garrick and his men did not survive the conflict."

"Hmph." The captain scoffed with a smug grin. "I have no need for weak Ylissian bandits anyways. You have done fine work, boy. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you." Cloud nodded his head and returned to the barracks.

The following week he was ordered again to lead another bandit raid onto a Ylissian town. The next week, the same thing. And again and again, he was to lead raids on towns in the Ylissian countryside. He agreed to it every time. That resolve within him would not be shaken.

_"That's all that is important to you. A means to an end. That is your reality."_

There was someone waiting for him back home.

The days became weeks and the weeks became months, until two months had flown by since the fateful day he fell from the sky.

"Twenty-three Nineteen." The captain called out. Cloud reported in.

"Another raid?" He asked, almost bored. The captain shook his head.

"Lord Validar will be personally leading a raid onto the Ylissian capital tomorrow. After careful debate, I have elected to add you to the raiding party." Cloud nodded his head and departed with the raiding party. At noon, they journeyed across the border, heading southeast to Ylisstol. The plan was to commence tomorrow night.

The night before the raid, Cloud watched as the fire seemed to dance into the night sky while the rest of the band slept soundly in their tents.

"Second army soldier, aren't you?" A voice came from behind Cloud. He turned around and saw a light haired man, and judging by his attire, he was a thief

"Right."

"The clothing is a giveaway."

"…"

The man extended his hand toward Cloud. "The name's Gaius." Cloud shook his hand silently resumed watching the campfire. "What made you want to join a raid against your own country?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I only figured. You are a Ylissian, aren't you? Your skin... too light for a Plegian, that's for sure."

"Something like that. No, I'm not Ylissian, by the way."

"Really? Valmese?"

"Nope. From a little town called Nibelheim."

"Never heard of it." Gaius yawned and bounced in place for a bit. "Well, you learn something new every day. Anyways, I'm off to go steal from the other band members. I heard some are carrying sweets. Don't worry, I won't steal from you, unless you have some candy that is…" Cloud shook his head, unsure of what to think of the man's antics. "That's what I thought. Anyways, goodnight now."

Gaius left into the darkness, and Cloud decided that it was time for him to retire for the night too.

 _'I need a good night's rest for tomorrow.'_ He thought.

After all, tomorrow was going to change his life.


	3. Fateful Encounter

A gaping hole sat where the castle's outer walls once was, and mercenaries and assassins poured into the courtyard, swarming the outside in a matter of seconds. They patiently waited for their comrades to enter before attacking, but wasted no time once they had grouped up. The invaders entered the castle through both entrances and occupied the foyer in an attempt to surround the Exalt's chambers. The Shepherds quickly positioned themselves accordingly and split their forces to cover each entrance to the grand hall.

"Chrom! Go help the right side! We can cover this side!" Sully yelled out to the prince. He nodded his head.

"Right!" Chrom yelled back, but before running, he turned to face his tactician and the mysterious Marth. "Robin, stay here and protect this side. Marth, please stay here and protect Emm. Make sure no one gets near her chambers."

"Understood." Marth lifted her Falchion and assumed a defensive stance.

"Okay everyone! Protect Emmeryn at all costs!" Chrom called out, and the Shepherds let out a battle cry in response. 

The battle to protect the Exalt had begun.

"All knights!" Chrom yelled. "Advance forward into the dining hall! We're going to push them back and take out the mastermind behind all this."

Frederick led the push, and was followed by his cavaliers. Although they were at a disadvantage indoors, they were still quick with their attack, and the mercenary invaders were forced to lose ground, retreating back into the foyer. Moving forward toward the entrance of the castle, Chrom noticed a man slip into the dining hall from across the room.

"Hey! Drop your weapon or die where you stand!" He appeared to be in the middle of lining his pockets with all of the leftover desserts.

"Easy there, blue blood. The man raised his hands and dropped the muffin. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. Don't you got some other brigands to fight, Prince Chrom?"

"...Yet you run with a band of assassins? What's your motive for being here?"

"I was hungry and I noticed that no one was eating the food, so I kinda just… helped myself" the man replied, looking guilty.

"No, no, why are you AND your group invading the castle?" Chrom questioned him again, this time holding his sword to his throat.

"Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. We're all just trying to put food on the table, aren't we? We're not all as fortunate as you, milord. Like my buddy for example, he's suffering from amnesia and this is his only choice. Or me… I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests...that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

"Hmm… Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?" The thief raised his eyebrow.

"Beg pardon?"

"We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes. If you help us, I can guarantee your safety after this battle. I'll have them wipe any existing criminal charges you have." Chrom offered. He looked around for a bit, before shrugging his shoulders and letting out a sigh.

"…Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity… if you sweeten the deal?" The thief tried.

"…I see." Chrom shook his head, disappointed at the man attempting for attempting to bargain for his services despite already being presented with a generous offer. "How much are we talking about?"

"Oh… I dunno… maybe around… three hundred?" He suggested. Chrom scoffed.

"Three hundred? That's relatively cheap." Chrom reached into his pocket and threw him three small bags containing one-hundred gold coins each. The man opened it and expressed his disgust.

"What is this? A joke?" Gaius laughed and threw the money back.

"It's all here! Three hundred gold coins, all yours!" Chrom retorted, confused of the man's antics.

"No, no, no... three hundred hard candies. I don't want some filthy gold…" Gaius held out his hand, waiting for the payment.

"...Oh, well... I have this bag that Lissa gave me, I'm not sure if this is what you want…" Chrom threw him another bag full of jawbreakers, peppermints, and the like. Gaius opened the bag and smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He held out his hand, and Chrom reluctantly shook it.

"…So you're willing to risk your life… for some candies…?" Chrom muttered under his breath.

"Why not?"

"You do realize you could have bought at least ten times more candy than what I gave you using the three-hundred gold I offered, right?" Gaius cheeky smile dropped as he realized what the prince had suggested.

"Uh, is your offer… still valid?" Gaius sheepishly asked. Chrom scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I suppose it is… if you do a satisfactory job repelling these invaders." Chrom replied. Gaius eagerly picked up his sword.

"Yes sir, Prince Chrom! Consider it done!"

 

The Shepherds had quickly turned the tides of battle as they were able to predict the incoming waves of enemies using the intelligence provided by their new comrade Gaius. Soon enough, there were no more incoming waves of enemies, and the rest of the Shepherds begun to launch their counter attacks on the invaders. The assassins were sandwiched from the incoming Shepherds from both entrances to the foyer, and nearly all of the assassins were killed or subdued before they could retreat. The rest of the assassins waiting outside cowardly fled from the battle.

All that was left was to take out the leader.

Sumia flew over to Chrom, who returned to Emmeryn's side as the rest of the Shepherds finished up the battle, expecting good news from the female rider, however her face revealed to be one filled with fear.

"C-Captain Chrom!" She cried out as she landed next to him. "There's only one mercenary left, minus their leader…b-but… b-but…"

"What is it? Spit it out, Sumia!"

"He completely wiped the raiding squadron out! W-we had to retreat, and only R-Robin is the only one left holding him off!"

Chrom's eyes widened with fear. Just what was this lone mercenary who was single-handedly overpowering his Shepherds?

"Gods!" He swore in frustration. "Sumia, please take me there at once! I need to help him!" He leapt onto her pegasus and the two of them flew over to the front of the castle.

Robin struggled to catch his breath as he continued to fight off the assassin leader and the swordsman. He knew that the only reason that he was still alive was because he relied on using magic to keep the two at a distance, but the leader was equally as adept in the magical arts, and was more than capable of deflecting anything Robin fired at them.

He took a deep breath and tried to look for a weakness in the two. He found none. They clearly had the advantage in both numbers and skill. 

The swordsman, noticing Robin's fatigue, immediately took the opportunity to rush him down and finish him off. Robin drew his iron sword and tried to block his attacks. But this swordsman was ferocious. He could swing his sword so quickly that Robin's eyes could barely keep up, much less his reflexes. Robin leapt backwards and fired an Elthunder at the swordsman, who easily swatted it away with his weapon. Finally having a moment to breathe, Robin then fired an Arcfire blast into the ground. The courtyard erupted with smoke, covering Robin in a thin veil.

He needed to buy time if he was to survive this battle. But this swordsman was relentless! Perhaps he could slip away with all the smoke?

Suddenly, Robin noticed a dark figure from up above leap into the billowing smoke. He slashed downward with such force which caused the smoke to dissipate. Robin tried to leap away, but it was too late. The swordsman caught him by the leg and Robin fell to the floor. 

"Gah!" Robin sprawled over the floor, his blood running down his leg as he desperately attempted to crawl away, but it was useless.

There was no more escaping for him. The swordsman aimed a strike for the crawling Robin, lifting his sword upward for a brutal finish. Robin closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Chrom descended from the sky to strike the swordsman. His reflexes kicked in and he blocked Chrom's strike who was still in midair. Once he landed, Chrom struck again; their swords clashed, and the swordsman and Chrom pressed their steels against one another's, in an attempt to overpower their opponent.

The assassin leader fired a dark magic blast at Chrom, but Robin was faster. He fired a Thoron bolt directly through the blast, destroying it, and piercing through, which struck the leader directly in the chest. He dropped to his knees and glared at Robin. But Robin, too, was running out of stamina. His tomes were spent, and he could feel his blood running cold from the blood loss.

Chrom struggled to match the swordsman's herculean strength. His legs began to buckle, and his arms shook violently from the pressure. Meanwhile, the swordsman was calm and focused. His sword didn't seem to let up. Chrom stared at his eyes, who expressed such ferocity as they fought. They were a vibrant blue, and the iris seemed to swirl around the pupil.

"I know you..." Chrom realized. This swordsman was not dressed like the rest of the assassins. He wore standard issue Plegian soldier uniform, but had fair skin. And the tufts of hair which stuck out of his helmet were a unorthodox spiky blond. 

It was just as he thought. They had met before in Southtown. Then, they were fortunate enough to avoid a conflict, but now he revealed that terrible strength he had to his disposal.

But how? How did someone like this completely go unnoticed. He had the strength of at least ten men, with speed that far surpassed even the greatest of the Valmese myrmidons. But it didn't fit his swordsmanship, nor his appearance. Where in the world was this swordsman from?

The swordsman let out a barrage of strikes at Chrom. He was almost inhumanely fast. In the span of each of his strikes, a blink could mean death. Chrom thought he saw an opening and went for a stabbing thrust at his abdomen. But the swordsman made a quick spin to the right then placed a devastating slash at Chrom's neck. Chrom was able to block using the Falchion, but with his momentum, he could feel his blade about to give way.

However, as if luck of the Gods, his sword snapped in two against the blade of the Falchion.

Chrom let out a sigh of relief and faced at the swordsman.

"Plegian craftsmanship. The steel's sharp, but not strengthened properly. I'm sorry, but this is the end for you." Chrom leapt upward and prepared to do the famous Ylissian downward strike. "Your end has come!" He brought the blade downward in a stabbing motion.

And then he caught it. The Falchion. 

The swordsman caught the Falchion blade by clapping his two hands together, and although his hands started to bleed, it gave him enough leverage to grip the blade and pull Chrom inward before delivering a deadly kick to Chrom's abdomen, cracking his breastplate on impact. Chrom body sailed a few feet in the air before rolling across the courtyard ground. 

Both Robin and Chrom were defeated by this man… no… this monster! Chrom could barely breathe, much less stand up; his chest felt caved in by the blow, and he could feel that his ribs were definitely cracked. Finding the will to continue, Chrom managed to use the Falchion to prop himself back up, but fell back on one knee as the swordsman approached to finish him off.

But he had one fatal oversight. As soon as he was within Chrom's range, Robin quickly fired an arcfire blast at the swordsman. He no longer had a weapon and needed to block the blast using his forearms.

And he fell completely into their trap. With his arms up, burnt and defenseless, Chrom found the last of his strength to deliver a slash from underneath, slicing both of the swordsman's arms in the process. With his arms now rendered useless, Chrom spun around to give a devastating slash to his abdomen, cleanly cutting through his shoulder guard and slicing the side of his neck. Blood rushed down his body and the man fell to his knees, desperately trying to stop the blood flow by applying pressure to his neck. He raised his head, and his eyes met Chrom's. There wasn't much to describe the look in his eye, except that he had a piercing glare that signified his defeat. Chrom raised the Falchion to give him a swift finish.

"Stop it, Chrom." An elegant but firm voice called out from behind him.

"Emmeryn?! What are you doing?! Get back inside the castle where it's safe!" She completely ignored him and went to his side, standing directly in front of the kneeling swordsman.

"Chrom, hand me your sword." She ordered. 

"What?"

"Your sword, Chrom, if you will." Chrom reluctantly handed her the Falchion. She walked in between Chrom and the bleeding mercenary.

"Pray tell, sir, what brings you to Ylisstol castle?" Emmeryn asked. He didn't respond, and continued to apply pressure to his wound. Emmeryn dropped to her knees to meet him face to face and placed her hand on his chin, lifting his face upwards so that his eyes would meet hers. "Please." She tried again. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm just following orders." He muttered in a gruff voice. She shook her head.

"I'm not convinced." She continued to stare at the man. "You may look like a Plegian soldier, but your eyes say otherwise. Please, tell me."

He was silent for a moment, but then he looked up to the sky longingly, then back at Emmeryn.

"...I... need to find my way back. There's someone waiting for me."

"And that involves invading the halidom?"

"It's a means to an end." He admitted. 

"A man of duty, I see. Very well then." Emmeryn helped him upright, but then handed him the Falchion. "Here. You may now fulfill that duty that you set out here for." He gripped the blade, visibly surprised at the naivety of the Exalt.

"Emm! What are you doing?!" Chrom screamed and attempted to stop the man, but Emmeryn grabbed Chrom by the shoulder and pulled him backward, and he fell on his behind. The mercenary had already raised the sword, and set it right at Emmeryn's neck, and prepared to thrust it through her throat.

"Do it! Kill her!" The leader screamed in delight from the shadows. The entire courtyard seemed to stare at him, but he could feel his grip loosening around the blade. They stood there, seemingly frozen in time for a few moments, before Emmeryn opened her mouth to speak.

"I hope you get to see that special person again."

Cloud dropped the sword. His hands were shaking violently as an overwhelming feeling of guilt rushed over him. He was to kill an innocent woman for a person who he couldn't even remember? Why? Just because that voice in his head told him to?

Cloud shook his head in disgust. He refused to be a slave to whatever past that seemed to haunt him, and whatever tempting words that voice in his head would say. He would not kill the exalt, especially when she believed in him while no one else did, not even himself.

"YOU FOOL!" The leader erupted in a purple flame and charged a Nosferatu blast fired it at Emmeryn. Cloud moved in the way of the Exalt, blocking the attack with what was left of his arms. The courtyard erupted with a purple explosion, followed with a hazy smoke that encompassed the area.

But through the billowing smoke emerged Chrom, who had picked up the Falchion and swiftly stabbed the leader in the chest. The leader erupted again in purple flames and tried to grab Chrom, but he kicked him off the blade then beheaded him with it.

It seemed that the entire town of Ylisstol went silent for a few seconds, until finally Emmeryn threw herself around Cloud, and whispered in his ear.

"I knew you were a good man. Thank you." Chrom hobbled back over and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Not exactly a gentleman…" Chrom began, "…But you proved yourself in the end. Let's get you fixed up."

In the end, Emmeryn, Cloud, Chrom, and Robin (who was helped by Chrom), walked back into the foyer to rest. The gash on Cloud's neck was bandaged, and he sat silently in the corner and watched the rest of the Shepherds receiving Chrom's debrief following the end of their combat.

"Chrom! It seems you met my buddy, Cloud!" Gaius gleefully chirped to Chrom.

"You two know each other?" Chrom asked

"Didn't I mention to you about my amnesiac friend?" Chrom nodded.

"Is that so?" He turned to face Cloud. "It seems you would get along just fine with Robin, which sounds kind of odd as you were fighting to the death not even an hour ago!" Chrom chuckled for a bit, but Cloud had no reaction to his joke. "He, too, is suffering from some amnesia. I'm sure you two may have more in common." He pointed over to a smiling boy standing next to a pretty, blue-haired woman. "We should consider converting the Shepherds into an amnesia rehabilitation organization!" Chrom joked again, but Cloud, once again, had no response. Chrom nervously laughed, then Cloud walked toward Robin.

"Huh. He really took your advice." Gaius commented.

"Not really the extroverted type, is he?" Chrom scratched the back of his head.

Cloud nonchalantly interrupted Robin and Marth's conversation.

"Robin, is it?" Cloud asked, and Robin nodded. "I'm sorry about earlier." Robin seemed to be in a good mood, so he gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it." Robin lifted his pant leg and revealed that the wound was completely healed.

"How did you heal that wound so quickly?" Cloud asked.

"Do you see that girl Lissa?" He pointed to a young, quirky looking blonde girl with pig tails. Of course he remembered her. He held her hostage once, then pushed her off a bridge. How could he forget? "She may not look like it, but she's an excellent healer. I'm sure as long as you're not dead, she can probably have you healed up and back in fighting shape in no time." Robin looked at Cloud's bloody bandage around his neck. "You should… probably get that healed actually… That actually looks pretty bad."

He took a mental note of it, but noticed Robin still staring at his neck. He touched the bandage and noticed that his fingers were wet with blood. He peeled off the bloody bandage before replacing it with a new one. Robin and Marth watched in awe as Cloud did so without even flinching in pain. When he was done, he thanked Robin for the offer, but respectfully declined. There would be no point in conversing with these people anymore. His mission had already ended in failure, and he was back where he started two months ago.

He silently opened the grand hall doors and slipped back outside, leaving the castle just as suddenly as he arrived.

"Cloud?" Emmeryn called out. He turned around. The exalt was standing at the grand doorway of the castle, she was now holding a chalice in one hand and was presumably using the door to balance with her other hand. "Where are you going? The celebration is inside!" She wobbled her way over to him, evidently tipsy from drinking.

"I'm leaving." Cloud shrugged. "I have to find my own path now; whether that leads to going home and figuring out the truth behind my past, or staying here is completely up to fate now."

"Do you at least have a plan?"

"Something like that." He shrugged again. Admittedly, he had none. That voice in his head didn't even bother to give him a suggestion.

"I see. Well, if you need a head start, I happen to know a certain group of sheep herders who can use a man like you." Emmeryn hinted. Cloud shook his head almost immediately.

"I'm not interested in livestock."

"No, silly, I meant Chrom and his 'Shepherds'. He's already recruited a Taguel named Panne and one of your comrades, I'm sure he'd welcome you as well."

"I will have to decline." Cloud affirmed. He had to find his path alone. He couldn't afford to let others slow him down anymore.

Emmeryn tilted her head in confusion. "Please accept Chrom's offer. Help make a change and bring an end to this senseless conflict. I saw you fighting out there. Ylisse could really use a man with your talents."

"…"

"Please? For me?"

Cloud sighed. Once again, he was never any good with dealing with women. Or perhaps that unyielding faith in him was something he had once remembered.

"Alright, you win." He folded his arms and sighed. "Though I'm going to need some time to get some new equipment." Emmeryn smiled mischievously and shook her head.

"Follow me." Emmeryn grabbed Cloud by his hand, taking a deep breath, then led him to a shed behind the castle that was used as storage for the courtyard guards.

Once they entered, Cloud waited patiently near the doorway as Emmeryn rummaged through several wooden containers.

"Catch!" Emmeryn threw Cloud a pair of brown trousers, then a blue tunic, then a metal breastplate, then finally a pair of boots. "This is a set of standard Ylissian soldier armor. I took a guess on your size, so hand it back to me if it doesn't fit."

Cloud took off his bloody and torn tunic revealing a toned body that was riddled with scars; Emmeryn blushed and turned away. After slipping on all of the clothing, he realized that it was slightly too large for him, so he pulled it around, fixing it until it looked decent. He strapped the breastplate and guards on before moving them around. It was tight and sturdy, but also lighter than he expected. Emmeryn offered Cloud a standard issue steel helmet, but he declined, fixing his hair and straightening his cowlick. 

Emmeryn smiled as she admired Cloud donning the Ylissian soldier combat uniform for a brief moment, but then turned to open a glass case. Inside was a large greatsword. It had intricate markings on its leather handle, which ran to the darkened-steel crossguard. It laced directly into the blade's fuller, where the blade was thick and wide, only a few inches shorter than the crossguard. Emmeryn did her best to remove out of its case and drag it to Cloud.

"This..." She gasped for air. "...is what we call the Lohengrin." She finally handed it to Cloud, who lifted it with one hand and spun it around, before holding it with both hands and feeling out the weight. "It's a custom-forged ornamental broadsword. My father had it made as decoration for the foyer, but I had it taken down after he died. It's much too large to be wielded, and was rather just a symbol of Ylisse's strength. But... I always saw it as a testament to my father's arrogance." There was a solemn silence for a few seconds, but Emmeryn returned to smiling at Cloud. "…But I'm sure a man like you can wield it just fine!"

Cloud placed it back on the sheathe and handed it back to Emmeryn.

"You don't like it?" She asked, almost disappointed.

"I can't take this. Something as nice as this would just be ruined if I brought it into battle." Emmeryn shook her head and sighed.

"It would certainly do it better than sitting in this shed, rotting away."

"..."

"Perhaps it is destined to be used as my father wished. If it will aid in bringing peace to Ylisse, then it has no better place than in your hands."

Cloud nodded and strapped it to his back.

"Thank you, Lady Emmeryn." She shook her head profusely and smiled.

"You can just call me Emmeryn." Once they were finished inside, they left the storehouse, locking it behind them, and returned back to the castle where the Shepherds were retiring for the night.

"Say, Cloud. Can I ask a question?" Emmeryn asked innocently, breaking their silence.

"Go ahead."

Emmeryn looked around mischievously, as if to look for anyone else listening in on them. Finally, she turned back to face Cloud and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Are you, by chance, seeing anyone?" Cloud shook his head, almost bewildered.

"No…?"

Now Emmeryn blushed a deep shade of red, and turned away to try and hide it.

"Perhaps, you have considered courting an Exalt?" Cloud scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Let's get you sobered up."

She had a _bit_ too much to drink that night.


	4. Extra Chapter: Camping Near Farfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra chapter. They are mostly humorous in nature and do not significantly develop the story, but may introduce new characters or feature some character interactions. You can skip over extra chapters and still be able to progress with the story's main plot.

A comfortable bed and an ease of mind caused dawn to arrive sooner than expected, and the Shepherds had begun ran their morning preparation routines in the foyer and dining room of the Ylisstol castle as opposed to the regular campsite. Emmeryn, who was suffering from a mild hangover, made a point to greet every Shepherd with a warm "Good Morning", especially to her siblings who were to leave again soon.

Cloud had taken his morning warm-ups in the castle's royal garden, consisted mainly of stretching and calisthenics. He also took the time to practice swinging his new sword, then finishing off with handstand push-ups.

"Good morning, Cloud." Emmeryn greeted, however it broke his concentration. Cloud struggled to maintain his balance, before falling on a pile of Easter lilies.

"Cloud! Are you okay?" Emmeryn knelt down next to Cloud, who stood up and brushed himself off.

"Don't worry about me. These flowers... broke my fall..." 

That sounded awfully familiar. 

"Oh, I'm glad." 

"Did you need something from me?" Cloud asked, massaging his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Nothing in particular, I just felt like walking around the Royal Garden this morning." Emmeryn winked, or perhaps he just imagined it. "Oh, but I think you should head inside now, Chrom is orienting the new Shepherds."

"I see."

"Do you have a headache, Cloud?" She asked after noticing the discomfort on his face.

"Ye-- No, I'm alright." Cloud assured her "But I should be asking you that question. Are you feeling alright after... last night?"

Emmeryn gasped and covered her mouth in horror. "I knew this would happen! I always get carried away whenever Chrom and Lissa come back." Cloud chuckled, and assumed she didn't remember much from last night, save for the events which lead the two to become friends.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything embarrassing." Cloud reassured. _'At least, not in public.'_

"Thank the gods. I've been told I can get a little bit… passionate… at times. But I'm glad that nothing embarrassing happened last night." Emmeryn sighed, feeling relieved.

The two stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments, before Cloud cleared his throat.

"I apologize for ruining the flowers."

"Oh Cloud, you need not worry about it. Those Easter lilies, they're a resilient bunch. They'll be bright and full of vigor come next springtime."

Cloud nodded his head. For some reason, he felt that he already knew that. Though, he wasn't ever particularly keen of flowers.

"I shouldn't keep you too long. Please, head inside when you are ready."

"Alright. Goodbye for now, Emmeryn."

Cloud reentered the castle through the side gates, and found Chrom already speaking to Gaius and Panne.

"Ah, Cloud. So glad you could join us." Chrom began. "Since you guys are new to the Shepherds, its compulsory that I give you a run down on our rules of engagement: Protect your fellow Shepherds, try to help set up camp each night, no stealing..." Chrom glanced and Gaius. "…and so on."

"Yeah, yeah..." Gaius squirmed.

"Everything else should be left to your judgment, and please use common sense. Just try to be a good Shepherd and I'm sure you'll fit in quite nicely. Anyways, that's about it. Any questions?" Gaius raised his hand.

"So um, where do I—"

"What exactly do we as Shepherds do?" Cloud interrupted.

"Our original objectives were to defeat the numerous bandit factions that terrorize Ylisse. Due to some unfortunate recent events, an unknown enemy dubbed the 'Risen' have also been running amok. And finally, we need to defuse the tensions that are rising between Ylisse and Plegia; after all, they sent people like you to kill the Exalt." Chrom commented, almost bitterly. "But above all, our main priority is to ensure the safety of the Ylissian people."

"I see." Cloud nodded. "Are we heading anywhere soon?"

"I haven't confirmed it with Robin yet, but I believe we are going on a small patrol to the southeastern regions of Ylisse. Following that, we are to escort a diplomat to Plegia to discuss the possibility of a friendly relationship between our countries."

"Understood. That's all the questions I have."

"Ah, okay then. Any other questions from you two?" Chrom asked, looking at an eager Gaius and a bored Panne.

"Finally! Okay, where do I sleep?" Gaius asked.

"Did you not have a tent when you were working for the assassins?"

"Well I, uh, don't think asking for my stuff back is an option available to me right now."

"Okay, well I suppose I can give your stipends early." Chrom reached in his pocket and handed Gaius a sack of gold. "Since we're still in Ylisstol, head to the marketplace and buy yourself a tent." Chrom turned to face Cloud and Panne. "How about you two? Do you two have tents?"

"No." Cloud and Panne both replied.

"That's what I thought." Chrom grabbed two more pouches containing gold and handed them to Gaius. "Can you buy a tent for each of them too?"

"Fine. But I get to keep what's left." Gaius smirked, and left to the market. Chrom sighed.

"Well, I suppose you need your stipends early as well." Chrom handed each of them a pouch of gold. "Buy whatever you need immediately, we're going to be gone a few days."

"Anything?" Panne's eyes lit up.

"Yes, anything, but preferably something you actually need to survive."

"I need carrots to survive. Does that count?"

"…I suppose it does. Go ahead and buy some carrots." Chrom sighed. Panne eagerly ran away to the market.

"Is there any place I can buy some pain relievers?" Cloud asked.

"We have plenty of vulnerary stocked in the convoy. You're free to take them, if you'd like."

"I need them for a headache. Preferably immediately."

"Oh. I suggest checking the local apothecary then. You're bound to find something there." Finally, Cloud left too and Chrom shook his head.

"Ugh… minus another five hundred gold from the Shepherd's budget."

After all preparations had been made, the Shepherds said their goodbyes to Emmeryn and the people of Ylissitol, and headed West, wrapping around the mountains to reach the South-East area. Eventually, they switched their march to head South. Dusk finally came and the tired Shepherds set up camp near the southern forest.

"All riders, please scout a one kilometer radius around the camp for any enemies." Chrom ordered to the Shepherds, who were all standing outside the planning tent. "Robin, Panne, Virion, Gaius, and Vaike, can you head into the forest to find some wild game? Mages, stay at camp to start the bonfire, everyone else, please gather some firewood."

The Shepherds did as they were told and spread out. The scouts galloped away and the hunters and gatherers went to the forest to look for food. The hunters followed Panne due to her animal instincts. Cloud, however, followed just to look for the biggest tree he could find.

Two hours passed and the riders returned.

"No sign of trouble, milord." Frederick reported.

"Good." Chrom replied. 'Finally, we can have some peace and quiet.'

Meanwhile, the hunters were having a bit of trouble finding any wild game.

"Panne, my dear. Can you direct us to the where the delicious beasts reside?" Virion asked. Panne pointed toward a riverbank.

"Check the river, they're bound to be nearby a water source." Virion, Vaike, and Robin followed her suggestion. Panne stayed to gather berries, and Gaius completely left the group.

"Hey Virion, look over there!" Vaike exclaimed, pointing next to the riverbank where an elk was resting next to a tree and rabbits were scurrying into a hole. "Robin and I can handle the elk, but can you shoot the rabbits?" Virion scoffed.

"I do not kill defenseless beings." Virion whisked his head away, practically slapping Vaike with his long silver hair, though his stomach growled loudly. "But I'll make an exception just this once." Panne returned with an armful of berries when she saw Robin and Vaike empty handed, looking quite downtrodden. Virion, however, had a smug grin on his face and was carrying several dead rabbits by their tails.

Panne forced herself not to gag and punched Virion in the face, before storming off in anger.

"Ouch!" Virion rubbed his jaw. "Whatever was that for?!"

Panne arrived at the camp and ten minutes later, Virion, Vaike, and Robin returned too.

"Welcome back, so is this—" Chrom stopped himself, noticing that only four of them returned. "Wait… where's Gaius?"

 

"Well, looky what we have here...?" He grinned. The mischievous Gaius found what appeared to be a burial grounds for the Ylissian soldiers who had fallen here during the war. He rummaged through the belongings, tossing any trinkets of little value, but pocketing all the gold and finer jewelry that he could find.

Gaius eagerly walked back to camp with his pocket lined with riches when he heard a thumping noise.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The noise was getting closer and closer. Gaius took a dive for the ground and covered himself with leaves and dirt. Whatever it was, it had to be big, and damn heavy, considering it could echo throughout the entire forest. He silently prayed that the entity would leave, until finally the thumping noise was fading away. He stood up from his position and looked around, but could not see anything that could have caused the noise in sight. That was, until, he looked in the direction of the camp and saw a thick, twenty foot tree-like thing whose silhouette was visible through the lights coming from outside the forest.

"By the gods. It's heading for the camp." Gaius whispered. He dropped all the loot he was carrying and ran back camp, circling around the threat.

"Gaius! Where were you?! Your team arrived here half an hour ago!" Chrom scolded.

"Chrom! There's no time! Something headed for the camp! I-It's some sort of huge tree!"

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The whole camp went silent as the thumping noise came closer and closer.

"Everyone, raise your weapons." Chrom ordered. The Shepherds silently gathered around the entrance to the forest where the noise was coming from, and waited for the threat to arrive.

"C-Chrom! What is that thing?" Lissa asked, frightened.

"I don't know, Lissa… but whatever it is, be prepared to fight! As soon as that thing reveals itself, everyone, strike it down!"

"What is it… a _treant_?" Chrom heard a voice in the crowd.

"What? That's just an urban legend." Someone responded. They were right. It was indeed just an urban legend made to stop naughty kids from playing in the forests at night, but Chrom found himself more terrified of it than ever before.

THUMP.

THUMP.

THUMP.

The creature was only a few feet away, but still shrouded in the darkness of the forest. Chrom's hand holding the Falchion shook violently in anticipation and fear. Yet, whatever it was, it refused to come out, as if it was silently waiting for them as well. The whole forest fell silent save for the panic breaths of the Shepherds.

"Show yourself, monster!" Chrom ordered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" A familiar voice rang out and the "creature" stepped out of the darkness of the forest.

It was Cloud, carrying a large tree shaft, more than 4 times his height.

"I got the firewood, just like you asked, Chro—" Cloud noticed everyone holding their weapons, frightened, and staring at him. Cloud set the large tree down. "…Did I miss anything?"

"At ease, everyone." Chrom let out a sigh of relief. "It's just Cloud." All of the Shepherds finally relaxed, and laughed as they returned to the camp.

"Gods, I was so terrified." Chrom muttered to himself. Robin, who stayed behind with Chrom, patted Cloud on the back and laughed.

"You had us all worried. But thanks for the wood, Cloud. I don't think we needed this much, though."

"Worried?" Cloud asked

"We all thought you were— Actually, don't worry about it. It was just some childish paranoia." 

Cloud shrugged, and picked up the tree trunk and carried it back to the camp. Chrom followed soon after.

 

In the forest…

"That damn thief blew our cover!" A voice shrieked.

"Now, now. We'll get them next time." Another gruff voice replied.

And the two treants scurried back into the depths of the forests.


	5. Of Soldiers and Shepherds

With each passing minute, the Shepherd's march to the southern areas of Ylisse smelled more murky than the last. The humidity in the air had increased significantly and although the temperature wasn't anywhere near as hot as the desert regions, the Shepherds were perspiring at an alarming rate. This was nothing new to the more disciplined members, but for the more fragile Shepherds, it was nothing short of torture.

"Why does being a shepherd require so MUCH WORK?!" Lissa wailed. "You should've just left me behind at Ylisstol with Emm!"

"Didn't you volunteer to come?" Chrom reminded.

"I didn't know we were heading this far!" Lissa cried. "It's like a sauna here! Someone fetch me some water!" Frederick grabbed a canteen hanging from his horse and handed it to Lissa.

"Please drink, milady. You need to stay hydrated." Lissa aggressively grabbed the canteen and drank it quickly, before spitting the contents out and throwing the canteen on the floor.

"The water is all warm! Frederick! I need ice water!"

"But milady, there's no ice for mi—"

"ICE WATER. NOW!" Lissa screamed and stomped her feet, and Frederick quickly galloped off into the distance in a futile attempt to satisfy the young princess.

"Hardship builds character, Lissa." Chrom reminded once again. "You might end up getting something valuable from this experience."

Lissa only slouched further.

"Like what? How could I possibly benefit from a stink hole region like this?" Lissa shot back.

 

"Help! HALLPP!" An young man's voice echoed in the distance.

"Someone's in trouble." Chrom told Robin; he nodded and they ran to the source of the screaming. They followed the screaming until they stumbled across a frantic young man with a pot on his head. Upon seeing Chrom and Robin, he dropped to his knees and begged at their feets.

"You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" The boy pleaded.

"Slow down. What happened?" Chrom asked.

"Oy! There's the wee piglet!" A gruffer voice said from beyond the hillside.

"What?!" Chrom drew his sword. Robin put a hand to Chrom's mouth to silence him.

"Bandits." Robin mouthed the word to Chrom, who nodded and grabbed the boy and brought them to regroup with the Shepherds.

"Everybody! Draw your weapons! Bandits are near!" Chrom commanded.

"Your graciousness," the curly-haired boy started. "That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you saw earlier just attacked us! Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one who got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp..." The boy dropped to his knees again to beg to Chrom. "Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and... She's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!"

"Okay, first, take a deep breath." Chrom instructed. "C'mon. Deep, slow breaths."

His advice didn't help, and his breathing sped up until it seemed like he was hyperventilating.

"Just start out by telling us your name." Chrom told him.

"M'names Donnel."

"Good. Now Donnel, can you lead me to Farfort?"

"Not a problem." Donnel pointed from beyond the hillside and the Shepherds silently peered over. They saw a small village with a windmill and a river running through it. Besides it was an old fortress, a relic of the old Ylissian wars.

"T-that's where the bandits set up, Your Lordliness" Said Donnel, pointing at the fortress.

They were to take a fortress? This could get tricky.

 

"So, what you're tellin' me is that the prince _himself_ came to the southern regions of Ylisse?" The famous bandit leader Roddick asked to his subordinate bandit.

"Yup. There's no denying it. I could almost smell the royalty." The bandit replied.

"Heh heh heh. A fancy lord'll fetch a high ransom from noble folk. We'll have the little man squealin' for mercy in no time."

Roddick turned his grin to a terrified mother, huddled in the corner and hugging her two young children.

"Please let us go, sirs. We have nothin' else." The mother whimpered.

"Shut it, you swine." Roddick sneered. "Where's yerr husband to save ya?"

"You k-killed him last time you were here!"

"The lil' pansy broke my rib." Roddick remembered. "He was tryin' to save your son or somethin'. It don't matter no more, we'll find him soon."

"Donnel? N-no! Please, he's just a boy!"

Roddick cackled at the lady's fear, and kicked open the door of her house, and left.

"Rooker! Go round up some more of them young lassies! We're going to have ourselves a fine night!"

 

The Shepherds quickly set up an emergency campsite. The officers were to discuss any strategies to taking Farfort. The orthodox maneuver was to lay siege to the fortress and force the enemy to fight their way out, however with the inclusion of hostages and the limited numbers of the Shepherds, such strategy was not available to them.

"What would you recommend as our first course of action, milord?" Frederick asked.

"Send in the riders into Farfort. We need to rout the bandits out of the town and back into their fortress."

"Understood."

"Robin, now it's your call. Do you have any ideas on how we're going to take the fortress?"

Robin took a deep breath, then grabbed a leather-bound notebook from his bag and set it on the grass along with a quill pen and ink. He uncorked the ink bottle, dipped his pen, and made no hesitation to begin sketching out the predicted scope of the battlefield.

"Here's the fortress." Robin tapped on the rectangular shape, and drew a skull on it. "Our sources say that there are only two entrances, in the front and the back. The fort is also is equipped with artillery from its service in the war. We do not have access to a siege engine, and we cannot afford to attack them slowly. If we're going to minimize casualties, we're going to need a tactic by tonight."

"Right. Would you suggest a split invasion to overpower the bandits from both sides?"

"No. While the artillery is a huge risk when we're bundled together, letting them use two of them on us because we split our numbers is even worse."

"Let's think of a way to get in without using the main doors then." Chrom advised.

"The riders are gone to patrol Farfort. They should be back before sundown. Perhaps they can lead the raid while the ground units follow afterwards?" Frederick advised. 

"Gods… is rushing in our only option?" Chrom asked. Robin nodded his head.

"It _will_ work. One-hundred percent guaranteed. But it's the cost of it that I'm worried about."

"Gods…"

"I don't like it." Robin commented.

"Hm?"

"Our options. We only have one at the moment. If things go wrong, I'd like to at least have a backup plan."

"Have you thought of taking out the artillery first? That way we can perform the double encompass plan unhindered." Chrom suggested.

"I have, but how in Naga's name do you think we can take out four pieces of artillery in the course of a few hours?"

"We can try stealth."

Robin stood up and paced around for a bit. "Pegasus-assisted stealth operation." He muttered. Finally he nodded his head. "I think it can be done."

"Pegasus-assisted? But we only have one Pegasus rider. There's no way we can sneak in enough people in time for the raid."

"Then we're going to have to only send in one person."

Chrom and Robin both nodded their heads in unison; they had the exact same person in mind.

 

Cloud was relaxing near a rock and watching Lissa throw a fit over all of the holes she had in her clothing as a result of the rough journey. She was pointing out the hole in her boot to Miribelle, who consoled the young girl and offered to switch shoes, but Lissa declined.

Observing people gave him an inexplicable tranquility. He never really was much of a people-person, that much he could remember, and the idea of socializing wasn't daunting to Cloud, but just rather unappealing. He realized this at a young age and accepted it. There was only a select few who could manage to get a genuine reaction out of him, if any.

"Cloud!" Robin called out, Cloud snapped out of his dream-like trance and stood up. The white-haired tactician was approaching him eagerly.

"There you are!" Robin ran over to Cloud, who was crossed his arms, looking slightly annoyed. "It looks like we're in need of your assistance."

"What is it?"

"Do you see that fortress over there?" Robin put his hand on Cloud shoulder and pointed over to the fortress next to Farfort. "We have only until tonight to take it from bandits."

"And?"

"The problem is the fortress is equipped with some artillery, standard catapults and bolt repeaters."

"So where do I come in?" Cloud raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it. If we're going to raid that fortress tonight, our only chance involves sending you in first to destroy the artillery."

Cloud sighed and shrugged. "I fail to see what I get in return."

"You _are_ a Shepherd now, aren't you?" Cloud scoffed.

But he was right.

It had always been the same. He never really had anyone he could truly call his friend, but comrades, that was something that had always been by his side. Finally, Cloud nodded his head.

"Alright, count me in." Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. As soon as the sun sets over the horizon, that's your cue." said Robin. "Time is of the essence! Destroy the artillery as quickly as possible, then just give us the signal, and the rest of us will defeat the bandits."

Cloud nodded his head, then returned to relaxing on the hillside, waiting for the sun to set. As soon as dusk arrived, everyone in the Shepherds put out their torches and waited under the moonlight for Sumia and Cloud to give the signal.

"What's taking them so long?" Chrom asked.

"Perhaps Cloud is making sure there's no other artillery we didn't spot before?" Robin tried.

In less than half an hour, Sumia returned. She sheepishly pulled on Robin's sleeve to get his attention.

"Umm… Robin?"

"Sumia! You haven't left yet?"

"Uhh..."

"Forget it. Where's Cloud? Shouldn't he with you?"

"About that…"

 

Cloud was no stranger to stealth missions. He knew that at some time, he was trained for all forms of combat, not just the kind on the battlefield, but it seemed that Robin had heavily overestimated the Roddick's bandits.

There were absolutely nobody patrolling the perimeter of the fortress, so Cloud didn't even bother to circumvent the sight of the enemy and walked at a reasonable pace to the front of the fortress. He politely knocked on the front door, hoping to catch an unaware guard by surprise.

No response.

Cloud knocked again, to no avail. 

He could see the bright lights peering through the holes in the fortress walls as well as the distant sounds of cheering coming from the center. Something had to be going on for them to be this excited with no guards on duty. He looked around the sides of the fortress, eyes trailing along the length of the walls until he saw an opened window used for the archers. 

He was about to begin scaling the walls of the fortress when he heard a creaking noise. He immediately drew his sword and pointed it at the door, but in actuality, there was no one there; the door was simply not locked. Cloud silently let himself in and immediately took a right leading to a spiral staircase to the top of the outer wall.

At the very top of the wall, Cloud saw the artillery that Robin had mentioned. Four catapults sitting on the top of each pillar, corresponding to North, South, East, and West. He drew the Lohengrin and cut the beam of the catapult. Without the beam, the catapult's counterweight dropped immediately and Cloud instinctively caught it to prevent any noise from being made. He systematically repeated this process twice, noticing the Western catapult had long been out of service. Finally Cloud decided his work was done, and he slipped back down the spiral staircase.

Unfortunately, a drunk guard was now stationed at the doorway. Cloud sheathed the Lohengrin, deciding not to create any unnecessary confrontation, then took an immediate right after exiting the stairway room and entered the center of the camp.

A roaring fire was ablaze at the center, and the bandits danced around the flame, drinking and laughing. They were surrounded by what Cloud assumed to be plundered goods and a wooden platform with several... beds... on top sat near the center.

Suddenly, a drunk bandit fell over, causing everyone's attention to be focused on him. Unfortunately for Cloud, the bandit fell over right in front of him. Cloud instinctively back-stepped and made a dive behind an unoccupied table. As the bandits laughed at their passed out friend, Cloud sneaked his way into a nearby room, the northwestern room.

Cloud closed the door silently and reignited a dimmed torch hanging next to the door. He fell back on the ground to think for a moment.

 _Robin said the fortress had two exits'_ Cloud remembered. _'If I entered through the southern entrance, and I'm currently in the northwestern room, that means I'll find another exit east of this room.',_ Satisfied with his reasoning, Cloud stood up.

Suddenly, he heard a faint cough from deeper in the room in an area shrouded with darkness. Cloud instantly grabbed the torch and drew the Lohengrin with one hand. The faint rustling quickly turned into screaming.

Cloud raised the torch higher, and the light illuminated the source of the screaming. Some ten girls huddled in the corner in the room, bound with chains, cowered in fear at Cloud. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over to them. They immediately began screaming again.

"Shut up, all of you!" Cloud hissed. He looked at the door; fortunately, no one had heard their screaming. Cloud bent down and inspected the girls. They continued to whimper, but did not scream anymore.

"P-Please sir. Not my younger sister." A frightened voice whispered. The eldest of the girls pulled on Cloud's shirt. "Please t-take me instead..." Cloud shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm taking all of you." Cloud affirmed. Immediately, all the girls gasped and a few began to cry, but muffled the sounds.

"Please be gentle. It's our first time…" She mumbled. Cloud reeled backwards and shook his head violently.

"What?! No! I work for Prince Chrom, I'm only here to free you."

"O-oh…" And for once, the girls had a hopeful expression on their frightened faces.

"I wouldn't have mind having my first time with you…" The eldest girl muttered under her breath.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." She blushed a deep shade of red and covered her face. There was no way a normal human could've heard that; she could barely hear it over the sounds of their pounding heartbeats.

Cloud stood up and ripped the chains from the hooks on the cracked fortress wall. He then tore the rusted chains that connected each of the girls together.

"We can get these chains off your neck once we get back, but for now, please endure it."

"Y-yes." They all walked to the door at the entrance on the room and Cloud dimmed the torch.

"Everyone, hold hands so you don't get split up." He silently ordered. He felt a hand hold his. "Not mine." Cloud whispered to whoever's hand he was holding.

"O-oh…" Cloud opened the door very slightly to peek. The bandits were all still occupied at the center of the fortress.

"Wait for my signal." Cloud ordered. He opened the door enough so he could slip out and he hugged the wall. He finally made it to a pillar, and peeked at the center again. Still, everything was normal. He gestured for the girls to follow.

All of the girls crawled alongside the wall covered by the tall grass and made it to the pillar. Cloud and the girls repeated the same process again until they were near the northern entrance of the fortress.

Instinctively, Cloud raised his arm to stop a dagger from stabbing him in the throat. A bandit had noticed Cloud and the girls and rushed him down with his dagger. Cloud, who was too focused on the girls, had let his guard down. The bandit tried to remove the dagger from Cloud's hand, but he gripped down on the dagger using that same hand, locking it down within his palm. Cloud then shoved the man back and pulled the dagger from his arm before covering the bandit's mouth and cutting his throat.

The girls screamed in horror and the blood splashed violently out of the wound, and he fell down into a puddle of his own blood with a thud.

"Oi! An intruder's got the lassies!" Another bandit screamed out.

Cloud swore under his breath, but wasted no time and picked up four of the youngest girls. Cloud and the girls made a dash for the entrance. The large fortress gates were locked; Cloud didn't hesitate. He dropped the girls and charged the gates, smashing through the wooden bar that locked them together.

"Now run! Get the hell out of here!" Cloud ordered.

"B-but!"

"Run, goddammit!" Cloud barked. The girls did as they were told and ran off, the younger ones were carried by the older girls. They made their way over the hills and out of sight. Cloud made sure that they were nowhere to be found before turning around.

"Oi! Get the girls!" The bandit screamed. One tried to run past Cloud to the hills, but Cloud immediately stepped into his way and blocked the exit.

"Fine! Kill 'im quick, and we'll round 'em up la'er"

Cloud placed his hand on the sword on his back and drew it. The Lohengrin sung as it was drawn from its scabbard, and he assumed his battle stance.

He silently promised to himself. No one was to get past him.

 

"You forgot to tell Cloud?!" Chrom angrily asked Robin. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"I told him about destroying the artillery, but I failed to mention that he was supposed to ride with Sumia to get to the fortress."

"Well, where is he now?"

"I couldn't find him, sir." Sumia added.

"He went alone!?"

"Help! Please help! Anyone!" A young woman screamed frantically. She ran toward them from the direction of the fortress.

"Calm yourself! What's happened? Are you hurt?" Chrom asked.

"Y-you have to help him!" She screamed.

"Huh? Help who?"

"A man s-saved us from the bandits at the fort, but he's still there! He's holding them off all by himself. Please, milord!"

"It's Cloud!" Robin realized. Chrom shook his head and ran to the center of the campsite.

"Everyone! We have a Shepherd in combat at the fortress right now! Commence the operation immediately!"

The Shepherds were already waiting for their cue. They quickly charged through grassy plains and into the fortress' southern entrance.

The bandit camp seemed completely empty, until they could hear screaming coming from the northern side.

And when they arrived, the sight was almost unreal.

There were at least twenty bandits sprawled over the ground in their own blood. Some of which were desperately trying to apply pressure to their wounds. Others weren't so lucky and were motionless in a pool of their collective blood. They all had one thing in common: several of their limbs were hacked off.

There were still a few grouped up near the northern entrance. They were completely oblivious to the Shepherds standing behind them in awe of the gory sight. They were too focused on what was in front of them.

A lone Shepherd who refused to die. Several lacerations ran across his body, one running directly across the length of his left arm, rendering it useless, yet he still swung that brutish greatsword with ease. Two, or three, sometimes four men would try to charge him. He looked exhausted, barely standing up by using his sword to lean onto. Yet once the bandits would enter his range, he'd duck down and swing that mighty sword in a sweeping motion, catching several of them in the slash. And the sword had gotten so blunt from the constant abrasion, caked in blood and viscera, that instead of cutting the unlucky in half, it would send them flying backwards, with shallow but devastating wounds in their abdomens.

It was then the Shepherds realized it. The bandits were not screaming in anger, or determination, or even frustration.

No, that unmistakably the sound of fear.

And it seemed that enough had died to tip them over the edge. One who was particularly unnerved took off running. That one became two, two became four, until the entire party ran screaming, met only by the equally horrified Shepherds standing behind them.

They threw their weapons down and begged for mercy. But they didn't dare turn around.

That monster had not lost even an inch of ground while standing in the doorway.

 

The Shepherds resorted to providing medical aid to the surviving bandits, and immobilizing the rest of them. No one dared to approach Cloud, however. After a few, silent minutes, he collapsed. It was then the clerics ran over to him.

"M-Maribelle! You heal him." Lissa ordered. Maribelle shook her head frantically.

"N-No! I don't want to get any closer." They continued to argue over who would get close enough to heal him until finally Maribelle suggested using a Physic staff to heal him from a distance. It was enough to get the bleeding to stop, but without proper care, his wounds would not close.

It was able to get him conscious. Cloud peered his head up from the bloody dirt and looked around.

They all stared at him in fear. He didn't care. He turned around and started crawling.

"Cloud? Where are you going?" Robin called out. He didn't respond.

His movement was slow, crawling using only one arm and one leg. His head fell unsupported and he dragged it across the ground. His clothes left a streak of blood across the grassy plains, until finally he reached the base of the hill and used what little strength he had left to pull himself upright. He got up about halfway before falling back onto one knee.

Suddenly, several small girls came running from behind the hills and jumped on top of him. He fell backward from fatigue, and did his best to get them off, but they were too busy embracing him, and getting covered in blood in the process.

"Held off an entire fortress of bandits," Chrom began, "But defeated by a couple of little girls." Cloud looked up and saw the Shepherds surrounding him. Chrom, the bravest of them, stood in the front and offered him a hand.

"Selfless and tenacious. You are a true Shepherd. Thank you." 

Shepherd.

Cloud took his hand and pulled himself upright. 

 

Dawn crept over the horizon and the Shepherds brought the girls back to their homes in Farfort. The mothers wept loudly as their daughters were returned home safely. The entire town was relieved; some of the woman approached Chrom with flowers, but he declined them all.

"How can we ever repay you?" A teary-eyed old lady asked Chrom.

"Seeing this town safe is payment enough." Chrom smiled and nodded his head. It was their duty, after all.

Once they were sure that the town was safe, the Shepherds left Farfort and headed back north toward Ylisstol. The mood was completely different than before. Seeing that the villagers were ecstatic was certainly a morale boost, but the Shepherds still felt wary of the swordsman who trailed with them.

Cloud shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. He could feel the many eyes glues onto him; the voices whispering about him.

He felt around in his pockets for a small smooth stone one of the young girls gave him. It held no value, not even sentimental, to him. But it was proof that his actions were not in vain. The people of this world, they were not mere stepping stones to return back home. The battles he fought, the struggles he faced, the lives he took, they were not simply a means to an end. Perhaps it was that childish dream that still lingered within him. Or maybe it was a sense of fulfillment he always had when he donned a uniform. Regardless of whatever it was, he refused to doubt himself any longer. Cloud knew that he had done the right thing.

But as he felt around longer in his pockets, he noticed something that wasn't there before.

It felt like a small piece of cloth. Did someone slip him a handkerchief perhaps?

He pulled it out. It was a pair of panties.

 

"Where are we headed next?" Robin asked Chrom.

"We're headed for Ylisstol. I just received word that Emmeryn needs an escort for a parley with King Gangrel." 

"Understood. I will begin the preparations milord." Frederick affirmed.

"I hate walking!" Lissa wailed. Just then, she turned around at the sound of someone yelling at the top of their lungs.

"WAAAIIIITT! MILORDS! PLEASE WAIT!" It was Donnel, screaming at the top of his lungs, and running as fast as he could.

"Hm? What is it, Donny?" Chrom asked him.

"I has a request, sir. Please, Your Gracefulness... Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!"

"Hmm… I don't know. What do you think, Lissa?" She took a good look at Donnel, eyeing him down, then revealed a sly smirk.

"Maybe… if he can prove his usefulness." Lissa grinned.

"Please milady! I can do them errand work! Say them words and it'll be done!" Now, Lissa had an extremely mischievous grin.

"Okay. Carry me back to Ylissitol!" The color seemed to flush from Donnel's face.

"Err… milady, that's gotta be a least... hell, thirty miles."

"Understood. We'll just leave you behind then." Lissa bluffed.

"No please, Your Graciousness! I'll do it, y'hear? I'll do it!"

Lissa took a moment and smiled at Chrom.

"Yup. He can stay. I think it's about time I got a personal servant." Chrom shook his head in disappointment.

"Donny, listen. You don't have to do that. I'll still welcome you to the Shepherds."

"No!... I mean, I'm sorry, Your Excellency! I am honored to carry a princess back to her castle." Chrom sighed at the boy's naivety and frankly, his own sister's ruthlessness.

"Alright. And drop the titles, will you?" Chrom chuckled, and walked off.

"Okay Donny, catch!" Lissa screamed, and Donnel put his arms out, expecting to carry something like her purse, but instead, Lissa jumped into his arms and he grunted as he caught her.

"Now, let's get moving!" Lissa announced, and she climbed on top of Donnel's shoulders.

"Owww! Milady!" She climbed her way on Donnel until she was sitting on his shoulders.

"Take of this dang pot, will you?" Lissa removed the pot and put it on her head. "What protection do you see in this thing, anyways?"

"It's me ma's pot! Give that back!"

"No whining! Let's go! And if you dare to look up, so help me, I will send you back to Farfort!"

Donnel didn't understand what she meant, until he looked up and got a clear view of Lissa's panties.

"DONNEL!" Lissa shrieked and slapped him. Donnel quickly apologized and turned a deep shade of red.

"What are you doing, Donnel! Get a move on!"

And the Shepherds were off.


	6. Robin's Lucky Day

As soon as the first rays of sunlight shone over the horizon, Robin was awake and ready to start his day. He began his morning like any other, rolling his sleeping bag and placing it back into his trunk. He opened his satchel which rested on top of his chair, searching around before removing a jar filled with a strange colored paste. Upon opening it, he was dissatisfied when there was nothing left inside.

_'Empty?'_

He stepped outside his tent and was greeted by the cold yet crisp forest air. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs, then exhaled it onto his hands, warming it up, then silently unhitched his tent. He rolled it back into his pack, then quickly made his way to Cloud's tent.

"Good morning Cloud, are you awake?" Robin whispered. He heard fumbling inside the tent, followed by a sigh.

"I am now." He groggily responded, sounding quite annoyed.

"I'm out of hair gel, perhaps you can lend me yours?" Robin asked. 

"I don't have any." He responded bluntly. Robin didn't sound too convinced.

"What do you mean? Your hair is always spiky."

"Like I said, I don't have any." Robin folded his arms and pouted.

"You don't have to lie to me. You could just say 'no' and I'll be on my way."

"I'm serious. My hair is like this naturally." Robin sighed, defeated.

"Alright, fine. But do you at least know anyone who might have some?"

"Just try asking one of the girls. They're the ones who actually use hair products."

"Oh! I could ask Sumia! I believe she has some leave-in conditioner!" Robin clapped his hands together, pleased with his reasoning.

"Quiet! I want to go back to sleep, so get lost!" Cloud barked.

"Sorry about that. Thanks for... well nothing." Robin called out while leaving.

"You're welcome for nothing." muttered Cloud.

Robin made his way to Sumia's tent as silently as possible, which was a larger tent with a pink tarp. It was set up near the center of camp and overlooked the horizon where the sun was beginning to peek out. 

_'I'm only here to get hair gel. Calm down, Robin.'_ He told himself. His heart was beginning to race, meeting the young female flier this early in the morning. _'Perhaps I can... retrieve my book while I'm here._

He did his best to succumb any perverted thoughts. But there was no doubting it. The Ylissian tactician was excited. He had been waiting for an opportunity to talk to her again, planning on a date once they arrived back in Ylisstol. But first thing is first. Asking the question.

Robin took a deep breath to solidify his resolve.

"Sumia." He whispered.

No answer.

"Suuuumia?" He tried again. He heard a faint moan from inside the tent. Robin foolishly mistook it for a greeting.

He quietly opened her tent and let himself in. He found a large figuring still underneath the covers, disproportionately larger than Sumia's actual, shapely figure.

 _'Gods, she's still asleep.'_ He realized. He turned around to let himself out, before doing a double take on her body. Something wasn't right. Underneath the covers, that was too large to be Sumia. Although she was more... shapely... than the other female Shepherds, this figure was plain too large.

He silently thought about what could be underneath. A pegasus was his best guess, but not even the gentle-hearted Sumia would bring her steed into the tent with her. 

Suddenly, Sumia began shifting in her sleep. Robin held his breath, trying to not wake her and cause an extremely unpleasant situation. She rolled to the side, pulling the sheets away and revealing was underneath.

Her beautiful figure was laying right in front of him, almost completely nude, save for a bra and a pair of underwear. Robin blushed furiously at the sight of the girl, who he had admittedly fantasized several times prior. He tried to cover eyes, but he couldn't look away. The blood was quickly rushing to his head, and he feared that he would get a nosebleed. 

It was only until after he saw beside her that Robin was sent back into the harsh reality of the world.

 _'You bastard,'_ was the only thing that came to mind. 

Robin's eyes seemed to flare with anger. His blood began to boil, fist began to shake, and he grit his teeth together, struggling not to lose control.

Robin saw Chrom sleeping soundly next to her.

A festering anger boiled inside of him. He clenched his fist so hard that it was only until the sharp pain that was his fingernails digging into his own skin that snapped him out of his rage-induced paralysis.

Hatred didn't even begin to describe what Robin felt toward Chrom. From the minute the tactician and the ditsy flier met, sparks flew. The two had spent many hours together reading and sharing their favorite books with one another, and even got caught in some embarrassing role-playing antics with one another. They were as good as friends could be, especially in this time of war.

His friendship with her hadn't gone unnoticed by Chrom either. He distinctly remembered Chrom slipping him a few extra funds to buy Sumia a nice present for her birthday, followed by a sly wink.

And now, a wide range of emotions seemed to fill Robin's mind. Betrayal, anger, depression, and quite frankly, violence. Robin placed his hand around his throat to stop himself from screaming at the top of his lungs. He then tried taking a few deep breaths, but all that did was make him angrier.

As Chrom began to turn in his sleep, likely due to the cold, Robin stepped out of the tent. He sulked as he made his way to the supply box, grabbing a towel and his bar of soap before making his way to a nearby river to take a bath.

He certainly needed one. He feared that the scent of hatred was already reeking off of him.

He removed his armor, then his clothing, and hung them neatly on a nearby tree branch and waded into the river. He rubbed himself clean and ran his fingers through his hair against the running water. After rinsing his hair, he used to soap to clean himself. He scrubbed violently, rubbing his skin almost raw in frustration. He scrubbed a little too violently, and the soap slipped out of his hands and floated down the stream.

"Gods! Just my luck!" He seethed.

Robin quickly waded through the water, practically fuming, and chased the soap as it made its journey down the stream.

Finally, he had caught up to the soap, and he grabbed it. He made his way back upstream, before noticing a shrill giggle in the distance.

It was Lissa and Maribelle, who had also stripped their clothing and were preparing to bathe themselves.

_'Gods, damn it all!'_

Yet another unpleasant situation. To anyone else, it would seem like he was peeking on the two, and to avoid whatever misunderstandings that were about to take place, he held his breath and sank to the bottom of the river. Maribelle and Lissa pranced into the river, still giggling, but then let out a blood-curdling scream. Robin prayed to Naga silently that they would end his suffering quickly.

"It's COLD!" Lissa screamed.

"Damn it!" swore Maribelle, shivering.

Robin felt relieved, until he opened his eyes and saw them standing directly above his body.

"Oh Mari, I'm so glad I roped Donnel into joining the Shepherds. My life has never been easier! He carries me, cooks for me, and does my laundry. It's just wonderful!" Lissa bragged.

"He _is_ quite the man. He's probably just trying to please the princess." Maribelle eyed Lissa blushing. "And by the looks of it, it is working."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"What are you getting at?" asked Lissa, irritated at her suggestion.

"What I'm saying is that the boy is absolutely smitten for you." Maribelle teased. "And even a blind man can see that you have some feelings for him too."

"No I don't!" Lissa deflected.

"No need to hide it, honey, it's just us here." Maribelle cooed.

Meanwhile, Robin was turning blue under water. He had already run out of breath and had absolutely no plan as how to escape this situation.

_I seriously cannot die like this!_

"Lissa, dear, is it that time of the month?"

"Huh? What are you—" Lissa looked down and saw that the water surrounding her nether regions was covered in blood.

She shrieked and ran out of the water.

"That's not my blood!" Now Maribelle screamed too and they both ran out of the river. Finally, Robin emerged from the water and took a deep gasp for air. He quickly ran to his clothes and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket stop his nose from bleeding.

He wiped himself down with the towel and put his clothes on, all while still out of breath. The sun was almost already at its apex in the sky, signifying it was approaching noon, and he hurried back to the camp.

When he got to the middle of camp, he found Lissa and Maribelle still wrapped at towels and screaming at Chrom.

"I swear! There's some sort of dark magic going on around there!" Lissa stomped her feet in frustration. Robin felt somewhat relieved when he realized that they were not reporting his voyeurism but instead had mistaken the blood erupting from his nose as some sort of supernatural incident.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Chrom asked.

"I don't know! You're the Exalted Prince! You can figure out something!"

Chrom rolled his eyes, and saw Robin, standing nearby.

"Morning, Robin." He greeted gleefully.

Robin didn't respond, and just stared at the dirt. If he opened his mouth, the sound of his voice would clearly reveal his anger. And it already took everything he had to not give Chrom a solid punch to the jaw.

"Look! Robin must've taken a bath too! Did you also see the spooky river water?" She asked.

He walked away without responding.

The Shepherds began their march back to Ylisstol and at two o'clock. Once the Shepherds made it to the town, Chrom gave the orders to resupply their goods. After he accounted for everything and ran a second inventory check, Robin went to the market to clear his mind. He placed one specific goal to get his mind off of the events which had transpired this morning: acquire some hair gel.

"What do you mean you not selling it anymore?!" Robin yelled, slamming his fist on the counter. The shopkeeper merely scoffed at his uncharacteristic outburst.

"We stopped stocking up on it. You're the only customer who ever bought any, so we shipped the surplus back to Regna Ferox and stopped buying more."

Robin cursed, and left the shop, slamming the door as he left.

He searched around the market, trying to find any store that would possibly carry hair products. He swallowed his pride and entered a store for female beauty products.

"Oh! A customer." The woman called out as he entered. He rapidly scanned the store for any sort of hair product. "Perhaps you are looking for something for your girlfriend, sir?" The woman asked. Robin immediately exited the store, once again slamming the door behind him.

He made his way to the center of town, as the soothing waters of the Ylisstol fountain was sure calm him down. But what he found was Sumia sitting at the fountain's steps, conversing with Sully. They seemed to be in the middle of gossiping, so Robin tried to duck away, out of sight. Unfortunately he was too slow, and Sumia caught eye of him.

"Hey there, Robin! I haven't seen you all day! You haven't been avoiding me, have you?" Sumia smiled at him, and Robin face turned slightly pink, but resumed to its usual color once he composed himself. 

"No." Robin lied. Of course he was avoiding her. He simply couldn't deal with the fact he walked in on his crush in bed with the man he used to call his best friend.

"Oh? Is something bothering you, Robin?" She asked, tilting her head.

"No." He repeated. He made sure to keep his responses short as a feeble attempt to hide his sour mood.

"I know!" Sumia's face lit up. "You just need a hug!" She grabbed Robin and gave him a big squeeze. Robin sighed and almost formed a smile, but his face returned to its stone cold expression when he heard Sully clear her throat.

"Ahem."

Sumia stopped hugging Robin and faced Sully. She pulled her aside and leaned in to whisper into her ear, particularly quite loudly, and Robin could clearly hear what she was saying.

 _"What about Chrom?"_ Sully whispered. _"Don't you two have a thing going on? What do you think he would say if he saw you flirting with another man?"_

 _"What? Chrom and I aren't like that!"_ Sumia blushed. Robin pretended to look at his compass, but was eavesdropping on the whole thing.

 _'Not like that, huh? I suppose you merely tripped and landed in bed with him.'_ Robin's began to crush his fragile gold compass in anger.

 _"You surely can't be that oblivious to the captain's feelings."_ Sully whispered to Sumia.

 _"Of course I'm not. I'm just… I'm not sure yet."_ Robin shook his head. He could feel his pent-up frustration inside of him easing up, naively imagining that she was, in fact, referring to him.

 _'Relax, Robin.'_ He thought. _'Don't get ahead of yourself. Just act calm, and everything will work out in the end.'_ He tried to assure himself, but the fleeting flickers of hope was already sprouting inside him.

"See! The hug did help you!" said Sumia, noticing Robin smiling for the first time today. She continued to hug him from behind and buried her face in his back, and while Robin felt a bit uncomfortable, eventually the two of them were laughing together once more.

"Chrom is coming." Sully warned, and Sumia returned to her usual position.

"Hey there, everyone! Did you get anything new from the market?" Chrom greeted gleefuly as he put his arm around Sumia.

This immediately ignited Robin's anger again. He quickly turned around and stormed away, shoving his shattered compass back into his pocket.

"Is Robin upset or something?" Chrom asked Sumia, who nodded while frowning. 

"Was it something I said?!" Chrom called out to Robin, but Robin just kept walking. Sumia stared at him longingly as Robin angrily walked away until finally, she found the courage to chase after him.

"Robin. Please tell me why you're upset." Sumia put her hand on his shoulder once she caught up to him. Robin didn't respond, but he did stop walking. "Is it because of Chrom?"

There was no response. Sumia gasped in horror.

"Is it because of me?" Robin slowly nodded his head, and that was enough of an answer for her.

"Whatever I did, please know I'm very, very sorry." Sumia tried. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Robin remained silent, but shook his head.

"I see." She replied, disappointed. But despite this, she brought her head up once more and asked, "Can we still be friends?"

Friends. That word began to echo in his mind. Was this really all she thought of him? It stabbed him like a dagger in the heart. Robin shook his head, disgusted at himself. 

"Sumia…"

"Yes, Robin?" He took a deep breath to bolster his resolve.

"I think..." He stopped, closed his eyes, then started again. "I think I was in love with you. No. I'm sure of it. I've felt this way about you from the moment we first met… but…" He paused. That determination within him seemed to have run out.

"Huh?" Sumia had already turned a bright shade of red but Robin retained his cool demeanor.

"I went to your tent this morning…" Robin spit out, then brought his head down and left.

She understood exactly what he meant, and Sumia was never more embarrassed in her entire life. The color drained from her face until she became seemingly as white as the pegasus she flew.

She just stood there with her head down, completely in shock. After a few minutes, he could hear that she was stifling a cry. As Robin stormed off, it took every ounce of his willpower not to turn around.

Robin didn't know where he was going, but he continued to walk. His mind was replaying all the events that just happened, like a cruel, broken record. But it didn't matter anymore. What was said could no longer be taken back. Things could not go back to the way they used to.

In just one day, he had lost his best friend and the woman he loved.

And now, there was only thing left for him: Finishing this conflict with Plegia. Once it was all over, he never needed to show his face around the Shepherds ever again.

.

.

.

"Gods, damn them." Marth muttered. The blue-haired warrior was surrounded by a horde of Risen, their glowing red eyes illuminating the shadows of the forest. She applied pressure to her left thigh, where a large gash prevented her from retreating. Four risen rushed toward her from the shadows. She tried to move away, but fell to the floor from her injury. She desperately raised her Falchion to defend herself, but she knew that there was no way to stop all of them.

_'I'm sorry, father. I failed you.'_

Suddenly, a beam of concentrated lighting pierced through the four attacking Risen. They they to the floor and disintegrated. Out of the shadows of the forest came a tactician with his hand sizzling from the heat of his magic blast.

"R-Robin?" asked Marth in disbelief. She snapped out of her awe as he slid across the ground, stopping directly next to her, and assumed a defensive stance over her body. Another Risen tried to rush him down, but he was quicker to his sword and punctured it right in the chest.

Robin needed to divide his attention between protecting the injured Marth and dispersing the Risen. He blocked an axe strike with his sword, and shot an arcthunder bolt with his free hand.

Marth had never seen Robin fight like this. He was usually very reserved with his combat style, prioritizing tactics and looking for safe opportunities to strike, but it was as if he had no care for his own personal safety as he demolished the remaining Risen.

Robin let out a roar as he fired another magic blast but realized that there was no more Risen left to fight. He plopped down next to a nearby tree to rest, and Marth limped over next to him.

"Are you feeling alright, Robin?" Marth asked. He nodded his head slowly. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I could see the portal, and I happened to be a few kilometers east. I knew that if there were Risen near Ylisstol, someone was going to have to deal with them."

She nodded her head, but quickly became apologetic. "Where are my manners? Thank you, Robin." Marth bowed her head, but Robin just sighed in response. She looked over face Robin. "What happened to your hair? It looks a bit... droopy... today."

He merely shrugged. Marth continued to look at Robin, and upon making eye contact, Robin quickly looked away.

"Is something the matter? Your eyes seem to be quite red."

"It's… just allergies." Robin tried giving a fake smile to assure her, but Marth wasn't convinced. Instead, she put her hand to Robin's cheeks and used her thumbs to gently caress him.

"Robin, why were you crying?" Robin didn't respond and put his head down, moving her hands away from his face.

"I have my reasons." He stood up, and held his hand out to pull her up. She took it and pulled herself up, but quickly closed her eyes in pain and applied pressure to her leg. She leaned against the tree and Robin knelt to examine her wound.

"I don't have a stave on me." He admitted. "This is going to get tricky."

"Don't tell me, are you going to cauterize the wound?" Marth looked at him with fear, but Robin shook his head. He used his fingers to open the wound as he checked inside.

"Agghh!" Marth moaned in pain, and Robin quickly stopped.

"Sorry. I just needed to check how deep it is."

"What's the verdict?"

"It's definitely going to scar, but the bone isn't damaged. I don't need to make you a splint, but I do need to stop the bleeding." Robin placed his hand on the wound and focused his energy into the palms of his hand. "I know a bit of healing magic, but without a staff, I can't accelerate the healing process." His hand emitted a faint green glow and Marth opened her eyes as the pain began to subside.

"How is it?" She asked.

"You're going to be just fine; however, I'll have to advise against walking." He took off his robe then removed his tunic, then his undershirt. He wrapped it tightly around her thigh as a makeshift tourniquet.

"How am I supposed to return to Ylissitol?"

"Fortunately for you, I just so happened to be heading there." Robin smiled, he took a deep breath then carried her bridal style, and began walking.

Robin walked around for half and hour until he finally broke the silence.

"I have no idea where I'm going." Robin blurted.

"What?!" Marth asked in disbelief.

"It seems that I accidentally crushed my compass in anger earlier." Robin elaborated.

"Well that's just perfect. Now what are we supposed to do?" Robin pondered for a moment.

"This forest is due west of Ylisstol. If we wait until morning, I can use the sun to guide us East, back to town." Marth nodded her head, slightly surprised.

"That's… not too bad of a plan, actually." Marth admitted, but she turned away to hide a smirk. "Also, you're touching my butt." Robin blushed and immediately set her down next to a tree. After regaining his composure, he then removed some branches off of the tree and placed the pile in front of her.

"Fire." He whispered, and his hands created a small spark that ignited the branches. He stoked the flame for a few moments and Lucina rustled through her satchel to look for something.

"Hey Robin, catch!" Marth reached into her pocket and threw him a jar. His eyes widened in shock.

"Hair gel? How did you find this?" Robin was surprised that she managed to get her hands on exactly what he was searching for.

"I just departed from Regna Ferox a few days ago when I saw a cart full of the stuff. I had a feeling I was going to meet you again, so I knew I had to pick one up." She smiled, and Robin thanked her, before he sat down next to the tree adjacent to her, further away from the fire.

They sat in silence again. Robin was still decompressing after a long day. It was a bit awkward, she would admit, that he seemed to sit there practically not acknowledging her existence, but it was clear as day that he didn't want to talk. She took these few moments to gather her thoughts as well.

"Robin?" Marth finally called out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… " Marth closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "…believe in second chances?" Robin stared at her for a few moments, looking for any sort of expression in her face in order to gauge his response. But her expression was as serious as it could be. She wasn't joking, and she certainly wasn't trying to cheer him up. But, the question still reminded him of Sumia, and he wondered to himself if the gods would be gracious enough to grant him a second chance with her.

"I guess I do." Robin answered with a careful smile. He could hear Marth softly chuckling beside him.

"Good. Now sleep next to me." She demanded.

"What?"

"It's cold, alright? Just do it. I decided to give you your second chance." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What was my first chance?"

"If we're lucky, you'll never have to find out." Marth vaguely replied. Robin sighed and sat next to her, and she rested her head on the crook of his shoulder, and Robin wished that this moment would never pass.


	7. A Little Too Late

Robin's hand shook violently as he ran his pen across the pages in his journal. He needed an strategy, an idea, anything! But the gods were cruel bastards. Whatever the winning move was, Robin could not visualize it. And it scared him. The feeling of uncertainty, the feeling of not being in control of the battlefield.

He reached into his pockets to remove a pair of dice. He took a deep breath, then rolled them. Looking at the result, he scoffed and shoved them back into his pocket. Robin cursed once again under his breath, before reluctantly sketching a plan onto his map of the battlefield.

Finally, Robin closed his journal. They had less than twelve hours until they are to storm the Plegia Castle Courtyard.

"The exalt is to be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard if from the king's own lips, sire." The spy fidgeted as he waited for a response. Basilio with a concerned face turned to look at Chrom.

"This is it, then."

"Exactly as you predicted, Robin." Chrom gave a forced smile to his tactician. Robin shook his head in disappointment. For once, he didn't want to be correct.

"So far, yes. But tomorrow will be the true test..." Robin muttered.

"Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for." Flavia offered a forced smile and a pat on the back as she tried to lighten the somber mood.

"We'll find a way to see it through, Robin. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home." Chrom put his arm around Robin's neck and patted him on the chest. If nothing else, the prince certainly had charisma. And just for a few moment, Robin felt hopeful in his desperate plan.

"I hope you're right."

 

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all!" the Plegian King Gangrel announced. It felt as if the entire country of Plegia watched as the Exalt of Ylisse stood upon a cliff with the lingering presence of death. 

"Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW?" 

He took a moment of silence as if he expected an answer. Of course, no one dared to respond. 

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..." 

He gestured to the executioner who stood behind Emmeryn with a finger running across his throat. The executioner nodded his head and raised his axe to strike Emmeryn.

"Flavia!"

"I've got him." The Feroxi khan's aim stayed true to its mark, and the short axe lodged itself into the executioner, who plummeted off the cliff from the sudden impact.

"Now!"

And so the raid on the Plegia Castle Courtyard began. The Shepherds made a mad charge to the courtyard. 

"Take out all the soldiers first! I'll deal with the Mad King myself!" Chrom ordered.

"Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!" And with just a whisk of his hand, the Plegian troops led a counter charge.

In a moment that would seem like it would alter the course of the war, it seemed that the whole world fell silent, as if to listen to the battle cries of the opposing forces. Soon, the sound became that of clashing steel. While the Shepherds were clearly outnumbered, their formation proved to be the stronger. The archers in the center of the charge trivialized the Plegian vanguard, who were only successful in slowing down their charge. Once they had fallen, Chrom took on ahead accompanied by Frederick and Sully to the Plegian castle. Robin and the remainder of the raiding squadron took a brief respite in an abandoned home.

"Listen, everyone." Robin began. "I've been looking at their formation, and something doesn't add up. There's no way that those Plegians are all of Gangrel's forces."

"Do you think he expected us to arrive so soon?" Lon'qu asked.

"I don't know, but I'm certain that our flanking strategy worked as we were successful in stopping the execution ceremony. The bulk of the Plegian army has to be elsewhere." Robin answered. "If his army is mobilized behind us, they could be arriving any minute now."

"Do you have an estimate on how much time we have left?" Cloud asked Robin.

"Negative. However, don't get complacent. This rescue operation is of utmost priority and _needs_ to be completed before they arrive. We can deal with the Mad King in a later battle; Emmeryn's safety always comes first." Robin folded his arms. "If things go sour, we cannot retreat heading north to the Plegian desert anymore. His army will be there waiting for us. Can someone send a Pegasus rider to tell Basilio to prepare an alternate escape plan?"

"I'll do it." Sumia raised her hand sheepishly. Robin nodded his head.

"Alright. Godspeed to you." Admittedly, Robin felt relieved that Sumia would not have to risk herself in this charge. "Cordelia, we're going to have to make this as quick as possible. Can you pick up Chrom and take him as far into the enemy lines as possible? We can cover his rear, but he needs to get to Emmeryn."

"Not a problem."

"Vaike. Cloud. Kellam, if you're here. Can you guys protect the flank? I need you to hold off the reinforcements for as long as possible should they arrive."

"Can do." Kellam responded. _'Oh good, you are here.'_

"Alright, the rest of you, we follow the trail to the courtyard and protect Chrom at all costs. Now then, let's move out!"

The Shepherds poured out through the destroyed building, resuming their charge. After picking up Chrom, Cordelia flew through the skies, narrowly dodging incoming arrow fire and taking a beeline to the courtyard. After noticing the disarray in the Plegian charge, Robin called out,

"Arrowhead formation. Break through the middle!" and the Shepherds quickly adjusted their formation. The second wave of Plegians collided with the Shepherds, but the tactic proved successful, as they were able to exploit the weakness in the middle of the counter charge. Soon enough, the Plegians found themselves chasing after the Ylissians.

"What are you doing?!" Plegian General Campari shrieked at his men. But it was too late. They had broken through the formation and were quickly approaching the courtyard.

"Alright! Now, set up a perimeter around the courtyard entrance. Not a single Plegian is to make it through!"

"Enough! You Ylissians want to lay siege to our castle?" Campari screamed at Robin. He shrugged.

"Not exactly. We're only here to save the Exalt."

"If you want to throw away your lives, then be my guest! I'll personally present your carcasses right at King Gangrel's feet."

Campari's general armor was scaled with multiple layers of plates running through the abdomen, too strong for the Ylissian swords to pierce. But, just as they had rehearsed before, the Shepherds formed a defensive wall to protect the mages behind them. They blasted away at the immobile Campari who was forced to continuously take their blasts.

"Together, everyone!" Lissa fired an arcfire, which was chained together with Miriel's Thoron and Ricken's Elwind. The condensed blast of the magic was too much for Campari's armor to handle, and he too was defeated. Without their general, the remainder of the Plegians were in shambles. They attacked incohesively and were easily picked apart by the well-positioned Shepherds.

Robin took a deep breath. Everything was going to plan. But then, why couldn't he shake off that uneasy feeling?

"Robin! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" Chrom raised his hand and as planned, the reinforcement Pegasus riders descended from the sky. Chrom got off Cordelia's Pegasus and she joined Philia and the rest of the riders to Emmeryn's side.

"Your Grace!" Philia had reached the top of the cliff first and was attempting to land.

"Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how—" Emmeryn began.

"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!" Philia taxied in the air for a bit, trying to get her Pegasus on good footing to allow Emmeryn to climb on.

"What? Pegasus knights? How did they... That damned Ylissian tactician does NOT play fair!" Gangrel whined followed by profanities. But the dark-skinned beauty behind him let out a wicked laugh.

"Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I." 

Robin eyes widened in horror as he stared at the sky. It had tinted into a blood red, and the clouds swirled slowly into a spiral. A portal had formed without warning.

"Risen?! Oh gods, no! Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Damn! Not now!" Chrom looked at the portal, but then ignored it and directed his attention to the cliff Emmeryn was on.

"Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!" The King guffawed at his sheer "luck" as he watched the color drain from the Ylissian prince's face.

The risen dropped. The one became two, the two became ten and the ten became fifty. In what seemed like an instant, the courtyard entire was overrun with risen. And without warning, the risen assassins immediately fired at the Pegasus riders. The barrage of arrows rained down upon them, one stray arrow hitting its mark, and Philia fell off her Pegasus as her body hit the edge of the cliff, blood dripping down on the courtyard.

"Risen... How... Y-Your Grace, I... Forgive me... Uhh..." Her words were inaudible, and as Emmeryn ran to her, she flinched at the arrow which was lodged in her throat.

"Phila!"

"Exeunt one pegasus knight! Bwa ha ha! Watch how they fall, one by one!" Gangrel's laugh only continued as the risen continued to shoot down all of the Pegasus riders, and one by one, their bodies and pegasi came crashing down onto the courtyard.

"Cordelia! Get out of there!" Emmeryn cried out in horror as she turned to watch the massacre. The prodigal young flier had gotten lucky, but left her fallen comrades in her wake.

"No no no...!"

"We've lost…" Chrom jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now...grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" The king had put on the smuggest grin his hysterical face could offer. Chrom scoffed, vainly.

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you." He answered. But his voice was quivering. Chrom could no longer maintain that cool facade.

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..."

"Emm! Hold on, I'm—"

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"

"I... I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt?" Gangrel paused, once again, as if looking for a response. "...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!"

"Now, now, my boy—no one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

"I--"

"Chrom! You can't trust him!" Robin called out.

"Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!" 

Sacrificing one life for the good of the nation was the logical choice, however no one could bring themselves to sacrifice their leader, especially one as gentle and inspiring as the Exalt. Robin grit his teeth and Chrom fell to his knees and slammed his fist on the ground in frustration.

"What do I do...?" He whispered. The gods were not kind enough to grace him with an answer.

"It doesn't matter! Don't give up!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs. "There has to be a way..."

"If there is, I can't see it... Ah, gods!" Gangrel grew impatient and held his hand out in the air, to signal to the archers.

"I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver." 

Silence. 

"One." 

Tick. 

"Two." 

Tick.

"Three." He brought his hand down.

"Gangrel, hold!" Chrom was back on his feet, but his head was down in disappointment. "...You win. Everyone, lay down yo—"

"No, wait!" Emmeryn had now stepped into the negotiation.

"SILENCE."

"Emm…" Chrom faltered. He knew the nature of his sister all too well. But no amount of goodwill, even the infinite virtue that Emmeryn had embodied, would be enough to stop the Mad King. He wasn't naive.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Emmeryn turned to face the laughing king.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground." He took a few moments to laugh at his own joke, before composing himself.

"Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!"

The whole courtyard fell silent again. But Chrom was the first to raise his voice again.

"ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision." He took a deep breath, knowing full well the consequences of his actions. "MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped... But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together." His hopeful eyes met a relaxed smile of his sister. But she shook her head at his proposition.

"Chrom... Th-thank you. I know now what I must do..."

One step.

"Emm, what are you—" 

Two steps.

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" 

Three steps, and she now she was at the edge of the cliff. Chrom, realizing what she was doing had not a moment to waste. He threw down the Falchion and made a dire sprint to his sister.

"Emm, no! No!"

Emmeryn took a good look around the desert area around her, then looked at the Shepherds whose eyes were fixated on her. Finally, to the Plegian soldiers, who had halted their actions to gaze at her too. Emmeryn smiled and thought to herself.

_'No reaction..._

_Was I wrong, then?_

_Chrom..._

_This is some torch I'm passing you..._

_So be it.'_

She leaned forward, and the Exalt fell gracefully from the perch of the cliff.

_'Chrom..._

_Lissa..._

_And all my people...'_

Time seemed to slow down for Chrom as he ran frantically to her. He raised his hand, as if to catch her, even though they both knew.

He didn't have enough time.

_'...Know that I loved you.'_

Chrom didn't know when she hit the ground. The impact was silent. And once he got close enough, he saw her body.

Chrom dropped to his knees and held at his heart. His breathing became ragged, his eyes had reddened, and the silence was only broken by the distant screaming of his sister.

Emmeryn was dead.


	8. Towards End of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Intermission Chapter followed by an Extra Chapter

By the gods' miracle, the Shepherds had retreated the Plegian Castle successfully. Yet they were met by the Plegian general Mustafa on their retreat. A long and grisly battle followed in the ravine, the walls caving downward washed by the storm's flood. 

__

_"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed." General Mustafa admitted._

__

__

_"Don't speak her name!" Chrom bellowed, charging at the Plegian general, his Falchion poised for blood._

__

__

The battle was long and somber. Following the death of general Mustafa, the Plegians immediately retreated, as if they did not want to fight the Ylisseans either. Covered in mud and the blood of the enemy, the Shepherds took refuge in the Feroxi camp nearby set up by Khan Basilio. Now, all that was left was to wait out this storm.

__

__

"Cloud, you should get inside. You won't do yourself any good just sitting out there in the rain."

Cloud moved his head in what appeared to be a small nod, but did not rise from his spot on the side of the building in which the Shepherds were taking shelter.

"Just… come inside when you're ready." Robin returned inside and shut the door behind him.

Was Cloud sad? Of course. Who wouldn't be? Lady Emmeryn had shown him nothing but compassion and understanding, although she had shown that to everybody, she made it no different to him, an enemy at the time. Her grace had no bounds, and she had given her life as an act of peace too. Cloud had shed no tears, but he was clearly upset at the turn of events, and continued to stare at his hand, clenching it ever so often. He brought his hand to the handle of the Lohengrin, and caressed it slowly. It was her gift to him, and she had only wished that he would use it to bring peace.

Would things have turned out differently if he took the initiative? If he trusted his own instinct over the orders of his superiors? Could Emmeryn still be alive right now if he was to storm that courtyard alone?

No, these odds were stacked against them from the start.

Cloud removed his hand from the Lohengrin and placed it back into his pockets to warm them up, before heading inside.

"All of that... For nothing..." Robin was gathered around the rest of the Shepherds who were collectively in disbelief from the Exalt's death. Lissa didn't bother holding back her tears.

"Emm... Oh, Emm..." They had a brief moment of silence as Lissa continued to weep.

"I should have died before allowing the exalt to be captured. I have failed as a knight..." Frederick muttered.

"So what now, oaf?" Flavia asked the other khan.

"Don't look at me—I'm not in charge!" Basilio retorted.

"Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne..."

Robin looked at the doorway and noticed Cloud entering the room, shutting the door firmly behind him, softening the sounds of the raging storm outside.

"Where is Cordelia?" Cloud questioned firmly.

"…Right here." A sheepish hand raised which was greeted with Cloud's cold stare.

"You shouldn't be. You sooner should have died before running away from Emmeryn's side."

"I know, but--"

"I don't care what the Emmeryn told you." Cloud interrupted coldly.

"Cloud, stop. Now isn't the time." Sumia put her hand on Cloud's shoulder. He jerked his shoulder to remove her hand and shrugged.

"So now what?"

"Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough." Robin put his head down.

"You did your best, Robin." Chrom breathed deeply. "...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!"

"It's not your fault either, Chrom."

"...She did it for me, Robin. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..."

Robin shook his head. "Chrom... Listen to me. Look at me."

"…"

"I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can." Robin crossed his arms and gave his best determined look.

"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?"

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" He smiled and punched Chrom lightly in the shoulder. All the Shepherds nodded in agreement and reminisced on how they all were directly saved and now commandeered by the Ylissian prince.

"...Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My warriors... There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"

They all cheered at the return of their determined lord and raised their weapons in unison. Chrom noticed the stoic look on Cloud's faced.

"How about you, Cloud?" Cloud merely shrugged.

"I planned on killing that Plegian bastard whether or not you decided to come with me." Chrom chuckled at his very nonchalant tone of voice.

"If you say it like that, I just might believe you. Though, I can't let you have all the glory, can I? You need not worry: the rest of the Shepherds and I will be right there with you, bringing the fight to the Mad King!"

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!" said Frederick, while kneeling before Chrom. Chrom pulled him up by his armor, smiling as he shook his head.

"Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

"Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" said Flavia.

"Har! You young folk—your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!" Basilio let out a hearty laugh.

"I'd like to go, too, if I may. The exalt did me a kindness once." Came a meek voice, a girl in Feroxi clothing and cherry blossom pink hair stood at the doorway.

"She did?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest..." She blushed profusely and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander." Basilio suggested.

"'Commander'"? What happened to 'boy'?"

"You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!"

"I thought you weren't going to call me—"

"You and Robin have my every confidence." Basilio interrupted. "You're a born leader, and he has a knack for guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

"Thanks, Basilio."

"All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!"

"Right."

"Let's get to it, then! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds."

"Let him try. This time I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all." Chrom boldly swung open the door and marched out, before quickly running back in and slamming the door behind him.

"Actually we should wait for this storm to finish."

Extra Chapter: The Night Before the Battle

Robin quickly ran an inventory check, before taking a break at the dinner table underneath one of the larger tarps. He popped a ration of bread into his mouth, drawing some circles and arrows in his notebook, sighing, and rolling his pair of dice.

"Hey Robin!"

"Sumia! Oh, um, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Just doing a bit of planning right now."

"I see." Sumia sat down next to him and looked at his notebook. "Battle tactics?"

"Yeah. I've narrowed down to three possible battle formations." Sumia took note of the position of the circles and x's.

"Interesting." Sumia continued to sit there looking at the book while Robin awkwardly glanced at her.

"Would you, uh, like to hold it and look at it yourself?" Robin asked, hoping she would move away.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine looking at it from here."

 _'Damn.'_ Robin thought. She sat there in silence for a while before standing up and grabbing a ration and sitting back down to continue looking at his book.

"Robin, can I ask a favor?"

 _'Finally,'_ Robin thought. "What do you need?"

"Would you come with me to reshoe Frederick's horse? It threw its previous shoe earlier today."

Robin agreed and the two made their way to the horse stable. Upon entering, Sumia grabbed a hammer and a spare horseshoe and began pounding away, stopping every so often to take mental measurements of the hoof. Meanwhile, Robin, sitting down with his legs and arms crossed, started to doze off. Catching himself from completely falling asleep, he stood up and asked, "Sumia, I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly did you bring me along with you? It seems like you're working just fine without my assistance."

Sumia pounded the horseshoe a few more times, before laying the hammer on the anvil and wiping her brow of sweat. "Your company is enough help for me." Sumia smiled and began to fit the horseshoe onto the horse.

"I enjoy your company too, Sumia, but wouldn't you rather have Chrom here with you." Robin asked cynically.

"He's comforting Lissa right now. She needs her family more than ever. But really, it's been a while since the two of us been together. After all, the past few days have been rough, and we hadn't have time to relax... especially you."

"…I suppose that's true." Robin shook his head and scratched the back of his head. It was not out of character for Sumia to spontaneously bring him along for something like this, though he was hopeful for something more. "Second chances, huh?" he muttered.

"Second chances? What do you mean?"

"Ah, sorry. It was nothing." Robin tried and hid his face, and Sumia stared at him, then returned to fitting the horseshoe.

Robin thought to himself and winced. _'I have to change the subject.'_

"So how does one reshoe a horse?" Robin asked. Sumia's face returned to its usual color before she responded.

"Oh! Well I had to widen the horseshoe a bit because Frederick's horse is a bit on the larger side. However, I had to hammer the mouth of the horseshoe because there was too much sticking out. Right now I'm removing some of the debris underneath the hoof and cleaning it up before I put the nails in."

"Doesn't that hurt the horse?"

"The nails, or the cleaning?"

"Both."

"Not really. The cleaning is part of the process." She points at the heart-shaped center part of the horse. "A lot of times the horse is uncomfortable when I have to shape away at this area, the frog, as it is called, but Frederick's horse is a hardy one, and it seem to mind it at all."

"And for the nails?"

"The hoofs don't have nerves as far as I know of, and the nails I use are on the shorter side, so I make sure that it doesn't pierce their feet. It does mean that I have to reshoe the horses more often, but I don't mind." Sumia started to feel at the horse's bare hoof, then nodded her head. "Robin, it looks like I do have a use for you after all!"

"What is it?"

"Frederick's horse has his shoes hot-fitted."

"So?"

"I think it's because he uses it everywhere, and also because of the extra strain from wearing his armor."

"I don't follow." 

"Got any fire tomes on you?"

"I'm carrying a Bolganone tome."

"That's great! Be a dear and heat up this horseshoe for me." Sumia brought the horseshoe to the anvil and took a few steps back as Robin fired away at it. She then lifted her hand signaling him to stop.

"I think I overdid it." Robin admitted. The horseshoe was glowing brightly from the heat.

Sumia nodded her head. "It should only be red hot."

"Looks almost white to me. Should we wait for it to cool?"

"Did you happen to bring wind tomes as well?"

Robin shook his head. "Ricken has mine."

"Oh phooey." Sumia put her hand to her mouth. Robin smiled and sat down.

"Let's just wait for it to cool."

"We can't! It's much too late in the night." Sumia shook her head. "Normally I'd be fine with staying up, but you need your rest Robin!"

"I'm fine with a little less sleep." He shrugged, but Sumia refused to accept it.

"No, Robin. You're our tactician. We need your brain to be at its best tomorrow."

"So what do we do then?"

"We'll fit the shoe on now. It's just a bit dangerous, but it's not going to hurt Frederick's horse."

Robin folded his arms and shook his head. "Dangerous?"

"If he kicks, it might fly off and set the stable on fire or something." Sumia chuckled. "I'm not good at many things, but I'm good at soothing horses. I don't think its going to be a problem."

"Alright Sumia, I trust you." She smiled and picked the hot horseshoe up with her tongs and made her way to the horse.

"You know Robin, I really—" Suddenly, Sumia tripped over her own two feet and came crashing down, smacking her face on the stable floor.

"Sumia!" Robin frantically ran over to her. She had fell on the burning horseshoe, but fortunately she was wearing her armor. However, the horseshoe had lodged itself between a wedge in the plates and was heating up the inside of it.

"Agghhhhh!" Sumia frantically tried to remove her armor as the heat was cooking her inside the armor.

Robin tried to pull the horseshoe away with the tongs, but it wouldn't budge, so without thinking, Robin stupidly tried to grab and remove the horseshoe with nothing but his leather-gloved hands, which caught fire immediately, burning Robin's hands. "Damn it!" He swore and threw off his gloves, ignoring the pain as he searched the room for something sharp.

Robin could hear the sound of Sumia screaming and crying in pain while he ran to grab a knife from the ground, the one that Sumia used to clean the horse's hoof. He quickly cut off the leather shoulder attachments on Sumia's armor and ripped it off of her before stepping outside and throwing the armor with the burning horseshoe still lodged to prevent the stable from catching fire.

When he returned to the stable, he found Sumia on the ground, who he now realized that he cut her inner shirt and bra off too, and her exposed chest caused her to blush before she covered herself with her arms. She sat up and cried silently.

"I can't believe myself. I've messed up so badly that, had it not been for your quick thinking, my clumsiness could've killed myself." Robin walked over to her and crouched in front of her.

His eyes widened with shock when he looked at her semi-exposed chest. Silently, he pulled her arms away from her breasts.

"Robin!" Sumia was shocked at his behavior, and tried to resist him from moving her arms. When she tried pulling away, she fell backwards with Robin on top of her.

"Stop moving." Robin warned as he towered over her. Seemingly shaking in fear, Sumia finally succumbed and moved her head away while closing her eyes. She blushed a deep shade of red as Robin placed his hand on her left bosom and… began to push it upward? He placed his other hand underneath her breast and it glowed a faint green and Sumia opened her eyes at the tingling sensation she began to feel.

"There." He removed his hand from her and pulled her upright. She looked down at herself, and noticed that dull tingling sensation on her chest was gone. "Second degree burns, nothing too serious, fortunately." He commented. Robin was merely healing her.

The color drained from her face as she realized her misunderstanding. "Oh, by the gods. I got the wrong idea, Robin. I'm sorry for resisting."

"Wrong idea? What?" 

Robin replayed the actions in his head. He pushed her down and touched her bosom. It very much seemed like he was trying to take advantage of her. "What?! Gods, I would never do such a thing! I didn't notice that you burned your skin until I was close enough to check if you were okay."

Sumia smiled, then she realized she wasn't covering her breasts anymore and turned away. Robin gave a small laugh and removed his armor and then his shirt and handed it to Sumia, who quickly put it on. When she turned back around, she was still red from embarrassment.

"You don't need to get embarrassed Sumia. It's nothing I haven't seen before." He commented, remembering the time he went into her tent.

 _'Oh gods.'_ Robin thought to himself, realizing he said that out loud.

Sumia squat down and put her hands to cover her face. Robin desperately tried to change the subject.

"Y-you should be glad! Your b-breasts are so b-big that they can cover up the scar." _'Gods, just smite me already!'_ Robin resisted the urge to strangle himself.

He stepped outside to compose himself then grabbed the armor to bring it back inside. Using his foot to hold the armor down, he yanked out the horseshoe, then walked over to Frederick's horse. Not wanting to risk anything happening again, he lead the horse and brought its foot up to rest on the anvil and silently placed the hot horseshoe onto the horse.

 _'And I thought there wasn't anything that could smell worse than the horse.'_ Noted Robin as the burning horseshoe sizzled on the hoof. He used a tool to clamp the horseshoe down, and attempted to hammer the nails into the shoe. Robin held the nail down carefully, not wanting to hammer his finger, nor burn it from touching the horseshoe. He hammered away, or at least what was an attempt at hammering. The nail bent several times, so he had to remove it and start over.

Suddenly he felt a sensation on his back as Sumia pressed herself against him and offered him a pair of pliers.

"Here." Said Sumia. "You should use these to hold the nails."

"T-Thanks." Robin took the pliers, and placed the nail on the horseshoe, and Sumia grabbed his right arm, which was holding the hammer.

"I'll teach you how to hammer it in." She spoke softly, almost whispering in his ear.

 _'Oh gods, Sumia! Are you seriously that naive?! I can feel your...'_ Robin stopped, not wanting to finish that thought.

 _'Damn you Chrom, you lucky bastard!'_ Robin furrowed his brow, feeling jealous of the Ylissian prince, instantly felt remorseful after remembering his sister's death.

"Just hammer the nail, I'll guide your arm." Sumia spoke in his ear again.

"R-Right." Robin hammered again, this time the nail entered smoothly, and they repeated the process all the way around the horseshoe before taking down the horse's foot from the anvil.

"There." He stated, expecting Sumia to get off him. He waited a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"Oh, right." Sumia got off him and they stood up and after cleaning up, exited the stable. They walked back to the main area of camp in silence. Robin could have imagined it, but he swore he felt her hand brush against his. Finally, he walked Sumia over to her tent.

"Sorry about everything tonight, Robin." She put her head down in embarrassment, but Robin moved her head up to meet his.

"Don't worry about it. Really. Just heal up that scar, and Chrom won't notice a thing." He gave her a playful wink, before turning around and walking away.

"Goodnight, Robin! And godspeed tomorrow!" Sumia called out to him as he walked away. He raised his hand as if to wave, and responded.

"Goodnight to you too." He returned. It was certainly an _interesting_ night. But he needed to clear his mind. Tomorrow was where it all mattered. He entered his tent, removed his armor and fell asleep.

 _'He forgot his shirt.'_ Sumia thought while laying down in her tent, before sniffing it and smiling, and falling into slumber.


	9. Dropped Flowers

At the crack of dawn, the Plegian soldiers were already waiting and stationed facing East, prepared for the Shepherds to arrive. This proved to be a horrid strategic positioning as the soldiers were being blinded by the rising sun as well as burned by the harsh sand of the desert. Over the hill of sand in the distance, a figure had stepped in front of the sun.

"Sire. The Shepherds have arrived." A Plegian scout told the Mad King. He scowled.

"Yes, I can see that. Your message is a bit too late, but no matter." The king waved his hand and the scout returned to the front lines. "Good day, my little princeling!" Gangrel called out. "Still dreaming of your squashed sister?"

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." Chrom returned.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy!" Gangrel guffawed. "You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will." Chrom's determined glaring was met with Gangrel's snide grin.

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!" Chrom shook his head.

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse." Chrom clenched his fists. His resolve would not crack. He refused to be swayed by his anger. "But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?" He shot back. "You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince..." Gangrel cackled. "It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" He snapped and raised his hand, and the remaining Plegian soldiers let out a battle cry. 

Unlike the previous battle, the Shepherds were in no rush, and Robin's tactics had changed accordingly. As fired up as they were, his plan called for a calm and focused assault on the Plegian defense. He would not let his hotheadedness cloud his judgment for this battle, not when the entire fate of two countries was on the line.

"Inverted wedge formation, everyone! There are two hero-classed Plegians on our right, so all infantry, stick to the left. Those on horseback, you will hold the right flank." Robin ordered. "Now then, march!"

The Shepherds had formed what looked to Gangrel as upside down check mark. "My lord! What are your orders?" A Plegian general asked.

"Tch. That damn tactician didn't plan for a charge like last time." Gangrel grit his teeth. "Do not rush them down. They are looking to envelop us if we're divided. Form a rank, infantry in front, archers on the right, mages on the left!" Gangrel ordered. He was confident in his own soldier's familiarity with the battlefield as well as their superior numbers. Using their overwhelming amount of troops, this battle would be a bloody but victorious one. "Now MARCH!"

The Plegian soldiers countered the Shepherd's advance with a march of their own. The archers began to fire, some lucky arrows had hit their marks, but no man had fallen yet.

Finally, their steels crashed together, and the final battle of the war began. The King's personal infantry units proved to be much more capable than the ones outside the courtyard, and it shown in their combat. Several of the soldiers could coordinate their strikes without needing the guidance of a superior. The individual battalions would adjust to the Shepherds formation, creating a force much more resilient than Robin had expected.

 _'These men are clearly experienced. They're not ordinary footsoldiers. Gangrel's personal army are all likely junior officers or higher.'_ Robin hypothesized. He knew the weakness of the Shepherds. They made up for their lack of numbers with their individual skill, however they relied heavily on a central leadership: their tactician. They could simply not adapt as quickly as Gangrel's forces.

Within minutes, four Shepherds were already incapacitated.

"Robin! This isn't looking good! We're going to need a change in tactics." Chrom called out while blocking a Plegian blade. Robin fired an arcthunder bolt and downed a Plegian cavalier.

"We can't! Right now, the two enemy hero units are moving in from our right. The rest of their cavalry is on the left. If we stop pushing now, we're going to be put against pincer formation."

This was Gangrel's grand strategy: he need not stop the Shepherd's advance, he only needed to slow it down. He had more than enough troops to surround them, and no matter how good the army, if they were to be surrounded, it would spell out their defeat.

"Gods." Chrom finished off a soldier then turned around. "Everyone, move the injured to our left flank! Put them on horseback if you need to, but do not stop the advance until Robin gives the order!"

 

"What is taking that damned Ylissian prince so long?" Gangrel asked his scout.

"Sir, we lost sight of him. I believe some have taken the fort. The tactician and another one are fighting the hero units, but the prince is nowhere in sight."

"Good. GOOOOD!" Gangrel cackled. "Send in the second wave. Their injured are inside. Burn the fortress."

"Understood."

 

Cloud's Lohengrin expertly blocked the incoming barrage from the enemy heroes, but he was having trouble landing a hit when no opening presented itself.

"Robin, I need some backup!"

Robin grit his teeth. He fired another Elfire blast, but the heroes effortlessly dodged it and continued their assault on Cloud. Frustrated, Robin shouted out.

"This is useless! I'm too far away to make a difference. I'm going in!"

"No, keep your distance! I can handle them! Just stay there and keep firing!" Cloud shouted back in between breaths. He was beginning to get worn out, struggling to fend off the two elite Plegians at once.

A hero stabbed at Cloud, who managed to dodge by rolling to his right, however he was met with the other hero who slashed at Cloud's right arm.

"Damn it!" Robin yelled, and ran to him, but once again, Cloud screamed for him to stop. Robin ignored him, but the heroes suddenly directed their attention to him. Robin could only fend off the flurry of blades with his own for so long, until he was sliced in the chest. Robin applied pressure to his chest, but the heroes were relentless. They attacked him mercilessly, where Robin only had one free hand to defend himself.

Cloud ran to his downed comrade and swatted the heroes away with a mighty swing of his sword. They quickly began to circle around Cloud, who was kneeling next to Robin, and was preparing for another coordinated strike. "Get up, Robin!" He yelled.

He winced as he continued to press against his wound. "Just take this tome and leave me for now." Robin handed Cloud a Thoron tome from his robe. "Fire it at the sky when you see the second wave charging at us. You're good with lightning, right? It looks like your hair." Robin chuckled, then spit blood. Cloud shook his head.

"If you have the strength to make a stupid joke, then you have the strength to stand up and fight."

"We're running out of time, and someone needs to send that signal."

"And what about you? What are we going to do without our tactician?"

Robin scoffed. "I've already laid out the plans. I'm certain Chrom will succeed without me."

Cloud stabbed the Lohengrin into the ground with his remaining left hand and applied pressure to Robin's wound.

"Just shut up already. We're going to survive this battle together."

"Damn you, Cloud."

The two heroes approached simultaneously, positioning forward and behind Cloud, each covering his right and left flank. Not only would he have to fight the both of them at once, he needed to protect Robin in the process.

Cloud took a deep breath and focused as the two heroes charged in. 

The hero in front of him poised his sword at his side. He was going to attempt a thrust. He quickly turned around and scanned the other hero. His sword was being held near the base; he's going to do an overhead slash. Cloud grasped the situation.

Then suddenly, he grabbed the Lohengrin in his left hand and lifted it off of the ground. He leaned to the right and raised his right arm, catching the thrusting sword of the hero behind him between his arm and his abdomen, then with one hand, slashed the Lohengrin horizontally overhead, instantly severing the other hero's arms. He quickly released the Lohengrin mid-swing and, in the same movement, moved his free hand to pull the trapped sword and the hero holding it inward, before dealing a devastating kick that shattered the Plegian armor on impact. 

In one continuous movement, he had downed both enemies. Robin couldn't help but gag at the grotesque sight, especially at the monstrous power that this man had displayed. This was the same man who had nearly single-handedly defeated the Shepherds, after all.

"How good is your healing magic, Robin?" Cloud interrupted, wiping the blood and sand off the blade using his tunic.

"It's nothing noteworthy." He admitted. "I can numb the pain, but when it comes to patching wounds, you're out of luck. And now, unfortunately, Maribelle is unconscious, and Lissa occupied trying to stabilize Stahl and Vaike." Cloud grabbed a vial from his chest strap and emptied it on Robin's wounds. It started bubbling on contact with the gash.

"This should disinfect your wound." Cloud muttered. Robin grit his teeth in pain.

"J-just let me lay here. I'll be fine!" Robin tried, already shaking in pain. Cloud shook his head.

"Can't. I believe you have some unfinished business."

Robin raised his eyebrow and Cloud pointed at Robin's breast pocket.

"I felt it when I was applying pressure on your wound."

A small blush formed on his face. "I almost forgot about that." He lifted his arm and Cloud pulled him upright.

"Do you still have some fight left in you?" Cloud asked.

"Alright, you’ve convinced me. How about you? Are you still fit to continue fighting?” Robin asked, referring to his slashed right arm.

"I’m okay. But the others, how are they doing?"

Robin pointed out into the distance. "We're acting as bait for the king's next wave of soldiers. The Shepherds are going to hold down the fort and protect the injured."

"And as for the prince?" Cloud asked. Robin looked upward at the sky, which was enough for Cloud to understand. He lifted the Lohengrin with his left arm and rested it on his shoulder. "Well, I can't two-hand my weapon anymore, so one is going to have to do."

"My tome only has a few more uses as well. This is sure to make the battle a bit more interesting..." Robin chuckled, and Cloud shook his head in disbelief of the tactician's inappropriate humor.

"Let's just get this over with."

 

The Ylissian Prince once again had opted for a horseback ride with Sumia to the front lines and the two were well above the clouds, waiting for their cue.

"A birds-eye view of the battle field." She commented. "Maybe we should use this strategy more often."

"If we succeed in this battle, there wouldn't ever be a need to." Chrom reminded her. She nodded her head.

"Right. I am a bit worried about the pegasus' stamina though." Sumia's eyes looked down at the clouds. "It's almost calming, isn't it? Being this high in the sky, and our senses oblivious… to the bloodshed below." Sumia frowned.

"What happened to your armor?" Chrom asked, changing the subject.

"Oh!" Sumia looked down and saw the discolored hole in her pink armor. "An accident last night, but you need not to worry about it." She turned and blushed.

A thoron bolt shot into the sky.

"That's our cue." Chrom said, and Sumia and her Pegasus descended. She landed directly behind the Mad King's post, and Chrom dismounted.

"Now, get out of here. They'll need your strength to protect the fort."

"Right. Godspeed, my lord." And Sumia returned to the skies.

Chrom walked until he was just a few feet away from Gangrel. It was not in his nature to give a shameful strike to a unready foe, so he instead alerted him.

"Gangrel! This is the end for you." Gangrel seemed to do a small jump out of surprise, but quickly composed himself and turned around.

"Ah, the young prince. Ever so cunning, are we?" He jeered. "Waiting until I send my forces to fight me one on one. How simple yet so clever. Well, you got what you wanted. Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" He drew his weapon. It had a curved blade, which was almost humming as he twirled it throughout the air. 

The Levin sword, Robin had warned him. He needed to be mindful of the distance.

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come.” Chrom pointed his Falchion at Gangrel and focused deeply. There would be no more diplomacy for this man. If the war was ever to end, it would be done through his spilt blood. 

“For Ylisse!"

Gangrel was hearing none of it. He raised his Levin sword. Lightning struck down and hit the prince, who managed to dissipate it with the Falchion.

"Ah, so you're familiar with this sword! A shame, really. I was looking to end this quickly. Especially since I wanted to watch my mages burn down the fortress I had purposely given to you." Chrom slashed at the king diagonally, who blocked it with his sword. Chrom spun and gave a vertical slice which Gangrel dodged. While he didn't look like it, Gangrel proved to be a very agile figure, and was consistently dodging his strikes with ease. 

Gangrel seemed to dance around the sand, comfortable with the environment, and it was Chrom who was struggling to keep up. The Mad King managed his space well, keeping Chrom away and forcing him to retreat with his repeated lightning bolts.

Chrom’s mind was distracted. The fortresses? It was a trap all along?

_Once I find my opening, I have to make it count._

Once he got close, Chrom went for a stab at Gangrel. Gangrel took a step back, but Chrom rolled directly at him, then in the same movement, swung the Falchion overhead, which caught Gangrel by the shoulder. He reeled backwards and tried to fire another lightning bolt at Chrom, who didn't even need to dodge it and instead slashed at Gangrel's leg. The king was brought down to his knee, and Chrom stabbed him straight in the chest. He then kicked him to remove him from his blade, before spinning it and stabbing it into the ground and crossing his arms.

"F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you..." Gangrel mouth filled with blood, but he continued to cackle and choke through it. Even in his dying moments, he would not lose his maniacal grin. It was almost sickening, in part by the nihilist nonsense he would spew to criticize the Ylissean prince.  
"You are... alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone..." 

And finally, the Mad King had fallen. Chrom spent no more time looking at his pathetic body. He ran back and ascended the small hill to look back at the Shepherds who were still boarded in the fortress. And for once, the King had not lied. It was engulfed in flames.  


_’Gods, was I too late?’_

He slid down a small dune of sand and sprinted back to the fortress. The flames had encompassed the entire building, practically pouring out of the windows. It billowed with smoke that could be seen miles away. And the smell, Chrom recognized. It was burning fuel. The Mad King must have lined the fortress with it to get it to burn stronger and faster.

But Chrom let out a breath of relief when he saw that the Shepherds were already outside.

"Everyone! Are you alright?" He asked frantically. Miriel was the first to notice the prince.

"Yes, milord. All safe and accounted for." she confirmed. "A few mages that slipped past Robin and Cloud managed to ignite the fortress, but the fire burned pretty slowly, especially with all this wind, and we managed to get out before it got too dangerous."

"Where are Robin and Cloud?"

"They should still be sitting on those rocks over there. They refused to receive healing before everyone else, probably as some pointless test of their masculinity or something." Miriel shook her head."Idiots, those two."

Chrom hurriedly walked over and found the two relaxing on the boulder as Miriel had described.

"Oh, Chrom! You're back already?" Robin stood up.

"Gangrel's dead, I presume?" Cloud asked. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Right. I've sent a scout to tell the rest of the Ylissean infantry. They should be finishing up the battle right about now." Chrom let out a deep breath, as if a massive weight was finally lifted off his shoulders. "Got any room?"

"Plenty." Robin patted the spot right next to him, and Chrom took a seat and the trio returned to gazing into the bright orange sunset.

"It's finally over." Chrom commented. "I can hardly believe it myself." 

"I am going to miss traveling alongside you all." Robin smiled and scratched the back of his head. A trickle of blood dripped down his chest and onto the boulder. "I'm not going to miss this pain, though." Chrom chuckled and handed him a vial.

"Concoction?" Robin asked. Cloud nodded his head, and he removed the cork, drank a bit, then poured the rest on his wound.

"Didn't save any for me?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

"You're built like a bull, Cloud. You'll be fine." The trio chuckled and continued to relax in silence. It was peaceful. As the sun set, so did the era of war which had plagued the two nations. The threat of war had finally ended, and they were ensured a time of prosperity and peace. Just as Emmeryn would have wanted.

Their moment of serenity was interrupted by the arrival of the two Feroxi khans and a scout.

"Sire, the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse!" The scout reported.

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once." Chrom replied.

"Yes, sire!"

"Chrom, a word?" Flavia gestured Chrom to follow.

"Yes, I'm coming."

"And how about you two?"

"We're fine here." Robin replied without moving.

"Go away." Cloud rudely added. She chuckled at his brash outburst, and Chrom, Basilio, and Flavia walked away.

"Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all." Flavia told Chrom. He shook his head.

"We've won... Yet somehow I don't feel like celebrating." Chrom responded.

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Basilio commented.

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army."

"I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion— "

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?" Flavia interjected. Chrom's eyes widened in disbelief until Flavia spoke again. "...Hah! Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it."

"Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." Basilio muttered.

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol."

"Now then, Chrom, don't you think you have some obligations to your people now that you are the _sole_ regent of Ylissitol?" Flavia hinted. Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just return to your Shepherds, I'm sure they're waiting for their prince."

"Oh, right."

The Shepherds spent the rest of the day in the Plegian castle while Frederick and Chrom set up an impromptu parley with the remaining Plegian diplomats. They exchanged negotiations for an armistice for several hours. The negotiations were short and simple as the Plegians were not in much position to argue, and they settled for an indefinite ceasefire as well as a complete demilitarization of the Plegian army until further notice; Ylisse was to oversee the reconstruction of the military in four years, which they had decided was enough time for tensions between the two nations to settle down. Finally, it was dusk and the Shepherds were relaxing in the foyer of the castle. Many had already fallen asleep, waiting for Chrom to return to dismiss them for the rest of the night. Robin, however, seemed restless.

"Robin." Cloud called out. "Now should be a good time."

"Hm?" Cloud tapped at his fourth finger. He got the message.

"Understood." Robin pressed at his clothing, trying to flatten out any wrinkles, then fixed his hair. "Got any flowers?" He asked. Cloud looked around, then removed a bundle from a nearby vase and handed it to Robin.

"She's all yours." He patted him on the back.

"Thanks, buddy." 

Robin stepped out of the foyer and followed the marble steps which led to the courtyard steps. He hid behind a pillar to catch his breath and compose himself. His heart was beating rapidly, and his mind was quickly analyzing each and every possible outcome and devising a situation for it, just as it would before a battle. But this was no battle, it was much more terrifying to him.

Sumia was sitting patiently on the courtyard steps. It was a starry night sky, but almost deathly silent save for the slight murmur coming from inside the castle. It had to be the perfect opportunity. And Robin knew better than anyone that a perfect opportunity for a plan came only once in a lifetime. He took a deep breath and finally found the courage to proceed, reaching into his breast pocket and pulled out what he was saving exactly for this moment.

A ring. 

Robin approached her slowly with his flowers in one hand, and a ring tucked away in his other.

"Sumia..." said Chrom.

 _'Chrom?'_ The prince was not inside? Robin stopped in his tracks. This certainly was a hiccup in his plans, but no matter. He could simply wait for their conversation to finish, then proceed as planned. Nothing was going to stop him now; it didn't matter what had happened in the past, nor did the uncertainty he held for the future. For once, Robin was completely certain in one thing:

He still loved Sumia. It was only now he realized that it was why he was still hurting since that day. He needed the closure. If the gods truly did believe in second chances, then where else would it be shown but here?

Robin affirmed to face the consequences no matter what.

"Y-yes?" Sumia replied.

Chrom seemed to clear his throat as the words struggled to come out. But he found the courage he needed in the woman that sat patiently next to him.

"I'm far from a perfect man, and I know you can do better. But whenever you're close... you give me strength." Chrom started, then took a deep breath. "So, what I want to ask you is…"

_'No...'_

"Will you be my wife?"


	10. Extra Chapter: A Tale of Two Shepherds

Finally, the war between Ylisse and Plegia ended. A well-earned time for peace had arrived. The new Exalt Chrom and his wife led a new era for Ylisse. The rest of the Shepherds enjoyed their relatively sedentary lifestyles. 

The times called for peaceful days.

Tale of Robin

Robin pulled himself out of bed and slid away the blinds on his windows. It was a bright spring morning, and he had slept in well past noon. Again. Once again, he didn't bother making his bed or tidying his room like he was used to. He simply dragged himself to his hallway, walking past his kitchen and plopping down on his couch.

He took a few moments to convince himself not to fall asleep again. Robin remembered reading that he needed to "appreciate what he had."

His house was quite nice, after all. It was very unkempt, similar to his hair, but certainly a cozy place to stay. He had gotten it right in the alleyway for several reasons. It was quiet, not much of the loud bustling of city life would reach him here. It was modest and out of sight, just as he had wished. And the neighbors were not the nosy kind, he could stay inside for several days, weeks even, and no one would even notice.

But most of all, it was the only place in town which did not have a direct view of the royal castle.

It certainly didn't help that every time he would leave his house, there would be a constant reminder of his failure. Several months had already passed, but he simply could not get over it.

That girl who got away.

Robin was the only Shepherd absent at the royal wedding. Even the Khans, Lon'qu, Olivia, and Gregor, who all lived in Regna Ferox, made the trip over just to watch the new Exalt's marriage. But not him. He had also outright refused Chrom's offers to purchase the house for him, even offering a villa near the castle, but once again, he would deflect with his constant excuses, and justified that it was best to isolate himself in order to heal.

And yet, above all, he never blamed Chrom. Nor did he blame Sumia. He had spent enough time pondering the "what-ifs" and in each scenario he ran through his head, they all ended the same way.

He simply wasn't a man worthy for her. Why else would he be this distraught about it? He had spent the past few months wasting away in his home, only solidifying his proof that he could never amount to Chrom.

 _'Enough!'_ Robin stood up from his couch and walked to his room. He forced himself to fix his bed. He forced himself to wipe his windows and mirror, clean himself up, and make himself some breakfast. And he forced himself to sit down and enjoy it. If he was going to move on, the least he could do is try and live his normal life.

Once he finished, he put on his purple overcoat and gloves, lacing them tightly and stood in front of his doorway. There was still a whole world out there waiting for him, and if he was to finally stop pitying himself, he could start by getting his mind off of his troubles.

He turned the doorknob, stepped outside, and was greeted by a cool spring breeze. It was rougher than he remembered! But during his time in the war, he had braced through much, much worse. Robin walked down the alleyway which led to Ylisstol's central fountain. The city was still bustling full of life, just as he remembered those days far away when he had first arrived with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. It certainly was a simpler time then.

 _'If I were me, what would I do?_ He thought to himself. The next step to returning to the normal Robin was to at least act like the normal Robin. He followed a pathway that seemed familiar, which led past the marketplace and into the merchant's aisle.

The bookstore! He remembered how he had visited it before while looking for self-help books. He was sure to find something interesting to read since it had been a while since his last visit. As he opened the door, a small bell rung and he was immediately greeted by the owner.

"Long time no see, Robin!" She said. She was a old, frail woman, who never seemed to be without a smile on her face. He envied her, in that way, with her boundless amounts of experience and a optimism that never seemed to falter.

"Hello there." He returned. As normal, he would walk over to the front desk and start a friendly conversation. She would recommend some of her new additions, and Robin would politely peruse them, but instead focus on looking through the military strategy or fantasy section.

"That girl still got you down?" She asked. Robin was taken aback. He never mentioned to her about his problem. How could she have known?

"What are you talking about?" He tried. She shook her head.

"I only figured since you started purchasing _those_ books instead of your usual genres." Robin could feel his face heating up. She saw right through him.

"I'm fine now." He lied. She nodded her head. "Did you happen to get any new books on military strategy?" He asked, trying to change the subject. He wasn't particularly interested in it, but was so embarrassed that he needed a respite.

"Yes, I just received Sir Mark's seventh series. I believe he actually dedicates a chapter to you in his newest edition." This had caught his attention. It was he first time he had ever received any noteworthy recognition due to his participation in the war.

"Really now?" Robin asked. She handed him the book and he flipped through the pages until he found the chapter on him: Gambling with Fate, it read.

"I guess I'll take this then." He reached into his pocket and removed a few gold coins. She kindly thanked him as he exited the store, and followed the familiar pathway to the nearby cafe where he normally would read any new purchase for the day.

 _"Gambling with fate"_ He read. _Something no experienced tactician would take lightly. I have analyzed many strategists before, but none have caught my attention like the mysterious Robin who served directly under Prince Chrom and his Shepherds in the recent war against the Plegian empire. Not many have a resume quite as impressive as him, and certainly not at such a young age."_

Robin felt embarrassed at the flattery, but continued reading.

_"But his age certainly shows in his strategy! His decision-making skill shows that of an amateur. Taking a look at the infamous Battle of Plegia Castle, it is well known that he had opted to commit to a blitz in order to save Lady Emmeryn in time. And his brash decision had cost the Exalt's life! While the time limitations may have favored a rush-down strategy, many tacticians before him have completed such a task with a more conservative strategy, and certainly not ending in utter failure."_

Robin forced himself to not slam the book on his table. With hands shaking in frustration, he slowly brought his cup up to drink, but had spilled much of it in the process.

Who was he to criticize? Robin remembered that day like the back of his hand, and how he needed to choose an option when he had none! He did not have the luxury of time to prepare beforehand, and he certainly didn't have the benefit of retrospection!

And what about the credibility of this author? Was he ever a field tactician? Or did he do all of his strategy in the comfort of his own home? He doesn't know a damn thing, that son-of-a-bi--

"Robin?" A voice interrupted.

He peered up from his disheveled book and his spilled coffee. A person was standing right in front of him, their silhouette blocking the noon sun. He adjusted his eyes.

"M-Marth?"

The mysterious lady had appeared once more, but for once, in a much more casual setting.

"Are you alright?" She asked, noticing his distressed demeanor. Robin nodded, and quickly wiped down the table using his book as a form of a silent insult to the author.

"I'm fine." He dodged. "How about you? What brings you to Ylisstol?"

"Who knows?" She replied cryptically. "After the war, I see that you spend your days in a much more peaceful manner than I expected." She pulled up a chair and flipped it backwards, to sit on it with her elbows placed playfully on the backrest, and bringing her hands laced together near her mouth, as if to hide a smile. "It seems the legendary Ylissean tactician is quite the humble type."

Robin flinched, remembering the book, but quickly dismissed the feeling. 

"You know, it's not very nice to wake up in the forest alone after I saved your life." Robin joked, remembering the last time they had met.

"Are you still caught up on that?" 

"I gave you my warmth!" He cried, as Marth playfully punched him in the arm.

"And I gave you some hair gel, and you got to snuggle with a beautiful girl. An even trade, if not one in your favor, I'd argue." Robin reluctantly nodded his head in approval, and a very slight blush formed on his face.

"I suppose." He muttered softly.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Marth politely waved down a waiter to order a drink, as they continued to sit silently. Relieving her boredom, she reached over the table to grab Robin's book, but he immediately slammed his fist down over it preventing her from sliding back to her side.

"It's... not a very good book." He lied. "Don't bother."

"Oh?" She tilted her head sideways in confusion, pretending to be confused. "I disagree. It's certainly new, but I'd say, it's already a _classic_ in my eyes."

Robin winced as he realized what she meant.

"You already read it?"

"Of course, as soon as it came out." She laughed. "If anything, I'm surprised you haven't read it until now? Have you been busy lately?"

"Something like that." He lied again. She stared him down for a few moments, before seemingly accepting his lie.

Once they she had finished her drinks, Robin politely paid for their bill and thanked her for the company, then left. It was already getting dark.  
He arrived back home and opened all of his windows to get fresh air circulating in, before making a quick meal and eating it by his fireplace. He decided to light it again, with the smoke billowing out of the chimney and the faint lights emitting from the windows, for once, his house seemed alive again.

The next day, Robin crawled out of bed and forced himself to do the routine once more. A bit of morning cleaning and forcing down a breakfast, and he was on his way out the door again. Today, however, he decided to stroll around town instead of visiting the bookstore as usual. He stopped once he got to the central fountain.  
Perhaps it would be best to sit on the fountain and just look around. He made sure to sit on the side opposite of the castle, and watched the rest of the town continue their lives happily, even seeing some Shepherds walking by. They greeted him, did some catching up, and were on their way. Other townspeople who recognized him thanked him profusely for his service to the country, and he adamantly told them that it was nothing noteworthy and he was simply "doing his part."

"You've left your house again, I see." A familiar voice interrupted again. He turned around, and it was Marth once again.

"I don't suppose you've been keeping track of it, have you?" Robin pried.

Today, Marth decided to accompany Robin on his menial task of running errands for his home. Robin needed to stop by the marketplace today and pick up groceries as he had been living on the bare minimum for the past few weeks. He also made sure to buy various cleaning supplies as his standards for living seemingly dwindled. Finally, a trip to the barber to get his appearance back in check.

He felt like he was on the right path.

Marth and Robin parted ways at the fountain again, and he returned to his house once more. The next day, forcing himself out of bed and returning to his routine seemed easier than before, and he felt a little more bounce in his step as he arrived at the fountain. Once again, Marth stopped by for another friendly encounter.

Today, it was Robin who agreed to accompany Marth. She decided to spent her day observing the woods for any signs of disturbances, particularly Risen. Once she was satisfied, she decided to do some physical conditioning. Robin joined in, but quickly realized the limitations of his body while he was out of shape. After their training, they stopped by the marketplace for a quick meal. She thanked Robin for his company, and they parted ways at the fountain once more.

Robin felt seemingly restless for the next day. When dawn arrived, he shot out of bed and quickly did all of his morning chores, ate his breakfast, then darted to the fountain. It was still very early in the day, and much of the city was still waking up. It was quite boring, waiting for Marth to arrive.He didn't bring a book either, and while reading while waiting for her seemed like a favorable idea, it would be another thing for him to carry around as they continued on their day together. There wasn't much to look at either. The kids who would play near the fountain were still fast asleep at this hour, and the other townspeople who were up were groggily carrying on with their lives.

Robin took a deep breath and decided to finally do it. He stared at the royal castle. It was just as beautiful as he remembered, perhaps even more so since he had last looked upon it. It seemed to be resonating with hope during these peaceful times.

"Why don't you visit them?" Marth asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"W-Who?"

"Chrom and Sumia." Marth explained. "You normally avoid the castle, but today, you've been staring at it for quite some time." Robin fell silent for a moment. Just how perceptive was this girl?

"What are you insinuating?" Robin tried.

"I'm not _insinuating_ anything. I just thought it might be nice show your face to your friends every once in a while."

"I have no business there." He said, but she shook her head in disapproval.

"Maybe. I'm just trying to look out for you, Robin."

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly content with the company of myself." Marth frowned.

"You really must be in a bad mood, then." She stood and grabbed his hand. "Alright then, I'll do it myself."

Marth practically dragged Robin north, following the pathway which led to the grand gates of the Ylissean castle before they were stopped by a guard.

"Halt. State your business." The guard ordered. Marth held up the brooch that Robin kept on his waist.

"He's a Shepherd." She told him. "And I'm his date." Marth added afterwards. The guard profusely apologized and let the two of them in. Robin was too embarrassed to interject, and she continued to drag him into the foyer.

It had been a long while since he was last inside. Not since Emmeryn had threw that party; the night Robin and Marth formally met.

"Robin?" A voice called out. He winced slightly as he recognized the voice. Chrom raced down the grand stairs, almost tripping on his robes, to greet his friend.

"Good morning, Chrom." Robin muttered.

"It's been a while, my friend! How have you been?" Chrom gleefully asked. Robin shrugged.

"It's been... alright, I guess." He muttered again.

"And Marth? It's been quite some time since I've seen you as well. I haven't had the opportunity to thank you for helping the Shepherds."

"It was my pleasure, sir." Marth politely bowed. She and Chrom continued to talk, but Robin began drowning the noise out over his own thinking. He was thinking about... well anything really. Something to get his mind off of...

"Robin, is that you?" A gleeful voice shouted out. She quickly walked down the steps and embraced him.

"Sumia..."

She was also wearing her casual robes that the nobility would wear in the castle. Her hair was held by two small braids which connected at the back, and she had a slight rose tint to her cheeks.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Once she had made her way down, she embraced Robin with a friendly hug.

"Robin! You made it into the newest edition of Sir Mark's series!" She gleefully exclaimed. Robin winced.

"So I've noticed..."

"He did?" Chrom chimed in.

"Yes, but don't get your hopes too high. He didn't have much nice things to say about him." Sumia frowned. Chrom clenched his fist.

"I'll have them purge the book from the city immediately!"

"T-that won't be necessary, dear." Sumia cried out.

"Congratulations, ma'am." Marth interrupted.

Sumia's face seemed to turn a darker red.

"Y-You can tell?" She asked, almost horrified. Marth nodded her head and she covered her face in embarrassment.

Robin looked down. She had what appeared to be a small bump at her stomach. 

"We were keeping it a secret from the kingdom." Chrom chimed in, scratching the back of his head and smiling. "But I guess that secret's out of the bag now!" Robin fell completely silent. 

Sumia started to notice something was wrong with him. She desperately tried to start conversing with him, but he would only answer with half-hearted one word responses. Chrom began to notice it too. He tried telling Robin funny stories about the various times he had to visit Plegia to help set up their new government, but he couldn't get so much as a reaction from him. Finally, Marth had to step in.

"Well, I believe we must get going. Please, have a wonderful rest of your day." Marth grabbed Robin by the hand and seemingly rushed him back out of the castle. Once they had left the gates, Robin walked by himself to the outskirts of Ylisstol. Marth followed soon after.

He sat down on a patch of grass on a hill and stared out into the distance.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Marth sat down next to him. He put his hands behind his head and lay down to stare at the sky. She stared at him for a few, long moments, particularly at his face. She couldn't quite read his expression.

So she decided to just sit with him. If he didn't feel like talking, then so be it. He clearly needed the support right now, seeing that it was her fault she couldn't bring herself to leave him like this.

They stayed that way for a few hours, completely silent. Every so often, she would look at him, checking to see if he fell asleep or something, but Robin was simply admiring the view.

"Thank you, Marth." He blurted out. She was surprised, expecting him to reprimand her for bringing him to the castle, continuing to act like nothing was wrong, or perhaps just give her the silent treatment. But he did the thing she had least expected.

"I'm sorry?"

"I think I saw what I needed to see back there." He elaborated.

"Robin..."

He shook his head and sighed.

"I knew all along that there was no place left for me in her heart. But, I just needed to see it with my own eyes." He had a soft, sad smile. "I'm not going to lie: it hurts. But if ripping the scab off is what it takes to heal the wound, then its better that I do it now."

Marth chuckled at his odd analogy.

"Robin, please know, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just--"

"I know. You're just looking out for me." He sighed. "Thank you, again, for that. I'm just glad that now that I've faced my lowest point, I at least have someone at my side." A small shade of pink formed on her face, but she composed herself quickly. Robin stood up and dusted his robes off. And as he looked out into the horizon, he smiled once more, seemingly for the first time in ages. Marth stood up and stared at the sunset with him. They waited until it finally set over the horizon, before Robin broke the silence.

"Are you still going to be in town tomorrow?"

"I have no reason to leave yet." 

"Perhaps, you wouldn't mind coming by my house for lunch then?" He asked nonchalantly.

"No, not at all. I'd love to stop by." Robin smiled again. They turned around, and began walking back to town, to part again at the fountain.

 _'Perhaps I should visit the castle again sometime. Properly, that is.'_ He thought, but something crossed his mind.

"Tell me, Marth. How did you know?" Robin asked. His question was very vague, any other person would be completely confused by such a question, but Marth instantly understood. She had a small smile on her face, and without hesitation, she responded.

"I'm psychic."

"Huh?" 

"Just kidding! I just have really good intuition."

Tale of Cloud

Cloud scratched the back of his head. He couldn't explain why he felt so compelled to visit the the abandoned building so early in the morning. But each day, like clockwork, he would arrive early in the morning and tend to the flowers which grew outside. The building used to be a church, but it had long been abandoned. Whoever had ran it before were gone, and not many people would stop by either, the Feroxi weren't much for spirituality, so he would spend his days mostly uninterrupted. Those who did see him thought he was the mysterious Ylissean groundskeeper who owned the place.

After he was finished with the upkeeping, Cloud would train alone in the woods, particularly strapping weights onto his sword and practice swinging. He couldn't explain this either: why he felt so drawn to continue training. The war was over, wasn't it? And yet, he hadn't learned a damn thing about his past. Not like he wanted to, anyway. He had already promised himself to let it limit him no longer. His past would have to find him, and not the other way around.

And at the end of the day, he would return back to Regna Ferox. The guards were quite lax with him, as he had close connection with the reigning Khan. He would go about his business in the town efficiently before returning to his small home. He still had much gold courtesy of Chrom back in Ylisstol, and consequently could live the rest of his life in relative luxury, but it didn't suit him at all. Cloud felt more accustomed to a small, one room shack that Flavia had provided as a temporary lodging. It served its purpose enough for him anyways: a place to sleep and store his belongings. He wouldn't spend much time in there anyways, and it would be a waste to get a nicer home.

The next day, he, once again, left Regna Ferox to go to the abandoned building. The more he came, the less he would have to do each morning, which was actually a bit frustrating as he felt his day would feel like a waste without this distinct purpose in mind. It was a snowy region, but the spring time was fair and he didn't need to do much today. Today, he decided, he could meticulously wipe the entire inside clean. Beside himself, there was hardly any visitors, so dust would collect quickly.

Unfortunately, Cloud finished much sooner than he expected, so he instead decided to take a seat on one of the surviving pews and relax. It was peaceful. He could feel his heart at ease. But Cloud never was much for religion either. Why did he feel this way? Something about it just gave him a familiar and comfortable feeling.

_Cloud got up from his bed silently. He surprisingly had practiced this a lot, and had gotten quite good at it. He knew the placement of each squeaky board in the house, the exact speed he could walk to be efficient but remain silent, all down to the angle he could open the front door before it would start to jingle the bell. And he could do it all in the complete darkness of midnight._

_"Cloud." A voice called out. The lights turned on, and Tifa was standing in the doorway of the first floor. Completely busted, if she was in the storage room, she wasn't asleep at all, but waiting for him this entire time._

_"..." Cloud didn't say a word. He could only notice the sorrowful expression on her face._

_"Are you sneaking out again?" She asked. He nodded his head and she sighed. "I can tell. I don't think you've gone a single week without sneaking out."_

_"You noticed?"_

_"A long time ago." She mentioned. "You're very good at it, I'll admit. I don't hear you as you leave. But, that's the problem. I don't hear you mumbling in your sleep when I walk by your door, and that's how I know you're already gone." A clear oversight on his part. He should have known. He didn't like to fall asleep, it made him feel restless. And the nightmares which came with it. That's the reason he had snuck out for the first time._

_"Please, Cloud. Where do you always go this late at night? I'm worried about you."_

_"I just need to clear my head sometimes. A quick walk around Edge is all I need." Cloud lied. Tifa refused to believe it, and looked out the window._

_"I noticed that on the days you sneak out, you don't park your bike around back." She hinted. She was very perceptive, after all. Cloud had forgotten about just how perceptive she could be._

_"..." The only thing he could do was remain silent. Even though he didn't show any emotion, she could still read him like an open book._

_"You're going to the church again, aren't you?" Cloud sighed._

_"...I am."_

_"Cloud... please... I don't think you should go anymore... It's only making it harder on your self... to move on..."_

_"What if I don't want to move on...?"_

_"Cloud..."_

_"Just let me do what I want." Cloud grit his teeth. "It's the only thing that I have to look forward to."_

_Tifa began to tear up, but held it together. She needed to get through to him, but she needed to be careful with her words. One missed step, and she could lose him._

_"Cloud, I know its been hard on you. It's been hard on all of us. But please, we need to stay strong. At least, for the kids."_

_"..."_

_"...It's what... she would have wanted."_

_"How do you know what she would have wanted?!" Cloud raised his voice._

_"That's not what I--"_

_"She never asked for any of this! It's my fault! And you'll never know what that feeling is like, Tifa."_

_Tifa noticed a terrified Denzel and Marlene cowering in the shadows in the hallway. Cloud's shouting must have woken them up._

_"N-no..."_

_"And I can't even suffer in peace! I'll never know... I'll never know, god damn it. If she were still here today... if it were me instead. God, if I were only so lucky!"_

_"Cloud, please. You're scaring Denzel and Marlene." Tifa tried, but he ignored her._

_"My memories... did I even love her... or was it just..." Cloud placed a hand on his head. His breathing was becoming erratic. "I can't even... remember what she looks like anymore. When I close my eyes, all I can see is... that day."_

_"It... It hasn't been easy on us either!" Tifa shouted back, tears now pouring from her eyes. "And you don't know what its like either! All of your friends, we all love you, but we have to watch you destroy yourself, rot away, and there's nothing we can do about it except try to be there for you! And you don't even seem to want us back!"_

_"I don't care." Cloud responded coldly._

_"W-What do you expect to find in that church? Do you think she's miraculously going to come back?" Cloud eyes widened with anger._

_"Stop it."_

_"Do you seriously believe she'll be there, tending to her flowers again, as if she had never met you and gotten mixed up in all this in the first place?"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"It doesn't matter how many times you visit her church, Cloud. No one is waiting for you there!"_

_"STOP IT!" Cloud slammed his fist on the bar table, and the wooden counter shattered underneath the force. Tifa covered her mouth, in horror of what she just said. She had gotten carried away, let her own personal feelings and insecurities slip into her words, and forced them all onto Cloud._

_"Cloud, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"_

_"I know she won't be there waiting for me! I'm not stupid! I've spent enough nights wishing! It doesn't matter how much I cry, or pray, or any of that!" Cloud bellowed. "Aerith is not coming back!"_

_"I know, Cloud, and I--"_

_"But nothing... Nothing will ever replace her to me! That's why I have to visit her church. That's why I NEED to visit her church! The church... It's all I have left of her..." Cloud muttered, turning away to hide his tears from Tifa. But as he turned, she noticed a black splotch creeping up his neck._

_"Cloud, is that--?"_

_"Goodbye." Cloud opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him. Tifa could hear the sound of the Fenrir's engines revving as he took off, as she fell to her knees. Marlene, with tears pouring down her face in fear, ran to Tifa and embraced her. Denzel followed to comfort her._

_"Tifa, is Cloud upset?" Denzel asked, his voice choking back tears._

_"No, dear, he's just confused. Uncle Barret and I are trying our best to help him but... he's hurting."_

_Cloud wiped his eyes while struggling to maintain his grip on the Fenrir. Things didn't go quite as planned. He wanted to slip away in the dark of night just as he did before, but this time... he wouldn't return._

_He never was good at saying goodbye._

Cloud sat up with a jolt and looked around. He had fallen asleep on the pew. There was no more light shining through the windows; it must have been past sundown already. He got up, finished cleaning up, then left the abandoned building to head back into Regna Ferox.

 _'Why did I remember that?'_ Cloud asked himself. He could seldom recall anything from his past, yet this is the only thing that came forth? It didn't tell him anything about who he was, or what to do with his life now. It was just a remnant of a life he had before.

As Cloud approached the large gates at the entrance of Regna Ferox, he noticed that there wasn't a single guard posted there.

 _'Odd.'_ He thought. Normally, they would have posted at least a single guard on the night shift, but today, they were nowhere to be found. Even the guards who would patrol on top of the wall were absent from their duty.

It was awfully quiet. He couldn't hear any murmuring coming from the inside of the wall either. Cloud exhaled onto his hands to warm them up. The bitter night chill was getting to him, and if he didn't enter soon, it was about to become dangerous.

Suddenly, he heard a faint rustling in the bushes. Cloud immediately drew his sword. Something waiting there in the forest, staring at him. He could feel their watchful eyes on him, perhaps waiting for him to leave? An opportunity for a strike from behind.

A scouting wolf, perhaps, observing him who was in their territory at the dead of night. But they should have known better, this area had been populated by humans for a long time. He could not see the beady shine in their eyes either, but his vision was starting to get hazy from the cold. The leaves of the forest was beginning to mesh together. And he was going to have to head back to the abandoned building for shelter, but that would mean heading back into the forest where that thing was staring at him.

He didn't have any time to hesitate. With his sword still in hand, Cloud entered back into the forest. He made sure to circle around whatever entity was there, but moved very slowly. He couldn't risk aggravating it any further, and if he moved too quickly, the sound would make him lose track of his surroundings. Slow and steady now, and he began his slow trek back to the building.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be following him, but it was definitely keeping its distance. Cloud made note of this, stopping to turn around and face it if necessary, but it would stop as well to not enter within Cloud's range. This pattern continued several times until Cloud concluded that whatever it was, it didn't plan on attacking him any time soon. He was wary, but continued his walk. Finally, he had reached the outer limit of the forest. The abandoned building was just across the stream in an open clearing. Whatever it was, it couldn't follow him any further, if it did, it would reveal itself with the bright moonlight shining down upon it.

Cloud walked over the bridge and headed back into the building. He remembered how he had stored some blankets in there in case anyone would decide to take refuge in that building for the night, but he never expected that he was going to be one of them. But, his curiosity got the best of him, and he turned around once again to see what was following him.

It seemed to be... a girl?

Her clothing was soaked, perhaps from the snow, and she was ill-equipped for the weather. She had several holes in her clothing, and was completely barefoot. The temperature was well below freezing. Cloud himself was completely bundled and even he was starting to feel the bitter cold. Without a word, he sprinted over to her and picked her up off the snow and ran into the building.

Once inside, he felt his way through the dark to find the closet where he store the blankets, grabbed a pair and immediately threw it over the girl, who he had set down on a pew. Now, he lit all the lanterns inside the church, and grabbed one to bring to her.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" Cloud scolded, sitting down next to her and placing the lantern near her to warm her up. He placed her hands into his to warm them back up. They were as cold as ice, and pale. They looked like they were already frozen! But she seemed to wiggle her fingers in his hands just fine.

Cloud then looked down at her feet. They were covered in snow. He needed to act quickly, the limbs would rot soon from the frostbite. He wrapped another blanket around her legs then placed the lantern inside the blanket next to her legs.

"As your legs warm up, the blood's going to rush back in. This is going to hurt." Cloud warned. She didn't respond. He waited a few moments, then removed the lantern from underneath the blanket and checked the temperature of her legs. The ice had melted and they were certainly warmer than before. He could leave the rest to the blanket and let them return back to a normal temperature slowly.

But, despite this, she didn't scream out in pain. In fact, she hadn't made a single noise. Cloud stared at her face: she hadn't made so much as a facial expression. If she wasn't squirming ever so slightly underneath the blankets, he would've thought she was a corpse.

"You didn't answer my question. Why were you out there in the snow? And how the hell are you still alive when you're dressed... like this?"

No response again. Cloud sighed.

Trauma, perhaps. He had seen it before. During the war, many of the girls, an unfortunate casualty of the war, had gone mute from the trauma. He was probably the worst person for the job, helping a trauma victim, but Cloud affirmed that he would do his best.

He reached into his pack to pull out a wrapped ration. Inside was dried meat and a piece of flat bread. Cloud handed both to her, but she wouldn't move.

"Eat." He ordered. "Your body is going to need some fuel to warm up on its own." She still refused to budge. He sighed and leaned in, and held the food near her mouth. Fortunately, she responded to this, and opened her mouth and ate the food. He handed the rest of the food to her, but she wouldn't eat again. However once he held it to her mouth, she would open her mouth and eat the food. She only seemed to respond this way. Cloud shook his head and silently agreed to feed her himself.

As he continued to lean in, he got a good look of her face. Her hair was wet and messy, covering her eyes. She had very delicate feminine features on her face. Cloud fixed her hair as best he could, running his fingers through her hair and bringing it back behind her head.

He saw her eyes. They had a faint glow, but seemed empty and lifeless. Cloud sighed and shook his head, and leaned back. It was a pity, such a beautiful girl tainted by this trauma.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she felt a certain familiarity to her, an inexplicable urge that he needed to protect her. Cloud placed his hand on hers again. They were still cold, but seemed to warm up quickly when in contact with his. When he removed his hand, he waited a few seconds, then placed his hands on her hands again. They were cold again, but warmed up quickly. They couldn't retain the heat.

It was like... she was dead.

Dead.

Dead...

She was... dead?

Cloud woke up again with a jolt. He looked around. The morning rays of light was shining through the windows, it was already morning. He had fallen asleep on the pews... again?

He immediately looked next to him. A pair of blankets lay on the pew. There was no one to be found. But there definitely was a girl here last night. He was sure of it. Did she leave? Then why did it feel so mysterious?

Was it a ghost?

Cloud sighed. He couldn't explain it, but this was a familiar feeling. A sad and lonely, and almost nostalgic feeling.

There was no one there waiting for him in the church.


	11. A New Threat

The days became weeks, the weeks became months, and the months became two years, and finally, a conflict had stirred with Valm and they were called into action once more. As all good things must come to an end.

The Shepherds were dragged into war once more.

Chrom personally led his party to Regna Ferox to speak with the Khans, and left the city with more men than he came in with, due to the rejoining members of the Shepherds. Although the Khan's could not join at the current time, Gregor needed the money, Gaius figured his sugar rations were getting low, Olivia did as she was ordered by Basilio, and Lon'qu figured he had nothing better to do. Cloud had previously mentioned that he was living in Regna Ferox, but was nowhere to be found. Rumor had it that a mysterious man took care of a church in the outskirts of the city, and upon investigation, the Shepherds had found him again. He didn't need much convincing, and as soon as he saw the party walking towards him, he grabbed his sword and pack and was ready to depart. 

The Shepherds left for the Plegian outpost on Carrion Isle, as the new King Validar had promised to lend the Ylisseans aid for the Valmese threat.

They were just south of Port Ferox when dusk had fell.

"Chrom, should we set up camp again?" Chrom looked up and realized the orange hue taking over the sky. They were in no rush to arriving at Plegia, so he figured it would be safest to retire for the night. Many of the Shepherds, including himself, weren't quite accustomed to the constant travelling they had done before, and it would be best to reintroduce them to this lifestyle slowly.

"Sure," Chrom agreed, "But do you all still remember how to properly set up camp?" He joked.

"Funny, but you're the one who's been living in a castle for the past two years." Countered Nowi, and some nearby Shepherds were snickering. Chrom smiled and threw his hands up.

"Well, you got me there. Why don't you go tell everyone that we're setting up for the night?"

"Yup yup!" Nowi scurried away. Within an hour, the camp was set up, and the Shepherds were eating their rations beside the roaring campfire which burned into the clear night sky.

"Ahhhh, this is the life, no?" Gregor spoke between eating his food. "I miss running around with young men, war is my life."

"I'm glad you're happy, Gregor, but war isn't exactly something I look forward to." Robin replied, and Gregor shrugged.

"Still, it's nice to see you all again." Sumia added in, and Gregor and Robin turned to face her, raising an eyebrow.

"I agree, Sumia. Though I do question your judgment of returning to the battlefield when you should be taking care of your new daughter."

"You too, Robin?" Sumia shook her head. "Wet nursing is practically in the royal family's tradition now, and I know my daughter will be safe, but I won't have peace of mind unless I'm here fighting alongside Chrom." Robin shrugged. She was a tough girl, and certainly an asset to the Shepherds. Her participation in this conflict was worth the inherent danger.

"Anyways, it was nice to see you too." Robin concluded.

An awkward silence ensued. It was the first time they had spoken in quite some time. 

Eventually, Sumia politely excused herself to take a rest, and Robin gave her a wave as she disappeared back into Chrom's tent. Cloud walked by and sat down on the log next to Robin. He unwrapped his ration and stuck the piece of bread and meat in his mouth, before uncorking his bottle and drinking from it.

"Cloud." Robin smiled. Cloud put down his food and silently gave him a firm handshake. "I didn't see you at Port Ferox. How have you been?"

"I just got here." He clarified."And, I have no complaints. Though, time seemed to pass much slower when I'm not fighting alongside you all."

"How are your memories?" Robin asked.

"Still no good." Cloud shook his head and handed Robin the bottle, who also took a drink.

"It's the same with me as well." He shrugged. "I've already given up, though I would encourage you to continue."

They drank silently for a moment, looking out into the distance. A small breeze picked up, and Robin curled his legs and hugged them to keep warm. Finally, it was Cloud who broke their silence.

"The war ended so suddenly, and we were all on our ways to beginning our new lives so I never got to ask..." He began "How did things go for you? You know, with your proposal?" Robin took another drink from the bottle, he had a pained expression on his face.

"Things didn't work out." He faced the ground and gave a faint smile. "But, don't worry about me. I've had plenty of time to get over it." Robin chuckled when he finished the bottle, and corked it. "I'll buy you a new one when we get to a town."

"Don't worry about it." Cloud shrugged. "But if you want to repay me, would you mind telling me who turned you down?"

Robin sighed. Turned him down? That would have been slightly less painful than what actually happened. At least, he would have had immediate closure. But, after some internal quarreling, Robin answered, "Sumia."

"That's rough, buddy." Cloud recollected on the events of the day. If his memory served him well, Chrom and Sumia had gotten engaged that night. After some brief calculations, he realized that Chrom must have beaten Robin to the punch. Missed it by a few minutes, maybe. Or perhaps it just wasn't destined to be? He shook his head, feeling sympathetic for his friend, but as usual, was not sure how to console him.

"Well, I can always enact my revenge at Chrom some other way, I guess." Robin joked, returning to his usual self. He stood up and stretched out his arms and his back. "You up for a walk?" He asked. Cloud nodded, and the two disappeared into the woods. As they continued their stroll, Robin was desperately trying to come up with more conversation topics. Cloud wasn't a man of many words, he had realized this a long time ago, but he was beginning to feel a bit awkward that they would just walk together in silence. Eventually, Robin realized that his friendly relationship with Cloud was built on mutual respect rather than their shared interests. So, he decided to continue the walk without a word. They were both absorbed in their thoughts, but at least they were doing their thinking with the company of each other. The two had walked deep into the woods when darkness had finally taken over the night sky.

"It's getting late." Cloud nodded and the two changed directions to walk back to the camp. They walked a few yards before Cloud suddenly lifted the Lohengrin off his back.

"Show yourself." Cloud ordered. 

_'An assassin?'_ Robin thought, before drawing his sword from his side as well. His senses weren't as particularly keen as Cloud, but he could at least tell when if they were in immediate danger. He didn't feel any malicious intent, but he was beginning to pick up the presence of someone in their immediate vicinity.

"At ease, you two." A familiar voice said, before revealing to be a dark blue-haired girl.

"Marth?" Robin asked while putting his sword away. "I haven't seen you in a month."

"A month?" Marth crossed her arms and tried to remember. "I did leave Ylissitol for a while. Though, I didn't think it was my responsibility to tell you." Marth commented.

"A letter would've been nice." Robin scratched the back of his head, remembering those days he purposefully spent more time out in public in effort to bump into the girl.

"What are you, my dad?" Marth joked, and Robin laughed, the irony unknown to him.

"I really hate to break up the reunion, but we need to head back to the camp." Cloud interrupted. They looked at the blonde man, who was pointing at the sky. It had turned into deep purple and the clouds began to swirl into a spiral.

"Risen." Robin grit his teeth. "Would you mind lending us a hand?" He asked Marth. Without a word, she nodded her head, and the trio ran back to the campsite.

Lissa awoke from the rustling of her tent.

"Not now, Donnel. Everyone's not asleep yet. Just wait a few more minutes." She groggily whispered. The rustling didn't stop. She waited a few moments, then opened her tent door.

"Donnel, I told you, wait a bi—" She held her breath when she saw it. A lone risen scout had entered the camp. She shuffled around in her tent before grabbing an Arcwind tome and firing a blast at the risen scout, who fell to the ground and disintegrated.

"C-CHROM!"

The young prince awoke with a start and his wife did the same. He quickly donned his armor and ordered to sound the alarm. The rest of the Shepherds followed, equipping their battle gear and stood at the front of the camp to defend themselves.

"It's coming from the forest, everyone." He told them.

"Where's Robin and Cloud?" Lon'qu asked and Virion shrugged.

"They were not in their tents."

"Over there!" Sully pointed into the forest where the Risen were supposed to emerge from, and a trio was running to the camp.

"Robin! Cloud! There you are!" Chrom patted them on the back as they caught their breath.

"Not right now! Station men around the perimeter of the camp! These Risen are unusual, I think they're being lead. They've already circled the camp!" Robin frantically reported.

"Gods." Chrom then gave the ordered for the Shepherds to set up the perimeter around the camp, and they prepared for combat. They held their breaths. It was a silent night in the forest, and the sound of their raging heartbeat echoed into the night. They waited in anticipation for the enemy to reveal themselves from the shadow of the forest.

A pair of bright glowing red eyes was seen in the shadows. It quickly multiplied, until the Shepherds realized that it was as Robin predicted. They were completely surrounded by the Risen. 

"Hold your positions!" Chrom ordered. And, soon after, the Risen charged in. They seemed to pour in from every angle from the depths of the forest, quickly trying to overrun the Shepherds with their sheer numbers. Fortunately, the Shepherds were positioned accordingly, which prevented their defeat. The risen, however, proved to be a formidable threat. They fought ferociously who, unlike human enemies, had no care for personal safety. They fought brashly and were unpredictable in their strikes, which was what made them so deadly.

They continued the desperate battle for their lives, but the ambush was too much for those who were out of practice. Some were quickly overrun and others needed to give up their positioning to help their incapacitated comrades. Thus, they exposed their flank to more Risen attackers, and their formation was broken. They poured into the middle of the hollow circle and the Shepherds were forced to fight within smaller groups.

It was a grisly battle. They were able to repel the Risen threat, but had suffered many injuries. The frailer Shepherds were already unconscious from the blood loss and required immediate medical attention. They had finished their battle, but were left with only a few fighters who could still protect the camp: Chrom, Robin, Cloud, Lon'qu, Gaius, and Marth. The rest were either incapacitated or tending to the injured.

"Hold. There's still one more." Robin pointed out into the distance.

"That one's the leader?" asked Gaius, and Cloud shook his head.

"I took out the chief already. This one is just a straggler."

"Check out his armor, its full knight armor. The fabric surcoat is blue, but it's not anything I recognize." Robin commented.

"That's certainly an outdated choice." Chrom responded. "No nation issues full iron armor anymore, we stick to leather for agility."

"He's been dead for a long time?"

"Likely, unless he's from the Outrealm." Marth added in.

"Outrealm?" Asked Chrom, Marth shook her head.

"I'll tell you about it later. Let's finish him off first."

Gaius and Lon'qu charged at the lone knight. The knight changed his stance and raised his shield. The two repeatedly attacked the shield, hoping it would give way. The knight however, did not drop his guard. He slashed at Lon'qu, who expertly deflected the strike, but then he rolled backwards to dodge Lon'qu and Gaius' flurry of blades, then reaching into his side bag.

"He can roll in all of that armor? Impressive." Lon'qu commented before continuing his attack alongside Gaius. Despite being in full-iron armor, he was remarkably agile, and coupled with his steel shield, it proved for a remarkable defense. However, he still could not find a clear strike on the two Shepherds, and needed to stay on the defensive. They figured that eventually his guard would break and it would be their opportunity to defeat him. The two did not, however, expect the knight to draw a firebomb from his bag. After he slashed at them and they jumped backwards, he threw the firebomb right at their feet, which exploded on impact with the grown, dousing the two Shepherds in flames.

"GAH!" Gaius' cloak caught fire and he and Lon'qu dropped to the ground.

"A firebomb!?" It was extremely rare to see someone using such a weapon; fighters, even Risen, were much more accustomed to using magic instead. It was safer and more efficient, yet a firebomb had taken them by surprise. Robin, Chrom, and Marth quickly ran to their aid.

"Marth, Robin. Protect those two." Chrom ordered. The two nodded their heads and knelt down beside them. They had wicked burns on their skin. Robin quickly cut off Lon'qu's clothing and applied a cream he had stored in his robes specifically to treat burns. He threw the rest to Marth who did the same. 

"Cloud, it's up to us to defeat this knight."

"Right." Cloud nodded, and the prince and the soldier charged the knight once more. They had timed their assault on the knight's shield to not leave openings for him to roll away. The knight instead back stepped and attempted to throw another firebomb, which Chrom easily swatted away.

"Attack his flank, Cloud. I'll hold him off." Cloud backed off to readjust his positioning, and the prince continued his assault on the knight, who continued to block with his shield.

Suddenly, the knight placed his shield on his back and altered his stance, holding his sword in two arms and raising it next to his head, blade pointing at Chrom.

 _'Finally, he dropped his defenses.'_ Chrom thought to himself before raising the Falchion skyward.

"Your end has come!" Chrom slashed at the knight, who blocked with his blade then began to returning to a swinging stance, but Chrom quickly back stepped before gliding at the knight for a second quick blow. The knight could not block this second slash, which tore through his armor.

He did not expect the knight to poise though Chrom's attack and continued his sweeping slash, which cut through Chrom's breastplate and brought the prince to the ground.

"CHROM!" Marth and Robin screamed in unison. Marth immediately ran to his side.

"Are you hurt? Please stay down!" Marth applied pressure to his wounds.

"Didn't see that coming." Chrom spit some blood out, smiling to reassure her. "I'll be fine. You should be worrying about that knight, though. He's about to fight Cloud."

Marth turned around and watched the two begin trading blows. While the knight somehow managed to slide Cloud's sword off his shield, he was unable to keep up with Cloud's superior agility. The knight took a step back, and held the sword upright, covering his helmet. He then brought his sword to his side and prepared for a thrusting stab.

A very amateurish and telegraphed attack. Cloud ran at the knight, who tried to stab at him, but Cloud spun to the right.

_'An opening.'_

Cloud swung the Lohengrin aiming at the knight's open left side. The knight blocked Cloud's swing, but he continued his assault on the knight's shield. Cloud swung again, and again, and again, whittling away at the knight's shield until finally, his the force of his blows knocked the knight onto one knee with his shield dropped at his side. The knight desperately attempted for another stab, which Cloud maneuvered his left side of his body to dodge it. He swung the Lohengrin overhead to finish off the knight.

But, his mistake was attempting to attack with only one hand. Cloud knew that the knight's left arm had been compromised, so he expected the knight to have no defense against his slash. He had already fallen to one knee, and he couldn't roll away. Even as he tried to raise his shield up defensively, Cloud knew he could not survive another strike, and his defenses would soon give way.

However, he did not predict the knight to quickly fan the shield outwards across his chest. Cloud's sword was caught by the shield, and followed the outward sweeping motion, the sudden shift in momentum caused Cloud's arm to fling backwards, and the Lohengrin flew out of his grip, leaving him completely open. 

'What?!'

The knight wasted no time and stabbed directly into Cloud's vulnerable stomach. He then kicked off the ground and landed on top of Cloud, using his weight to force the blade even deeper into his abdomen. A shock ran through his spine as his eyes widened. He knew this feeling. On impact with the floor, Cloud coughed up blood which splattered over the Risen Knight's helmet. And through the slits of the helmet, Cloud could see a burning red glow in his eyes.

What the hell was he?

Cloud found the strength to kick the knight off him and stand up. The sword was still lodged in his stomach, but fortunately it didn't go all the way through. The light chain-link armor he wore was enough to keep the wound from being fatal, but the metal had also kept the sword lodged inside him. It would cause more trouble if he were to remove it without the help of someone else, so he left it inside.

The knight drew a smaller broadsword from his side and pointed it at Cloud. He looked to his side, the Lohengrin had slid several feet away, and the knight had positioned himself accordingly to prevent him from grabbing his weapon.

He looked down at his abdomen, the sword stuck inside, but fortunately not pierced directly through his body. This was the only weapon he had, but as soon as he would remove it, a timer would start until he would eventually bleed out and die.

Cloud took a deep breath, then grit his teeth as he yanked out the sword. As expected, the wound begin to expel blood rapidly. He could apply a modest amount of pressure with his left hand, but that would leave him with only one had to fight. Not to mention, moving would only cause him to lose blood even faster. He could last, at most, one to two minutes before he'd pass out. So Cloud wasted no time.

He chased down the Risen knight who began to hold his shield defensively again. He rolled away from Cloud's desperate strikes and raised his shield once more. This was bad. He knew that Cloud was on a time limit, and was merely waiting him out instead of actually fighting him. And as the seconds passed, Cloud could feel the grip on the sword loosening, his vision hazing, and instincts dulling. He removed his left hand from his wound, already caked with his blood. He clenched it into a fist to strengthen his resolve. Cloud dashed at the knight then immediately leapt into the air, bringing his sword high and to his side to perform the jumping stab technique that he remembered Chrom had done before. The knight instinctively raised his shield overhead to block the strike and allow it to slide off his shield. But as Cloud thrusted his sword, he purposefully aimed away from the knight and landed directly in front of him. Still low, he shifted his wait to the tip of his toes, then kicked off the ground with one leg.

As the knight began to move his shield downward, Cloud used his momentum to spin around, hooking his kick into the shield and knocking it aside. The force flung the knight's arm backwards in the same way his parry had done to Cloud. Now open, Cloud aimed a strike at a vulnerability he noticed in the armor, where the helmet met the platemail at the neck, shoving his sword with all his might until the sword would exit from the opposite side of the knight's neck.

The knight staggered for a few seconds, then fell backwards and dissolved back into dust, just as any other Risen before.

.

.

.

"Milord, your armor is compromised and you are going to have a scar across your chest for the next few months... but other than that, you're perfectly fine. The gods must have been smiling upon you as the cut was superficial, and failed at harming any of your vital organs." Maribelle told Chrom, who was lying upright in the emergency medical tent.

"I suppose I have take it easy for a while."

"Yes, don't exert yourself. I patched up the wound, but you wouldn't want any internal bleeding, would you?" Maribelle advised.

Chrom lifted his arm to cover the bright lantern light shining in his eyes. He let out a sigh.

"Cloud..." Chrom let out another deep breath. "He's... dead, isn't he? I watched him get impaled just before losing consciousness."

"Negative, milord. Cloud is fine... if anything, he appears to be in better condition than you are. He's should be helping around camp as we speak."

"What?! Call him in here right away."

"Yes, milord." Maribelle exited the tent, and soon after, Cloud walked in with a bored expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud began.

"Doesn't matter. How in Naga's name are you still alive?" Cloud shrugged.

"I think it's going to take more than a shallow stab to take me down. This may sound strange, but I don't believe this was my first time getting impaled."

"Strange isn't exactly my word of choice."

"Regardless, I'm fine." Cloud assured him. _'Or at least, I think I am.'_

That stab. The cold steel running through him, piercing through his stomach and out his back. The ringing sound of the metal gliding against the spine. Yes, he had felt that before. But he had also seen it before as well.

But where?

"Some 'knight', that thing was." Chrom folded his arms. "I'd liken it to a monster first."

Cloud nodded his head in agreement."I've never fought anything quite like it before."

"Yet he was only a mere risen?" Chrom shook his head. "The fact I had lost to it... is a bit embarrassing, to say the least.

Cloud paused, as if he took offense to it.

"Oh! Don't take it personally, Cloud. It's not embarrassing that you almost got bested by it too. Frankly, its quite frightening."

"…"

Chrom cleared his throat to clear the awkward air. "It's certainly a mystery how a Risen could have gotten so skilled in combat. Perhaps it was experience from his former life?" 

Now Cloud folded his arms. "That fighting style though. Definitely not Plegian." He mentioned.

"It's not Ylissian or Feroxi either."

"Valmese?"

"No, the Valmese soldiers are Myrmidions and Swordmasters, no steel armored knights like that." Chrom shook his head and lay his head back down on the pillow, continuing to ponder on the knight's origins. Cloud took it as a sign to let him recover.

"I'll ask Robin about what he thinks. Rest easy, captain."

"You too." Chrom responded, and Cloud walked out of the tent. "Wait, 'You too.'? Cloud's not resting…" Chrom sighed and shook his head in disappointment in himself.

Cloud found Robin standing next to Marth near the burned-out campfire as the sun began to rise.

"Robin. A moment?"

"Is something the matter?"

"What was that thing?" Cloud asked, cutting to the chase.

"The knight? I'm not so sure. As far as I'm aware, it seemed to be just a regular old Risen."

"Did you happen to catch a glimpse of the portal it came from?" Marth asked. They both shook their head. "I didn't either, but I have reason to believe that he's from the Outrealm."

"Outrealm?" Cloud asked.

"Are you familiar with how the Risen came to be?" Marth asked. 

"They're fallen soldiers and the like, correct?" She nodded her head.

"The Risen are reanimated from our dead, and always appear through the portals in the sky."

"I do remember Sully thinking she saw her dead uncle among the risen. But where do the risen come from?"

"I have reason to believe that they come from the same place as me." Marth alluded.

"Which is?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not at liberty to share that with you yet. But if that Risen wasn't just pulled from... my origin... then its very likely it was pulled from the Outrealm. It could be the reanimated dead from anywhere. Far off lands with enemies unknown to us. That's what makes them so dangerous."

"And you know this how?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Please trust me on this one."

"You think maybe I came from one of those Outrealm portals?" Cloud interrupted.

"Perhaps." Marth muttered. She certainly couldn't rule out the possibility. Someone like Cloud had appeared so suddenly, and with such strength that he mysteriously went unrecognized until just recently? 

"Wait a second." Robin interrupted. "If you and the Risen come from the same place... and that day we first met, Lissa mentioned something about you falling from the sky." Robin began, almost carefully choosing his words. "Are you a Risen?" Robin reached for his sword and Marth placed her delicate hand on his to stop him from drawing his sword.

"Calm down, Robin. I'm alive."

"I-- don't know about _that_." Robin stared her down. "Your hands _do_ feel fairly cold."

"Don't start." She warned.

"You look pretty... pale too. And is that a glow in your eye I see?" He continued to tease.

"Robin."

"Alright, I know. You're alive. But that still doesn't explain much about your origins."

"I promise you will learn in due time." Marth turned to face Cloud. "But for now, be wary for all Risen from now on. Based on what we just encountered, there's no telling when another Risen pulled from the Outrealm might show up." 

"Right. I'll keep my eyes out." Cloud told Marth. Robin put his arm around Cloud's neck.

"Not to worry, Marth. It just so happens we have the perfect counter to anything the Outrealm can throw at us."

"..." Cloud had a very annoyed expression on his face, and Marth smiled.

"Well, I'd love to stay longer, but I must be off." Marth told Robin.

"What? But you just got here." Robin protested.

"Yes, but I have to keep moving. If I don't, these past two years would have been wasted."

At this point, Robin was already used to her cryptic replies, and merely shrugged. While he preferred if she stayed, there was no doubt in his mind that she was too important to impede in her goals."I see. Well then, I wish you luck. Do you believe we will cross paths again? Perhaps in the near future?" A hint of hope could be heard from that last line.

"Oh, I can guarantee it." She winked, before turning around and leaving.

Robin sighed and stretched his arms. "Well, it's time to return to packing up camp then."

"Right."

They were silent for a few moments. Cloud folded his arms while Robin placed his arms behind his head, until finally, Marth was out of earshot.

"Well, what do you think?"

Cloud shrugged, annoyed at his friend, but was willing to give his honest opinion.

"...I'd say you have a decent shot."


	12. Familiar Faces

Cloud sat in silence with the rest of the Shepherds in the Plegia Castle common room. Robin and Chrom entered the grand hall to negotiate with the new Plegian king about support in the Valmese war, however the Shepherds were asked to stay except for Frederick who, as usual, refused to leave Chrom's side.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm feeling a bit nervous about this meeting. How about you, Robin?" Chrom whispered to Robin, as they stood next to each other in the grand hall waiting for the king to arrive.

"All we need to do is ask for his support in this war: supplies, troops, anything will do. The worst he can do is refuse."

"We must mind our manners, however." Frederick chimed in.

Finally, the door to the royal chambers opened. A scantily-dressed woman with dark skin and a curvy, seductive figure walked toward the two. She held a smug grin on her face, which was held up higher so that her eyes could cast a downward stare onto others. Her voice cooed like a mischievous cat looking down upon its prey.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you." Said the figure.

"Aversa!" Chrom exclaimed in disbelief. This... woman... was known to be allied with the Mad King during his regime, and if she was still in power in Plegia...

"What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet."

"You serve the new king, then? This… Validar?"

"I do."

"They say he worships Grima…" Frederick alluded. Aversa merely snickered, unfazed by what was considered by Ylissians as an treasonous accusation.

"Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time…" Aversa's eyes wandered toward Chrom's sword, the same one that felled the late king. "…But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but—" She noticed the royal chamber doors opening again. "Ah, here is my lord now."

A familiar dark-skinned man dressed in traditional Plegian purple robes had emerged from the grand hall. He kept his hands together, concealing them in the opposite sleeve as if he were rubbing them secretly, scheming. When he reached the circle, he removed his sickly grey hands from the sleeves and extended it outwards. Chrom instinctively reached for it and shook it, reluctantly. It was pale and riddled with ugly veins running across his fingertips, stopping just short of his long black nails. His right hand was only exposed at the fingers, the rest lay concealed behind a black hand garment.

"An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

"The honor is mine, good king." Chrom returned the smile, albeit nervously. "…Is it possible we've met before some-" Chrom did a double take and his eyes bulged out of his sockets. "Gods! It can't be!"

"Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty." Chrom leaned over and whispered directly into Robin's ear.

"Psst! Robin!" Chrom whispered, a screaming whisper.

"I know! He looks just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn." Robin scream-whispered back.

"…And you must be Sir Robin?" Robin perked up.

"You know of me, sire?"

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes."

"But we _killed_ him, Robin!" Chrom continued to whisper.

"I know but… The resemblance… it's uncanny…" Robin whispered back.

"How could he possibly—"

Validar cleared his throat.

"My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering…" Chrom sheepishly blushed.

"…My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect."

"Chrom, what should we do?" Robin whispered.

"Nothing for now. But stay close and be ready for anything…"

"Then let us get to it." Validar continued.

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but we will provide eight-hundred warships and two-hundred transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm." Said Aversa, her eyes trailing away from the two Ylissians, toward the entrance of the hall.

"That is… surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets…" Frederick bowed his head slightly as a gesture of thanks.

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war." Validar added in, somewhat passive-aggressively. "I trust that the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will. Thank you Validar." Said Chrom.

"The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

"Oh, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make." Aversa chimed in.

"…Yes? Who would that be?"

"A hierophant, the highest of his order in all Plegia." Validar answered. The royal chambers door opened once more and a hooded figure joined in. Once again, he wore traditional Plegian robes, however this one was laced with gold linings, a typical design for religious garments of the region. His face was covered by the shadow cast by his hood, save for the unnerving smile that was his only identifying feature.

"So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier…" Robin began. No response. "…I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?"

"The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong." A familiar voice mumbled.

"…Huh? Beg pardon, were you talking to me?"

"Good hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty." Frederick suggested. The hierophant folded his arms and shrugged.

"…You are a long way from Ylisse, sir." He finally spoke in a clear voice. "…But very well." He slowly removed his hood, revealing his subtle but smug grin.

"Is that better?"

Robin reeled backwards in shock.

"What?!"

"By the Gods!"

"What manner of sorcery—"

"He looks just like… me." Robin whispered in disbelief. It was as if he was staring into a mirror, except his reflection would only have a snide grin.

"My name is Robin." The hierophant took a moment to smile, relishing the shocked expression of the Ylissian tactician and his company. "Oh and that was your name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence…"

"Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it… What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w—" Validar interjected, but was interrupted by a confused Chrom.

"Hold just one moment! What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and Robin—"

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead… Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous…"

And with that, Robin, Chrom, and Frederick were practically pushed out of the grand hall and back into the foyer. They stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded by the turn of events while Cloud, who was leaning on a pillar, looked up to meet eyes with his horrified comrades. Robin walked directly past him and exited the castle, but Chrom stayed in the foyer with Frederick.

"What happened?" Cloud asked the distressed prince.

"I bring bad news." He somberly replied. "Do you remember the night Ylissitol castle was raided? When Validar and his men attempted to assassinate Emmeryn?

"Of course." Cloud nodded. "I worked for him, remember?"

"Right." Chrom nodded. "It's come to our attention that he--King Validar now--is alive and well... and is the current regnant of Plegia."

Cloud took a moment, crossing one hand over his side and resting his elbow upon it. He placed his chin onto his hand and furrowed his brow. "We killed him that night, didn't we?"

"We _did_. And that's what makes this so puzzling." Chrom sighed. "To make matters worse, he shows up with a man who looks exactly like Robin, and even bears the same name!"

Cloud folded his arms. "Perhaps it is just a doppelganger they brought in designed to unnerve us. Are you sure they're the same?"

"I swear on the Gods. I have no idea what to think of these turn of events, but we unfortunately have some more pressing matters to attend to. As of right now, the Shepherd's priority is to head back to the front lines. Plegia has pledged support for the war, so all that's left is to use it at Valm."

Cloud nodded his head, but continued to think as Chrom began to walk away.

"I'll have Frederick summon the other Shepherds. It's roughly a two day march from here to Port Ferox, so I expect that we will be camping around the western Ylissian forests."

"We're not going to stop by Ylisstol?"

"As much as I'd like to, we're in a hurry." Chrom shook his head. "And quite frankly, Plegia Castle is the last place I want to be right now." Cloud merely raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you propose right on this castle's courtyard two years ago?" Chrom's face lightened up, shifting from being a mixture of confusion and distress to almost purely nostalgic. He desperately tried to cover his grin with his hand, but Cloud could clearly see his worried eyes softening.

"That is correct..."

Cloud looked away toward the great doors, but returned to face Chrom. "I'll go get Robin." Chrom told Cloud, who shrugged and returned to leaning on the pillar.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and the Shepherds pitched their tents in a ravine where they felt it would be safer than in the forest. Chrom enjoyed his meal in the planning tent. Robin was decompressing after a long day by attending to another of his regular afternoon strolls around camp. Cloud was practically ordered to stay put as the able Shepherds went to search for firewood. They were already half a day's walk away from the Plegian castle, yet Chrom could not shake the feeling of a menacing presence nearby. He decided to take one last rounds on the perimeter of the campsite to alleviate his mind.

Chrom had not even take ten paces outside of the campsite before hearing Robin's bloodcurdling scream.

"Robin!" Chrom ran to the tactician curled on the floor and grasping his head. "Robin! Are you all right? I heard shouting."

"Nngh… Ahh… Ahh…" Robin held out his hand and Chrom pulled him upright. "I-I think so..." Robin rubbed his eyes and shook his head violently, as if to expel the stabbing sensation stuck to his eyeballs. "Yes, Chrom, thank you. I'm… I'm fine."

"'Fine' is a poor choice of words! What's happened?!"

"…King Validar, he… He spoke to me… in my mind. He said I was his… his son."

Chrom's eyes widened from shock. "What?! …Is this true?"

"I don't know… But I also don't know it's a lie. Loathe as I am to say it, I felt a… a strange connection, between us."

"Oh, gods… That hierophant doppelganger… Could he be the king's son as well? Are you twins?"

"I… I'm sorry, Chrom. I can't remember… But if I'm being honest... it would explain much… I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore…" Chrom shook his head and placed his hands on Robin's shoulders.

"You are yourself, before you are any man's son. Remember that."

"…Thank you, Chrom." Chrom flashed him an assuring grin. Robin's returned one that of a relieved smile.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes… yes I think so." Suddenly, Frederick came running on foot from the direction of camp.

"Milord, we are under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!" Frederick reported in panic.

"But… we posted sentries! How did this happen?"

"We believe it was another ambush, milord. They approached simultaneously from both sides of the ravine."

"Validar! This is his doing—I'm sure of it. Equip anyone who can bear arms, and tell them we fight for our lives!" And the trio ran as fast as they could to defend the camp.

"Do we have _any_ officers present?" Cloud shouted to Stahl, who was next in command as Chrom, Robin, and Frederick were seemingly absent.

"Chrom was on patrol, only Naga knows wherever Robin is, and Frederick went off to summon the both of them."

Cloud swore under his breath.

Stahl sighed. "I don't have much power right now, but I think it would be best if I relinquished command to you, Cloud." 

"What?"

"I'm not confident in my ability to save us tonight, but I know everyone is willing to trust you." Stahl answered quickly. "Quickly now, give us a order and we'll consolidate under your plan." 

Cloud was silent for a few moments. What would Robin do in this situation. Frankly, he probably wouldn't be relinquishing command to Cloud, but as long as he did have the responsibility over the Shepherds, he needed to come up with something simple enough to keep them alive.

"Alright, here goes..."

The risen archers were strategically placed on the cliff sides to barrage the Sheperds down below. Cloud decided to divide the Sheperds to push the choke points that lead to the ramps to get out of the ravine. Kellam was the vanguard for the left ramp, slowly pushing the Risen backwards and shielding the mages behind him who fire volleys of magic to the Risen who attempted to challenge Kellam. Cloud however personally pushed the ramp rushing in with the horseback Shepherds, quickly targeting the archers and allowing the others to take care of the axe wielding enemies.

Each ramp was being pushed at a disproportionate rate, however, this was exactly as Cloud planned. His strategy was not to rout the enemy quickly, but to get the Shepherds out of the line of fire where they were vulnerable at the bottom of the ravine. It didn't matter if the left side would stagnate under the offensive of the slower armored units and mages; he had planned to personally raid his way into the enemy's defenses and clear the congested battle on the left ramp with a strike from the back.

After around half-an-hour, Robin, Frederick, and Chrom had finally arrived. Personally commanded by Robin, the second half of the Shepherds shifted their formation to spearhead the base of the ramp, which broke the line of Risen fighters who barricaded the left side. Kellam's defense held fast, and another small stalemate occurred at the ramp's choke point.

Finally, Cloud and the horseback Shepherds had pushed all the way to the bridge which connected each side of the ravine.

"This is their last wave, everyone! Defeat the stragglers and we can ambush the remaining Risen on the other side." Cloud ordered, and Stahl and Sully followed him to begin crossing the bridge. The risen chief stood in the middle, accompanied by three other risen, however these were unlike the ones that Cloud's raiding squadron had just defeated. Two stood directly at the side of the chief, a bulkier one with a red cloth covering his head, and a taller, muscular one, with a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead. Finally, a third risen wearing also wearing a red bandanna around her forehead stood directly behind the chief.

"Check out those clothes, Cloud." Stahl pointed at the three, irregular risen. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Very minimal armor, they're wearing." Sully chimed in. "It's practically scrap metal strapped onto regular clothes. But that girl's pants…"

"What about them?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. Sully chuckled.

"They're quite… stylish." Cloud shook his head at the lady Shepherd's antics and observed the Risen. It was like they had said. They certainly didn't look like fallen soldiers like the majority of Risen did. In fact, they looked like civilians, but their makeshift armor likened them more to rebels. But the clothes they wore under the armor, something didn't sit right with him. It wasn't the tunic and trousers that he was used to, no. The males were wearing regular t-shirts and cargo pants while the female was wearing a skin-tight turtle neck instead. This was not the traditional wear of Ylisse nor Plegia.

They had to be from Midgar.

Suddenly, he was swept by a piercing migraine. He immediately dropped to one knee and opened his jaw as wide as he could to relieve the ringing noise in his ears, before returning to his battle stance. As soon as his brain made the connection, it would stab at him as if it punishing Cloud for even attempting to remember. Without warning, the trio of irregular risen charged Cloud without any weapons.

The fighters were… underwhelming.

Stahl and Sully pierced them easily with their sword and lance respectively, and they fell to the ground, disintegrating. But as they faded away, they made eye contact with Cloud, and for a moment, the glowing bright red in their eyes disappeared, and Cloud saw a look on their face that he could describe as...

Surprise? Rather, the trio actually gave Cloud a warm smile, as if they recognized him. The female Risen opened her mouth as if to say something, but finally collapsed to the ground and returned to dust.

"The hell?" Sully began. "Hey Cloud, mind taking out the chief? He's using an axe so—" Sully noticed a far away look on his face. It was unlike himself to become so detached, especially in the middle of the battle. "Cloud? You alright?"

Stahl cleared his throat, snapping Cloud back into reality.

"I'm fine." Cloud paused for a few seconds, taking a few deep breaths. He was a bit shaken, he would admit, but certainly was still able to fight.

What was that just now? Sympathy? And it was towards the enemy? And an undead Risen at that. Cloud put his head down for a few moments, clearing his mind. He gripped the handle of the Lohengrin, rubbing his fingers alongside the leather grip and sighed. Finally, he lifted it off the ground and sprinted at the Risen chief. The Chief viciously swung his axe at Cloud, but was no match for the ex-soldier, and was quickly defeated by Cloud in a sweeping horizontal slash.

"Onward. Let's finish this battle." Cloud sighed again and they crossed the bridge and made their way to the flank of the enemy.

"Focus all of your casts on Kellam!" Chrom ordered the two blonde healers, who alternated between using their magic to heal him and remotely repair his gear. Kellam felt his knees buckling from fatigue, but continued his slow push until he was almost at the top of the ramp.

"Nice! Now, all that's left is to take out the last group." Said Robin, who then noticed Cloud, Sully, and Stahl emerging from behind the enemy. "We've got them completely surrounded, Chrom! This battle should be a piece of cake."

"C'mon Kellam, just a little bit further." Chrom encouraged.

"…R-Right."

But suddenly, a chill ran down his spine. The sky darkened to a sickly purple hue, the clouds spiraling into a vortex that blotted out the moonlight of the midnight sky.

"Gods… not… not again." Chrom shuddered.

A figure rained down from the vortex, slamming into the ground with a great crash, shrouding the figure with a dust cloud until only a faint silhouette could be seen walking it the middle.

"Hold your ground, everyone!" Robin commanded. "Cloud is coming! He'll be able to defeat it!" But there was a clear uneasy quiver in his voice. Robin needed to assure the Shepherds, but was merely assuring himself.

The battlefield fell deathly silent as the knight's silhouette emerged through the dust cloud. Finally, he had revealed himself.

A eggshell-colored knight donning a helmet that resembled an onion and a breastplate that looked like folds of fat emerged from the dust. He walked slowly at the Shepherds, carrying a small, spiked shield on his left arm, and a very unorthodox great sword resting on his shoulders carried by his right hand. He kept his head down in a manner that made him look like he was sleepwalking, and moved at a sluggish pace.

"What in Naga's name...?"

The onion man stopped walking at around ten meters away from Kellam, holding steadfast near the top of the hill. He took a moment to rest at the top of the ramp. The knight placed the shield on his back and began to wield his sword with two hands.

"Look at his weapon." Robin pointed at the greatsword. It was clearly missing a cross-guard and its pommel was so wide that it resembled a pickaxe's head. The onion-looking knight raised the sword next to his head and pointed it at Kellam, who stood his ground.

"He's clearly poised for a strike. Kellam, just walk around him." He nodded his head and took a few steps forward.

Suddenly, the air seemed to dance around the knight, swirling into a visible vortex that ran across the blade of his sword. It engulfed the blade, searing it with a sharp hiss of the winds pouring into the blade like a tornado.

"What the-?!"

"Get down!"

The knight swung the blade and a torrent of air collided with Kellam, the impact sending him flying backwards into the rest of the Shepherds who were standing behind him, causing a domino effect that knocked them off the sides of the ramp and into the ravine. Those less fortunate were crushed by the force of Kellam's armor and lay motionless on the ground. The knight stood proudly at the top of the ramp where Kellam was once standing, and returned to holding the blade on his shoulder.

"Gods! That knight... and that weapon...! He can even fell a giant with that thing!" Chrom looked around at all of the injured Shepherds who were blasted away with one swing. They were scattered all over the ravine floor like a fallen tower of playing cards.

"That sword... could it be magic?" Robin asked, but Chrom shook his head.

"I'm not sure! But right now, the Shepherd's safety is our first priority! All fliers, get away from him! A swing from that sword will knock you off your mount even if you're not hit directly!" Sumia, Cordelia, and Cherche quickly flew away and tried to help the injured Shepherds at the bottom of the ravine.

"Now then, how are we going to beat him?" Chrom asked, his fear creeping into his shaky voice.

"We don't need to. Our job is to stall him long enough until Cloud's party reaches him from the other side." Chrom and Robin dashed up the ramp and the knight quickly returned to his charging stance and the blade once more engulfed itself with wind.

"Now drop!" Robin and Chrom fell to the floor as the knight swung the blade. The torrent of wind flew over their heads as they gripped tightly to the grass on the ground, but the sheer force of thew wind unearthed the dirt they lay upon, and the two were still pushed all the way down the ramp. Robin and Chrom stood up once more and dashed forward again. The knight returned to his stance and charged his blade with wind.

"Thoron!" Robin quickly fired a lightning bolt at the knight, who released his charge preemptively to swat the blast away with the wind.

"Now! He's open!" Chrom and Robin circled the knight. They timed their slashes together, and barraged the knight with several strikes, which only seemed to slide off his round armor.

_'Gods! We can't seem to land a solid blow!_

They continued to strike him, occasionally retreating to dodge his attacks, but could not land a clean strike on the knight whose armor seemed to cause nothing more than glancing blows. The knight swung the sword wildly to force Chrom and Robin to evade, and two-handed his sword once more.

"Split up! He can only strike one of us at a time!" Robin shouted, and he and Chrom ran on opposite sides of the knight and rushed the knight.

The knight, instead, after charging his weapon, flipped his weapon, grabbing it by the blade and struck the Earth using his pick-like pommel.

"What?!"

The ground exploded from the wind and the earth collapsed under Chrom and Robin's feet, causing a rock slide sending the two Shepherds off the sides of the ravine. Chrom acted quickly, and desperately anchored himself to the side of the cliff using the Falchion, but in those split seconds, Robin was unable to find a spot with the proper leverage for an anchor. He came crashing down to the bottom of the ravine, the rocks coming afterwards, slamming into his body and burying his lower body in rubble. He sprawled on the ground, bones clearly bent out of shape, and a stream of blood trickled down his nose from his forehead.

"Robin!" The rock slide had struck him in the head and he was unconscious on the ravine's floor.

_'He's going to bleed out soon if I don't do something! But, if I descend to help Robin, there will be nothing stopping that knight from massacring the rest of the Shepherds.'_

Chrom grit his teeth in frustration. His grip on the Falchion was weakening and he needed to make a decision quickly. He shook his head and began his ascent upward the side of the cliff.


	13. Reunion

Although the Risen numbers had dropped considerably since the beginning of the fight, a good chunk of the forces regrouped at left side of the ravine. Cloud and his company had to slowly attack the Risen fighters, drawing them away from the horde in order to prevent being swarmed by their superior numbers.

"Something's wrong!" Stahl yelled out to his comrades. "These risen are much more resilient! They just keep getting back up for more!"

"What's with this bunch? They shouldn't be any different from the rest of them!" Sully yelled back.

"Your strikes are too weak!" Cloud yelled back, cutting an axe-wielding risen in half who sprinkled back into dust. "Stop trying to overwhelm them with successive strikes. Focus on killing them in one blow!"

They nodded their heads and adjusted accordingly. Sully had switched to puncturing each Risen using the full gallop of her horse, aiming for the weak spot in the breastplate to stab through their chest. Stahl also began using his horse's speed but instead aimed to behead each Risen in a quick passing strike. Finally. the horde began to thin out, until the few lone stragglers were the last who populated the battlefield. These could be picked off without drawing them out of the horde, and the trio made quick work of them.

It was then Cloud saw the knight. He stood stoicly at the top of the western ramp, his head down and with his greatsword resting on his shoulders.

 _'Another knight?'_ Cloud realized. 

"Cloud, where are the rest of the Shepherds?" Sully pointed at the ramp.

"Huh?"

"Weren't they trying to advance from the other side?"

Sully was right. There was no other Shepherds in sight.

"Kellam was supposed pushing at the choke point."

"Hold on… Are you saying that…?" Stahl started.

"He… took them out?"

Cloud shuddered. His grip around his sword tightened as he could feel his muscles tense up. He had almost died to another knight just a few days prior. And now yet another one of these things appeared? 

"Take care of the remaining Risen, you two. I'll challenge this knight." He ordered.

"You're going to need all the help you can get against that... thing." Stahl advised, but Cloud shook his head.

"One good blow to your horse and you're dead." Cloud explained. "I'll see through this battle myself."

"But--!"

"That is an order." Cloud interrupted, and he and the knight began slowly walking towards each other. The knight removed his shield and placed it on his back, holding his sword in two hands.

 _'He's wielding a greatsword as well.'_ Cloud noted, and began to hold the Lohengrin in two hands as well. They continued their slow approach, and once they were within a few meters each other, both fighters entered their battle stances. Cloud patiently waited for him to make his move, planning to strike immediately after dodging, however the knight did not attack, and they circled clockwise for a few seconds.

Was he waiting for him as well? Cloud scoffed. He could wait all night if he needed to, but he refused to strike first until he had a feel for this knight's clearly unorthodox fighting style.

An arm reached over from the side of the cliff, and Cloud saw a blue-haired man pull himself up.

"Cloud! Get back! That's no regular sword!" Chrom warned frantically, and Cloud look back at the knight and caught glimpse of the blade had coated itself with a hurricane.

He quickly took heed of Chrom's warning and swung his sword at the knight's torso which, to Chrom's surprise, succeeded in creating a gash in his seemingly impenetrable armor. But the knight didn't so much as flinch. Cloud continued his attacks on the knight, which didn't seem to affect the knight at all.

 _'Why… why isn't he attacking!?'_ Chrom thought to himself. The knight continued to poise through Cloud's strikes and gripped his sword, still swirling with wind.

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. The knight's wounds were healing immediately after being slashed. Every time he landed a blow and removed his sword, the injury would magically begin to suture itself until it seemed like he was never wounded at all. Cloud stabbed the knight in the chest in a desperate attempt to finally kill him, but the knight instinctively kicked Cloud away, which pulled the sword out of his chest. The would healed, once again, in mere seconds.

"What the hell is this?!" Cloud yelled in frustration.

Suddenly, he noticed a faint green glowing in the nearby trees. A Risen woman, peeking her head out of the tree, was staring intently at the battle. She held her hands clasped together in a matter similar to a prayer, and the faint glow was emerging from between her palms.

 _'A cleric?'_ Cloud quickly leaped over the knight and ran towards her, deciding to take her out first.

"Cloud, no!" 

It was then Cloud realized that the knight wasn't waiting him out. No, he merely was charging up that weapon. 

Chrom screamed for him to take cover in vain, and the sword changed from having a swirl of wind into a small tornado encompassing the entire knight. He finally swung his sword at Cloud, and the slash of wind hit Cloud directly on the back like a cannonball, sending him flying into a nearby tree, which broke from the impact of his flung body. 

He lay face down on the dirt, his limbs bent out of shape. Several sharpened bones were sticking out of his body as he lay motionless on the ground.

He couldn't get up; the bones in his legs were completely shattered. He then tried to pick up the Lohengrin, but the bones in his arms were crushed. He even tried to turn to face the knight, but his spine, too, had been snapped.

"Cloud!"

The soldier remained silent. The sheer shock from the blunt trauma he received numbed all of his senses, save for the sharp ringing in his ears from the wind blast. 

Cloud grit his teeth, forcing his raw determination to draw the remainder of his strength. But it was no use. Without the support of his skeletal structure, there was no hope for him to get up.

 _'Focus, Cloud!_ The voice screamed in his head. It was enough to free him from his shock, but the wave on senses came crashing back into him. Cloud screamed in pain as it felt that every fiber of muscle he had in his body was being violently pulled from his bones. But still, he grit his teeth together until the biting force was causing his mouth to bleed profusely.

 _'No! I cannot die here. I WILL not die here!_ Cloud promised to himself.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar warm tingling sensation fill his body. As he opened his eyes, he watched his bones snap back into place and his limbs magically popping back into their sockets, twisting back into their correct positions. He wiggled his fingers, then his toes, and moved his legs. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then summoned the courage to move his limbs once more.

He stood himself up easily, not even needing his sword to prop himself back upright. Cloud stood up tall, raising his face to meet the moonlight, and finally opened his eyes.

He refused to die.

Once composed, he held the Lohengrin with one hand and pointed it directly at the knight, silently glaring at him. The knight, however, offered no response. But under the shade of night, he noticed the same red twinkling behind the helmet he had seen in the last knight. This battle was about to become serious. The knight had raised his sword to the side of his helmet and was already charging another wind blast. Cloud rushed toward him once more to close the distance between them, and the knight's blade swirled into the tornado again as he swung the blade across his chest, the blast set straight toward Cloud.

Cloud swung the Lohengrin overhead and split the blast in two. The redirected blast uprooted two trees behind Cloud, however he was complete unfazed by the blast.

 _'I've figured you out.'_ Cloud affirmed.

The knight quickly charged smaller and faster wind blasts which he sent Cloud's way, but Cloud dispersed them again, swinging his sword ferociously perpendicular to the knight's wind blasts and diffusing them on contact. This continued until he was within sword distance from the knight. They traded blows with their blades, and Cloud confirmed that this knight certainly was no stranger to regular swordplay. The knight backstepped and sent a blast of wind aimed at Cloud's head, who spun to the right and slammed the Lohengrin against the knight's greatsword with all his might. The impact of the sword caught him off guard, and the knight's arm flung to its side.

 _'Focus on killing them in one blow!'_ He had told Sully and Stahl previously, but realized that it was time he took his own advice.

He took this opportunity to aim a devastating stab at the knight's head, the blade ramming through the eye slits. Cloud then left his sword inside and jumped backwards as the knight reeled backwards from the force of the strike. Cloud quickly sprinted towards the knight again, and placed a devastating drop kick onto the crossguard of the lodged Lohengrin, ramming the sword further into the knight's head until the blade exited from the opposite side of the helmet. The knight flew off his feet and landed on the ground, sprawling seemingly in pain until finally his body stopped moving and the knight returned back into dust.

.

.

.

"I simply can't believe it. You've defeated yet another of those Risen knights." Chrom smiled as he patted Cloud on the back. Cloud smiled and dropped to one knee, exhausted.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take..." Cloud admitted. Chrom chuckled and placed his arms under Clouds, lifting him back to standing position, then bringing Cloud's arm around his shoulder to walk the exhausted soldier back to camp.

"Remind me to promote you when we get back." Chrom chuckled as he walked the soldier to Sully and Stahl, who just finished taking out the remaining Risen.

"How is everyone holding up?" Cloud weakly asked. Chrom shook his head.

"I'm not sure. The majority of our ground units are currently incapacitated... and Robin? Well... it's pretty bad." He said with a solemn face. "I pray that he'll recover, but for now, let's just give it some time." Chrom gave Cloud another of his charismatic smiles. "Let's get back to camp first, shall we?"

"Right." They walked a few meters north before Chrom looked over his shoulder and stopped.

"Hold up, Cloud. There's still one left." Chrom pointed at the last Risen, the healer who was still hiding behind a tree. She fell to her knees and dropped her staff, sitting silently on the grass, but her eyes were still locked onto Cloud. "Hold on, I'll finish her." Chrom handed the exhausted Cloud to Stahl and drew the Falchion, walking over to finish her off. 

Once he was close, Chrom felt a firm hand placed on his shoulder. "Stop, Chrom." Cloud said. Chrom raised an eyebrow. Despite being completely exhausted, Cloud had hobbled over to try and stop him.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Don't kill her."

Chrom sighed.

"Cloud, I understand not wanting to kill someone who surrendered, especially a defenseless girl like that, but…" Chrom shook his head. "Well, but she's not really _alive_ , is she? It's just another Risen, after all. A mere reanimated body." He sighed. "It would be a desecration to her corpse if I _didn't_ lay her back to rest." Chrom raised his sword again, but Cloud quickly grabbed Chrom by the wrist.

"Chrom." Cloud looked at him with a piercing glare. A slight chill ran down Chrom's spine, still quite terrified of Cloud's strength. But he realized that Cloud wasn't going to hurt him, he just felt so strongly against putting her down. He strapped the Falchion back into his waist and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I won't do it. Just... don't blame me if she decides to attack the camp in the middle of the night."

"I won't. Let's go."

Chrom and Cloud finally walked over to Sully and Stahl who were waiting for them along the side of the ravine. Sully shook her head at the surprisingly goodhearted nature of Cloud, while Stahl was looking bored and frankly, a bit hungry.

"Want a ride, Cloud?" Sully offered, patting on her horse's saddle. Cloud shook his head.

"I can still walk." He replied, not wanting to be pitied. The four Shepherds finally headed north, back toward the bridge until Cloud stopped and turned around angrily.

"Go away." Cloud ordered. The Risen girl was following them toward the bridge. He glared at her until she stopped walking and put her head down, and Cloud turned around and kept walking.

"We're going to have to take the long way back and cross this bridge again. Unfortunately, the western ramp--" Cloud turned around angrily and drew his Lohengrin.

"I said to stay! Don't make me change my mind." Cloud warned the Risen girl again. She put her head down once more and stopped following him. They walked again, and Cloud would occasionally glance over his shoulder, making sure that she wasn't following him any longer.

As the four Shepherds crossed the bridge, they looked off into the distance. The first rays of like peeked over the horizon, illuminating the skies into a warm pink. Cloud took a deep breath, feeling his fatigue growing as the sun crept over the hills in the distance.

"The sun's rising already? Did the battle take up the entire night?" Stahl asked.

"I guess so." Sully replied.

"Gods, I thought it might nev—" Chrom began.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a Risen landed right in the back of their formation, directly behind Chrom. It drew its silver sword and lunged directly at him, who was caught completely off guard.

"Chrom, look out!" Cloud tried to run to protect the prince, but fell to his knees from fatigue. The Risen leaped forward, prepared to strike Chrom while he was completely defenseless, its eyes poised for the kill.

"Huh?! Ah!"

"Father, no!"

A familiar blue haired woman leaped into the air, sailing over Cloud, Sully, and Stahl, and landed next to Chrom, narrowly blocking the strike that was mere moments away from Chrom. Using the opportunity, Chrom kicked the assassin backwards then followed up with a quick slash across the assassin's chest, followed by a jumping stab that sank through its abdomen. The risen then disintegrated back into nothingness.

"Thank the Gods you're safe!" Marth cried, her already completely ragged. She ran towards Chrom and embraced him, who awkwardly tried to pry her off.

"…You called me 'Father'?" Chrom whispered in her ear. Marth's face completely drained itself of color. She reeled backwards, covering her mouth in shock.

"Did I?" Marth shuddered, clearly distraught. "I…" She began, as if to search for an excuse, but then furrowed her brow and lowered her head. "…Perhaps we might speak privately?"

"Perhaps we should, yes."

"Cloud, Sully, Stahl, you can go ahead and return to camp without me. Marth and I need to talk for a moment." Chrom called out. "Tell Frederick that the Shepherds going to stay here for another day to recover, so we don't need to pack up just yet. "

"Yes, milord." Stahl replied, and the three Shepherds left them in privacy and returned to the camp. Chrom and Marth walked down the edge of the bridge to a nearby stream in complete silence. The sun had finally came up over the horizon, however Marth continued walking alongside the stream, not wanting to face Chrom.

"I don't even know where to begin." Marth muttered.

"I already know you're not 'Marth,' though I've nothing better to call you…" Chrom looked off to the rising sun. He was never one to pry into personal details, but his interest was already piqued. This girl remained shrouded in mystery since the two years they had first met, and if he was ready to call her a comrade, he needed to first clear that fog that separated them. "I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying."

"Thank you, but…" Marth winced and walked closer to Chrom. She continued to avoid eye contact, dodging his watchful stares and pacing around for a few moments until she composed herself. "I think I would prefer if you knew the truth."

"As you wish."

"Here…" She finally stopped hiding her face and stood directly in front of Chrom. "Look closely, and all will be made clear."

Chrom was confused, but did as he was told and stared directly into her eyes. He was confused, staring at the young girl for a moment, trying to realize what she meant. Was he supposed to recognize her face? It certainly was the face of an attractive young woman, but it wasn't anybody he knew before the Plegian war. He was certain that they had only met that night two years ago when she had rescued Lissa. What exactly was she trying to reveal?

It was only until the light of the sun finally shone brightly over the horizon, illuminating her face, Chrom realized.

He stared deeply into her eyes, at the iconic mark etched into her pupil. Any other man would have been paralyzed with shock, but Chrom however, could not feel more at ease.

"That's the Brand of the Exalt…" Chrom took a deep breath, finally realizing who she was. "Lucina…"

"…"

"You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry." 

Lucina couldn't hold back any longer. She threw herself into Chrom's arms and embraced her father longingly, a feeling she had long since forgotten. A feeling of safety and warmth in his arms. Chrom rest his chin on her head and caressed her solemnly.

"Oh, Father! Father…" She wept into his chest.

 

At around midday, Cloud watched the two blue haired nobles finally return to camp, and watched an exasperated Sumia violently picking away at a flower. Finally, when they were close enough, they noticed Sumia's agitated state.

"He loves me… He loves me not…" She cried while picking away at the petals, one by one, until it was completely barren.

"Er, Sumia? Why in gods' names are you shredding those poor flowers?" Chrom asked. Sumia whisked her head away from Chrom, practically slapping him with her hair, in order to hide her tears.

"I'm not spying on you! You can't prove that I am! Oh, gods! You brought… HER!" Sumia started to bawl loudly. Chrom struggled to contain his laughter and tried hugging his wife, who only kept pushing him away and screaming at him for being a "two-timer". Cloud shook his head, and walked back into the campsite in silence.

Cloud spent the first half of his day relaxing, bandaging his arms tightly to relieve the soreness. He occasionally would check in on the medical tent to see how Robin was doing, noticing Tharja who was hiding underneath Robin's cot, doing her best to remain hidden, but Cloud could clearly hear the sound of her throbbing heartbeat. Realizing that she was probably harmless, Cloud left the medical tent, going to the outskirts of the camp in the afternoon and tying heavy stones to his sword and swinging it in a repetitive motion to recondition his muscles. It was a therapeutic process for him, emptying his mind and allowing his muscle memory to memorize the feeling over and over again until he could do it without even thinking. 

Dusk came once more and he returned to the camp to eat his ration, some wild game that was larger and admittedly tastier than what he was used to, courtesy of a smiling Chrom who wanted to reward him for the night prior. As usual, Cloud stayed at the table longer than everyone else, staring blankly out in the distance until nightfall came, and most Shepherds began to retire for the night. 

As he sat there underneath the foggy night sky, a chill came over Cloud's body, as if he were being watched. Or perhaps it was just the cold breeze that ran through the ravine? Regardless, he took it as a sign to rest for the night, after all, they were to continue their journey to Port Ferox tomorrow.

Just before midnight, Cloud eyes shot open and he reached for his sword that he always kept at arm's length away. Something was moving outside his tent. He lay motionless, trying to pick up on the sound. It was too large to be a wandering animal, but it definitely wasn't large enough to be a bear. A wolf maybe? But he didn't feel any malicious intent. It didn't sound like it was rummaging through the Shepherds supplies. In fact, it sounded like it was peacefully sitting outside his tent. Once he felt that he adequately assessed the situation, he quickly lit his lantern and opened his tent.

The risen girl sat motionless outside his tent, staring directly at him.

 _"What?! You again?"_ Cloud angrily whispered at her. _"What the hell are you doing here? Get lost!"_ Cloud gestured for her to leave, but she didn't move from her spot. Suddenly, he heard a shuffling noise from inside Chrom's tent.

"Cloud! Is something wrong?" Cloud noticed the lantern in Chrom's tent turn on.

"It's nothing!" Cloud called out.

"Are you sure? It could be more Risen!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll check it out." He called out. _"Get in here! I can't let anyone see you."_ Cloud whispered at her. She didn't move, so he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside.

"…" She sat blankly inside his tent. Motionless, much like a corpse would be.

"I told you to stop following me! Why won't you listen..." Cloud attempted to scold her as silently as possible. Cloud took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Alright... I'll just... solve this in the morning."

Cloud stared intently at the girl, whose eyes were glowing a faint red. As he stared more deeply in her eyes, he noticed a slight green twinge at her iris.

Green...?

The sensation of stabbing glass pierced Cloud's brain as he fell to the ground in pain. He grabbed at his head and prayed for it to stop. It felt like something was trying to explode out of his head, and he struggled to keep it inside.

_'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?!'_

The familiar warm, tingling sensation overcame his body once more, and his headache miraculously disappeared. As he brought himself up, he noticed the Risen girl's hands hovering over him and giving off a bright green light. Cloud took a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head almost in disbelief.

"As I thought. It _was_ you who healed me when I was fighting that knight, wasn't it?" Cloud asked, although not really expecting an answer. "What the hell are you anyway?"

"…"

"…"

A few moments had passed, until she finally replied in a faint whisper.

"…A…Ris…en…"

Risen. A Risen. A Ris...en... Something about that felt familiar.

"A Risen, huh? You're going to need a nickname. How about I call you Aeris?"


	14. The Days Proceeding

Other than the advent of a particular Risen intruder, Cloud's night was rather uneventful. He quickly learned that the Risen, clearly undead, are missing some of the basic functions of life; consequently, this particular risen girl did not (and was physically incapable) of sleeping. As such, Cloud was similarly deprived of sleep, but not exactly due to physical limitations, but rather due to his paranoia of a corpse watching over him the entire night. 

It seemed like an eternity had passed until finally, the sun rose over the horizon. Cloud got ready even earlier than usual in order to sneak her away from the Shepherds. Cloud led Aeris by the hand to the nearby river north of the campsite. 

The small hand he held in his was awfully cold, and as he led her away from camp, he noticed her body seemed just as small and frail. He took great care to prevent himself from pulling her too hard in fear her body might just break. It took much longer than he had expected to do such a menial task as leading someone to a river.

"For now, I'm going to ask you to stay here while I sort something out." Cloud gestured for her to stay, and she gave what Cloud assumed to be a nod. He took a slow walk to the campsite to gather his thoughts.

 _'Should I just leave her there?'_ But Cloud felt his conscience creep up on him. _'No, that's wouldn't be right. Should I leave her in Ylisstol?_ He considered, but quickly dismissed it. _'…What am I thinking? Even if they don't figure out that she's a Risen, she wouldn't survive a month.'_

When Cloud returned to the camp, he noticed the Shepherds just waking up and getting ready. As usual, Stahl was already boiling water for a warm drink, Donnel was struggling to take down Lissa's tent, who was accompanying Miribelle to their daily morning routine. There was only one person who was missing from this usual morning scene.

Cloud headed to the medical tent.

As he entered quietly, he glanced quickly at the cots to see who was resting inside. As expected, the majority of the Shepherds had already recovered from their battle two nights ago, save for a particular young man who was still unconscious.

Realizing that he didn't to keep his voice down any longer, Cloud stood directly over his cot and cleared his throat.

"Robin." His body was turned away from Cloud, and as he figured, his friend was still unconscious. He nudged him slightly, but Robin was completely still. 

"Get up." He tried again. No response. Cloud shifted nervously. A lone bead of sweat trickled down his brow as, without the counseling from his tactician, he would be completely at a loss. To be completely helpless, at the mercy of mere chance?

No. This would not stand.

Cloud rolled Robin onto his back, placing his hand on Robin's bandaged chest then closed his eyes to focus. A gust of wind swirled around Cloud's feet, but dissipated quickly as a surge of lighting ran down Cloud's veins down into his fingertips. As it entered Robin's body, he convulsed violently until his eyelids flung open as his pupils, widened with shock, rolled outward from the back of his head. He struggled violently and breathed rapidly as his whole nervous system went through shock, his body automatically grabbing Cloud's arm and gripped it with all of his strength. 

Realizing that Robin was conscious and definitely awake, Cloud pulled his hand backward and placed it back in his pockets. Robin's arms were frozen in midair as he struggled to catch his breath as his heart raced with panic.

"Glad to see you're awake." Cloud greeted.

"Cloud! W-what's going on?!" Robin asked frantically. Cloud took a few moments to let him recuperate until Robin finally calmed down and sat upright on the cot. 

"You're in the medical tent." Cloud answered in a monotone voice. Robin removed the bandages from his forehead, and took a few moments to remember how he had wound up in this condition.

"How long was I out?" Robin finally asked.

"You were only unconscious for a little over a day." He replied flatly. Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I suppose since you're standing here in front of me, everything went well that night?" Cloud paused for a moment, considering the circumstance he was in.

"Yes and no. This is where I need your advice."

Robin massaged his temples for a bit, and yawned. Finally, he did some stretching and opened his eyes. "Alright, what do you need?"

"Where do I begin...?" Cloud shook his head and shrugged. It wouldn't matter how he worded his situation; it would sound crazy all the same. Thus, it would be better to explain it without any filter. 

"A Risen girl keeps following me around and I don't know what to do." Cloud finally blurted.

Robin's face seemed completely lost, as expected. "...I'm sorry, what?"

"I spared her life and she's imprinted onto me like a lost puppy." He clarified.

Robin took a few moments to collect himself. "Forgive me, but I fail to see how you expect me to help you with this."

"I just need some advice on how to proceed." Cloud snapped back, to which Robin only shrugged.

"Where is she anyways? Can I meet her?"

"I left her at the riverbed to wait while I ask for your advice. I don't want anyone to see her."

The color drained from Robin's face. "What?! Lissa and Maribelle take a bath in the river every morning!" Cloud's eyes widened with fear. "Don't ask how I know…" He added quietly. Cloud exited the tent without a word and bolted to the river.

 _'Damn! Where is she!?'_ Cloud searched around the area where he left her, but didn't get too close to avoid Lissa and Maribelle from seeing him.

"I'm so jealous, dear! Your skin is so naturally smooth. And it's practically flawless!" That was Maribelle.

"You have to teach me your secret!" And that was Lissa...

Cloud peeked from his spot behind a bush and watched the two blonde nobles cleaning Aeris in the river. His sweat ran cold as he held his breath, hoping that she wouldn't be found out. Maribelle exited the river to grab the shampoo sitting on the river bed, which slipped out of her hands. When she bent over, she noticed the blonde swordsman squatting behind bushes.

"C-Cloud?!" She squeaked out as her face turned a bright shade of pink.

_'This can't end well._

"CLOUD!?" Now he heard Lissa screaming in surprise too. Cloud stood up silently and tried to leave. Maribelle, noticing his embarrassment, took this opportunity to quickly compose herself and returned to her usual calm demeanor.

"Don't be shy, dear. You're free to join us." Maribelle cooed and Cloud felt his face heat up even further. But, if there was any Shepherd who could hide his emotions well, it was Cloud.

"I was just..." Cloud began calmly, but then racked his mind frantically, attempting to compile a list of good excuses, but all seemed to evade his mind. He prided himself in staying calm and composed in all situations, but this was certainly wasn't anything like he was used to.

Aeris pointed at Cloud.

"Ah, are you with him?" Maribelle asked and she nodded.

His sweat ran cold again. Cloud opened his mouth to deny it, but no words came forth.

"Cloud, is she yours?" Lissa asked.

"Ye--" He interrupted himself, as a lump formed in his throat. "No, she's not."

"Are you sure?" Lissa interrogated, raising her eyebrow. Cloud looked away, self-conscious of his guilty face.

"Listen, do you know what that girl is?" Cloud asked vaguely. Lissa was confused by this question and shook her head.

"Beats me. She doesn't talk much." Lissa tried. "That reminds me! Shame on you, Cloud, letting your woman walk around in dirty rags like that! She looked like she just rolled in some mud!"

"She's not my woman." Cloud mumbled. _'Also she just rose from the dead!'_ He interjected in his mind.

"They why does she recognize you? She won't really respond to anything we say." Lissa trailed off.

"Don't ask me. I'm just as confused as you are." Cloud lied.

"Then why are you still here if you don't know her?" Lissa bluntly interrogated, but then paused and blushed a deep red. "Don't tell me! You're... peeping on me?!" She put her hands to her face to cover her blush. "C-Cloud. Well, I like you, and you're certainly very handsome." She mumbled under her breath, but then shook her head violently. " "..." "W-Wait! No! I mean I don't like you like that! I ha-have someone else in mind!"

"Just... don't bother." Cloud's facade had cracked and he blushed as well, but out of secondhand embarrassment.

"My offer still stands, honey." Maribelle added in seductively.

"I'll pass."

"Oh, boo." She pouted.

"Do you mind if you take care of Aeris just a bit longer?" Cloud asked.

"Aeris? So that's her name… Wait a minute! I thought you said you didn't know her!" Cloud bit his lip, realizing his mistake.

"Whatever. Can I trust you?"

"Fine. You're lucky I brought a spare sundress. Now leave! I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about us." Lissa pointed away, and Cloud quickly jogged back to the medical tent. He took a deep breath in order to calm his heartbeat down and entered the tent with the best neutral face he could muster.

"Back."

"Welcome back." Robin yawned. "So what happened?"

"I thought it would best to just have Lissa and Maribelle take care of her for Aeris for the time being while we come up with something."

Robin raised an eyebrow. He was unsure how Cloud managed to convince them to babysit a corpse, and was also slightly disappointed that he didn't get to meet her, but he still needed to focus on the task at hand. "Did they notice?"

"About her being a Risen? No, I'm pretty sure they didn't." Robin felt relieved.

"I see. Well, while I was waiting, I pondered a few of your options."

"Let's hear it." Cloud sighed.

"Well, the obvious would be to put her dow-- Err.... return her back to the earth." Robin corrected.

"...No." Cloud interjected.

"Right, that's what I thought." Robin's eyes trailed away to hide from the piercing stare in Cloud's eyes. "Judging by your demeanor, that means tying her down and leaving her somewhere is also off the list."

"That's even worse."

"You're not giving me much to work with."

"…"

"My best advice? We can leave her in Ylisstol." Cloud shook his head.

"I already thought of that. She wouldn't last long."

"I can throw in a good word for her. She can become a nun in the church."

_'I hadn't thought of that.'_

"Our last option is to just bring her with us throughout this entire campaign. I would strongly advise against it, however."

They both folded their arms and silently weighed the different options. Finally, Cloud let out a sigh.

"…So that previous option. Do you think she'll be safe?"

Robin nodded his head. "At the church? I'd say so."

"You think they'll notice... _it_... there?"

"The monastery life is very isolated. I highly doubt they've ever even seen a Risen in their life." Cloud took a deep breath.

"…Then it's decided. We're leaving her there." Robin smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Great!" He exclaimed while stretching his arms out, then quickly stared Cloud directly in the eyes "Now, you owe me a favor."

Cloud scowled. "What do you want?" Robin had a innocent smile on his face.

"Tell me your secret." He responded almost nonchalantly.

"What... secret?" Cloud asked, bored.

"Your hair. Why does it have a perpetual spike?" Robin asked flatly. Cloud tried to read his expression. He was completely serious. Cloud sighed again.

"Let me see your hand." Robin held out his hand, and Cloud grabbed it and sent another surge of electricity through it.

A shrill breath escaped from Robin's lips as he jerked his hand back to his side. "Not this again!" He snapped. "Wait... you can cast without a tome?"

"I'm just adept with lightning." Cloud vaguely answered.

"Noted, but how does that answer my question?"

"I just answered it."

"No, you didn't? All you've done was displayed your affinity to electricity." Cloud shook his head, disappointed in Robin.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Robin felt defeated, but nodded his head.

"Yes, I would prefer that over getting _electrocuted_ again." Robin muttered while caressing his chest. Cloud rubbed his hands together and removed them. A bright spark appeared between his palms.

"Static electricity. That's probably what keeps my hair naturally upright." Robin's eyes flashed open with excitement.

"Ah, so you weren't lying when I asked you for gel."

"Yes." Cloud eyes softened into a gentle gaze. "Which reminds me, there's someone waiting for you."

"Really?" Robin was skeptical.

"I believe there is a new Shepherd who may need to be briefed."

"Alright, let me just--" Robin reached over the bed to grab his notebook containing the records of all Shepherds. "--add them to the list. So, who is it?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"See for yourself." Cloud extended his arm and Robin grabbed it, pulling him upright to stand. His legs felt like gelatin for a moment, but he quickly regained his strength. He threw on his tunic and overcoat and the two walked out of the tent. The hash nipping of the chilly morning weather felt like a cold slap to the face. But Robin could feel his face quickly heating up when he heard a familiar voice greet him from behind.

"Morning, Robin. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"M-Marth!"

"Someone's a bit too eager to see me." The blue haired beauty flashed him an elegant smile.

Robin stood their awkwardly without returning a greeting, instead just staring at a face he hadn't seen in quite some time. Cloud cleared his throat, and tried to walk away, but Robin quickly grabbed him by the tunic and pulled him inward.

"What do I say?" Robin whispered frantically.

"I don't care. Just say... whatever comes natural to you." Cloud whispered back, but then shook his head. "Scratch that, I don't trust your judgment."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Robin blurted. His voice was so unbelievably monotone that it was unclear if he was flirting with her, joking, or was legitimately asking her a question.

Cloud shook his head and walked away.

Marth couldn't hold back her laughter. She laughed so hard she needed to wipe away tears.

"Are-Are you feeling alright, Robin? Did you hit your head a little too hard?"

Her eyes scanned every detail of Robin's face. She desperately tried to look for a smirk, maybe a crease near the eyelids, anything that would signify that he was joking.

But no, he looked completely serious. It always seemed like no matter the situation, Robin would treat it as if it were a life or death scenario. Perhaps it would be better if she approached his "question" from a different angle. Maybe it really wasn't a joke. Maybe... he was legitimately curious about her mysterious arrival from the sky that fateful night years ago. No. She was reading too deep into this. 

Robin chuckled nervously as Cloud watched from a safe distance. He glanced over at Cloud, who could only offer a weak thumbs up. It was only getting more painful to watch with each passing second.

"Anyways, welcome to the Shepherds." Robin changed the subject. "We should be heading back to Ylisse and preparing the conquest on Valm soon. I just need to speak to Chrom..."

"Really now?" Marth asked, acting interested. Robin nodded his head. He glanced once more to Cloud, who now was shaking his head in disappointment. Robin sighed, then gathered his resolve.

"So, I was thinking," He began, speaking slowly, planning his next words methodically as if it were a plan of attack. "When we get back to Ylisse, I was wondering if..."

"...Yes?"

Robin took another deep breath. "Would you fancy a nice date?"

Marth raised her eyebrow, seemingly confused. There was a hint of a mischievous smile on her face.

"No." She smiled sweetly. She wanted to get a reaction out of him. She didn't want it to be easy for him, oh no. Watching his flustered expression certainly would be entertaining, but she had a different motive in mind.

But there was a twinkle in Robin's eye. The kind he would get whenever he came up with a winning solution to any problem. The kind that seemingly shouted proudly with an ever so smug tone, _'Checkmate!'_

"Well in that case..." He smirked. "...I'm perfect for the job."

Marth exploded with laughter once more. She had fallen for his trap. The cheesy pickup line from the beginning to get her guard down, a loaded question chosen specifically to draw out her mischievous side. He truly was a tactician.

Robin had planned their entire conversation from the start.

"You win." She smiled as she accepted her defeat.

.

.

.

On their way to Port Ferox, the Shepherds decided to stay the rest of the day at the Ylissian town of Themis. Cloud had told Chrom that he had an important business at Ylisstol and departed with a shrouded figure, promising to return before their rendezvous tomorrow at noon.

Just like their regular routine of "incidentally" spending time together in Ylisstol during the peace times, Marth and Robin decided to go on a library date, reading their books together at the town's café. Unfortunately for Robin, they only read in silence, occasionally taking a moment to sip their drinks, before returning to their books. Robin, however, could not focus on his book and was taking quick, sneaky glances at Marth sitting in front of him.

"So, are you going to talk to me, or are you just going to keep staring?" Marth teased. He froze for a moment, then calmly placed his cup down.

"I didn't think you noticed." He admitted. Marth took a drink for her cup and chuckled.

"A girl like me needs to develop her senses if she wants to survive in this world."

"Right..." Robin muttered. "You know, something about you has been bothering me."

"Is it my devilishly beautiful face?" She teased, but Robin darted his eyes away to avoid eye contact.

"No, it's your _name_. 'Marth', the hero prince of legend. You bear a striking resemblance to him, no doubt, especially with the distinct color of your hair."

"Hm?" She raised an eyebrow innocently.

"It certainly worked while you still had your mask. But I don't think such a name suits someone like you."

"About that--" Her voice trailed off.

"Lucina? I didn't think I would see you here." A hearty voice interrupted. He turned around to see Chrom, gleefully approaching them with Sumia following behind.

"A good evening too you too, Chrom." Robin sarcastically replied, slightly offended that his best friend seemingly ignored his presence. 

"Ah, good evening, Robin! So, I see you are briefing my daughter? Or perhaps you just enjoy her company." Chrom teased.

"Your daughter? Shouldn't she be in Ylisstol?"

"…"

"Wait, Robin. Are you serious?"

"Serious? Of course I am. The Ylissian princess is nowhere in sight. It should be me who's asking you if you're serious." Robin squinted his eyes at Chrom, who was awestruck by his stupidity.

"Robin… I have a confession to make." Marth mumbled.

"Not now, Marth. Your confession of love can wait until after we sort out this confusion with Chrom." 

"Robin." She took a deep breath. "I'm… Lucina. Daughter of the Exalted Prince Chrom and heiress to the Halidom of Ylisse." She revealed while pointing at herself.

Robin took a sip of his drink and swallowed it. He looked visibly disappointed.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. But everyone knows Chrom's daughter is a newborn. Really, you thought you could trick me with that? How insulting to your country's leading tactical mind." Robin joked. Their expressions did not change.

"Robin." Lucina leaned forward and pulled Robin closer. He blushed profusely, still completely confused by the situation, but closed his eyes and waited for her soft lips to press against his.

"Open your eyes, you idiot." Lucina giggled. Robin eyes slowly opened and they made eye contact. Those eyes then opened wide with horror and he jumped backwards and fell off his chair.

Robin pulled his chair back up and sat down, taking a few moments to compose himself, but rested his face flat on the table. "The gods are truly cruel…"

"Robin… what's the matter?" Chrom asked, chuckling. "She's come from the future to help us. It... explains a lot, really." Robin raised his head and looked at Lucina a stare that could only be described with pure betrayal.

"Y-you seductress! You already knew who I am, and you led me on regardless?"

"Of course." She smiled gently.

"I'm... what... some twenty years older than you?"

"Err... no. We're the same age, Robin. You're twenty odd years older than the Lucina back at Ylisstol."

"That still doesn't give you the right to deceive me."

"You're the one who wanted to court me, Robin. All I did was say yes." She reminded, leaning back in her chair and taking another sip from her glass.

"What is he talking about?" Chrom laughed at Robin's unpredictable antics. But a single bead of sweat ran down the side of his head.

"Father, well, Robin and I... are currently on a date right now."

"Oh, I see." Chrom smiled gently at the two of them.

"…"

"…"

"YOU BASTARD! I PICK YOU UP OFF THE GROUND AND I MAKE YOU MY RIGHT-HAND MAN AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" Chrom bellowed with anger as he shook Robin like a ragdoll in the air. Robin headbutted Chrom as he pushed against his chest, freeing him from his grip.

"How dare you criticize me while I stayed completely silent as you snatched Sumia from _me_." Robin eyes widened with horror as he covered his mouth in regret. "I may have said too much."

"You bastard! Now you're trying to steal my wife away?! Does your lust have no limits!?" Chrom raised his fist and prepared to punch him.

"I didn't steal anything. You knew that I was interested in her, yet you _proposed_ to her anyways? What type of friend does that?!"

" _Knew?_ " Chrom was taken aback. "I just thought you two were reading buddies! Whenever she talked about you, I assumed you two were merely interested in the same hobbies." Chrom defended. "And even disregarding that, you still have no right to take away my daughter!"

"It's the law of equivalent exchange! They're of equal value!" Robin shot back in a panic.

Lucina was practically crying from laughter.

"Excuse me." The three heard a meek voice say. They turned around and saw Sumia.

"Sumia!" Robin gasped with horror.

"Uh, is this a bad time?"

"How much did you hear?!" Robin asked desperately.

"Ummm..." She blushed a deep shade of pink, which sufficed as her answer.

"It's not what you think!" Robin tried.

"Sumia! This bastard is trying to court our daughter!" Chrom pointed accusingly at Robin.

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm happy for you two." Sumia clapped her hands together and smiled.

"…Thank you, mother." Lucina mumbled, taking another sip of her drink.

"See! Even your wife approves!" Chrom shook his head and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'm not really mad at you, Robin. Consider it a father's impulse." Chrom chuckled.

"Thank the gods..." Robin mumbled.

"I'm actually very happy for you two." Chrom patted him on the back. It was a little too violently, and Robin almost coughed his drink back up. But Chrom directed his attention over the table to his daughter who was sitting awkwardly but was enjoying the show. "Lucina, my dear, I cannot think of a better man for you. Robin has saved my life countless of times, so I know that I can trust him with taking care of you too."

"Thank you, Chrom." Robin nodded his head.

"I wish you two the best." Chrom reminded, before standing up straight and dusting himself off. "Anyways, I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one night."

"Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight, you two." Chrom replied, and he wrapped his arm around Sumia and they left.

_'My best friend courting my daughter... the family reunions are going to be as awkward as they come.'_


	15. Lost and Found

When Cloud and the hooded figure parted ways from the Shepherds to Ylisstol it was just before noon, however by the time they arrived into the Ylissean capital city, it was well into the night. Cloud led Aeris to the Ylisstol church despite the time, but was unhappy when he found the church was closed. He led her around back to the monastery, to which no one answered when he knocked.

"No one's home?" Cloud muttered to Aeris, though he was really just speaking to himself. _'Or is it that they're just avoiding me?'_ It would definitely be expected that the civilians might fear a fully-geared man with a large sword on his back. However, he was a Shepherd nonetheless, and Ylisstol was more than familiar with the Exalted Prince's own fighting force.

He waited at the doorstep under the faint streetlight for someone to answer for a few minutes until finally, he gave up and grabbed Aeris hand and walked away.

The streets of Ylisstol at night were not as lively as one may expect, especially considering the town was usually brimming with life in the daytime. Only an occasional guard could be seen patrolling around, one even approached Cloud due to his suspicious nature wandering in the middle of the night. However, one glimpse of Cloud's iconic spiky blonde hair made the guard deeply apologize for disturbing the famous Shepherd swordsman.

Fortunately for Cloud, Robin had lent him the key to his home in Ylisstol, which he planned to take full advantage of. Cloud followed the signs into a stone path alley near the central fountain to find Robin's home next to a pottery shop. Upon entering, he was greeted with a dark living room with Robin's scent lingering in the air, and Cloud dropped his knapsack at the doorway. He lit the fireplace and plopped down on Robin's couch.

 _'Alright...'_ Cloud thought to himself, looking around the room which gave off a very homely feeling. "It's certainly better than the cottage I had in Ferox." Cloud's mouth frowned slightly with a hint of jealousy. His eyes continued to wander around the room until he was looking back at the doorway, at Aeris, who did not enter the house and was still standing outside.

"Aeris. Come inside and shut that door." Cloud ordered. She did as she was told, and walked in, closed the door gently, but then stood at the entrance without moving. Cloud sighed.

"Just... sit down somewhere, Aeris. I'll make us something to eat before we go to sleep."

"…"

A small part of Cloud expected a response. He stood up from the sofa and entered Robin's kitchen, lit the gas lantern and searched for something to eat. Hanging above the stove was dried jerky, which Cloud placed some on a plate followed with some stale bread on the counter and brought his and Aeris' portion back to the common room. He found her sitting in front of the fireplace, sticking her hand out to touch the fire. Once she got too close, it burned her and she pulled her hand back. Her hand glowed a faint green, and she rested back on the floor.

"Aeris, are you hungry?"

She turned to look at Cloud, and he was somewhat relieved that she at least could associate herself with the name he had given her. He set the plate down and sat right next to her. Aeris moved her hand to the plate slowly, and looked at Cloud as if she was checking for his assurance. He nodded his head, and she reluctantly grabbed the bread and ate it, ignoring the jerky.

Cloud took note of her preferences, and chewed the jerky silently and when he reached for his bread, he noticed that Aeris ate it too. He shook his head but the corners of his mouth formed a subtle smile.

Once they were finished, he grabbed both plates and put it in Robin's sink and returned to the common room. It wouldn't feel right sleeping in Robin' bed, Cloud decided, and instead offered it to Aeris. When she stared at it blankly, he gave up and gestured for her to take a rest on the couch. Cloud decided just to lay down on the rug, keeping a direct line of sight of the door and the patiently sitting Aeris. Using his folded arm as a pillow, he closed his eyes to get some rest.

_'I'll figure something out in the morning. Everything will work out... eventually.'_

_"I guess everything just works out for you in the end, huh? I wonder if that's the reason... you smell so good." A sweet voice giggled._

But when Cloud woke up, Aeris wasn't sitting on the couch anymore.

"Aeris?" Cloud called out. No response. He looked at the door. It was open.

Cloud swore under his breath.

Aeris knelt at the steps to the altar. She did know what compelled her to do so, but from what little instinct she had left, she acted as what felt familiar to. She closed her eyes for a bit, and found herself holding a small turquoise orb between her two palms. To any other person, it looked like she was praying, however in reality, she was merely acting on an impulse. After a few silent moments, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Aeris opened her eyes and turned to face the stranger, expecting to see Cloud, but was instead greeted by a smiling white-haired old man with bifocals, donning a white robe with a colored sash which hung on his right shoulder.

"My dear, I'm happy about your devotion to our faith, but would you please move to a pew to resume your prayer? The worship is about to begin." Aeris continued to stare at the man, who then pointed to a front pew, which was unoccupied.

"Why don't you pray over there. It's a nice and empty seat up front, so you can pray undisturbed for the time being." Aeris followed as the man suggested and went to the pew, and sat down. After a few minutes, people began pouring in and Aeris watched intently as everyone sat silently listening to the man preaching, and everyone replying in unison.

 _"Ha-Hallelujah."_ Aeris repeated. The orb she held flickered. She saw the man smile just as he saw her speak for the first time. Finally, the worship ended, and the entire chapel emptied, save for Aeris, who was still sitting at the pews. She was examining a book which any onlooker would have guessed that she was reading it.

"Aeris!" She heard someone yell at the doorway to the church. Cloud quickly ran over and grabbed her, thoroughly inspecting her body. No visible injuries. He checked her hair and her clothes; it didn't seem like she was attacked.

"…C-Cloud?"

"Aeris! Don't ever wan—" Cloud's eyes widened. Did he just hear that correctly? Did she just say his name. The shock alone made his body freeze, and his firm grip over her arm loosened.

"Ah, so she must be with you?" A man in white robes appeared from behind the altar. He walked elegantly at the two who stared at him.

"Yes. What's it to you?" Cloud shot back, annoyed at the man. He never was one for religion, and just being in his presence put him on edge.

"I'm the deacon of this church. Your friend here came in earlier this morning. I found her praying near the altar." He explained concisely, as if to not further provoke Cloud. "Are you a man of Naga as well?" He added, once finished.

"No, I'm not." Cloud shook his head. "Is the priest in?"

"Unfortunately, Father has been sick for the past few days."

"Then, can I speak to whoever is in charge?"

"I just so happen to be, for the time being." Cloud frowned and folded his arms. He didn't like that aura that the man gave off. But once he still needed to deal with Aeris who was silently standing next to him, he swallowed his pride and made his decision.

"Alright." Cloud began. "I... found this girl, Aeris. She has no memory of, well, anything really. I can't take care of her." Cloud sighed. "Why not?" "I'm serving in the Valmese war. However, I was recommended to take her here so she can stay in the monastery for the time being." Cloud reached into his pack on his belt and removed a letter, which he handed to the deacon. He scanned his eyes over the letter.

"My, a royal seal?" The deacon observed. "You're a Shepherd, aren't you? Did the Exalt ask you to bring her here?"

"No. It was our tactician Robin."

"A noble man no less." The deacon commented. "I will see to it that she will be taken care of here. You have my word."

Cloud sighed and folded his arms. "Thank you."

Cloud then turned to Aeris and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Aeris, this is where we part ways."

"…C-Cloud…" She mumbled, almost longingly. He avoided her careful gaze.

"Alright, alright." He surrendered. "I'll come back when this is all over, okay?"

She slowly nodded her head, to Cloud's relief.

"I'll see you later, Aeris." Cloud gave her a soft smile. She moved inward, perhaps to reach for an embrace, but Cloud stopped her and shook her hand.

As he walked away, Aeris stared at him longingly until he disappeared into the bustling crowd. The church bells tolled several times, signifying that it was noon, and Cloud hurriedly made his way back to Themis to regroup with the rest of the Shepherds.

That night, Aeris's face was softly illuminated under the candlelight on her desk. Her room at the monastery was a standard cell, and she poked at her turquoise orb. She remembered that it glowed while she was in the church, and since then, she could finally have a form of memory.

 _Hallelujah._ A simple word of prayer.

Even though that there was a faint light in the room preventing the room from being encompassed with the darkness of the night, the red glow that once was prominent in her eyes glowed no longer.

She was _alive._

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Aeris promptly stood up to open it. It was the deacon.

"Good evening, my child. Have you eaten?"

"…N-no…"

"I thought not. Here. I brought you your dinner."

"…" Aeris grabbed the tray and set it on her table. She bowed at the deacon as a sign of thanks.

"Oh, and I brought you this, consider it a welcoming present." The deacon placed two glasses on the table next to her tray and poured a drink out of a gourd bottle. He handed Aeris a glass, who was sitting on the bed.

"How about a toast?" He smiled. "To Aeris, a gift from Naga!" They raised their glass and Aeris drank it.

Aeris politely sat on the bed to wait for the deacon to leave. He seemed to trail around the door, pacing around for a few moments, and peeking his head out the door every so often, but placing his foot in the door frame as if to prevent himself from being shut out.

Once he was sure he was safe, he slipped back into Aeris' room and shut the door behind him quickly but silently, smiling as Aeris seemed to be dozing off.

"Tired already?" The deacon asked in a sinister voice. He picked up the glass and set it on her table.

He sat down on the bed and crept his hands up Aeris' nightgown until he was up to her panties and carefully took them off. Aeris began to struggle. She kicked frantically and tried to push him away, jabbing her palms into his chin, but in her stupor, she was unable to muster any sort of physical strength.

"Don't bother, my child." He whispered in her ear.

He brought his face too close. Aeris took the opportunity to place her hand onto his face and focused as much energy as she could into her palms. It shone a piercing green flash and the deacon screamed as he pushed her off. Now free, she quickly staggered out the door and down the hallway. The deacon followed soon after, but was blinded by the light and navigated toward her using the sides of the hallway.

"C-Cloud!" Aeris tried to scream, but it instead came out as a whisper.

A firm hand grabbed her shoulder, and Aeris shrieked as she spun to get free, diving into the supply closet. As she lay prone on the floor, she slammed the door using her legs and did her best to pin the door close with her feet pressed against the baseboard.

Aeris prayed quietly as she could hear the violently scratching on the other side of the door where the deacon was feeling around, looking for the door handle. She let out a small squeak as she heard the doorknob jiggle and braced her legs to keep the door closed.

He tried to open the door slowly, but upon realizing that she was blocking the door, he began to be more forceful, slamming his body against the door until finally, it flung Aeris' legs aside and the door open.

He towered over her, his figure blotting out the light from the hallway, covering his entire figure in darkness.

With a crude snigger, he dove on top of Aeris and began whispering in her ear once more as he violently held her down.

"You should have ran faster." He teased.

 _"…Help me, Cloud…"_ She whispered. But that false glimmer of hope only seemed to excite him further.

"Keep calling his name..." The deacon jeered as he raised her nightgown to remove it from her body. "...And convince yourself that he's coming to save you."

"…I… believe…" Her materia illuminated in a white light. It glew brightly, the soft green beginning to encompass the dark closet.

_"Say, Cloud. Have you ever been a bodyguard?" Aeris whispered in Cloud's ear. "You DO do everything right?" Cloud ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged._

_"Yeah, that's right."_

_"Then, get me out of here. Take me home." Aeris commanded, and Cloud shook his head._

_"Okay, I'll do it… but it'll cost you." Cloud felt wrong to charge the young girl to protect her from the black-suited men and had planned on helping her from the start, but the dormant, mischievous side of him was hoping that he could at least get another flower for his troubles._

_"Well then, let's see…" Aeris put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot thinking of something she could offer him._

_"…"_

_"How about if I go out with you once?"_

_Cloud turned away to hide his face, and walked slowly to the approach the man standing in the church's doorway. But, Cloud was... smiling. But that was going to have to wait. He gave his best intimidating face and hardened his voice to interrogate the man, silently hoping he could settle this quickly. He was going to get that date one way or another._

"…He… will come save me!" Aeris remembered. "I'm sure of it!"

The deacon looked surprised at her sudden increase in vigor. She didn't seem to have that blank daze anymore. No. There was life in those eyes.

"It's a promise, Cloud! I believe in you!" Aeris screamed.

The deacon quickly grabbed a rag and tied it tightly around her mouth. Aeris continued to struggle, even attempted biting his finger as he tied it around her, but he moved his fingers expertly to tie the rag around the back of her head. But his hands were shaking, and his breathing was ragged. Clearly, he was unnerved by her outburst.

Suddenly, there was a loud slamming on the monastery's entrance from further down the hallway. The priest held his breath and hoped it was just one of the other nuns trying to get inside. Even so, the deacon remembered that he had locked it beforehand to prevent any interruptions. Soon enough, they would leave and he could continue. And once the slamming died down, the deacon exhaled in relief, only to be startled once more when he heard a violent kicking that sounded as if the door was being forcefully removed from its hinges.

"Cloud!" She screamed once more, but the sound was muffled by the gag.

He slapped her out of retaliation, but Aeris quickly recovered and glared at him with disgust painted on her face. Now his face, however, was white with fear. The scraggly grey hairs were drenched in sweat and his breathing became completely arrhythmic. He leaped back upright and quickly closed the door, then barricaded it with whatever he could find in the closet, propping a chair up against the door handle.

Now, it was his turn to silently pray in fear. But he heard the faint steps of boots clicking in the silent hallway. And he needed to stay silent as well; they were relying on sound alone to locate one another. As the stranger approached the closet, the deacon strangled Aeris' throat and held his hand over her mouth, preventing any sort of whimper from leaving her lips.

The deacon silently waited until he was sure that the sound went further down the hallway. He let out a sigh of relief as he let go of Aeris, and pressed his ear against the door.

Yes, it was silent.

But, where did the sound go? Did he enter one of the rooms? Did he move upstairs to the priest's quarters?

No, it was just that he couldn't hear it over the sound of his own drumming heartbeat. The figure was standing just on the other side of the door.

 _'How did he--?!'_ He jerked his head around, and saw Aeris, who was still lying prone on the floor, using her glowing materia as a signal to the outside. The beams of light crept out of the darkened closet and peered into the hallway from under the door. She was signaling him from outside.

_'You--!!'_

"Aeris, stay down."

A greatsword, far too large for any one man to handle, rammed through the door and pierced the deacon in the stomach. It continued to rush forward until the crossguard and the figure barreled through the wooden frame, slamming the deacon to the wall behind him. Yet, the sword didn't stop there. It dug into the back wall until the crossguard pinned the deacon completely into the wall.

Blood profusely poured out of the deacons mouth as he stared at his fatal wound. Once the deacon brought his head up, he was met by the piercing glare of a soldier with his eyes fixed for violence.

"Y-You… bastard…" The deacon croaked. "You… dare kill me?"

He had no response.

"May... the gods have mercy... on your soul." The deacon forced out, as a last attempt to scorn him. "When the... angel comes down... and you will face... Judgment."

He took no heed of his warning.

The soldier grabbed the deacon by his throat and glared at him with disgust. The deacon's eyes trailed to his right toward the naked Aeris and smiled perversely. Now, he snarled and crushed his windpipe, and dropped his lifeless body like a marionette with cut strings.

Finally, he removed the sword and rested it against the wall, and looked at Aeris who was awestruck on the floor.

He quickly removed the gag from her mouth and lifted her off the ground, taking her to the room across the hallway as the deacons blood began to spread across the floor.

Once again, he inspected her body thoroughly to search for injuries, his eyes flaring up in anger once he noticed several bruises on her body and a reddened mark across her face and neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, with a face that seemed full of guilt. Once he had the guts to look her in the eyes again, he felt his entire face heat up.

Her hair was disheveled from the deacon's assault, and her cheeks was red from his assault. She covered her face and began to cry silently. The tears streamed down her face and onto the bed sheets. But through it all, a teary-eyed brunette woman with beautiful green eyes smiled at him longingly.

"Cloud." She choked out. "I'm back."

Fingers tingling, mouth dry, and eyes burning. Yet, he wasn't sure what to make of it. What was happening to him? It was as if his entire body was shutting down A wave of unknown emotions surged his mind as he fought the strong feeling of nausea. But Cloud quickly composed his external appearance as to not worry her even further.

"Aeris?" Cloud raised his eyebrow. "I don't understand. What are you--?"

"Cloud, it's me… Aerith… Aerith Gainsborough."

_Red._

Cloud's could feel his eyes getting gouged out of their sockets, his vision being encompassed with red nothingness, which made him think that he was crying blood.

"Not... this again!" Aerith tried to place her hands on Cloud's head, but he instinctively pushed her away. The tears emerged forth from his eyes, as if they were gushing out by their own volition. Aerith shook her head and placed Cloud's head on her bare chest. It soothed him like a mother's heartbeat on a baby.

Wait. Heartbeat?

"There… there… Cloud. Are you feeling better now?" Aerith ran her slender fingers through Cloud's hair. He leaned over and struggled to catch his breath.

"Aeris? Why the hell-- No, _how_ the hell are you speaking?!"

"It's _Aerith_ , Cloud. But enough of that, Cloud! Aren't you happy to see me? Or did you really not miss me?" Aerith was smiling beautifully at him, but doing her best impression of acting hurt.

"Miss you? I suppose..." He trailed off. "...But I only was gone for a day."

 _'...A day?'_ No, it had been _years_ since they last met. Hell, it felt like a lifetime had passed since then.

Since then.

"C-Cloud..." Aerith realized.

"Yeah?" He was worried. Something about Aerith seemed almost... disappointed.

"Y-You really don't remember anything?"

Cloud desperately racked his brain for any sort of memory of her. Yet, none would surface. He had just met her.

No, why did seem so... familiar?

"Remember... what exactly?" He finally asked. She shook her head in dismay.

"Tell me who you are, Cloud." Aerith ordered.

"What? Who I am?"

She nodded her head.

"Cloud Strife. Born in Nibelheim, 24 years old. I mysteriously arrived here some… two and a half years ago?" He nodded his head, confirming that what he said was true. "I think I came from…" He covered his right eye which was in pain from attempting to piece his fragmented memories. "…Midgar. Sector 5. Yeah, that's it."

"You were at my church?" Aerith blushed. "Aww. How sweet of you, Cloud."

Cloud shook his head and tried to change the conversation. But when his eyes trailed away in embarrassment, she took the opportunity to slip her panties and nightgown back on, giggling at Cloud's blushing red face.

Once she was finished, Cloud moved quickly through the monastery, closing each of the doors behind him. He retrieved the Lohengrin from the closet where the deacon lay dead, but left his shameful half-naked body in display. A grotesque sight, certainly, but he and Aerith needed to move quickly. He grabbed her by the hand and quickly led her out of the monastery and into a small alleyway near the heart of Ylisstol.

"Where are we going?" Aerith asked innocently.

"A friend's place. It's better if we stay there for now."

"You made a friend here, Cloud? I'm so proud of you!"

Cloud merely scoffed at her playful teasing.

"You always were the introverted type." Aerith muttered in between giggles.

Once they arrived, Cloud let Aerith enter the house first and searched the vicinity around the house to look if they were being followed. But it was still the dead of night, and it would be a few hours until anyone would discover the dead body and the monastery. Once he was sure they weren't followed, Cloud quickly entered the house and shut the door firmly behind him. He lit the oil lamps as well as the fireplace which dimly lit the living room with a warm light, rivaled only by Aerith's bubbly demeanor.

"Ooh. Nice house, Cloud."

"I told you, it's not mine."

"It's still a nice house." Aerith smiled, taking a deep breath in. As she seemed to dance around the house, Cloud rubbed his hands in anxiety, wincing when he remembered the blood splattered on them and even onto Aerith's body.

"You should probably clean off all that blood, Aerith." Cloud suggested.

"Sure! But where's the washroom?" Aerith asked excitedly. Cloud glanced down the hallway. He analyzed the several doors, one of which was closed, and deduced its position.

"Should be around the corner, on the left."

"Okay then!" Aerith walked into the hallway, but then peeked her around the corner to stare Cloud. "Y'know, you're covered in blood too."

"So?" Aerith's lips formed a mischievous grin.

"You're welcome to join me." She suggested.

Cloud inhaled sharply as he felt his face heat up. But, he would not let such a simple thing startle him. "…I'm going to have to pass, Aerith."

"I know. I was only teasing."

Aerith took a quick bath and when she was done, she dried off in the master bedroom while Cloud cleaned himself. When he was finished, they both sat in the common room in silence. Finally, it was Aerith who dared to speak.

"So... where do we begin?" She asked, almost morosely.

"I suppose I'll start." Cloud began.

_._

_._

_._

"This is worse than I thought." Aerith muttered under her breath. It was as she feared. A large gap of his memories were missing.

Wherever he was hurt, his mind seemed to have erased it. It was the only way he could heal.

"Alright, how much am I missing?" Cloud asked. Aerith placed her hand on Cloud's. She needed to be careful.

"What do you remember about Aerith Gainsborough?" Cloud shrugged his arms.

"Not a damn thing, save for meeting a few days ago."

"I see." Aerith sighed. "So you don't remember me, or any of us."

"All I can remember is waking up on that starry night in the desert two years ago. The rest..." Cloud sighed. "...Is just a blur."

"If I were to guess, I'd say you've lost..." Aerith began solemnly. "...I'm not sure, somewhere around six years of memories."

The color drained from Cloud's face."Six years?!"

"What do you remember from after you left your hometown when you were fourteen?" Aerith interrogated.

"I..." Cloud took a moment to gather some memories. "...joined SOLDIER. I stayed for... I don't know... Five, six years? Eight years?" Aerith shook her head.

"Do you remember any of it?" "It happened so quick. I don't remember the details." "Yeah... I'm afraid you've lost..." _That_ incident. _His_ legacy. _Their_ journey. And _that_ death... "...Quite a bit, Cloud."

"This… This is a lot to take in…" Cloud felt his stomach churn and suppressed his urge to vomit.

"Relax, Cloud. We'll get your memories back." Aerith reassured. _'But it's going to be a painful process though, for the both of us.'_

"About that." Cloud started. "You know all this stuff about me. Just... who were you... to me?" Aerith dropped her worried face and began to smile when she noticed her opportunity.

"I'm… your wife!" Aerith threw up a peace sign and winked.

"Good try." Cloud deadpanned. He didn't buy it for one second.

"…Okay, I'm your… fiancé?" She tried again.

"…"

"Girlfriend?"

Still no response.

"Okay, okay! We were just friends. But we were real besties! You'd to take me to Costa Del Sol… and we went on that date together at the Golden Saucer… and… you promised we would soar through the sky and travel the world together... and... and…" Aerith sighed, feeling deflated. "I suppose you don't remember any of that stuff, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Cloud muttered, dodging those disappointed eyes.

"It's okay!" She lit up once more "All that means is that I can make new memories with you to fill in that space, right?" That bubbly attitude could even make the stoic Cloud smile.

"We're you always this peppy?" He asked.

"I just haven't seen you in a while, jeez…" Cloud chuckled.

"Okay, okay. My turn. Here's what you missed:"

_._

_._

_._

"...So that's when, a few days ago, I learned about a portal called the 'Outrealm'." Cloud nodded his head and looked upward at the ceiling. "I figured that the tornado that brought me here two years ago was probably also caused by the same phenomenon." Cloud folded his arms and returned to facing Aerith. "For the longest time, I _knew_ that this wasn't my place... wasn't _my_ world, and your existence basically confirmed it. I'm not really sure about what I'm even doing here, what my purpose is. However, I do know that while I'm helping Chrom end this war, by travelling across the world, I'm seeing the occurrence more frequently than if I just stayed idle."

"So the Outrealm... that's your-- our ticket home!" Aerith realized, and bounced up and down with delight. Cloud nodded his head.

"Just one thing, Aerith. This portal didn't only bring you and I in, others came through as well. From what we understood, it would reanimated the dead in order to try and stop us. And its been getting even worse recently, as it started bringing in the dead from completely different dimensions too."

"Bizarre!" Aerith's eyes beamed with interest.

So the portal primarily summons the 'Risen', but for whatever reason it also brought me in. Which reminds me, there's something that's been bothering me." Cloud crossed his arms. "Aerith, aren't you… a Risen?"

"I'm alive, Cloud." She giggled. _'At least, I'm pretty sure!'_

Cloud nodded his head and examined her again and noticed that the red glow in her eye had indeed faded away, and her skin had returned to the color that of the living. He quickly moved his hand to her neck, right under her chin, feeling the strong throbbing pulse of her heart just as he did before.

"A heartbeat. You really are alive, Aerith. What the hell...?" Aerith's mood darkened quickly. The bubbly life on her face seemed to drain away, as she looked at Cloud with a serious face for the first time.

"W-what's wrong?" Cloud asked, almost scared to hear her answer.

"So you really don't remember…" Her voice trailed off.

"About what?"

"Nothing, I suppose everything happens for a reason." She replied cryptically.

"Aerith…" The peppy attitude returned and she smiled again and grabbed both of Cloud's hands. She stood up and brought Cloud up with her, and danced around the living room fire, Cloud however, was still somber.

"So the Outrealm, huh? That's our ticket home, Cloud! Everyone is waiting for us back home! We'll get your memories back once we return, I promise!" Aerith yelled into the night.

"Hold on, finding the Outrealm isn't that easy, Aerith."

"You've encountered it twice up until now! If we keep searching, we'll find it eventually! Let's look for it right now!" She exclaimed as she gleefully marched toward the door. Cloud quickly moved in her way and blocked the exit.

"First of all, its late. Second of all, I can't just abandon my duties as a Shepherd."

"You always were a soldier at heart, weren't you, Cloud?" Aerith giggled.

"Let's just get some rest for now, alright?"

"Okay then! Sleepy time! But where's the bed?" Aerith asked, putting her finger to her mouth.

"Should be the door across from the bathroom."

"I call the left side of the bed!"

"Hold on, you can take the entire bed, I'll just take the couch."

"Aww… You don't have to be a gentleman, Cloud. You'll hurt your back if you keep sleeping without proper support!"

"I'll manage." He dodged.

"Let's rock paper scissors!" Cloud raised an eyebrow. She was acting like a child. He didn't mind, but he could feel that she was hiding something from him.

"For what reason, exactly?"

"If you win, you can sleep on the couch. But if I win, we share the bed!"

Cloud sighed. "Fine, but when I beat you, there will be no more discussion about this, okay?"

"Sure... if you win!"

"Whatever, throw out on 'shoot'." Aerith ignored this and was jokingly stretching her hands, preparing for the game.

"Rock paper scissors, SHOOT!" Both Aerith and Cloud threw out their hands.

"Hah! I win again, Cloud! You always threw out scissors!"

_'Damn! Am I really that easy to read?'_

"You're sleeping on the bed tonight, mister!"

Cloud sighed in defeat and they entered the sheets on opposite sides.

Cloud placed a cylindrical pillow between himself and Aerith. It would serve as a divider for personal space.

"Aw… party pooper." Aerith cried, dejected.

But once he turned off the lights, she fell asleep in a matter of moments. Cloud however remained awake, staring at the ceiling. It was completely silent, save for the soft breathing of the delicate woman who lay next to him. She was alive. And just knowing that was comforting. His eyelids grew heavy, and he began to drift away into slumber.

_'Take care of her, this time.'_

He awoke to a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Cloud placed a hand on his chest to feel his rapid heartbeat. It was only a dream, he told himself repeatedly. But his heartbeat refused to settle down.

"Aerith…" He whispered to himself. When he looked over to her side, he felt his heartbeat spike once he saw that no one was there. Cloud almost leapt out of bed to search for her before felt the right side of his body unusually warm. He turned to look, and it was Aerith who switched sides and was clinging onto him.

"Aerith?" She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Cloud? Oh, good morning, Cloud." She smiled and yawned.

"You broke the boundary..." He droned in a monotone voice. But, he was simply doing his best to hide his relief. Cloud had almost lost her again.

"Oopsie! It was an accident!" Cloud scowled, so Aerith placed her hands on his cheeks. "Forgive meeeeeeeeee!" She demanded, while caressing his face.

"Okay, okay! Just get off me. I need to prepare breakfast because we need to leave town and regroup at Themis by noon."

They both got up and walked to the kitchen, which already had a breakfast meal waiting for them.

"…So you already made breakfast, Aerith."

"Whaaaat? I have no idea how this got here!" She giggled, with a obvious hint of sarcasm twinged in her voice. "I guess we might as well eat it." She shrugged.

"So you got up, prepared breakfast, then climbed back into bed, _knowingly_ violating my personal space."

"…Guilty."

Cloud let out a sigh.

"Thank you, Aerith." He mumbled under his breath.


	16. Extra Chapter: Stepping into Time

"Good morning, Marth." Robin greeted. Lucina rubbed her eyes and groggily sat down at the table. Robin was cooking breakfast.

"It's _Lucina_." She corrected while yawning.

"R-right." The name still sounded so foreign to him, so his mistake was, in opinion, justified. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Anything's fine, thank you." Lucina responded. "Preferably not burned like yours." She was referring to the browned egg already sitting on the table. Robin shrugged.

"I prefer the texture."

"You are an odd one..."

"So they say." Robin placed the egg on a plate and put it in front of Lucina, who looked confused at his result.

"What is this…?" Lucina poked at the egg that he obviously attempted to shape. The yolk was pierced and it flowed down the sad looking blob onto the plate.

"It's… a smile." Robin admitted. Lucina snickered.

"Just stick to tactics." Lucina joked. Robin sighed but smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Robin sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly. I fancy an actual bed every once in a while." Lucina replied. "How about you?"

"No complaints."

"Say, what were you doing last night?"

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"You got up in the middle of the night and were in the bathroom for around an hour. What _were_ you doing?"

"Just thinking." Robin tried. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Thinking, huh?" Lucina smiled mischievously. "Do you do a lot of this _'thinking'_ when you're around me?" Robin shook his head.

"I don't know what you're implying but I can assure you, that was _not_ what was going on."

"Were those grunts I heard? Or maybe they were--" Lucina teased as she twirled a lock of her hair. Robin wiped the sweat off his forehead and composed himself.

"Fine. Do you want know what I was doing?"

"I'm dying to find out." She shot back sarcastically. Robin shrugged and left the kitchen, walked into the bathroom and returned with a book.

"Here." Lucina took the book and placed it on the table. She opened it and expected to see something interesting, a journal, or sketches, or anything really.

Instead, it was filled with organized jumbled lines. Strings of scribbles across virtually every page. She flipped through the pages. Almost every scribble was identical to the one on the next page, and this repeated throughout the entire book.

Robin sighed.

"So, there it is. That's what I was busy with last night."

"Scribbling?"

"Yeah."

"For a whole hour."

"Pretty much."

"So I'm not courting a massive pervert…"

"Nope."

"Instead I'm courting a psychopath."

"Yu—Wait, what?!"

"The signs are obvious, my dear."

"Lucina! Gods, you can't be serious. I'm not psychotic!"

"I know, I know. Just… let's sleep in different rooms from now on, okay?"

"Huh? W-why?!"

"I'm joking. I just like tease you." Lucina admitted. "But this is a bit…"

"Odd?"

"No, _unnerving_ , that's all."

"I see." Her eyes trailed back to the book, to try and look for any semblance of a message.

"Can you explain this?"

"What is there to explain? It's scribbling." He lied.

"Very _consistent_ scribbling."

"Just a coincidence."

"Hardly."

"What is it going to take for you to believe me?"

"Nothing. I suppose I'm just going to have to trust you, isn't that right?" Lucina winked at him. She stood up and took her plate to the sink and ruffled Robin hair. "I'm going to take a bath before we head out. Try not to do so much 'thinking' while I'm at it, okay?"

This time her teasing got to Robin, and he blushed.

"I don't plan on it."

Lucina laughed and left the kitchen to go back into the bathroom. Robin let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed the quill pen and ink bottle from his pocket. He flipped to the last page of his book and dipped the quill pen in ink before writing on the book.

Once again, his hands quivered as he ran the tip across the page. What he wrote was another scribble, identical to all the previous ones. However, one could barely make out what the last scribble was, a word that revealed itself to be:

_Lucina_

Robin thanked the innkeeper downstairs for her hospitality and left the keys to his room on top of a very generous tip. He exited the inn and was greeted by Lucina, who was waiting at the entrance.

"Finished?"

"Yeah. Let's head to the town hall, Chrom should waiting for us." 

They walked silently to the town hall, silently appreciating the countryside town of Themis. But, every so often, Robin felt Lucina's hand brush against his. He ignored it, and chalked it up to coincidence, until it happened again. And again. Until finally, since he wasn't getting the clue, she held his hand and interlocked her delicate feminine fingers with his. Robin awkwardly pretended to not notice.

"Your hand is shaking. Are you alright?" Lucina muttered.

"M-my apologies. I'm... just a bit uncomfortable, that's all."

"Do you want me to let go?"

"No!" Robin blurted out. "Sorry. Please don't, I enjoy holding your hand." Lucina smiled at him.

"Your hand is a bit sweaty." She commented. Robin removed his hand from hers and wiped it down on his tunic. He interlocked their fingers again.

"Better?"

"Much better."

Without any sort of conversation, Robin awkwardly cleared his throat.

"S-So… How is the future?"

"I thought I told everyone in the Shepherds about my mission." Lucina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I believe I was unconscious that day." He reminded.

"Right, you were." Lucina remembered Robin sustained many injuries from falling off the side of a ravine and was unconscious for an entire day. "Well, it's much different than it is here, that's for sure. Much of civilization was destroyed by the Risen and the fell dragon."

"Grima?!" Robin asked in disbelief.

"The very same."

"So it was the Grimleal who brought it to ruin." Robin muttered. "I knew I couldn't trust Validar... Or Aversa... Or that doppelganger for that matter."

"You have a doppelganger?"

"Yeah." Robin nodded his head, as he began to get lost deep in thought. "Perhaps he was my brother? Yet, we happened to share the same name."

"Then perhaps I should get to know him better." Lucina winked.

"What?! He's... something else, I'm telling you. Something about him is... off. He may bear my face, but its that... aura... he gives off." Robin explained. "Besides, Chrom says I'm more handsome anyways."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Okay, regardless, that man is seriously bad news, Lucina. Stay away from him."

"I'm joking." She chuckled. "You're already more than enough for me to handle."

"Of course." He mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, as you probably have guessed, I came here to prevent the deaths of the exalts. They are directly linked to the downfall of Ylisse somehow."

"Really?"

"Yes, and as you know, it hasn't gone according to plan."

"I would say so. You _were_ able to prevent Emmeryn's death that night two years ago. The day I first met the real you." Robin remarked.

"Right, but I was unsuccessful at stopping her ultimate death at the Plegian Castle courtyard…"

"But you still were able to change the future, weren't you?" Robin affirmed. "You, standing here next to me and holding my hand, is a testament to that."

"However, everything is falling back into its course predestined by fate. Emmeryn is still dead."

"But fate is taking a different a path."

"…But is reaching the same destination." Robin frowned.

"We don't know that. We do know, however, that things are changing. That is my truth. And that is what your father believed in, too."

"You're right." She smiled. Her father did have that type of influence on people. And she seemed to be getting another lesson from him, albeit by proxy. "That's very perceptive, especially coming from you." She joked.

"I may not be very perceptive, but I am when I need to be." Robin shrugged. 

"..."

"Anyways, where am I in the future? Married to future... future-you, I hope?" Lucina laughed.

"Wishful thinking, Robin. Also, that's _not_ how time travelling works."

"What?"

"In regards to your question, the answer is no. I don't know where you are in the future. From what I understand, you've disappeared. It was around after father died, however I can't confirm it because all of the records on you were destroyed."

"Records?"

"Right, that was how I was able to follow you all before I joined the Shepherds."

"That explains a lot, actually."

"One thing is puzzling, however." Lucina added.

"And what's that?" He asked raised an eyebrow.

"I've accounted for every single Shepherd: past, present, and future. Everyone has been accounted for in the records, except for one person."

"And that's--"

"…Cloud."

"There's got to be an explanation for this. He's from the Outrealm, isn't he? I believe he came from the future just like you."

"Possibly, but with that sort of strength, why isn't there any information on him? There's no way someone like him can be lost to history."

"…" The mood began to sour, and Lucina lowered her voice. She spoke in a more solemn way to Robin, a side of her he had only seen before the threat of death was amiss.

"I never told you, did I?" She whispered. "Chrom was not assassinated in the same way Emmeryn was."

"What?!"

"He was killed by someone close to him."

"You can't possibly be suggesting--" Lucina interrupted him.

"I'm not _suggesting_ anything. But I am telling you to be wary of Cloud. He's the variable among constants, and any threat to my father is not one I take lightly."

"I understand your doubt, Lucina, but Cloud... he's like a brother to me. I have nothing but faith in him."

"Truly?"

"Yes. Not an ounce of doubt."

"Then I will trust him too." Robin sighed, relieved.

"Thank you."

They arrived at the town hall and Robin told the receptionist that they were there for Chrom's party. She nodded and directed them to a meeting room, where Chrom was standing in the front.

"Robin, Lucina! Glad you two could make it!" Chrom greeted.

"Good morning, father." Said Lucina.

"Morning." Robin also replied.

"What took you so long? We're almost halfway through the meeting?"

"We were… uh…" Robin thought of an excuse.

"Just a bit busy, father." Lucina finished.

"Busy… _busy_ busy?" Chrom asked, horrified.

"No, father. We were just talking."

"Is that what the kids call it nowadays?!"

"Chrom!" Sumia interrupted.

"I'm sorry. Please, sit down."

Robin and Lucina took two unoccupied seats at the table and Chrom continued the meeting. They discussed the invasion of Valm through Port Ferox, using the ships given to them by Plegia. They finalized the meeting by formulating plan to destroy a possible fleet that could attempt to overwhelm them.

"Good. Now everyone, you are dismissed. You have one hour to make final preparations before we depart for Regna Ferox. Please be at the rendezvous by then." Chrom ordered. The Shepherds left to do their business.

The hour passed, and the Shepherds gathered at the entrance of the town. Robin cataloged all of the supplies and performed a roll call and began their journey northward. Just around noon, the Shepherds saw two figures coming over the horizon.

It was Cloud and a brunette woman.

"Cloud!" Robin patted him on the back. "I was beginning to think you might have abandoned us!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Cloud responded. "How are things with you and Lucina?" He asked.

"It only smooth sailing from here on out." He replied gleefully. He then noticed the smiling girl standing behind Cloud. She was almost staring at him in awe, as if she didn't expect him to be holding such a friendly conversation with him. 

"Pleasure meeting you. I'm Robin." He began, extending his hand.

"And I'm Aerith!" She excitedly shook his hand.

"I don't suppose you're here to enlist in the Shepherds, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Robin nodded his head. He expected as much. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

"Yup!"

"Any professional combat experience?"

"Nope!" She smiled as if she were proud of that response. Cloud only chuckled and Robin did likewise.

"Any particular skills I should be informed of?" He tried.

"I'm excellent at tending flowers. Does that count?" Robin shrugged.

"She's an excellent healer." Cloud reminded him.

"Understood. Do you have any experience using it in combat?"

"Hold it." Cloud interrupted. "She's not going to be fighting, is she?" Robin shook his head.

"That's _our_ job, remember? I only ask because it's good to have some sort of defense, that's all." He clarified, then turned to Aerith. "So, are you adept with magic?" Aerith smiled and suddenly, the ground moved upward underneath Aerith, forming a pedestal that she sat down on.

"I don't know, am I?" She rhetorically asked with a smug grin on her face.

"Geomancy!?" Robin was in disbelief. Control over a physical element like the earth? Such a talent shouldn'y exist in the world. Yet she seemed to do it with ease. 

"Robin? What's wrong?" Lucina walked up from behind him.

"We have another... well, for lack of better words: variable." Robin sighed. Without warning, Lucina drew her Falchion and pointed it at Aerith.

"Identify yourself." She ordered with a cold voice. Cloud moved defensively in front of Aerith but did not draw his sword. Robin put his arm on her forearm to lower her blade.

"Okay, let's _not_ do that." He defused. "She's a friend of Cloud, and is looking to join the Shepherds."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Aerith asked innocently while tilting her head.

"N-nothing, Aerith. I apologize. It's just, Lucina here, she's a bit... sensitive... to people from the Outrealm." Robin clarified.

"The Outrealm?! Where?" Aerith searched around.

"Not here, unfortunately." Robin sighed.

"Oh, boo."

"Why are you looking for it, anyways? I'm still dreading the next time it crosses our path."

"You don't know?" Aerith asked.

"It brought me here, didn't it? That means it's _also_ our way home." Cloud clarified. "Rest assured, I'll finish my duties as a Shepherd, but I really need to get his girl back home."

"Of course. We're rooting for you two. Anyways, you two should go check in with Chrom, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet you."

"I'll lead you two to him." Lucina offered.

"That's great! Thank you, Miss."

"My pleasure." Lucina smiled. It would be much easier to monitor the mysterious girl now that she was escorting her. As she walked away with Aerith, Cloud and Robin awkwardly trailed behind them.

"So, I guess your existence confirms it. There is another world other than ours." Lucina mentioned. Aerith nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes ma'am! It's a lot different than here though. A little bit more advanced, but I do appreciate how simple life is here."

"You don't say?"

 _'Could this be what they call charisma?'_ Her soft and bubbly attitude would permeate even Lucina's rough external appearance, and she could feel her worries soften as they continued their walk. Robin and Cloud, on the other hand, were silently whispering behind them.

"So, that's the Risen girl you were talking about?" Robin whispered.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure she's alive?" Robin asked, slightly on edge.

"Yes!" Cloud shot back. "I don't know how, but last night, _something_ caused her to become 'alive' again, if that makes any sense."

"It doesn't."

"I don't know how to explain it! Her skin returned to a normal color and her eyes lost the red glow. She's clearly not a Risen anymore."

"That is true... But there's something I've noticed."

Robin stared down Lucina and Aerith who were still walking in front of them, conversing in a friendly manner. Occasionally, they would look over their shoulder back at the two of them, but then continue giggling and proceeded forward. Robin observed their faces between each interval that they would peek back at them and nodded his head, as if to confirm his theory.

"What is it?" Cloud asked. Robin folded his arms and rested his chin upon it.

"The Outrealm... it seems to only summon beautiful ladies." Cloud stared at Robin, then to Lucina and Aerith, then back at Robin. He looked for any sort of emotion on his face. But just as always, he was completely serious. With such a monotone voice, he could never tell if that was a joke or he truly believed it was some sort of transcendental law.

Cloud scoffed and folded his arms. And since Robin seemingly refused to laugh at his own "joke", Cloud would do the same.

"I suppose that's true." Cloud agreed.

And the gears of fate clicked once more.


	17. Futures and a Few Misunderstandings

"Is this the place?" Robin asked Chrom, who was a few steps in front of him. Chrom looked up from a poorly drawn map on a tattered piece of parchment with a careful but optimistic smile.

"Yeah, I think so. The townsfolk spoke of ruins in these parts that carry the legacy of the divine dragon..."

Chrom and Robin had personally taken it upon themselves to scout the sacred ruins north of Ferox for a so-called "divine artifact" dubbed by the locals as _Naga's Tear_. The ruins were characteristically cold like the feudal country just south of it, and the calm water had begun to form crystal-clear frozen platforms. A beautiful frozen waterfall formed the backdrop of the area, cascading the ice into walkways for the ruins.

Any indication of Naga's Tear was nowhere in sight. There was, however, a troublesome number of undead invaders plaguing the otherwise beautiful landscape.

"Of course, they failed to mention that the place is crawling with Risen…"

"..." Chrom turned around to look at Robin, who was uncharacteristically silent.

"…Robin? What are you waiting for? Call for backup already." He shook his head, and made a hand signal with his finger twirling in a circle.

"Ambushed." Robin muttered. Chrom turned around and shook his head. The risen Pegasus fliers had already positioned themselves behind Robin and Chrom. Normally, Robin and Chrom would have fought their way out to retreat and regroup with the Shepherds, but this time they had no such luck, with their movement limited to the pathways formed by the frozen river.

"Damn." Chrom drew the Falchion instinctively, and pressed his back to Robin's, each providing cover for their ally.

"Let's see if those old bones still have some fight left in them." Robin teased, and Chrom scoffed.

"I could say the same for you, Robin. Perhaps you should get behind me and stick to giving orders while I handle the fighting." Chrom retorted. Robin smiled and elbowed Chrom. They let out a battle cry and began to fight for their lives.

.

.

.

A worried young girl clutched her tome with a manner that was a mixture of confusion and fright. She had dark, blue hair, which fell just above her shoulders and was parted twice to form pointed bangs. She was dressed in a familiar dark robe with gold linings, and rolled up her sleeves up to her elbows.

"Think, Morgan, think! How would Dad handle this?" She closed her eyes and patted herself quite aggressively on her forehead. She suppressed the urge to scream as a Risen fighter ran near her and she dropped to the ground to prevent being spotted.

Morgan held her breath and kept absolutely still, burying her face in the sleeves of her robe, and hoping that the danger would pass. A few moments passed until she heard the sharp clanging of colliding swords, followed by a sharp hiss and a man's familiar voice.

"Just my luck." He muttered. "Chrom! We have a survivor!"

"H-huh?"

"Just grab them and get out of there!" She heard another voice in the distance. "The more time we spend fighting, the more energy we're wasting. We need to finish the leader off." Finally, Morgan peeked up and made eye contact with the man close to her.

"Are you…?" Morgan began.

"Ah. So you're conscious. Forgive me while I run a quick diagnostic on your health." The man smiled at her. He used his fingers to open her left eye wider with one hand and used another hand to create a small flame on his fingertips. "Diluted pupils… mild concussion." He assessed. "Can you move your fingers for me?"

She did as she was told and wiggled her fingers. He nodded his head slightly.

"Cognitive and motor functions still working." He expertly prodded her armpits and then her abdomen checking for any signs of internal injury.

"D…daddy…?" Her face turned red as he continued to poke her.

 _"Eh!?"_ Robin's face quickly flushed, confusing it as an intimate moan. "Don't you think it's a _little_ too early for that, young lady?"

"Huh? Oh, you're always acting so silly, father! Man, I was beginning to think we got separated."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, no harm done. At least we can head home now." She pulled herself up and dusted the snow off her robe, but did a double take, in order to carefully observe Robin.

"Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least."

"...What?"

"Robin! Let's move!" The sense of urgency in Chrom's voice snapped him out of his confusion and he grabbed the girl by the hand and ran back to Chrom's side.

"So she's the survivor. Do you know who she is, or perhaps any affiliations?"

"I have no clue." Robin admitted. "But she's not injured. However she has a mild concussion and we need to get her a place to rest to prevent any brain damage."

"'No clue?' Father, stop playing! It's me, Morgan!"

"Like I said, mild concussion." Robin muttered.

"Robin, switch to a tome for now. Focus on providing support for me and I'll fight the chief. Just watch my back."

"Understood." Robin took off his iconic robe revealing some simple tunic and trousers, and placed it on the icy ground. He brought Morgan down to rest on it like a pillow and knelt down defensively to protect her and Chrom from any incoming Risen.

"Wow, father! You're looking good! I didn't think you had this much youth left in you."

"What? Just stay quiet for now and rest! You have a concussion right now, so don't overtax your system!" Robin ordered, and she gulped and kept her mouth shut. He fired a few volleys of fire into the incoming horde of risen to slow them down.

Meanwhile, Chrom was trading blows with the Risen chief. He was a tougher enemy, but certainly no Outrealm Risen knight, and his movement were predictable and telegraphed. In a mighty downward axe swing, the risen chief attempted to end Chrom's life, but Chrom hand swung the Falchion overhead in a calculated manner that collided with the axe head.

It cracked and Chrom capitalized on this by continuing to swing at the axe head until finally it shattered. Left defenseless, Chrom cut the Risen chief's right arm before jumping backwards and raising his sword. Finally, he brought down his sword gliding at the chief, piercing through him in one fast swoop and the chief crumbled into dust.

The remaining risen had seemingly lost their sentience after the fall of the chief, and Robin easily picked off the stragglers.

As the battle came to a close, a small, twinkling jewel lay buried in the snow, and Morgan picked it up.

"Father! Check this out!" She had a childlike grin while showing Robin the luminescent green jewel. "Neat, huh?"

"The _Naga's Tear!_ " Robin exclaimed in surprise. However worry overcame him after remembering her condition. "But Morgan, you shouldn't get up and be moving so suddenly." Incidentally, Morgan seemingly fainted and Robin rushed to her aid.

"Ahh, right again, as always, Father." Morgan weakly smiled. "Oohhh, this headache is really something else."

Robin sighed.

"No worries. I'll carry you back to camp and you can rest and recover."

"Yay!" She raised her arms and gestured for Robin to carry her bridal style.

"Um, what are you doing?" Robin asked with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Aren't you gonna carry me, father?"

"Of course. Get on my back."

"Aw…" Morgan crawled onto Robin back, visibly disappointed. He carried her a few meters until they had regrouped with Chrom, who was scouting the territory for any further threats.

"Hey Chrom. Catch!" Chrom instinctively raised his hand and caught the thrown item.

"The Naga's Tear? Where did you find it?"

"Oh, well Morgan here found it."

"Great!" Chrom clapped his hands together, inspected the luminous glow that the stone gave off, and gave a confident smirk. "This right here is my failsafe against Walhart." He looked up from the stone and searched around. "Where is she anyways?"

"Here, sir!" Morgan popped up from behind Robin, still clinging onto his back.

"Picking up girls already? What happens if I tell Lucina?" Chrom teased. Robin's eyes widened with fear.

"You wouldn't dare!"

The three made their way back to Regna Ferox, where the rest of the Shepherds were stationed, who were waiting patiently for the arrival of the Plegian naval ships which would take them to Valm from the Feroxi harbor. The great walls of Regna Ferox were just within sight, signifying that Robin, Chrom, and Morgan were only a few more minutes away.

"How is your head Morgan, are you still feeling dizzy?" He asked over his shoulder.

"N-no, father." Chrom glanced at Robin with a look of confusion, where Robin only shook his head as response.

"I understand that you have a concussion, so your mistake is justified, but I'm seriously not your father."

"What? But I'm not mistaken at all! There must be something wrong with your head, if anything." Morgan started to put her hands on Robin's temples and massage them softly.

"Morgan, I hate to break it to you, but how old do you think I am? If I'm your father, there's no way you could be this old. I can't be, well, any more that four years older than you."

"You _are_ looking very young, father." She agreed. "I can see why mom fell in love with you." Robin disregarded that comment.

"C'mon, there's no conceivable way that I can be your father, unless if you…"

"…?"

 

_…Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least._

_Wow, father! You're looking good! I didn't think you had this much youth left in you._

_You are looking very young, father. I can see why mom fell in love with you._

 

"Sweet Naga have mercy..." And with that, Robin fainted, falling face first into the snow.

.

.

.

"Robin! Are you feeling alright?" Robin opened his eyes and made eye contact with a familiar beautiful woman. He got up from his resting position on Lucina's thighs and rubbed his eyes and shook his head to wake himself up.

"Lucina? Yeah, I'm fine." He slapped himself on the cheeks to sober up and yawned to unplug his ears. "I just had a horrible nightmare..."

"Is father alright?!" A concerned woman's voice rang from outside the medical room.

Robin fell deathly silent. Suddenly, Chrom burst into the medical room holding the Naga's tear.

"Robin! Is it that Validar again? Is he invading your mind?" Chrom shoved the Naga's tear at him. "Use it, and repel his influence over you!"

Robin looked at his right hand. It was shaking, but not as violently as before.

"No, that's not it." He concluded.

"Then why did you faint so suddenly?" Robin's eyes trailed to the girl standing at the doorway of the infirmary.

"Morgan?" Chrom asked.

"How are you feeling, father?" She finally blurted out loud.

 _"Father?"_ Lucina asked.

"Yes dear?" Chrom replied.

"No, that girl... She just said Father." Lucina corrected.

"Ah, right. When Robin and I found her, she became attached to him and mistook him for her dad."

"…"

"What a silly notion! To think that Robin could be her father! Why that would mean that either Robin is some middle-aged man or that--" Suddenly the room fell deafly quiet.

"H-Hold up, Chrom! We don't know anyth—" But it was too late. Chrom's fatherly instincts had already taken over and a fire burned deep within his soul. He was completely overwhelmed with his desire to pummel Robin into the dirt, right back where he had once found him.

"You… dare... take away my daughter's sacred purity?!" Chrom raised a fist, casting a shadow over Robin's horrified face.

"Wait! Father, Robin hasn't so much laid a hand on me!" Lucina tried to calm him down.

"Then why does she exist?! Unless you were… unfaithful… to my daughter?!" Chrom's anger fired up once more. "Unforgivable!"

"Robin, did you cheat on me?!" Now Lucina's eyes seemingly filled with a deep, murderous intent.

"Robin has a daughter?!" Tharja screamed, who was hiding under the bed, stalking the young tactician as usual.

"Robin cheated on Lucina?" They all heard Lissa who was eavesdropping and immediately began gossiping to all of her Maribelle and the other female Shepherds about his unfaithful nature.

"…Gods…" Robin choked out.

Today was just _not_ his day.

"Can you please keep it down!?" A hospital cubicle curtain was violently shoved aside revealing Cloud, who was also recovering in the infirmary.

"C-Cloud? Y-you believe I'm innocent, don't you?" Robin weakly begged. He had his arms up defensively and was being towered over by two particularly angry nobles while a third, blue-haired girl stood confused at the infirmary's doorway. A final girl was crying underneath Robin's bed. He could feel the evil glares also directed at Robin from outside the room, clearly signifying that his friend was in major trouble.

"Just what the hell did you get yourself into this time...?" Cloud sighed and shook his head.

.

.

.

 

 

_A few days later_

 

The Shepherds sailed the flagship comfortably within the middle of the Ylissian naval fleet, courtesy of Plegia. Just a few hours prior, there were eight ships that departed from Port Ferox.

Through a costly "tactical maneuver" as Robin described it, they had been reduced to only four, but had taken out an entire Valmese fleet with double the amount of ships they sacrificed. The original plan concocted at Themis was thrown out in favor of Robin's last ditch effort to prevent the enemy fleet from stopping their advance, and had proven to be well worth the trade, as their journey to Valm had nothing but clear skies and seas in front of them.

Robin stood alone at the forecastle deck and gazed off into the ocean. His internal musings were interrupted by Cloud who decided to enjoy the sea breeze along with Aerith, who always seemed to enjoy tagging along with the usually stoic swordsman.

"So, when's the wedding?" Aerith nonchalantly teased.

"Huh?"

"With Lucina? Since you have a daughter with her already, the only thing that's left is making it official." Cloud elaborated in her place. Robin sighed and shook his head.

"You're still not going to let that go? Give me a break…" Robin muttered under his breath, and buried his face into his arms resting on the ship's banister.

"Considering I'm the reason why she hasn't left you already, I'd like to think I have the right to ask." Cloud reminded.

It was true. If it weren't for Cloud, Robin would have been naught but a broken man buried in misunderstandings.

"I haven't even proposed yet, for your information." Robin clarified.

"What's stopping you?" asked Aerith. Robin clenched his right fist to alleviate it's shaking.

"I'm worried."

"Not ready for commitment? That's understandable." Cloud commented, nodding his head.

"That's not it. Listen, you two, there's something you need to know." He whispered. Aerith and Cloud drew in closer.

"What is it?"

"In the future-Lucina's future--Lucina's future--Chrom... is dead. It was reported that he was betrayed by a Shepherd."

"What are you saying?" Cloud asked in a low voice. Robin shook his head in dismay.

"According to Lucina's data, it has to be one of us standing here right now. We're all outliers in the records; quite frankly, we don't exist. One of us will betray Chrom... and kill him." Robin solemnly concluded. They remained silent for a moment, until Cloud realized exactly what he was insinuating.

"That's--!" Cloud began.

"Lucina originally believed that it would be you, Cloud. I'm sure it's because she because she wanted to give me the benefit of the doubt… but…"

"Robin…" Aerith realized.

"There's not a shred of doubt in my mind. That traitor was... and is _going_ to be me."

 

Extra Chapter: Clearing Things Up

After analyzing the situation, Cloud knew he had to tread carefully. While it would _certainly_ be easier to walk away from such a situation, his friend's entire reputation was at stake, and this would not stand. Solving this problem would require one simple clarification.

"First of all, everyone agrees that this girl is Robin's daughter, correct?" Cloud asked aloud. Everyone shook their head, except Chrom who folded his arms.

"Yeah, we understand that, Cloud, but…" Chrom muttered, his cynicism radiating off the tone of his voice.

"It's not out of the question that she is Lucina's daughter too." Cloud interrupted, before he could sway the flow of the debate.

"The issue is that Morgan appeared _before_ Robin and I had…" Lucina trailed off, and uncharacteristically blushed. Cloud, however, wasn't shaken.

"And that's not sufficient evidence. From what I recall, you appeared in this timeline well before Chrom had even _begun_ courting your mother."

"That's true…" Lucina agreed.

"We've already confirmed that Morgan is Robin's daughter, and now we have a reasonable suspicion that she is Lucina's daughter as well." Cloud elaborated. "To confirm this, observe Morgan's hair."

Morgan smiled awkwardly as the entire room began observing her, Lucina even combing her fingers through her locks, before nodding her head.

"That royal blue color... there's no one else in this world who shares that hair color, save for Ylisse's royal bloodline."

"Morgan, could you come here please?" asked Chrom. She did as she was asked and went to his side. He gently placed his hands on her head and stared deeply into her eyes.

"As I thought." Chrom let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe I hadn't noticed this before."

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"See for yourself." Robin did the same as Chrom and stared deep into Morgan's eyes. It was just as before... just like Lucina's eyes on their first date night. He reeled backward in shock.

"She has the brand of the Exalt too?! That can only mean one thing..." Robin mumbled in a solemn voice.

"You're finally getting it, aren't you?" Robin nodded his head. His brow furrowed as his eyes seemed to focus into his analytical glare. He rested his lips onto his folded hands as every single neuron in his brain fired off at once, connecting each of the pieces of evidence to finally form a satisfactory conclusion.

"I see now..." Robin spoke with a grim tone. "It appears that Morgan here truly is..."

"..."

"... _Chrom's_ daughter?" The entire room seemed to echo in disappointment.

"No, you dense idiot! She's your daughter, and she inherited the brand from me." Lucina reprimanded. Robin nodded, and grabbed Morgan's hand. He slipped off the glove on her right hand and had a slight smirk in approval once he recognized the certain insignia branded on the back of her hand.

"She really is my daughter." On the back of their right hands was the same engraving with a strikingly bright insignia.

"Well, I suppose that's clears it! She really is your daughter." Chrom let out a hearty laugh. "Welcome to the father's club, you bastard! I suppose I should go call Sumia and Lissa to complete this family reunion." Chrom exited the medical room in a more jovial spirit.

"Morgan, I'm sure this is a lot to take in for you too." Robin realized, speaking slowly in a solemn tone. "Based on these circumstances, I'm led to believe that somehow you had leaped through time just as Lucina had done before, and ended up here, several years in the past."

"I... did?" Morgan asked, with a blankly confused stare.

"Yes." Robin concluded. "I'd imagine this is quite confusing for you, and you're desperate to find your way back."

"Join the club." Cloud muttered in the background. But Morgan shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, this isn't too bad, father! I finally get to see you in action! You would always tell me stories of your grand adventures, but now I get to see you actually in your prime!"

"Well, don't get your hopes too high up, my dear. Your father is known for exaggerating some of his stories." Lucina remarked. "But it's nice to see that I have a healthy, young daughter… even though I was just in this situation, albeit _I_ was daughter from the future…" muttered Lucina, realizing the bizarre parallels in their circumstances.

"M-mother… forgive me… but I seem to have lost all of my memories of you…" Morgan admitted.

"Another amnesiac? What are the odds? That makes three of you now." Chrom interrupted, entering the room with Sumia at his side.

"What is it, dear? Your father didn't want to spoil the surprise." Sumia asked Lucina.

"I'm sorry. " Lucina began. "There's really no easy way to explain this, mother, but it seems that… I'm a mother now too."

"You're pregnant?!" Sumia gasped, glancing at Robin.

"No!" Lucina shot back with a flustered expression. "I meant that this girl here, she's my daughter from the future, just as I am to you."

Sumia offered up a weak smile, but remained completely silent.

"..."

"Mother, are you feeling alright?" Sumia sat down on the bed to gather her bearings.

"…Every woman's dream… being a grandma at the ripe old age of… twenty-two…" Sumia muttered under her breath, but began tearing up in joy.

"Huh!? That means that I'm your great-aunt!" Lissa screamed, who stopped eavesdropping and decided to enter the little reunion. "And somehow you're older than me too! What is with this messed up royal family anyways?! What would Emm say at something crazy like this?"

"Oh, this must've been hard on you too, dear. Come here and give granny a hug." Sumia pulled Morgan in for a hug. Chrom joined their embrace, as did Lissa, until finally, Lucina wormed her way inside as well.

"Hold on, there's stil—" Robin was already pulled into the monstrous family hug as well, and whimpered as the air in his lungs rushed outward from the immense pressure. This otherwise sweet family moment was only interrupted by a particular screeching coming from inside the tent.

"Robin…!" Tharja hissed. "He's MINE!" She crawled out from under the bed and skulked away.

"Uh, Robin?" Lucina began.

"Just… don't even bother."

Indeed, today was not his lucky day.


	18. Bitter Truth

A Valmese woman with long, black hair and a white bandage around her forehead struggled to catch her breath. She bent over in fatigue while rounding a corner, looking behind her shoulder to check if she was being followed. Only when she was sure she was safe, she realized that she had reached a dead end. She turned around and heard footsteps just beyond the corner.

"Over 'ere! We have 'er cornered!"

_'Confound these wretched imperials!'_

"Don't let 'er get away!"

She drew her katana and retreated, until her back was already at the wall. The Valmese soldiers approached her and thrusted their spear. She blocked it, but three other soldiers had taken the opportunity and grabbed her, tying a gag around her mouth as she screamed for help and kicked the soldiers. They then placed a bag over her head to blind her.

Her heart beat sporadically as she realized she was helpless. But she continued to scream and cry as if no one was watching her.

"Such scoundrels… harming an exquisite woman such as—"

"Are you injured, ma'am?" Another voice interrupted.

The bag was removed from her head and she saw two Ylissians, a man with long, light blue hair, and a woman with pink hair who had a face expressed with worry.

"Ylissians?" She looked around and noticed the Valmese soldiers soaked in their own blood. One had been cleaved in the shoulder while two others had an arrow sticking out through their head.

"Mayhap you are…?" the woman began.

"I'm—"

"Cherche and Lord Virion at your service. We're with Prince Chrom and the Shepherds!"

Cloud rolled his shoulder to stretch his muscle. He was under a lot of stress, physically and mentally. Only a few days' prior he was hospitalized temporarily due to a training accident, and just a few hours ago he found out a so-called 'destiny' surrounding his friend Robin.

Cloud lazily cut down another Valmese soldier and rested the Lohengrin over his shoulder. At the town's center, Robin was dealing with the Valmese commander.

"Long live the emperor! Death to all who oppose him!" Farber bellowed. He brought his waraxe at an extreme angle from the top of his horse and swung it downward violently. Robin used two hands on his sword to stop the swing, then instinctively jumped back as Farber and Robin alternated in firing volleys of magic.

 _'Why does he continue to fight?'_ Cloud thought. _'If he knows he's destined to betray Chrom, then why does he stay with the Shepherds?'_ Perhaps he had instilled in him that same sense of duty? Cloud was never one for superstition, but even he was wary of a prophecy regarding the eventual fate of the world's order.

"I've got you covered, Robin." Lucina drew her rapier and gave Farber a flurry of stabs into the folds in his dark armor. Her blows were effective and Farbor placed a blast of magic at theground between himself and Lucina to gain some space. Robin, however, immediately changed his positioning from behind Farbor to between him and Lucina.

"Robin! What are you--!?" Lucina screamed. Farbor threw his Nosferatu tome on the ground and drew a black tome from his satchel. He glowed a bright purple and fired a dark magic blast at Lucina and smiled when he saw Robin in front of her to protect her.

Robin blasted the cobblestone with a bolganone blast, sending rubble and smoke billowing into the air. Using the artificial cloud as cover, Robin and Lucina quickly circled it to charge Farber from opposite sides as he continued to charge his blast. Though, he did not falter from such a maneuver and fired a magic blast at Lucina. He anticipated her to evade the blast, so he fired it directly at the ground where she was standing, the purple energy splashing outward. It struck her and her body slid on the cobblestone. Robin, who had drawn a Killing Edge katana that was looted from a fallen Valmese soldier, slashed Farber's mount, and it thrashed around in pain knocking Farber off and onto the ground.

Farber was lucky to have been uninjured despite being open to Robin's strike, but was now at a disadvantage without his mount. But he smiled bitterly knowing that he had succeeded in incapacitating Lucina, who writhing in pain on the floor.

He charged another blast from his dark tome and waited for Robin to do the same. Of course, he had a trick waiting up his sleeve. This dark arcana would not be stopped by any simple anima magic. It was specially designed to destroy a larger radius; a concentrated blast from any normal tome would be encapsulated and overrun by the sheer volume of Farber's blast. Yet, Robin refused to draw his tome. In fact, despite the focused rage radiating in his eyes, he placed the katana back in its sheath.

Farber grit his teeth in anger. This tactician, this mere Ylissian, dared to taunt him by sheathing his weapon in response to his challenge of magic? Insolence. A proud Valmese would never stand for this. Farber answered Robin's challenge with bloodshot eyes. He drew his darkened battle axe and swung it frantically. Robin did a backstep to dodge the first swing, the second swing just barely grazing his side, until finally Farber, who had been calculating Robin's evades perfectly, swung his axe downward from overhead.

Robin placed his hand on the katana then closed his eyes.

_"No…"_

Robin drew the katana quickly in a rising slashing motion that made contact with the falling axe. It had collided perfectly and redirected Farber's downward swing, causing his arm to fling backward, and was left completely open. Robin dropped to one knee and raised his left hand to Farber's chest, firing a Thoron bolt that easily pierced through his body and killing him instantly.

"...I may f-fall… but we are legion… Y-you cannot stop… the… Conqueror…" Farber whispered, as he his mouth filled with blood.

"Robin!" Cloud watched Lucina walk over and slapped him across the face. She immediately began chewing him out for acting so recklessly as Robin maintained a blank look on his face.

"I know, I know…" He droned.

Lucina shook her head and sighed. It wasn't getting through to him. Of course, she was _surprised_ that such a technique worked, especially since Robin should have had no experience with katanas, yet he tried such a technique anyways. There was no point. 

She kissed him on the cheek and immediately apologized for her outburst. Robin smiled and reassured her that he was alright, then raised his arm to give a thumbs-up, signifying to Sumia who was scouting the battlefield that the skirmish was over.

"Mercy, friends! The tales of your strength were no exaggeration… I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance."

"So there is an organized resistance?" asked Chrom.

"Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm."

"I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters..."

"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot." Say'ri gave a reassuring smile. "We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together."

"What's stopping you?" Flavia raised her eyebrow, intrigued about the Resistance's success.

"Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man. The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness."

"I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?"

"Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart."

"Why does he support the empire?" Basilio asked. Say'ri shook her head.

"Would that I knew, good sir." Say'ri grit her teeth and continued. "Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. Walhart is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite."

"Um, Chrom? Did she just say he has a million soldiers?" Lissa wore a worried expression on her face.

"Ha! And what are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not?" The Shepherds eyes trailed over to Robin, who blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Chrom! I beg of you!" Say'ri had practically dropped to her knees to grovel.

"Milord?" Frederick placed his arm on Chrom's shoulder, and Chrom sighed.

"This is no easy thing you ask of me. I have my own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win."

He looked to his daughter whose face was uneasy.

"I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage... Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine." Chrom sighed but smiled at her. "So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. ...As it should be. Now. What will it take to unite your people?"

"Well, I do have one idea..."

.

.

.

The Shepherds had taken the advice of their new comrade Say'ri and were crossing Valmese territory in search of the Divine Dragon princess Tiki. Rumor had it that the Mila tree was where she currently resided, so they made haste to the location. 

Twilight at the Shepherd's camp was a peaceful one, and Robin found himself spending it alone, blankly glossing over the words on his journal. One could easily mistake him for reading it.

"Drawing the katana from its sheath, and parrying with it. That's... _Iaijutsu_ , wasn't it? I didn't take you for someone familiar with eastern style swordsmanship." Cloud began.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, I guess…" Robin finally lifted his head from his book.

"Would you mind showing me a trick or two?" Cloud asked. Robin flinched. It was uncharacteristic for Cloud to look for advice with swordplay, much less from Robin who was more privy to tactics than combat.

"Did I just hear that correctly? You're asking for tips from _me_?"

"I'm... always looking to improve, after all." Cloud shrugged. Robin had a skeptical look on his face, but quickly surrendered..

"Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"We have some free time," Cloud alluded, opening a training chest and threw him a sparring sword. "You're free to use magic too, just stick to the lower anima tomes."

The color drained from Robin's face. "Wait… are you serious, Cloud?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Robin shook his head, dumbfounded.

"Cloud, I'm sorry for whatever I did. You don't have to slaughter me…" Cloud scoffed.

"I'm not mad at you. I just want to have a sparring match."

"Okay, but try not to do anything crazy when we're sparring, alright?"

"Don't worry, even I can't cut you in half with a blunt blade." Robin folded his arms.

"That doesn't sound very reassuring."

Cloud and Robin moved away from the barracks to the top of a grassy hill, and stopped once they reached a patch with even footing. Robin began stretching out his muscles while Cloud practiced some drills with his sword.

"You know the rules: First person to land a direct blow on the opponent is the winner."

"Right."

Robin pointed his sword at Cloud while Cloud playfully swung it around, still getting used to wielding a one-handed blade.

Yet, without so much of a warning, Cloud quickly glided at Robin and swung his sword. Robin held his sword defensively and back-stepped accordingly. Cloud saw through this tactic that Robin used in their battle years ago, so he delayed his attack and jumped. Robin reacted accordingly and brought his sword up and angled it diagonally.

As he predicted, Cloud did a downward slice and his sword slid off Robin's blade. He took this opportunity to spin and attack Cloud's vulnerable behind but Cloud properly positioned his blade to his back to block it. Now, it was Cloud's turn to jump away to recover from his disadvantageous position.

 _'Good. He's still fighting defensively, just as he should.'_ Cloud noted. Robin smiled and rolled his shoulder. While Cloud was relying on instinct and experience, he knew Robin would be focusing on reaction alone.

"You know, you only won our previous battle because you had a partner." Robin joked. Cloud scoffed and shook his head.

"Really now?" Cloud remembered that he had Validar fighting with him, providing covering fire during their first battle, and conceded that he was technically at advantage. "Let's make this interesting then."

"What do you mean?" Cloud gestured his head toward the little audience that their sparring match had drawn, which consisted of Aerith, Lucina, Morgan, and inevitably Tharja. Aerith was beaming at Cloud, Lucina waved at her husband, and Morgan was actively cheering for her father. As for Tharja, she was doing her best impression of the dirt in a futile effort to stealthily observe Robin.

"Choose a partner." Robin scoffed at such a suggestion and frowned.

"Give me a break, Cloud. I know I can stand up to you just on my own." Robin scratched the back of his head and was somewhat insulted by his friend's lack of confidence in his fighting abilities.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you can, but I'm just going to be switching to my main weapon, so I think you might need the extra help." Robin carefully wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Wait! I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!"

"Relax. I'll keep it in its scabbard. I want to use a two-handed sword to fully test your capabilities."

"..."

"Lucina, would you care to join us?" Cloud asked. 

"Why not? I'd love to see that legendary strength firsthand." Lucina chuckled, while grabbing a sparring sword from the chest.

Robin sighed, but finally agreed to Cloud' proposal. But, before they began, Robin gestured to Cloud for a moment's respite as he leaned in to whisper to Lucina. 

"Just stay behind me and look for openings. I'll keep the frontal of Cloud's assault, okay?"

"You don't need to worry about me, Robin." Lucina smiled. "If you and my father had defeated Cloud once, I'm certain that together we can do the same."

"I know, but--!"

"Are you two done flirting?" Cloud irately called out. Robin waved him off.

"Yeah, we're do—" Cloud already rushed Robin down and swung the Lohengrin vertically. Robin didn't expect this, but his reflexes kicked in and he bent over backwards to dodge it. "Hold on!" Robin frantically brought up his sword and barely blocked each of Cloud's onslaught of attacks.

"I said I would be testing your capabilities to its fullest, didn't I?" Cloud reminded, as he continued his assault. Robin struggled to block his attacks, losing ground as he was blown backwards by the force of his strikes.

_'He's still fighting defensively. Then what was with that display earlier?'_

Lucina drew Cloud away from Robin by attacking him all on her own. She had noticeably switched her usual Ylissian longsword style and focused instead on using thrusting attacks, emulating her rapier, to pinpoint openings in Cloud's defense. Without a shield, Cloud was forced to rely on dodging her thrusts.

Robin, in the meantime, fired wind blasts at Cloud with his free hand, and Cloud instinctively swung the Lohengrin to fan away the magic.

Lucina immediately thrusted her blade at his abdomen, recognizing that Cloud had no opportunity to counter her strike, as his sword was still extended from deflecting Robin's magic.

Instead, Cloud leaned over to the left and caught Lucina's thrusting sword with his armpit. He jerked his body yanking the blade out of her hands and spun three-sixty, smacking her on the back with his Lohengrin, purposefully using the blunt side of the blade in order not to seriously injure her.

 _'I'm sorry, Lucina. But I have to confirm this.'_ Her light body flew off her feet as she tumbled down the hill, out of the match.

Robin, however, slammed his tome on the ground and rushed at Cloud, picking up Lucina's dropped sword. He attacked him ferociously, using any missed swing as an opportunity to continue spinning, gaining momentum with each slash of his sword.

_'Is this it?'_

Cloud was strong, superhuman strong at that, but Robin seemed to know exactly how to mitigate this. He made sure to keep himself within arm's reach from Cloud at all times, and Cloud could not swing his sword in retaliation because he simply had no room to do so. He continued to back up but Robin did not stop his dual-wielding flurry. Now that Robin was on the offensive, if Cloud were to let up for even just a moment, Robin's blades would eventually find its way through his defense. Finally, Cloud saw an opening it Robin's barrage and slammed his foot down onto his left blade, partially burying it in the ground. Despite this opening, Cloud instead opted to back flip as far back as he could to create some space. Robin, however, quickly closed the distance and with his remaining sword, aggressively aimed for Cloud's head.

But Cloud has practiced this position thousands of times.

A simple horizontal block, then spin the Lohengrin using the weight of the blade and the crossguard to disarm the attacker, leaving them open for a devastating sweeping slash.

It was nothing out of the ordinary. Cloud has felled many foes with this very technique. Robin should be no different, right?

"Checkmate." 

Robin unexpectedly released a sword in the middle of his downward strike, then ducked down, reaching into his robe with his newly freed hand to grab a concealed tome. He fired a thunder bolt point blank with his other hand. Cloud was completely caught off guard from trying to block the swords and took the blast directly on his abdomen. He fell on his back from the surprise of the attack and laughed.

"You got me, Robin." He threw up his arms in defeat.

"How was that?" Robin extended his arm to Cloud, and he took it and pulled himself up.

"I can hardly believe it. I had seriously believed you went berserk back there."

It was true. Robin only acted exactly as Cloud had predicted, faking his own anger by throwing down his tome and attacking extremely aggressively to put him under the impression that he was resorting only to swordplay.

"The duel's your win, Robin." Cloud patted him on the back. Robin raised his hand to Lucina and Morgan, who understood immediately and cheered. The two continued to walk back down the hill as Robin's family returned back to the camp, while Aerith stayed behind to wait for Cloud and consoled him for his loss in the duel. Cloud smiled and shrugged, and they too left back for the campsite.

Finally, after the sun set, Cloud found Robin sitting at his usual place when something was on his mind. Right at the campfire. The dancing wickers of flames always seemed to lose him in thought, and Cloud was quickly entranced by the flame, until he was interrupted by Robin's hand on his shoulder.

"Good evening." He greeted. His words pulled Cloud out of his trance, and he invited him to sit.

"Listen, Robin. I wasn't being entirely honest with you." Cloud began, but Robin shook his head and smiled.

"I know. You were wondering why I performed the way I did in that last battle."

"You knew?"

"Not at first, but I had a sneaking suspicion when you asked Lucina to be my partner. My guess is that you think that I acted the way I did earlier out of anger. Because he attacked Lucina, I threw away any regard for my own safety. That was your hypothesis, correct?"

"Right…" Cloud was admittedly impressed. He was their tactician, after all.

"That's how I was able to take advantage of that and use it to win the duel." Robin reminded.

"This is where I'm confused: If you weren't enraged, then why try such a thing? That Iaijutsu-style parry, that was a one-in-a-million shot, and you knew that too. Why risk your life like that?"

"…"

Cloud lowered his voice. "Are you purposely trying to get yourself killed in combat? Is this so that you can't murder Chrom in the future?" There was a solemn silence which was finally broken with Robin's heavy sigh.

"I will admit, I've considered it. But no, that's not what it was." Now Cloud folded his arms, struggling to understand.

"Then what was it?"

"A simple test of fate, I suppose?"

"I don't follow."

"I am by no means an expert swordsman. There's no conceivable way that should have worked, especially when I closed my eyes." Robin shook his head. "But it did. And that's what convinced me. This idea of _'fate'_ that Lucina spoke about... it has its influence over everything. Even so far as deciding that it wants me to live."

"Are you insane?! You just gambled your life there! Imagine if 'fate' didn't protect you! You would've died!"

"...I was aware of the risks. But I was already convinced: fate is a tangible presence, and it will go so far to manipulate even probability just to get it's way. Just like a river that ran off its course, fate is directing us back to the stream." Cloud frowned and folded his arms.

"So you _can't_ die. That's what you're telling me."

"Correct."

"…"

"It's pathetic. I'm such a hypocrite. I tell Lucina that there is no such thing as fate, but here I am abiding by it." Robin looked at his right hand, which was still shaking constantly.

"Consider this: say you leave the Shepherds. For good. You walk away from this war and you spend the rest of your days living peacefully in the countryside. Would that not prevent fate? Would that not be a solution?"

"...You take me for a coward, then?" Robin shot back.

"What?"

"I'll admit, fate does have its influence on me and the rest of the world. That doesn't mean I won't try and fight it. That doesn't mean I know it will have its way. Fate _has_ changed before. Your existence is my proof." 

"So you're trying to outwit fate itself. I don't know if that's idealistic or just plain arrogant."

"There _are_ different outs to fate, I'd imagine. Leaving was an option, but there's others as well. Surpassing its influence and rewriting destiny would be the ideal answer, and a dignified death would be the realistic one."

"You seem sure of yourself."

"We're still in the midgame right now. This is still a winnable board, but if things are looking bleak, I'm prepared to sacrifice." Cloud sighed and nodded his head.

"...I understand."

"Goodnight then. Please don't worry too much about it, okay? I'm stronger than you think. After all, I did defeat you." Robin smiled and Cloud smiled back at the return of his nonchalant attitude. Robin walked away into his tent, and now Chrom came to sit down near Cloud.

"Evening, Cloud. You're just the man I wanted to see."

"Good evening." Chrom noticed the uneasiness in his voice.

"Something the matter?"

"I'm fine." Cloud dodged.

"Well, if you say so."

"What is that you want?" Chrom scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Oh, well you see, we are currently running low on tents since we now have Say'ri accompanying us. We're already pairing up all of the couples into a tent…" Chrom lowered his voice and mumbled bitterly. "…Like Robin and my daughter…"

"...Captain?"

"Ah! So I was wondering if you could pair up with someone for the time being."

"Why are you asking me?" Cloud asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, uh… I've asked practically every single Shepherd already. The guys got declined by the female Shepherds because… uh… they are all requesting to be paired with you." Chrom finally admitted.

"Give me a break…"

"I know, that's why I came to you because I thought it would be unfair of me to choose for you…" Chrom admitted. "...and its beginning to get serious. Several of the female Shepherds were attempting to bribe me already." Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw many of the female Shepherds lined up waiting for his answer.

"This is what you get for remaining a bachelor." Chrom joked. Cloud shook his head and folded his arms. The last thing he needed right now was more commotion.

"Whatever. Just pair me up with Aerith."

"Woohoo!" Cloud heard Aerith cheering in the back of the line, and all of the other girls sighed and walked away, consoling each other.

Chrom clapped his hands together and smiled. "Great! I'm glad you came to a decision so quickly."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, that is it. Have a nice rest of your night, Cloud."

"Goodnight."

After Aerith and Cloud finished their business at the campfire, they silently crossed the campgrounds to his tent and entered it. Cloud unrolled his cot in silence, then did the same with Aerith's with a solemn look on his face.

"For a moment I was worried you weren't going to pick me!" Aerith admitted, attempting to brighten his mood.

"Right, like I'll let the dead girl out of my sights."

"How rude!" Cloud brought his finger to his lips to signal her to be silent. Aerith nodded.

"I'm kidding, but seriously, I need your input."

"What is it?"

Cloud sighed.

"Can the death of one be justified if it prevents the death others?"


	19. Extra Chapter: Children of Ambiguity

With the capture of Valm Harbor, the Ylissian soldiers were free to travel to Valm to support the Shepherd's war efforts. This also meant that travel between the two continents was much more accessible, which greatly favored Ylisse in resupplying their soldiers and Chrom even had specifically sent some Shepherds back to the Ylisse continent to monitor the country in case of any Risen or bandit threats.

But here was the real troublesome issue: every time Chrom would send Shepherds back to Ylisse temporarily, they would return with more people than he had sent out.

_'What is going on here?'_ Chrom pondered away in the barracks after they had just finished a skirmish. _'I'm glad that we Shepherds are getting more in numbers, but these new recruits… they're practically children!'_

"Name?" Robin was writing away on the Shepherds roster.

"Some call me hero, others call me a legend. I prefer to stick with Owain!" a blonde man announced, then struck a pose with his hand covering his face.

_"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight."_ Robin finished writing his name in the roster as well as a quick physical description. "Fill out this form to finish the process. Thank you for your commitment and welcome to the Shepherds…" Robin droned in a monotone voice. He had clearly gone through this line multiple times, but more so recently with the sudden influx of new Shepherds.

"Right on! Send me to the front lines so I can show you what I'm made of!" Owain grinned at him and Robin gave a half-hearted smile back.

"Next, please!" Robin called out. Owain left to chase after Lissa who was the one who was the one who brought him along. Next was a redheaded girl with long pigtails who wore a nasty scowl on her face strutted to the desk.

"Name?"

"Severa, and you better remember it!"

"Documented." He wrote her physical description down too, then handed her the form. "Fill out this form to complete the process… Thank you for your commitment and welcome to the Shepherds." Robin mused again.

"Hmph!" She snatched it out of his hands and stomped off.

"Next please!"

"Umm… hello…"

"Name?"

"I'm… Noire." Robin looked up and saw a girl who looked quite frightened and clutched onto her bow like an infant and their teddy bear.

"Pleased to meet you, Noire." He wrote her physical description down too. "Care to tell me your birthday?"

"Shouldn't I have to fill out a form too? …Oh no! Did I do something wrong?" Robin smiled to alleviate her anxiety.

"No, you're fine. I just handed those other two a form because..." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "I honestly didn't feel like dealing with them as I went through the process. You seem more than tolerable."

"Um… thank you?"

"So about that birthday..."

"October 7th, sir."

"Okay, weapon of choice? …Wait, don't tell me, I'm guessing a longbow."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, now I just need your height and weight and you're good to go."

"…Ummm…"

"If you're feeling self-conscious about it, you can go ahead and write in in yourself. I don't mind." Robin handed her the book and his quill pen and she wrote it in and handed it back to him.

"Y'know, what made you want to come to the front lines and fight in this war? I don't mean to pry but you don't look like the killing type." She struggled with an answer and began fumbling in her pockets until something had fallen out. Robin bent over to pick it up; it was talisman, of some sorts, so he handed it back to her. She smiled, but that smile quickly turned into a twinkle in her eye as she gave a maniacal grin.

"I AM HUNGRY FOR THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES! I AM THE THUNDER THAT WILL STRIKE FEAR IN THEIR HEARTS!" Noire bellowed. Robin sighed and filed her paper.

"Ah, my mistake. Welcome to the Shepherds."

The rest of the job was briefing the recruits, all done by Chrom. A quick physical examination, familiarizing them with the rules-of-engagement, and they were ready for combat. Robin closed up the roster book and placed it back in its designated chest before returning to the dining area where he found Morgan playing chess with her mother. _Playing_ was a particularly strong word, as the game was more akin to a systematic massacre.

"Hi father!"

"Good afternoon, dear. Still harassing your mother in a game of chess?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you very much!" Lucina corrected. Morgan captured a pawn with her rook which made the color drain from Lucina's face.

"You look a little behind if you ask me." Robin chimed in.

"She takes after you… with this strategic thinking." Lucina mumbled and slumped on the table and buried her face in her arms.

Robin eyed over at the chess board and moved Lucina's bishop adjacent to Morgan's king.

"Check."

"Free piece, father!" Morgan happily captured the bishop with her king. Her smile dropped when Robin moved Lucina's knight into a position that would fork both Morgan's queen and re-positioned king. She retreated her king and Robin captured the queen in response.

"There you go, dear. You're in a winnable position now." Lucina looked up from her arms and saw the state of the board.

"My plan worked!" Lucina smiled and taunted her daughter, sticking her tongue out.

"What plan?"

"It was Operation: 'Use Your Father To Turn The Tides', of course! Try to keep up with me now, sweetie!"

"No fair! Father is off limits. No more helping, okay?"

Robin spent the rest of his afternoon with his family, enjoying the warmth of their company. When it was time for the evening rations, the recruits walked by the dinner table and Lucina took notice of the particular new faces.

"Owain?! What are you doing here?"

"Lucina?! Just the person I wanted to see!"

_'How do they know--?'_

"Ah… I see now… more future children… just what we needed." Robin realized as he shook his head and sighed. "Well, Morgan, at least you didn't turn out to be a troublemaker like them… Morgan?" Robin watched his daughter stomp over to the blonde-haired man who was chatting with Lucina.

"Hey! Who are you? Stop bothering my mom! She already taken by the greatest father ever, so back off!"

"Morgan, dear, this is Owain. He's my cousin." Lucina clarified.

"Hey little squirt! I don't like the tone of your voice! Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the great Owain, hero from the future, and I've come back to help turn the tides of the battle!"

Robin shook his head as his daughter began to butt heads with the man. They got into a heated argument and Morgan even offered a duel, partially inspired by her father's duel against Cloud just three days ago.

"More future children, huh? Does Chrom know?" Cloud brought his food over to sit down on the opposite side of Robin.

"He'll figure it out eventually. I'm more concerned about the parents, are they aware of this?"

Cloud gestured over to a red-faced Lissa who was pulling Donnel with her and jumped into the little circle between Owain, Morgan, and Lucina, presumably to explain to Donnel their blood relation to the obnoxious young man.

"Ouch. I've been there." Robin chuckled, with a hint of pain in his voice. But the mood quickly sobered when Robin leaned in and lowered his voice. "I've been thinking… There's a way that I can prevent myself from killing Chrom."

"Really, what is it?"

Cloud certainly was intrigued and waited patiently, observing Robin's careful stare. It was a certain look that seemed like he had just solved the most challenging problem they had faced yet. A face that seemed fitting of man who apparently outwitted fate and its destiny for the world.

"Kill me."

Cloud placed his hand on his face and sighed.

"I should've expected something like that. Didn't we already go over this? You _can't_ die."

"True. I can't die." Robin nodded his head. "That doesn't mean that _he_ can't."

"What do you mean?"

"The hierophant. In other words, me. If killing me is sure to alter fate, then we have graciously been provided our answer. Killing an alternate yet concurrent version of me, shouldn't that satisfy the conditions to change fate?" Cloud didn't look convinced.

"Right, but as you say, killing another existence of yourself, how _exactly_ would that play out? Are you two linked existentially? In such an event, it would be no different from me murdering you."

"Yeah, I know..." Robin had thought of this such argument and still had no rebuttals. He sighed, and took a disheartened swig from his flask, nearly spitting his drink when he saw Noire standing behind Tharja in the line to receive the day's food rations. 

"Cloud!" He pointed over their way, Cloud cocked his head and saw the creepy woman standing in front with the frightened girl. "What do you think?"

"Yeah. That's her daughter, all right." Cloud confirmed. Robin nodded his head.

"So, in the future, she finally get's over me." Robin sighed in relief. He called the two of them over to give Tharja the news.

"Good afternoon, Tharja. Good afternoon to you too, Noire." Robin called out. Tharja's dropped her head and walked toward the tactician.

"Robin… talking to me? I see, the hex must have worked." Tharja mumbled.

"Tharja, could you stand next to Noire, please?"

"Eep! Please don't make me stand next to her, sir." Noire begged. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"She's been eyeing me all day, so I decided to discipline a meddling brat in the only way I knew how…" Tharja alluded. Robin looked at the girl and, just as he had predicted, she had curse marks riding up the skin on her arms.

"Tharja, you really shouldn't be doing that to people you don't know."

"It's all for the sake of the greater good." Tharja lied, darting her eyes away to avoid Robin's judgmental stare.

"Would you be doing such tests on me?" Tharja gasped.

"Of course not!" She screeched. "There would be no point. I'm testing it only because it needs to work _perfectly_ on you." She added in a mumble.

"So you don't experiment on people you care about. That's definitely a rational principle, but testing it on strangers could be equally as dangerous. Especially when those people could be… your daughter." Robin smiled as he revealed the truth to her.

"Daughter?! …I see…" Tharja mumbled.

"I'm sure you knew, Noire? Perhaps this is the reason why you decided to join."

"...Sort of, sir."

"You can drop the formalities."

"Yes si-, I mean yes."

Meanwhile, Tharja's mouth formed a twisted grin. She smiled with such insanity in her eyes that even Robin felt uncomfortable with the look on her face. Her snide giggling became snickering. That snickering became chuckling, and that chuckling quickly became cackling.

"Robin…" Robin perked up to see the disturbing smile etched on her face.

"What now…?"

"This girl. She's proof of our love, Robin!" Tharja cackled. Robin furrowed his brow, unfazed by her comment.

"Hardly. She's only _your_ daughter. Not _mine_." Robin glanced over to Cloud to give him a reassuring smile, but Cloud had an intense stare.

His eyes were flared intensely and his body seemed almost completely still as he carefully observed Noire's appearance.

"Robin…" Cloud finally started.

"You're bluffing, Tharja. There's no way--" Robin scoffed.

_'She's just psyching me out; it's a transparent tactic to get my attention.'_ Robin tried to assure himself.

"'No way', you say? My love, take a look at her hair." She smiled as she ran her finger through Noire's locks, who shivered at the touch of her mother.

White hair.

Robin fell silent. Cloud quickly analyzed the shade of their hair. Although Noire's was a very slight tinge darker than Robin's, it definitely looked like a genetic inheritance.

Robin relaxed his shoulders, then shook his head and reassured himself. It was a surprising piece of evidence, but that was not enough to fully convince him.

"Henry has white hair too... He could be the father. I didn't sleep with you, and I don't plan on doing so anytime soon, given my commitment to Lucina. As long as that fact remains true, there is no conceivable way that Noire can be our daughter." Robin affirmed. Cloud seemed satisfied with his reasoning too.

"Yes, that's true… however…" Tharja's crooked smile returned.

.

.

.

"...You were in a coma…"

Robin's pupils completely dilated. His blood ran cold and he began to shake violently as he realized what the girl meant. The day following the battle with the second Outrealm Risen knight, Robin was in a coma for a day due to his injuries.

"…Y-you wouldn't mean… a-artificial… insemination…?" Robin senses were overtaken by panic. His body was practically convulsing until Cloud leaned over the table and placed his hands on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Robin."

"How long was I out, Cloud?!" Robin roared at him.

"A little bit more than twenty-four hours… It's not outside the realm of possibility." Cloud mumbled. Robin gagged as he heard his response.

"Gods... Tharja… You're insane!"

"Insane?! Only _insanely_ in love with youuuu!" She cooed.

Robin fell completely silent. The four of them sat there in awe as Tharja patiently waited for his response. But Robin refused to speak, much less breath. He sat as still as a statue, but Cloud instantly recognized that he was lost in thought. And so they waited like that for several minutes to pass until finally Robin opened his mouth.

"Cloud."

"Hm?"

"Kill me now."

"...What?!"

"I've ran the calculations, and I've made my decision. My death will act as the catalyst for fate to change. This is the only way..." Robin muttered.

"Calm down. Your reasoning is still sound. Be it as it may, Tharja's claim is nothing more than that: a claim! She has the most to gain from manipulating you like this. Are you so cowardly as to let her win?"

Robin swallowed, and bit his lip to stop himself from shaking. He stopped as he began to taste blood. Once he found the strength to act, he stood up and glared at Tharja, his presence and stature towering over her small body. And yet, she stupidly closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for him to kiss her.

"...Tharja." He seethed. "If you tell Lucina or Morgan--no, if you tell _ANYONE_ about this… What I will do to you… will make your curses seem like a goddamn nursery rhyme, do you understand me?" Tharja opened her eyes to see Robin's burning pupils. She swallowed nervously, silently hoping that his seething fury would fade away, but his burning hatred held fast, and for the first time, she feared the tactician that she had fallen desperately in love with. He was completely serious.

"I understand…"

Upon hearing her answer, Robin immediately grabbed Noire's hand and stormed away. The two of them marched off to the outskirts of camp until Robin let go of her hand, and took a few paces around in order to cool himself off. Finally, once he had calmed down, he approached Noire and gently caressed her shoulder.

"Listen, I'm sorry you had to see me like that. How are you handing this?" Noire sighed.

"Unfortunately, I'm accustomed to such abuse from my mother..." She replied. Robin frowned.

"Right... and unfortunately, I still can't discern if you truly are my daughter. Do you have any memory of me?"

"No, I was raised by my mother alone. My father had apparently died in the war."

_'Died...?'_

"If I truly am your father, then you must forgive me. I'm sure I had no intention on leaving any of my family behind." Robin sighed.

"No, it's quite alright. I don't imagine anyone would want to spend their life with my mother." Noire muttered under her breath.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're free to treat me as your father until we can get this sorted out. I understand you did not have a father figure growing up, so I will act as it for the time being."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. None of this is your fault. This is… just going to be hard to explain to my girlfriend and my... _legitimate_... daughter, that's all." Robin chuckled. Now finished with their business, the two returned to the camp to continue their interrupted meal. Robin noticed that Lucina had just finished catching up with the other future children and returned to playing chess against their daughter.

"Welcome back, dear." Lucina greeted. She seemed to be in high spirits, which only made Robin feel worse.

"Morgan, dear, could you leave for a minute? I need to speak with your mother about something… important." Robin placed her hand on Morgan's shoulder and she nodded.

"Sure thing, father!" Morgan chimed, deciding to go off to hang out with grandpa Chrom instead. Once she had left, Lucina immediately noted the particular girl standing next to Robin. It was clear that she was going to be the topic of their conversation.

"…So who's the girl, Robin?" Lucina asked.

"There's no easy way around this…" Robin sighed. "Due to some recent... unforeseen... circumstances, there is a small chance that this girl... may or may not be..."

"Just spit it out, Robin." Lucina sighed, beginning to get annoyed how he was trying to dodge the confrontation.

"...This girl, she's--" Robin began as he placed his arm around her shoulder. A little bit too roughly, and the talisman she carried on her side fell to the floor. She grew a maniacal grin on her face as Robin felt his heart stop.

"I AM THIS MAN'S BASTARD DAUGHTER!" Noire roared.

"Gods damn it all..."


	20. Battle in the Inferno

_'Ironic.'_ Thought Aerith. _'Dying to save others, now where have I heard that before?'_

After all, she knew it better than anyone else. She was likely the leading authority on experiences with death. Did Cloud realize this?

Not likely.

Regardless, it wasn't in her nature to think logically. She had already made her sacrifice and its motive was nothing more than her radiant pathos.

Aerith understood the significance of her own death, and she knew the events that would transpire following it. However, her return into the land of the living, it was certainly no miracle.

 _'Why?'_ Good question.

As per the Cetra's prophecy, she should be one with the Promised Land. The events that happened all happened because they _needed_ to happen.

Is this what fate is?

Her time spent with her consciousness merged with the Lifestream was surreal to say the least. It was dreamlike, being an ethereal body still tied to the world, but not as an apparition, but more as a presence. Given her current state, she could not explain nor fully grasp that sort of sensation as well as when she could as when she was deceased.

Come to think of it, because of her consciousness and sentience returned she lost her omniscient perception.

The true wonders of being alive, Aerith realized, was the ability to perceive only herself and her surroundings. This sort of downgrade from the spiritual other-worldly knowledge was something she had come to relish when she returned to life.

However, one of the fleeting memories she could remember whilst being dead was inevitably sorrow, but not just from leaving her friends, rather seeing how Cloud mentally collapsed, drowning in his sea of regret and grief.

He trudged along with his miserable life, following the cycles of grief to a tee, however the elusive final stage, acceptance, was something Cloud simply could not achieve. He was constantly combating his desire to lay down and die, the reunion with his beloved flower girl being a blissful outcome, but what truly ate away at Cloud and dissuaded him from ever giving up was his subconscious knowledge that she was still watching over him from beyond the grave.

A true tragedy, watching him wither away every day, and Cloud soldiering through because of his unfortunate awareness of it. A sort of "one-way mirror" situation where both parties knew of each other's presence, yet neither could not act upon it.

And that's why Aerith was glad that she returned.

But what of her resurrection?

It was certainly a welcome surprise, but how did it happen, and for what purpose? From what she understood, she had done her role and was simply needed elsewhere, but now it seemed that "simply" was just not the case.

"Aerith, do you plan on sleeping forever?" Cloud called out from outside the tent.

"N-no." Aerith automatically responded. She had lost herself in her thoughts again. She didn't sleep much, hardly any, but that's probably expected of someone when if they were dead for some three years, the last thing they would want to do is spend any more time with their eyes closed.

.

.

.

The Shepherds were stationed in the newly captured Fort Steiger, patiently waiting for news of the Khan's confrontation with the conqueror Walhart. Against Lucina's pleas, even at the mention of his death, Basilio stormed forward with his army to stop the advance of the Valmese.

A man's man, as Chrom described, rushing headlong into battle knowingly of his inevitable demise, yet still marching forward.

The respite lasted three days until Chrom could wait no longer. Heeding Robin's advice, he ordered the march to the Demon's Ingle, a volcano south of the fort, to confront Yen'fay and defeat his army and contributed to the war efforts that Basilio seemingly spearheaded.

Only the bravest would dare enter an active volcano, and then only the insane would dare fight a battle in one as well. But the Shepherds were no stranger to insanity, especially after a war against the aptly named Mad King Gangrel, and as such, they courageously entered through the north side of the volcano's mouth.

Chrom incidentally took as little Shepherds as he could into this battle; the setting being the most treacherous they had faced yet.

Chrom was not surprised that the fearless general Yen'fay and his men were waiting for them on the opposite side of the volcano. He and Say'ri stood at the front of the Shepherds. Yen'fay was likewise positioned at the front of his army.

"I will not risk you guys standing on the hardened lava like Yen'fay's men. Stick to the edges of the volcano and keep your engagements there." Chrom ordered.

The Shepherds brought no riders, as Chrom feared the variability of the animals around a danger such as lava, nor did they have any heavily armored units who he felt were unfit for the environmental hazards.

"Say'ri and Robin. You will lead your group around the East side of this volcano. I will lead mine through the center platforms."

"Yes, captain." Say'ri responded.

"Chrom, I can lead the group through the lava." Robin interjected.

"No, Robin. You are leading the ranged fighters to attack them on the sides. That's something only you can do."

"...Alright, captain." Robin finally agreed.

"You must focus on defeating Yen'fay so we can finish this battle as soon as possible. Now then, let us begin!"

Chrom's group moved slowly over the hardened rocks, carefully touching each area before they took a step in order to prevent any accidents. Robin's group made haste to the enemy, however Yen'fay's forces made no attempt to advance forward.

Once each of the belligerents found even ground, finally, the clashing of the swords began. The sweltering heat of the lava made even staying conscious a challenge, not to mention the rising smoke gradually suffocating them. If the enemy soldiers didn't do them in, it would only be a matter of time until the volcanic fumes would. Robin, Ricken, Miriel, Henry, and (regrettably) Tharja were able to support their squadrons by constantly casting wind magic, subsequently removing the volcanic fumes and dropping the temperature considerably, however Chrom's group had no such luck, and the frailer fighters had begun to faint.

Gregor carried a fainted Donnel on his shoulders, and the heat proved too much for even the boisterous Owain, so he too needed to be carried. Cherche, whose dragon was accustomed to the intense heat, was re-instructed to carry the weary and injured out of the battle. Only the hardiest of Chrom's Shepherds remained, who were Cloud, Vaike, Gaius, and Gregor. Cherche was then ordered to take out any fallen or wounded Valmese soldiers out of the volcano too.

Robin's group focus on attacking the ground, destroying some of the walkways and effectively cutting off areas for the enemy to push forward. It made their fight stagnant, which benefited the Shepherds.

Finally, Chrom had made it to Yen'fay. Although they had nearly become deaf from the roar of the volcano, it would be unlike him to not exchange words with his enemy before their fight.

"General Yen'fay." said Chrom.

"Aye, that is my name. What would you have of me, Ylissean?"

"I would ask why a famed swordmaster would sell his honor to Walhart."

"…That is not your concern."

"Are you truly your sister's brother? She is a principled woman. Even knowing Walhart's strength, she has fought on valiantly. Are you so deluded as to genuinely consider her your enemy? Or are you simply afraid of your master?"

"Afraid…? Yes, fear plays its part, that I cannot deny."

"…You admit it, then? You are craven!" Yen'fay shook his head.

"I did not say it was fear for my life. That my reasons exist is not cause to explain them all to strangers."

"If there's honor left in you, say it now. You could still join us…"

Yen'fay hesitated, however it was not due to a reconsideration; Yen'fay knew he had already gone too far.

"The bones have been thrown, lad. All that remains is to see where they fall."

"So be it." Chrom concluded. Chrom wasted no more time and attacked Yen'fay. His formidable skill derived from his roots as a swordmaster kept Chrom's attacks ineffective and while Chrom was not injured in any way, the heat was tiring him out quickly. Yen'fay kept his blade high to block any of Chrom's slashes, which he purposely kept above waist.

 _'An opening!'_ Chrom realized. He quickly brought his sword down for a rising slash from underneath Yen'fay.

The legendary Chon'sin swordmaster had seen this tactic performed countless times, however how Yen'fay countered it was in a way no one could have expected.

Yen'fay threw his Amatsu with pinpoint accuracy into the hole in the crossguard of Chrom's Falchion. It lodged itself perfectly and pinned it to the ground. Realizing he had no time to remove it, Chrom drew his silver lance that he carried in these such emergencies. Yen'fay had also drawn his side arm, a Killing Edge katana.

His inexperience in lances proved to be his downfall, and Yen'fay sliced through the lance's shaft as if it was a length of bamboo.

 _'Dear Naga, that speed!'_ Chrom had to back up and now resorted to removing the Falchion from the ground. Yen'fay quickly moved in his way and seemingly waited for Chrom to put his arms up defensively to cover his head and throat before slicing horizontally along his forearms.

Chrom yelled in pain and crouched down, struggling to stop the bleeding. Cloud switched his attention off of a group of enemy soldiers and quickly leaped over a lava pool, landing behind Chrom.

"Ylissian, you wish to answer with your blade? I am Yen'fay of Chon'sin. That is all you need know before you die."

Cloud did not reply. He immediately sheathed the Lohengrin and grabbed Chrom and carried him over his shoulder.

"Cloud?!"

"Keep your head down and apply pressure to your wounds! I'm getting you out of here!" Cloud could not jump over the lava pool that he had jumped over previously due to the re-positioned soldiers. He ran across a pathway until he reached a dead-end platform.

_'The exits are blocked! I'm going to have to jump to the sides!'_

"Chrom, you might want to close your eyes."

"Cloud, don't get any ideas."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Cloud gave a running start before leaping at the edge of the hardened lava platform.

At the final step, the lava beneath the platform exploded. The platform crumbled into lava once more and Cloud had to leap off of merely liquidated molten rock.

_'I'm not going to make the jump!'_

…

He rolled on impact of the ground, embracing Chrom to protect his wounds.

"Hug him any tighter and I'm going to get jealous!"

Cloud looked up from his miraculous landing and found Aerith peering down on him and Chrom. She had used her geomancy to extend the ground at the walls of the volcano to catch Cloud before he made a dip in the fiery lava.

Cloud let out a sigh of relief. Saved by the mysterious brunette that he had once saved many times before.

.

.

.

With all able-bodied Shepherds on Chrom's group out of commission, it was up to Robin's group to finish the battle. Realizing it would pointless to attempt encompassing the enemy, they employed a hit-and-run strategy on the remaining Valmese soldiers, thinning their numbers until finally, only Yen'fay remained.

Seeing as both magic and melee weaponry was ineffective against Yen'fay, the leftover Shepherds and Yen'fay were at a standoff until finally Say'ri decided that she would face her brother alone.

The blaring eruptions of the volcano seemed to subside when Say'ri opened her mouth, as if to acknowledge the imminent battle between the war-torn siblings.

"Brother. I won't ask you why... We are well beyond that point now. I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live."

"I've asked you for nothing, Sister, least of all your forgiveness." Yen'fay coldly responded.

"But you will have my justice, like it or no!" Say'ri screamed. "You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing... When Father and mother were murdered—you said nothing!"

"…"

Tears began to stream down her face out of frustration, but evaporated quickly from the heat of the volcano. "Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now... have you nothing to say?!"

Yen'fay opened his mouth, but then grit his teeth and remained silent. Say'ri's anger boiled hotter than the lava she stood on.

"Damn you, Yen'fay! Then I will make your sword answer for you! Draw your blade, and let it sing your final words!"

Yen'fay and Say'ri brought their katanas upward which mirrored each other. They entered their battle stances identically too, with their left foot forward and their katanas raised at their head. Say'ri made the first strike, slicing angrily at her brother while tears streamed down her face. She had almost completely lost her cool, but her warrior instinct as well as her burning hatred of her brother fueled the barrage of her attacks.

Yen'fay recognized an amateurish hip-high thrusting attack by Say'ri. He thrusted his sword to be parallel to her blade, but then quickly twirled the sword, which seemed to wrap alongside the blade before a quick jerk from his arm sent her weapon flying out of her hands and into the lava.

Say'ri did not give up. She drew Yen'fay's pinned Amatsu from the ground and lunged at him for another wild thrust. Yen'fay lowered his sword.

The Amatsu dug deep into Yen'fay's abdomen, coating the blade in his blood as it exited through the other side of his body. Yen'fay dropped his sword and fell to one knee.

"Say'ri… You have grown… so strong…" Say'ri almost gagged in disgust.

"…Do…do you mock me? I have seen your best swordplay…that was not it. You went easy on me… but why?"

"What I could not tell you in life… I say with my death…"

"But, Yen'fay—"

Yen'fay smiled at his sister as blood ran down his abdomen, a solemn moment that stunned Say'ri due to his uncharacteristic intimacy.

"You have found… strong comrades… I no longer need fear for you…" Yen'fay choked out with his last breaths. "…I die…in peace…"

"Yen'fay, wait! What do you mean?" Say'ri shook his shoulder in anger. "Why?! Don't leave me with more silence—not this time! Yen'fay!"

"Say'ri! You need to move! The volcano is about to blow!" Robin yelled from the distance. The rest of the Shepherds already evacuated and the lava bubbled violently, visibly rising on the volcano walls.

Say'ri grabbed Chrom's Falchion and made a break for the sides. She dodged the rising pillars of magma rising from deep within the planet's core and made a reckless jump once the last of the platforms collapsed.

"Sorry to interrupt!"

Cherche and Minerva swooped in and caught Say'ri, and flew her out of the Demon's Ingle and the volcano finally exploded with lava frothing out of the mouth that they were once in. It poured down the southern side of the volcano, cascading lava into the lake below.

Say'ri refused to look back and say one last goodbye to the man she had once called her brother.

.

.

.

"Milord! K-Khan Basilio, he…" A Ylissian scout stuttered on his words. "He has been killed in battle!"

"No!" Lucina screamed. It was as she predicted. Khan Basilio would fall in the battle to Walhart himself.

"Damn it all! You're certain?" Chrom interrogated. A disheartened and battle-weary Flavia replied.

"I am. He's gone, Chrom. I saw him fall myself …He's gone."

 _'Even knowing of fate is not enough to dissuade its course!'_ Lucina realized. It was as she feared: even if she revealed the information she had kept secret in order to minimize variability, it would still result in their demise as it did with Emmeryn, and now Khan Basilio.

"That's twice now I have failed." Lucina realized.

"I'll kill him! I'll cut that dastard Walhart down myself! I swear it before the gods!" Flavia screamed.

"No, Flavia… for now, you need to rest and to heal. When the time is right, we will avenge Basilio. You have my word." Chrom placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"…Then I know that I will hold you to it…" Flavia mumbled.

"…Why did I let him go…" cried Lucina, who shook in anger at her own incompetence.

"Chrom, there's something else. Something important. Basilio asked I give you this." She placed a glowing bright stone in Chrom's hand and curled his fingers around it.

"Wait… Is that…? Ah… I can feel its power resonating though my whole body…" Chrom realized.

"It's Gules, one of the Gemstones you need. Don't ask me why in hell's name the oaf hid it from you. He always did love his surprises, damn him." Chrom shook his head solemnly.

"Whatever his reasons, I accept his gift now, and gladly."

"It's hard to believe he's truly gone… The larger the man, the larger the void left in his wake…"

"And Khan Basilio was a titan. There is no replacing him. I should have tried harder to convince him…" said Lucina.

Chrom placed Gules into the Fire Emblem, recognizing the life that had been sacrificed in order to have done this.

Suddenly, Say'ri entered the room with a smile contrasting the faces of the ones around her.

"The scouts have reported back. Walhart's army… has retreated to the imperial capital."

"Retreated?" asked Chrom in disbelief.

"It seems the dynast turncloaks are withdrawing their soldiers as well."

"I don't believe it…"

"Steiger and Yen'fay have fallen; it's no shock Walhart might pull back to regroup. And of course the dynasts now see cracks forming in the empire…"

"Maybe they'll consider which side they will fight for?"

"Possibly, if they can see an advantage in it for themselves." Lucina added in. "With them or not, it seems a decisive battle is upon us."

"To think, how quickly our fortunes have shifted…" Say'ri noted.

"We have Basilio to thank for it. For all of it. His sacrifice made it all possible… If only there had been some other way…"

"No second guessing!" Flavia interrupted. "Basilio would have hated that. You did your duty as best you were able, same as he. Now clear the doubts out of that head of yours—we're going to need it. The fate of Valm—and all our homelands—hangs on this next battle. For the sake of history and all our fallen comrades... We will bring this empire crashing down!"

"Shepherds! Comrades! Soldiers! We make for the capital! This 'Conqueror's' reign ends now!"


	21. Mistaken

The battle against Walhart's final army began on the southern side of the capital's outer wall. The Shepherds were quick in capturing all the fortress on the outside. As per their standard protocol, they kept the injured inside, as well as stationing the archers to prevent any reinforcements from entering. With the Shepherd's superior cavalry brigade, all enemy ground units were picked off quickly and efficiently.

They, too, stationed themselves in the captured forts on the eastern and western sides of the courtyard. Finally, Walhart's personal army was cut down to only a few stragglers, his two other generals, and himself.

The generals moved defensively in front of Walhart and covered him with their great shields, who peered down upon the Shepherds from upon his horse and glared at them with disgust. They had left his army in shambles in a impressively short amount of time.

"Lucina, draw your rapier! We'll take out the Generals. Robin and Cloud, think you can handle the Conqueror?" Chrom shouted behind him.

"Leave it to us!" Robin shouted back, running alongside Cloud.

Lucina and Chrom dashed at the generals, their paths intertwining with each other. They danced around them with unprecedented speed, dodging their spear thrusts whilst alternating their stabs into a crisscrossing attack pattern.

"Behold: I am Walhart the Conqueror! And you are but a pebble upon—" Cloud swung the Lohengrin so hard that it made a sharp hissing noise as if he was cutting the air itself. Walhart blocked the blade but was visibly shaken, and also disappointed with the soldier interrupting his speech.

"Very well. I will test your will against—" Cloud swung the Lohengrin again. This time he jumped and aimed for his head. He quickly spun around in mid-air, and while Walhart was able to somewhat block the hit, his own sword staggered and hit himself violently in the head, the blow giving him a concussion and leaving him in a daze. But even in such a state, he swung his blade wildly in order to force Cloud and Robin away long enough for him to regain his bearing. After Walhart reevaluated the situation, he immediately galloped his horse, and retreated further into the capital. Robin quickly chased after him, but in a fit of desperation, Walhart threw his sword at him to slow him down.

"Damn that coward Walhart! Shepherds, he is retreating to the capital. This battle is our victory!" Chrom cheered.

.

.

.

"The scouts have brought their report: Walhart has regrouped an army at the royal capital. We need to strike soon before any southern reinforcements arrive." Frederick relayed to Chrom, who stood quietly, lost in focus. The Shepherd's officers once again stood around the table within the strategy tent discussing about the monumental battle to transpire tomorrow.

"So they've limited themselves to the castle..." Robin nodded his head.

"You have a plan?" Chrom asked.

"We should do this by the book: Send in the raider squadron, they do their damage and retreat immediately. We then follow up by sending our ground units, who are more suited to the indoor battle. Just take the battle slowly, and the raiders cover the exits should Walhart attempt to retreat again."

"Perfect." Chrom smiled. "When do you plan on attacking?"

"I planned for sunrise tomorrow. However, this is all assuming that Walhart's reinforcements don't arrive before then."

"And if they do?"

"They could catch up to us before we even had our change to attack." Robin sighed. "I don't like our narrow window of opportunity, but I also hate the idea of sending in the raiders at nighttime. Walhart is expecting us, so its likely that the enemy prepared an ambush. Coupled with a night time attack and they will have the clear advantage. I have faith in the raider's abilities to lead the siege... however if we lose them, it will be almost impossible to take the castle with only ground units."

"Noted." Chrom weighed the options silently. Either way, they were taking a gamble, but should they make the right choice, it would be an easy win for the Shepherds.

"It's your call, milord." Frederick reminded. Chrom folded his arms.

"…Send out more scouts. I want them to patrol the path to the capital. If they have any signs of an ambush, the raider squadron is to retreat and regroup with our main force and we will work off of there."

"Understood, milord. I will send out the scouts right away."

In less than an hour, Chrom received word that the scouts were in place. There were no signs of an ambush, so by the time the sun set, Chrom ordered to send out the raider squadron, and the rest of the Shepherds followed soon after.

Three grueling hours passed. No word from the Shepherd's raiders.

Robin's face nervously twitched as he waited for the scout, who finally arrived much later than he had anticipated.

"Commander Robin, the raider squad… they were…" The scout choked out between breaths.

"…Ambushed." Robin finished. The scout nodded. 

Robin's blood ran cold. It was worse than they had feared. Not only was their entire plan ruined, but they had also lost time and the reinforcements were coming.

"I'm calling a direct-action order: override your previous orders from Chrom. Pull out the scouts, the Shepherds are going in now!"

"Yes, commander." The scout quickly departed. Robin frantically ran to the stable.

"Robin! What are you doing?!" Cloud and Aerith watched as he jumped onto a horse.

"Aerith! Alert everyone to advance to the capital now! The raiders have been ambushed and we need to save them immediately! Cloud, get on a horse, we're leaving first!"

"Damn it! Alright, let's go." Cloud jumped on a horse and the two rode off, following the path to the capital and retracing the steps of the raiders.

"How did they get ambushed when we sent scouts?!" Cloud shouted to Robin.

"I have no idea! The scouts were ordered to set up a perimeter to identify an ambush, unless—"

"Risen?!"

"It has to be!"

After galloping at full speed for what felt like the longest ten minutes of their lives, Robin and Cloud finally found the bodies of the raiders, and a horde of Risen among them.

"Gods, were we too late?" Robbin shuddered when he saw all the fallen Shepherds.

"Snap out of it, Robin! Kill the Risen first, mourn for the dead later!"

Cloud galloped his horse and tore through dozens of Risen in his path. A group of Risen Pegasus riders surrounded Cloud and he spun the Lohengrin overhead catching each Pegasus's legs as they tried to dodge his charge. The riders fell to the floor, and Robin picked them off.

"Stahl!" Robin noticed the olive-haired Shepherd still breathing. He jumped off his horse and ran to his side. "Stahl, get up!"

"…Robin?" Stahl smiled when he saw his face. "…It's no use. I can't feel my legs… just… just leave me and help the others."

"I'm getting _all_ of you out of here! Now just grab on!" Stahl shook his head at Robin's naive nature, but raised his arms up weakly. Robin grabbed it and hoisted him onto his shoulders and threw him on the horse.

"A-are the others okay?" Stahl asked weakly.

"They're going to be fine, now get out of here!" Robin slapped the horse and it galloped along the path back to where the Shepherds' camp were. All that was left was to pray that the horse would make its way back on its own.

It was then that Robin found the bodies of the rest of the Shepherd's raiders. Their bodies lay sprawled on the dirt, face down with heavy gashes all around their bodies. Their bodies formed a communal pool of blood, suggesting they desperately fought off the ambush together. But they still lay there, with coated in blood, viscera, and mud.

They were dead.

.

.

.

Cloud felt uneasy. He continued to slice the Risen enemy like they were butter, but he couldn't shake this unusual yet familiar sense of danger.

He galloped at a Risen cavalier at full speed, holding the Lohengrin in two hands. The cavalier raised his lance to joust his opponent, and Cloud went for the swing, the cavalier instead aimed for his horse. He impaled Cloud's horse in the head, which thrashed around in pain, throwing Cloud off and onto the floor before dying on the ground.

The cavalier made a circle and came galloping back to stab Cloud. He switched his grip to hold the Lohengrin upside down and then threw it at the cavalier, impaling him in the chest. He fell off his horse and disintegrated.

He picked up the sword before instinctively jumping back.

The ground in front of him exploded in a cloud of dust, leaving a resounding shriek of metal scraping together.

"I knew it..." Cloud muttered. "The raider squadron... aren't the type to be killed by just a couple of everyday Risen."

From the center of the dust cloud, the figure shrouded in the haze revealed itself to be an outrealm risen knight.

It placed his greatsword back on its shoulder. Even Cloud was amazed at the size of this weapon.

Huge was an understatement.

The size of this weapon as well as its flattened tip made it much more accustomed to a bladed club than a sword. To any other man, the size of this weapon was undoubtedly impractical. It would take at least two regular men to lift it, much less swing it, however the strength of these knights was quite literally not of this world.

He finally revealed himself from the shadows of the forest. His armor was composed of exclusively black iron, and was extremely heavy plated by the looks of the chest piece. He carried a large black greatshield which was large enough to cover his entire body, which he himself towered over Cloud. The sheer size of the knight and his weapon left a murderous aura in his vicinity. There was no doubt in Cloud's mind: this risen knight was responsible for the raider squadron's demise.

Cloud took the first move and immediately thrusted the Lohengrin to attack his abdomen. It couldn't even so much as scratch the heavily plated armor!

This knight swung his enormous sword with only one hand, creating a deadly arc that would have cleaved anything in its path. Cloud tried to block the swing with his Lohengrin and although he was strong enough to take the hit, the ground itself under Cloud could not take the force of the blow, and Cloud slid backwards, out of range.

 _'The weight of that sword...'_ Cloud grit his teeth. _'Even if I were able to cut off his arm as he swung it, I would be cut in half myself just by the momentum of the swing!'_

Cloud rushed at the knight, flipped through the air to gain speed. He brought the Lohengrin down in a mighty swing to attack the knight from above, where he could not get hit by his sword, but he knight brought up his greatshield, dispersing the impact of Cloud's attack.

 _'I'll have to stagger his defenses to create an opening.'_ Cloud remembered. He had been in this situation before, with the first Outrealm knight, who likewise relied heavily on his shield.

_'He won't be able to parry with a shield of that size, especially when I'm using two hands.'_

Cloud swung the Lohengrin twice, colliding it with the greatshield. The knight swung again in retaliation, but Cloud backflipped from reaction and continued his assault, purposely targeting his shield.

Cloud let loose another barrage of strikes on the greatshield, his defense against the strikes were continuously weakening. Cloud was sure that the next strike would stagger him until the knight rushed into Cloud with his shield.

He shoved the shield so hard that it not only deflected Cloud's strike, but also smacked him backwards, staggering Cloud instead of the knight.

_'He's going for the follow up hit, I have to move!'_

When the knight ran at Cloud, he did yet another backflip to dodge the... feint. The knight continued to run at Cloud while he was still in midair to attack him as he landed.

_'He read my dodge?!'_

Cloud frantically tried to block the devastating sweeping slash from the knight's greatsword with his own sword, even pressing against it with two hands, however it wasn't enough, and Cloud's sword flung back and the greatsword tore through Cloud, cutting him halfway through his torso.

Any regular man would have died there.

If Cloud had not slowed the greatsword's swing, he would have been cleanly cut in half. His injuries were seemingly mortal, as the blade stopped just short of his spine.

Cloud writhed in pain on the ground, biting his lip in pain until they bled too. The pain made his head spiral out of control and he fought the desire to close his eyes and accept death.

 _"Stand up!"_ The voice echoed in his brain. _"Fight on! I don't care how much it hurts right now, you have to fight!"_

Cloud finally let out a scream in pain, but he pulled himself upright using his sword. He took off his combat armor and finally ripped his shirt down and wrapped it as tight as he could to cover the bleeding for as long as possible. He could barely breathe from how tightly he wrapped it, but it was the only thing preventing him from dying of blood loss.

"This… isn't over!" Cloud grit his teeth, with blood pouring down the sides of his mouth.

The knight rushed Cloud again and went for a running stab attack. It took every ounce of Cloud's strength to start moving, but he slid to the left moments before the sword would tear through his body.

_'He's putting up his shield--now!'_

Cloud flipped the Lohengrin, grabbing it by its blade. He swung the sword and used the crossguard to hook onto the side of the shield and once it made contact, he yanked it toward himself, which snapped out of the knight's hands. It fell on the ground near Cloud, who kicked it away with all his might. The knight finally held the greatsword with two hands.

He lifted the mighty greatsword to the sky, blotting out the moon.

_'Robin, I'm borrowing your technique!'_

Cloud gripped the Lohengrin with two hands once more, he brought it down to his waist, emulating the iaijutsu technique Robin had used once before.

The knight dropped his greatsword on Cloud like a guillotine.

Cloud shouted to bolster his courage as he stomped forward, then swung the Lohengrin upward.

He swung too early, and instead caught the knight between his legs and launched him to the sky. The greatsword flew right over Cloud's head, cutting the very tip of his cowlick.

He limped slowly forward as the knight flew upward, then held the Lohengrin upright, pointing it skyward. The knight landed directly on the sword; his weight as well as his downward velocity was enough to allow the Lohengrin to pierce right through the knight's stomach.

The weight was still too much for an injured Cloud, and he slammed on top of the injured Cloud, before disintegrating back into nothingness.

"Emergency treatment on Cloud! Stabilize him first, then dress his wounds!" Libra and Aerith carried an unconscious Cloud on a stretcher to the forest. They set him down on the grass and Aerith immediately began healing Cloud, focusing on the large slice in Cloud's torso. It mended quickly and the bleeding stopped, but as for any permanent nerve, organ, or even psychological damage from the lack of blood was still unknown.

"Tend to the rest of them, I'll handle Cloud!" Aerith yelled at Libra. He ran back to the pathway where the rest of the Shepherds lay.

The smell of death lingered in the woods. When the Shepherds, there was a solemn, almost deafening silence when they found Robin kneeling next to their bodies, shaking and covered in blood and soot from the point-blank explosions of anima magic.

_'It was too naive have that much faith in yourself. Such arrogance caused you to believe that you could protect everyone.'_

"Gods, how… how could this happen?" Chrom's face was a mixture of shock and despair.

"Five casualties… C-Chrom. I'm… I'm sorry…" Robin's breathing was ragged, and he kept his head down. He could not bring himself to look the Exalt in the eye.

Kellam

Sully

Lon'qu

Vaike

Gregor

Each of their bodies were found dead when the Shepherds arrived. Chrom did not have the strength to speak.

"Milord." Frederick swallowed. "I have just received word from Cordelia. Stahl… he… he didn't survive his injuries."

Robin broke down on his knees and could not hold back any longer. Tears streamed down his face silently.

"I will prepare the graves, Milord. Do not trouble yourself, you need to rest."

"I…" Chrom swallowed. He shook in anger, but could not maintain his rage. "...Please dismiss Cordelia and Olivia from the Shepherds… Their husbands… they… have suffered enough. Please, Frederick."

"B-but Milord, we are already shor—"

"I know!" Chrom growled. "I know we are short on manpower, but I cannot ask them to sacrifice any further! Damn the Gods! Damn them all!" Sumia threw herself around her husband.

"Chrom, please calm down!"

"I can't calm down! My order has gotten my men killed, and what do I have to show for it?! Nothing!"

Chrom flicked his head and turned to face his daughter with an exasperated expression.

"Lucina! These men--were they fated to die here!?" Lucina cradled Robin's crying head in her arms.

"…No, father. The Shepherds were destined to defeat Walhart… all alive."

"Then why… why did this happen?!"

"We're… we're deviating too far from the script. I can't read our futures anymore…" Lucina shook with fear. "That means… I can't… save… anyone…"

"They died in vain, and yet we must still choose to attack the castle or fight for our lives against the reinforcements if we stay?! I am not losing another man! This war is officially over. We are pulling out of Valm!"

No one had the strength to go on any further. As soldiers, death was something that they encountered daily. It was necessary for the war, yet they were never accustomed to death amongst themselves.

Chrom had the same such naïve and idealistic beliefs. So long as the Shepherds trained hard and fought smart under guidance of their brilliant tactician, every battle would be victorious.

"Chrom…" Robin finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I failed you as a tactician, and worse, I have failed you as a Shepherd."

"No, Robin." Chrom shook his head. "It is I who failed you. I have failed as a leader. I should have never gave my order to send in the raider squadron, you only formulated the plan." Chrom fist finally stopped shaking as he came to terms with his own failure. "The blame… the blame is mine. I am unfit to lead soldiers, much less a country. This war… this war is over, I'm sorry to you all."

War isn't a fairy tale. Not every soldier gets to go home and live the rest of their days happy with their family. The strong live and the weak die.

Such was the truth of the world.

…

"Is this how easy you all fall? You would rather walk away in a fit of indignation?"

"Cloud, you musn't walk!" Aerith screamed and tried to pull him back.

Cloud struggled to walk to his comrades and used his sword as a makeshift crutch, but he willed his legs to move anyways, dragging Aerith along with him as she tried to restrain him.

"I'm ashamed of you. Have you forgotten? Those who died... they were Shepherds. We are always prepared to die if it means making a change. I don't give a damn about fate, or destiny, or any of that nonsense anymore. If we are to die in the battle for the capital, then so be it, but if we run away, we not only insult ourselves, but the memories of our fallen."

"Cloud..."

"We cannot afford to lose this war. We've already sacrificed too much now."

"…"

"I'm asking you this, not as a friend, not as a comrade, not even as a Shepherd, but from one man to another. I'm asking you to finish what we started so that they may rest in peace." Aerith was taken aback. She had never seen Cloud as he was now. That stoic soldier she had met three years ago led a solemn but burning passion in his soul. 

"Y-You're right, Cloud. Now isn't the time for the regrets. There is no room for failure, we _are_ taking that castle and ending this war." Chrom extended his arm to Robin. Robin brought his eyes up to meet Chrom's.

Chrom's eyes were seemingly reborn, full of determination and clear of any anger and regret. Robin had no right to take the hand of this man.

"…I'm no use to you anymore, Chrom." Robin mumbled.

"C'mon Robin, let's see some of that fighting spirit! It's unbecoming of you to be a coward in front of your future wife!" Robin's eyes perked upward in interest.

"…What?"

"You have my blessing, Robin. If you're going to marry my daughter, I'll accept you whole-heartedly… You needn't fear the horrors of the future, I will walk it by your side." Robin shook his head and sighed.

"Robin, we made you our tactician because we have faith in you. We're always prepared to fulfill your commands to the best of our abilities. Keep on fighting, Robin!" Sumia cheered.

"What do you say, Robin?" Cloud finally asked. He shook his head, chuckling silently to himself. His friends were certainly one-of-a-kind.

"…Alright. Let's end this war then." Robin finally took his hand.

.

.

.

"My friends, I know this is a hard time for all of us, but in spite of these unfortunate events, we must still persevere. I am retracting my order to retreat, and we will proceed with our plan to attack the Valmese capital. However… should any of you want to walk away from this war, you are free to do so, no questions asked." Chrom announced. Robin noticed the uncomfortable look on Severa's face.

 _'She was Stahl's daughter…'_ Robin remembered. _'It would be too cruel to ask her to continue fighting.'_

"Captain, if I may?" Flavia raised her hand.

"Yes, Flavia?"

"With all due respect, how dare you?!

"…?! I'm sorry… I did not mean—" Chrom tried to apologize.

"How dare you have such little faith in us? I'm sure I speak for all of us Shepherds when I say that we are not walking away from this last battle. We're all going to see this through, together."

"That… That is what Lon'qu would have wanted." Olivia added in with tears streaming down her face.

"I-I'm not backing down either. My father would never run from a fight, so neither will I!" shouted Severa. Her mother Cordelia, although silent from her mourning, held a fist up in determination too.

The Shepherds, although disheartened from their comrade's untimely deaths, still cheered on.

"Haven't I told you? I'm coming for that bastard Walhart's head… to avenge Basilio. I promised myself, and I'm not backing down from that just because of a little rain."

Chrom chuckled at this unexpected turn of events. "…You humble me, everyone. I thank you, all of you, for your undying devotion. And I must thank you, Cloud, formally. You were... quite blunt, I'll admit, but that was definitely the wake-up call that I needed. After all these years… no wonder Emm had nothing but blind faith in you."

"Don't mention it."

"Now then, the Valmese are quick on our tail, and we have no more time to waste. We're bringing the fight to them!"


	22. Standing Up

"I'm afraid I've run out of ideas, Chrom." Robin folded his arms. They were running low on time, and the pressure of the advancing Valmese forces was beginning to settle in. Chrom didn't look shaken, however.

"Do you remember the formation we used back at Plegian Castle Courtyard?" Chrom suggested.

"I don't think even Walhart is brash enough to order a charge. His forces have been thinned out, but I'm led to believe that he doesn't know about our disadvantage. I'm certain he will turtle his forces in the castle and attrit our forces until the reinforcements arrive."

"Walhart's reinforcements advancing! They're about an hour away!" The arriving scout relayed the message to Robin and Chrom. The Shepherds had already positioned at the front line, but waited patiently in the forest just south of the castle.

_'Once again, time is a luxury we do not have.'_

Robin closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded his head. It clicked. Laying siege on a fortified castle? This was no different than Plegia.

"I know that look on your face, Robin. You have an idea, don't you?" Robin scrambled for his map and quill pen.

"Get the horses and all spare full plate armor." Robin ordered. "I'm modifying my first plan."

.

.

.

"My master, the Shepherds are practically at our doorsteps! They come for your head!" Excellus frantically screamed at the Conqueror. He was unfazed and remained his stoic composure.

"What is the standard maneuver to attack a fortified castle, tactician?" Walhart interrupted.

"W-What?! How should I know!"

"…That Ylissian tactician is certainly more capable than you are, cur. The shepherds will strike using the hammer and anvil maneuver. See to it that the soldiers do not move from their positions and make sure to watch their flanks." Walhart did not wait for a confirmation from Excellus and disappeared back into the royal chambers.

"Gah!? That Walhart, who does he think he is?" Excellus fumed at Cervantes. "Disregard the conqueror. I expect an initial raid, so squash it IMMEDIATELY!"

"Sire, horses incoming from the Southern forest, they're attacking right now!" A Valmese soldier reported.

"What?! To your positions, everyone! If we defeat their first wave, we win the war. Now, BATTLESTATIONS!"

.

.

.

A fleet of Shepherd horsemen charged into the front of the castle. By the looks of them, they were heavily armed and their headlong rush looked suicidal, or perhaps that was their purpose.

"Encompass those raiders! Do not let them reach the castle!" Excellus ordered. The Valmese soldiers moved from their line and arced around the charging Shepherds until they finally formed a large circle.

"Kill them! Slaughter them all!"

The Valmese spearmen attacked the Ylissian horsemen. The horses frantically kicked around but had no room to run away. The Ylissians were stuck in the middle as the circle slowly became smaller until finally they were overwhelmed. The Ylissian riders were punctured like pincushions and fell motionless in the ground, in the center of their encompassing formation.

"What the hell?! They're empty!"

The Valmese knew that the Shepherds riders would attack and expertly stopped them. However, they did not account for the fact that there was no one to stop to begin with. The rider's armors was empty, and the Valmese had already forfeited their positional advantage to destroying them, but instead had fallen for a reverse-Trojan horse act.

_"First, we'll bait them..."_

The Shepherds now moved out of the forest in full force. They moved quickly to form a circle _outside_ of the circle that the Valmese had formed. Now the Shepherds used the same standard encompassing tactic to defeat the Valmese who had foolishly given up their positioning to be squashed in a small area.

It did not matter that the Shepherds were fewer in numbers when they had the superior positioning, picking off the Valmese whose backs were pressed against one another.

"We were tricked! Stand fast, men!" The Valmese commander ordered, and the soldier's quickly readied their spears and prepared to fight for their lives. 

Yet, that was the second fateful assumption they had made.

"There's one in the middle of us!"

_"And next, we'll apply some misdirection..."_

Because the first few defeated "Shepherd" riders turned out to be just hollow armor, the Valmese had foolishly assumed that all of them were empty. They had shifted their attention to the outside, where they were surrounded by what they believed to be the true maneuver.

Now they had failed twice. A lone swordsmen rose from the pile of dead horses and began hacking away at the Valmese soldiers from the inside while they desperately attempted to fight back the Shepherds on the outer circle.

The circle of Valmese was reduced to a ring, until finally they were all defeated by the Shepherds, or cleaved by the swordsman on the inside.

A magic trick in the battlefield had reduced the vanguard of the Valmese into nothing.

"Now take the castle! Seal off the exits and make sure Walhart does not escape this time!" Chrom ordered.

Excellus was already dripping with sweat. She had directly disobeyed Walhart's command to internalize the Valmese forces and now their vanguard was in shambles.

"Retreat all soldiers into the castle! We're holding out until the reinforcements arrive!"

Finally, Excellus had given a reasonable order, but it was simply too late. The Shepherds already began pouring into the castle.

"Cover the sides! Do not let the generals position behind us!" Chrom ordered.

It was risky, but they left the mage squad at the eastern and western hallway to apply pressure to the generals. The Valmese were brave, but they were not reckless. No sane soldier would dare charge a squad of mages in a closed hallway while in heavy armor.

"Let's have it then, rebellious scum! Like a flimsy belt around the waist of defeat, you shall buckle here!" Cervantes bravely rushed toward the Shepherds.

"Lucina, Morgan! Keep him company, we have to advance toward the Conqueror!" Robin yelled.

"Yes, father!"

Cervantes tried to stop Robin, Chrom, Say'ri, and Flavia from advancing but was stopped by Lucina's rapier. She jabbed quickly at his legs, causing him to falter for a few seconds, leaving the others to advance forward.

"…You …YOU! You and Yen'fay cost me EVERYTHING!" Excellus screamed at the sight of Say'ri.

"Then I only pray my brother is watching… Yen'fay, guide my hand." Say'ri threw down her katana in favor of Yen'fay's Amatsu. She dashed at the Valmese tactician and Excellus fired a Nosferatu blast at her. It diffused on contact with her brother's blade, as if it were destined to do so.

"Thank you, Yen'fay." She jammed the Amatsu in Excellus' stomach.

"…You can… thank your brother… in HELL!" Excellus's body erupted in fire and in a last ditch effort, she grabbed Say'ri. She screamed as she struggled to get away, but Excellus held fast burning the girl as well as herself.

"Not quite!" A well-placed blast of wind was fired by Robin, sweeping the flames away from Excellus' body. Robin then followed up with a quick slash to Excellus' exposed flesh, who gurgled in pain until finally, she was reduced to a pile of flesh and blood on the castle floor.

Chrom and his party had made it to the final room in the back of the castle. Walhart already had one foot outside the window when Chrom's voice stopped him.

"Walhart!" He shouted.

"Prince…"

"Will you surrender?"

"Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, boy." Chrom sighed in disappointment.

"It did not have to be this way… You believed in mankind's strength… So did my sister. You believe we are masters of our destinies… So do I."

Walhart scoffed. Another naive sentiment from a foolish man. "Me, join you?! Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, boy. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!"

"No! …I will. And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts… not their fear."

"You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No, she shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness!"

"Wrong! Not weakness—Strength. That one act lives on, and _WILL_ live on, longer than all your conquests..."

"And longer than you will... Come then, flea, and die for your peace!" Chrom sighed and brought his head down.

"Emm, I tried."

Chrom and Flavia drew their swords and sprinted at the Conqueror. They traded blows with his massive greataxe with the same striking blood-red color as his armor.

Walhart fought like a cornered dog. He swung the Wolf Berg wildly, catching some unfortunate Shepherds with its absurd reach and putting them down for the rest of the battle.

Flavia's strikes and Robin's magic seemed to be ineffective against his armor. It diffused the magic with the same technology used in Yen'fay's Amatsu and any impact from strikes were simply not making a dent in the plates.

" _Pavise_ and _Aegis_!? We need something special to pierce through that defense." Robin called out.

"Lucina!" Chrom called out.

"Coming, father!"

Chrom and Lucina raised their Falchion's skyward.

_SOL_

They slashed Walhart diagonally in a mirror-like pattern. He tried to retaliate by swinging the Wolf Berg across his chest, but Lucina and Chrom both backflipped to perfectly dodge his attack.

_LUNA_

Now they strode into Walhart, intersecting their blades into him. It tore through his armor, leaving Walhart in a daze.

"One! Get him, Flavia!"

Flavia, taking advantage of the stunned Walhart, thrashed at him with her axe, knocking him backwards, then threw her axe which lodged itself in his chest.

"Two! Finish him, Robin!"

Robin fired a bolganone blast which exploded on contact with Walhart's chest piece. Through the flames of his own magic blast, he stabbed directly through the heat-weakened armor, piercing him clean through the other side of his armor.

"Three! You're finished!"

Walhart grit his teeth as blood gushed between the cracks.

He shoved Robin with his shoulder, knocking him to the ground and raised his Wolf Berg to the sky using the last of his strength to strike down the Ylissian. Robin fired an arcwind blast, but it did not so much as slow his axe down.

Suddenly, the ground underneath Walhart's feet shot upward, which catapulted him several meters into the air.

_'Impossible!'_

A smiling Aerith pointed upward to the glass ceiling of the castle chambers. The Shepherds looked upwards at the ceiling, which shattered as a still bandaged Cloud came crashing through, and with a plunging strike, rammed his sword directly into the Conqueror's head. They both came crashing down back onto the floor, causing a shockwave large enough to crack all of the castle's stained windows.

Blood as red as Walhart's armor splattered throughout the castle, and ran down the steps leading up to his throne.

The war was finally over.

"Milord! Walhart's soldiers have agreed to cease hostilities." Frederick reported. Walhart's reinforcements arrived too late, and at the mention of the death of their leader, they surrendered en masse.

"Finally…" Chrom let out a sigh of relief. He expected to have to defeat the reinforcements, but was pleasantly surprised at their surrender. He stood up straight from the wall he was leaning on. The Shepherds all turned their heads as Chrom cleared his voice.

"My friends, it's officially over. Through all of your help… and sacrifice… we have finally brought this gods-forsaken war to a close." Chrom announced. "You can all bid Valm goodbye. We're going home."

As per tradition, Cloud and Robin were found drinking outside the castle. They also dressed each other's wounds with alcohol. Cloud snickered as Robin squirmed from the burning sensation.

"And now, yet another war is finished. Though, I don't know how many more wars I have left in me." Robin laughed. "Regardless, you performed excellently out there. I know it goes without saying, but I don't think I could have executed such a plan without you."

"I was just following whatever you planned. I don't deserve any credit, you won this war through your own intellect, not my muscle." Cloud admitted, before grabbing the gourd from Robin's hands and downing the entire bottle by himself.

"H-Hey!"

"Calm down, I don't want you to get _too_ drunk." Cloud shrugged. "Your battle isn't over yet."

"What are you getting at?" Cloud leaned back and relaxed his shoulders as he looked out into the sunset.

"Two years ago, what exactly were we doing when we finished the Plegian war?" Robin folded his arms and began recollecting his memories.

"We were... just drinking, right?"

"And after that?" Robin furrowed his brow and tried to remember.

"Well, that night, we were just relaxing in the foyer when you suddenly handed me flowers and--" Robin realized.

"That's right." Cloud chuckled. Robin sighed and shook his head.

"I told you. I can't…" 

"You're scared? Of some nonsense like fate and destiny or whatnot? Is that seriously going to stand in your way, the man responsible for a masterstroke of tactical strategy? The man who directed not one, but two wars to victory?"

"These achievements don't sound as impressive when they come from someone as impressive as yourself."

"Then consider this: that same tactical genius bested even me in a duel. Don't sell yourself short. If you just keep running away from your problems, one day it's going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Robin chuckled.

"I don't… rather, I'm not sure if I do."

Robin smiled.

"…Whatever. You're right, I won't run away. But I don't even have a ring anymore." He realized, while scratching the back of his head. Cloud smiled and reached into his tunic's inner pocket and threw him a small pouch. Robin opened it, expecting to find some money that Cloud expected him to buy a ring with.

Instead, it was the very same ring he had two years ago.

"I… I threw this away…" Robin was in disbelief.

"Sort of. I watched you throw it down the courtyard steps in frustration. Gaius found it when he was looting late at night. And eventually, it found its way to me and finally, back to you. _That's_ as close to fate that I'm willing to believe."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"How about _'Will you marry me, Lucina?'_ " Cloud suggested. Robin scoffed.

"…Right. Wish me luck, Cloud." And he stood up, dusted himself off and departed.

Cloud shook his head. _Luck_? Robin never needed it.

Robin, despite being in his semi-tipsy state, looked high and low for the blue-haired princess. He awkwardly asked around to anyone in sight until finally he stumbled across her talking with her mother and her daughter.

"Robin! There you are." Lucina smiled and hugged him before sniffing his coat. "Have you been drinking?"

"Ye— No, not that much. Cloud just splashed some alcohol on me." Robin tried. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Lucina raised an eyebrow. "Of course." She raised her hand to signify to Morgan and Sumia that she was going to leave and they waved her off. The two walked in silence for a few minutes past the garden and into the side of the castle which had no more Shepherds or Ylissian infantry swarming around.

"What's on your mind, Robin?" She began.

"I've… I've been thinking a lot lately. Especially after we left Themis and brought the war here to Valm." Robin began.

"About?"

"The future, really, or rather the _possible_ futures. I've realized now that it's not as linear as we thought it might be."

"What do you mean?"

"Morgan, for example. How would she exist if I'm nowhere to be found and you're supposed to be a child from the future? In such a case, she didn't appear in your records, did she?"

"…No, they didn't…"

"That's what I thought. So that means there is a winning future. A future where we've succeeded in stopping the Fell Dragon, and a future with us in it. After all, she is living proof of our victory." She nodded her head.

"I haven't thought of that before..."

"That's why, I'm not afraid anymore. I know that… we will prevent that bleak future."

Lucina smiled. His logic was sound. It wasn't just a mere chance that her actions could prevent the dire future that she had come from, it was a direct and very real possibility.

"I guess we will."

It seemed as if the huge weight which she bore since her birth was finally lifted. It was the simple yet reassuring news Lucina never knew she wanted to hear: she would succeed. Lucina smiled and figured that their conversation was finished, but Robin continued.

"…But no matter what the future holds, please know that... I want to spend it with you, Lucina."

Lucina blinked in disbelief. This couldn't be what she thought it was.

"…What are you-?"

"…I love you, Lucina. I'm sure you know that, but I want to finally put it into words." Robin finally got the courage to get on one knee and hold the ring he kept in his breast pocket.

_'I'm not going to miss the opportunity this time.'_

In this moment of vulnerability, Robin felt the world around him stop revolving. Within milliseconds, he was reminded of his shortcomings, both as a man and as a lover. It seemed to gnaw away at him as if it were trying to convince him to stop.

But through all the feelings of doubt, his beating heart was throbbing in his ears. Its steady drumming served as a reminder of the world he had come to cherish, and of the girl who lead him back onto his way. Finally, Robin found the strength to remove all doubt in his mind.

"Lucina, will you marry me?"

Lucina was completely silent. Stunned, in fact. Her suspicions were confirmed; however, it was already blatantly obvious at that point. The man she held so dear to her heart finally got the courage to pop the question.

She smiled softly at Robin, but then shook her head.

"…I see…" Robin held his head down and put the ring away. It was certainly not what he expected.

"Robin, what is the definition of marriage?"

Robin almost gagged. He poured his heart out to her and she asked such a silly question.

"Are--Are you serious? You're twenty years old and you still have no idea what marriage is?" Robin wiped his eyes with his handkerchief, but Lucina simply smiled.

"Of course I know what it is, Robin. But I want to hear what is _your_ definition of marriage."

Robin was still confused, but he decided to entertain her idea and folded his arms.

"Marriage: The interpersonal union established to form a familial bond that is recognized legally, religiously, or socially, granting the participating partners mutual conjugal rights—"

"Enough. That's the dictionary definition. I want to hear your interpretation of it."

"…Well, it's a formal bond between two people… normally in love… to spend the rest of their lives together."

"There you go." Lucina smiled.

She pulled him upright from his knees then kissed him intimately. Her warm lips pressed against his and for a brief moment, the shaking in his right hand had ceased. Robin relished the moment, but finally had to push her away for air.

"Lucina?"

"Are we not bonded together? Are we not in love? Are we not fated to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Well…"

"We are, you dolt. My point is that you didn't even have to ask. But if you truly want my answer…"

"…"

"Then yes, I accept it you with all my heart." Robin sighed in relief.

"…I love you Lucina, but please... don't ever do that again." He chuckled, remembering that he felt as if he were undergoing cardiac arrest when she "rejected" him.

"It just astounded me that you thought that you had to ask. As if there was a chance that I would reject you."

Robin smiled, but then quickly clapped his hands together and bowed deeply at her.

"I almost forgot to thank you, Lucina."

"You don't have to thank me…"

"No, I do: for everything…" Robin admitted. "It's funny, the way that life works. First, I watch a mysterious man fall out of the sky, and later we battle in a coliseum only to find out later she's a woman. And a beautiful, wonderful woman at that."

Lucina blushed.

"And soon enough, somehow, through some stroke of luck, I begin to court her and that's when I find out she's my best friend's daughter. And finally, I'm engaged to this wonderful woman. I'm an experienced tactician, mind you, but not even I could have foreseen this. I'm grateful for you, Lucina. That's why I thank you."

Lucina subtly attempted to wipe her eyes then pressed herself against Robin's side.

"You're welcome." She laughed. "Now enough of this talk, I want to go tell mother the good news." Robin thought she was hugging him, but she actually dug into his coat and found the ring he put away.

"I'll be taking this!"

Robin smiled and put her arm around her.

_'It truly is mysterious, the way the way fate works. I suppose everything just works out in the end, doesn't it?'_

But fate said otherwise.


	23. A Bad Omen

_Karma is a cruel mistress._

Good fortune would eventually reap tragedy.

The Shepherds held a funeral for the fallen shortly before departing Valm. It was a quick service to honor the dead. Chrom gave a word of praise to them, and their wives held a eulogy. They buried the bodies in Valm in a small makeshift cemetery constructed in the forest where they had died, however Olivia and Cordelia kept their husband's brooches that signified their duties as a Shepherd.

A salute to their fallen brethren and they departed by boat again back to their homeland of Ylisse. Say'ri decided to stay at Valm and return to her country of Chon'sin, while Flavia left after landing back in Port Ferox.

Sable. The final gemstone was said to be at Plegia, who the regnant Validar was still in possession of.

"The messenger has told us that Validar has arranged us a parley milord. They must have caught wind of my search. In any case, Validar asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it." Chrom nodded his head.

"Perhaps, needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit." Frederick finished.

"Neither do I, Frederick the Wary." Chrom agreed. Who could trust the man who had attempted to assassinate his sister, especially when he is leading a country that they had previously gone to war with.

He was not an idiot. And he knew that completing the Fire Emblem simply could not be that easy. As any good leader should, he read between the lines.

"He demands the parley to be between you and Robin only, without exception."

"Validar isn't giving us much to work with… But we will meet with him. Send word at once."

"Just you and I, Chrom? I'm not sure if I like those constraints." Robin commented, but Chrom shook his head.

"He could have the entire Plegian army waiting for us, I don't care. He can't kill us, else, he'll never know where the Fire Emblem is. I'm certain he realizes this too, but I'll be sure to remind him."

"So, I suppose you want to hide the Fire Emblem? Who should we keep it with?"

"A Shepherd for now, but definitely not with you or me. Leaving it with a scout is out of the question too."

"Good call, but which Shepherd do you trust with it?"

"Frankly, all of them. But strategically, we have to hide it with someone Validar doesn't know about."

"Father, if I may." Lucina chimed in. She walked into the tent and held her fist to her chest with a determined expression etched on her face.

"Lucina… is that a ring--?"

"We should hide the Fire Emblem among one of us future children. Surely Validar does not know of our existence yet."

"I was thinking that, but, no, I want to have all of the future children accompanying Robin and I, disguised as civilians. The Plegians could sniff out any of the other Shepherds who participated in the Plegian war and will know that I did not abide by his parley rules, however you children should be safe from their watchful eyes. I'll need you guys as sentries in the probable event that Validar attacks us."

"I see… You're not willing to sacrifice even one sentry?"

"We still have other options currently, so we won't need to." Robin responded.

"So who do we have among us Shepherds who is neither a future-child, nor was a Shepherd during the Plegian war?" Chrom asked Robin, and he pulled out his roster to check.

"It's narrowed down to: Henry… Cherche… Aerith… Yeah, that's about it."

"We can count out Henry because he was a Plegian soldier during the first war and they would definitely know their detractors."

"I believe Cherche went with Virion back to Rosanne for the time being. Count her out too."

"That leaves Aerith. Call her in, please?" Chrom requested.

"Right away." Frederick left the tent and within a few minutes, he returned followed by the mysterious woman.

"Yes? Did you call for me?" She asked while she popped her head in.

"Aerith, it appears that we have a _very_ important job for you."

.

.

.

"Robin and I should be back before dawn tomorrow, everyone. Take care everyone and stay on guard; the Plegian desert is a dangerous place, _especially_ at twilight." Chrom ordered.

The two of them followed the trail out of the desert and toward the castle, trailed by the future children disguised as Plegian gypsies.

They kept their camp in the desert, hidden between the dunes and out of sight. By the time it was noon, the Plegian desert began to give off an eerie aura.

"Check it out, Cloud!" Aerith pulled on Cloud's sleeve. She held an object with a childlike grin. "Cool, huh?"

Cloud observed the object. It seemed like a stone tablet of sorts with some gems placed along the middle.

"What is it?"

Aerith rubbed it down using her dress so that the gems would retain its unusual sparkle.

"The Fire Emblem! Chrom had entrusted it with me to safeguard it while he and Robin attend the parley at Plegia."

"So they had you protect it?" Cloud looked skeptical.

"It's true! I was the only one who could do it, that's what Chrom said!"

"Right… right… say, are you busy right now?" Aerith perked up in interest.

"Oooh, not really. I just have to keep this thing safe."

"Great. Do you want to come with me to the nearby villages? Chrom ordered me to be on the lookout for any Plegian spies near camp."

"Hmm… I don't know… maybe if you make it more interesting?" Aerith winked and smiled mischievously.

"Well, if you come along, I'll get you something nice at the market… but you better answer quickly because it's going to be dark soon."

"Yes, yes! Let's go right now!" Aerith grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him along in no direction. Cloud rolled his eyes and led her north.

There were three villages north of where the Shepherds had set up their camp, and Cloud in particular was assigned to the western-most village, a hardy and rough town with sandstone walls stretching across the perimeter and a sense of unwelcoming sentiment. Fortunately for the two of them, it was still far from sundown when they arrived in the village. Cloud walked around the sandstone pathways, observing the town but Aerith dragged him to the marketplace in the center.

Upon arriving, Aerith almost immediately made a beeline to the jewelry vendors. She tried on a few different sets of earrings before scurrying away to the clothing vendors, trying to find a casual pink dress or new boots. Cloud struggled to keep up as he randomly bought anything Aerith put on, folding them neatly and placing them in his courier bag.

Something was awfully strange about this town. The stench of lingering blood mixed with the dry winds from the desert. Cloud had a familiar feeling of dread creeping on his back.

"Aerith! I'm not so sure about this place, we should--"

"Cloud, look!" She screamed, however not in her usual scream of delight. He sensed hints of panic in her voice, and he violently shoved aside the bustling crowd to get to her, instinctively grabbed the sword on his back and moved protectively in front of Aerith. He held the Lohengrin defensively with one hand, and kept Aerith behind him with the other.

The Plegian lady running the stand screamed and Aerith grabbed Cloud's arm.

"Just take it! Please don't hurt me!"

"Huh?"

He looked down and saw what Aerith was referring to.

An orb. It was dark, and the blackness within it seemed to swirl around with power imbued inside. It certainly wasn't something that should have resided in this world; the feeling it gave off seemed to unnerve each and every of Cloud's senses. Something about this thing told him that everything around him was in danger, the existence of the world seemed to pale in comparison of this deep black orb.

"That's the…" She began. Cloud panned his head over to look at Aerith's face. It was empty, her eyes glazed over. 

She wasn't strictly terrified, no, it was worse. It shook her down to her core and left no expression on her face, save for the absolute despair etched onto her face. 

"…the Black Materia…" She finished in a whisper.

Cloud blinked. He brought his hand up to one of his eyes, to support his head which was burning in pain. He used the other hand to empty out his pockets with a few satchels of gold onto the lady's stand, before grabbing the materia and showing it to Aerith.

"This orb is linked with my past, isn't it?" Cloud mumbled, still in pain.

"W-Why…. Why is it here…?" Aerith shuddered.

"What is it?"

"T-That's a bad… _a bad omen_ , Cloud." Aerith choked out. "You have to get rid of it! …No! I-It could get into the wr—Wait, that would mean…!"

"Breathe, Aerith." Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder, then caressed her head to calm her down. "First, just tell me what the hell this thing is and why you are so terrified of it."

"Cloud, this thing right here… A few years ago… a man almost single-handedly brought our world to an end using this Materia."

"What?!"

"But that's the thing! I don't know why… it followed us here…" Aerith's eyes trailed away, nervously looking downward. Cloud shook his head.

"We'll find out soon enough, but for now, it's safest with us, correct? As long as we don't draw upon its power, no one should be in any danger." Finally, Aerith's breathing returned to normal.

"…Y-yeah… that's right… Even so, no one should be able to activate it... anymore…"

"Anyways, I need a drink. My head is killing me. I'm heading to the tavern, so just stay here and continue shopping or whatever." Cloud walked off to the village's tavern. Aerith ran after him.

"Wait up, Cloud! I can heal you, remember?!"

Cloud swung open the tavern's saloon style doors and immediately slammed a few gold coins of gold on the bar.

"Give me a double of the hardest stuff you have." Cloud ordered. The bartender wiped down a glass and spit into the pot on the ground.

"Don't ya want somethin' to sober up?"

"What do you mean? I'm not even drunk…" Cloud grumbled at the bartender, clearly annoyed.

"You think we forgot, ya bastard?" Two men looked up from their cards on the table and began to stare aggressively at Cloud.

"…The hell are you going on about?" Cloud snarled.

"Youse got a mighty high bounty on yer head around these parts, soldier boy. We was beginning to think you was dead."

Cloud blinked. He knew this bar. The wooden flooring panels told a story. The etchings done by the boots were focused away from the table, and was chipped near the main bar. There was a fight here. Long, red stains ran along the creases in the panels. That was no usual blood stain from a small injury; if that much blood had spread, it meant someone had died there. The way the blood was angled meant whoever died there died facing the bar, and likely face down.

It had been cleaned before, but it was unmistakable.

Yes, it was as he thought. He was in Culcheth, the same town he stumbled upon when he first arrived.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked in a low voice. The men at the tables smiled.

"Yer head, boy. Bet'll still fetch a fine sum."

"That bounty was issued two years ago. It's not likely the reward is still valid." Cloud reasoned. The taller man with a scruffy beard shook his head and replied in a raspy voice.

"A bounty is a bounty. You're still worth somethin'."

Cloud reached for the Lohengrin strapped on his back, but the shorter man interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were youse." He advised, before whistling at the door. Three men outside dragged another person inside the bar with a bag over their head and holding their arm behind their back.

"Yer little girlyfriend may get hurt, unless ya do whats good for ya." He had only left Aerith alone for a few moments, no more than five minutes, yet they had captured her and cornered him in the bar. They must have been following them ever since they entered the town. It was exactly as Cloud feared: they drew too much attention.

Cloud emptied his courier bag off all the gold pouches he had. Some four-thousand gold neatly pouched fell on the bar table.

"It's all yours, just let her go. You're free to take me too."

The shorter bounty hunter gestured his head over to Cloud, and the taller man went to collect the money. Cloud kept his hands up and the taller man bounded them with rope when he was done collecting the money.

"It's all here, boss."

"Good! Now, I want ya to—"

"Cloud! The Black Materia sapped my magic! I can't cast anything!" Aerith screamed after she chewed down the gag placed around her mouth.

Cloud instinctively realized that he had no time to waste. He slammed his foot on a table and quickly spun and kicked the bottle that was launched into the air. It flew at the man holding Aerith from the left side and shattered on his face.

As he reeled backwards, Aerith instantly jerked her head back and smacked her head into the nose of the man holding her arms. It broke his nose and he fell backwards onto the bar floor. With only one man left holding her, she bit his wrist until he let go and instinctively made a dive for the floor.

Just as she expected, Cloud ripped the rope bindings around his hand and swung the Lohengrin, cleaving two of the men in half, their chunks of meat and blood splattered across the walls of the tavern. Now Cloud moved protectively in front of Aerith holding his sword defensively. They slowly backed up toward the saloon doors until a bloodcurdling scream was heard outside.

Cloud turned to see the citizens frantically running away from the South entrance in which they had entered from. A chill ran down his spine, and the familiar scent of the undead loomed in the air.

Risen.

He grabbed Aerith, whose legs were still bound, and bolted out of the bar, hiding at the side of an alleyway general store. He then cut the rope bindings with the small knife he carried on the side of his leg and removed the bag on her face.

"Aerith, you have to get out of here now! There are Risen coming from the southern entrance, from the direction of the camp. Head North as far away as you can from here and hide, I'll catch up with you later."

"I need to help the Shepherds too, Cloud!"

"No! You're carrying the Fire Emblem and the Black Materia is blocking your abilities. Get out of my vicinity and you'll be fine! Now, go!"

"But—"

"Go, Aerith! I promise, I'll find you."

Aerith nodded and kissed Cloud on the cheek, before running amongst the shadows of the buildings heading North as fast and as far away from the area as possible.

Cloud watched her for a bit, before running the opposite direction back to the camp to protect the rest of the Shepherds.

The first wave of Risen already fell from the sky and were fighting the Shepherds. Cloud cleaved his way through the battlefield desperately to regroup with his comrades.

_'Has my sword always been this heavy?'_

Finally, Cloud cut a path through the Risen horde all the way to the Shepherds, who were heavily outnumbered and struggling to hold them back.

"Cloud, there you are! Where is Aerith?!" Yelled Frederick, fending off against two Risen on his own.

"Had to send her off!" Cloud answered in between sword swings, struggling to catch his breath.

"What?! She's carrying the Fire Emblem! Are you mad?!"

"Listen! These Risen are sent from Validar! Something happened at the Plegian castle… He knows that Robin and Chrom aren't carrying it! She's better off protecting it away from here!"

"That wasn't your call to make, Cloud!"

"I know it's not! Court martial me or whatever, but keeping the Fire Emblem away from Validar's clutches is my priority!"

The Shepherds were few in numbers, especially after sending the children off to the capital, and they were quickly overrun and incapacitated. Donnel and Miriel were sprawled over on the ground while Lissa and Libra dodged arrow fire desperately to heal them.

"Take care of this wave, then I want everyone to retreat!" Cloud ordered. "This is Validar's doing, so we're bound to meet something from the Outrealm."

"What?!" Frederick gasped in horror. Yet another of those monsters who killed off several Shepherds not even a week ago was due to appear? Although it was defeated, the fear it left in the Shepherds lingered in them.

"This can't be!"

"Spread the word now, Frederick!" Although Frederick was not accustomed to taking orders from Cloud, he nodded and galloped away.

As the battle finished up, the Shepherds ran, limped, or were even dragged away from the battlefield, and just as Cloud predicted, the sky swirled again with a deep purple spiral and a man fell from the sky. He landed on the dirt with a great crash.

As the dust spread through the air, Cloud saw a silhouette raise its arms outward and looked toward the sky. Not wanting to risk entering the dust cloud, he simply waited for it to clear.

Finally, the dust revealed an unorthodox knight, donning armor more fitting of that of a crusader. His plate mail, or lack thereof was peculiar, rather, he donned chainmail covered with a simple white tunic and what appeared to be moss growing on the ragged cowl draped on his shoulders. He wore no gloves or gauntlets of any sort, and had a bucket-style iron helmet with a red feather sticking out of the back. The most striking part of his clothing was the image of the sun planted on the middle of his white tunic.

Cloud knew better than to underestimate the otherwise unassuming Outrealm knight. He waited until the knight drew his weapons, a straight sword and a circular shield bearing the same insignia as his tunic.

The knight raised his shield up defensively and charged at Cloud.

_'I… can't lift my sword?!'_

Cloud's fatigue was unlike he had ever experienced. He finally was able to bring the Lohengrin up defensively, but many seconds too late, and he collided with the shield of the knight, who then immediately thrusted his straight sword stabbing Cloud in the stomache. It did not go all the way through, however it did leave a hole in Cloud's abdomen. Cloud was forced to jump backwards, but upon landing, rolled on the ground leaving a trail of blood which gushed out through his stomach.

Contrary to Cloud's prediction, the knight surprisingly waited for him to prop himself back up. Cloud did not have the option to apply pressure to his wound because he simply wouldn't be able to carry the Lohengrin any more if he did. He struggled to even wield it with two hands so he let the blood flow forth and resumed the fight.

_'I'm bleeding badly and I can't even wield my sword properly! I have to do something quickly...'_

As a primarily two-handed sword specialist, Cloud had mastered many different styles of using his weapon. Although his immense strength as well as his heavy sword made simply cleaving through enemies an effective and efficient choice, he was just as versed in fighting in different situations... and this was one such situation.

Provided that he no longer had access to his strength and therefore could not take advantage of the weight of the blade, Cloud switched to the half-swording technique, holding the blade of the sword with his left hand in order to sacrifice strength for more precision; ideal for cutting slits in heavy armor.

Cloud used this such technique to aim for the eye slits on the knight's bucket-style helmet.

But Cloud's weakened state and his injuries were simply too much for the technique to be effective. Cloud's thrust was sluggish and predictable, and his inferiority in swordsmanship was easily exploited.

The knight easily redirected the thrust by ducking and holding his round shield overhead, before quickly jabbing the pommel of his straight sword into Cloud's throat. Cloud could no longer even breathe properly and choked breaths out and dropped to his knees.

In a deathblow, the knight swung the straightsword down to split Cloud's skull in half, but Cloud moved his head ever so slightly so that the sword instead lodged itself into Cloud's shoulder.

Taking the opportunity of stopping the sword at the cost of his own body, Cloud stabbed once again with the Lohengrin with his right hand.

The knight fanned out his shield in an outward motion.

_'Parry.'_

Cloud's sword flew out of his hand from the force of the parry.

Yet, he purposely loosened his grip on his weapons specifically so that this would happen. He learned precisely from experience that should he maintain his grip, the force of the parry would fling his arm backwards, dislocating it from his shoulder.

Thinking that Cloud was done for, the knight went for a stabbing thrust of his own. Cloud, had no strength left to stand from his kneeling position and physically could not dodge it.

He exhaled slowly and focused his eyes. His SOLDIER instinct seemed to slow down time.

As the knight thrusted his blade, aiming for Cloud's chest, he used his free left hand to run alongside the blade. It glided across the steel freely, which was coated in his own blood. Cloud raised his elbow then curled his hand over the blade, now touching the inner side of the blade. Finally, using the steel paddings on the backside of his gauntlet, he clenched his fist tightly then swatted the longsword away, just inches away from his chest. The knight's arm was knocked backwards, stunned from Cloud's freehand parry of his own.

_'There's my chance!'_

Cloud pulled the small paring knife from his thight with his right hand and jammed it into the knight's chainmail. It was small enough that it slipped through the links, and Cloud rapidly stabbed and twisted the knife in quick succession as dust began to pour through the armor. The knight kicked Cloud off of him and backed up.

Now on the offensive, Cloud realized that although he had done some damage to the knight, a few stabs with a small knife was not comparable to the slash and stab wounds that he had sustained. Despite knowing the odds, Cloud still crawled his way to finish the fight as the knight dropped to one knee and lowered his head, clutching a talisman in a prayer-like fashion.

Cloud grabbed a dropped broken sword straight sword on the battlefield and, in a futile attempt, tried to stab the knight once more, but in a bright eruption of light the knight disappeared just as quickly as he arrived.

.

.

.

"Raise your arms."

Robin and Chrom raised both of their arms up and were patted down by two Plegian soldiers. They reached inside Robin's hidden pocket in his robe and confiscated a small knife, to which Robin frowned.

"You will leave all weapons here." The Plegian captain ordered.

Robin shrugged and handed him his silver sword and two tomes. Chrom handed him his rapier and his lance.

"The Falchion stays with me." Chrom affirmed. The captain let out a low growl but allowed it, and two servants opened the doors to the grand hall. Validar stood in the middle with Aversa at his side.

"Prince Chrom. Welcome!" Validar began as they entered the hall. Robin and Chrom made their way to them and they both bowed their heads while on one knee as a sign of respect.

"Well met, Validar. I was told you wanted a meeting of some sorts?"

"Ah, yes, Chrom. It's about… it's about Sable, the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem."

"Yes, you wish to bestow it upon me? I must thank you for your contribution to our cause." Chrom smiled but Validar seemed a bit impatient.

"…Well? Hand over the Fire Emblem!" Validar barked. Chrom looked at Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever for? From what I understand, you were to give us Sable…? You didn't specify for anything in return. If you want, I can produce a sum of gold or treasures for you but--"

"I just want to see the Fire Emblem. Hand it over first, then I will give you Sable." A sweat trickled down Chrom's forehead, as he carefully chose his words.

"I mean no disrespect, Lord Validar, but why do you need to see it?"

"You dare question me? When I welcome you into my castle to give you the final gemstone that you are looking for?" Validar questioned, annoyed at Chrom's lack of compliance.

"I'm just having trouble… understanding why you need to—"

"We're not carrying it on us." Robin interrupted. "It would be in our best interests if you could hand us Sable and we will be on our way."

Validar frowned, but it then transformed into a mischievous smile.

"We have nothing else to discuss. Please wait here while I retrieve Sable." Validar disappeared with Aversa back into the chambers. When he returned, Aversa was no longer next to him, and he headed straight for Robin gestured for him to hold out his hand.

"It's all yours, my child."

Validar's hand crept up Robin's sleeve and touched the insignia he bore on the back of his hand.

Robin's hand and then irises began to glow a faint purple. He fell to the floor and Robin's whole body began to shake violently.

"Robin?!" Chrom watched in horror as his friend convulsed silently on the floor and glared at Validar.

"You… What did you do to him?!"

"You are not welcome here. Now, die in peace, Ylissian scum."

"Father! We didn't see them, the assassins are on the ceiling!" Lucina screamed. The future children shattered the windows of the grand hall and climbed through, but it was too late. Validar raised his hand, and Chrom realized what the twinkles he saw in the rafters were.

Chrom grabbed Robin and made a dive for the entrance. Arrows rained from the ceiling and Chrom did his best to deflect and cover Robin from the majority of the arrow fire.

"Damn you, Validar!" Chrom roared. "Robin! We need to execute your escape plan… Robin?!"

Chrom jerked his head in the nick of time, dodging Robin's stab with the Falchion that grazed Chrom's cheek.

"Must… kill… the prince…" Robin growled in a low voice.

"Robin?!" Chrom desperately dodged each of Robin's violent sword slashes and Chrom had no choice but to punish his thrust by grabbing his arm and putting him into a choke hold.

"Robin! Snap out of it! It's Validar… He's taking control of you! Fight back!"

Robin jabbed the Falchion's pommel into Chrom's gut and he released him, but ran away from Chrom, dodging the arrow fire, toward Validar. He handed the Falchion to him and Validar's evil smile crept on his face.

"Good, my son. We may not have the Fire Emblem, but without the Falchion, he cannot even hope to stop the Fell Dragon."

"Gods, damn them!" Chrom tried to run to stop Robin, but Lucina moved in his way.

"Father, you're unarmed! I'll get him!"

Validar and the Falchion already disappeared and Robin stood in the middle of all of the arrow fire as the Shepherds climbed the walls to fight off the assassins in the rafters.

"Robin!"

He turned to face his wife with murderous intent in his eyes. She shuddered at the sight of her husband as he walked slowly over to her. The veins at his neck had turn a sickly blue and an aura of miasma seemingly developed around his figure. Lucina had to snap him out of it the only way she knew how: her mother's secret technique.

She punched him at the side of the head.

Robin fell unconscious on the ground and Lucina, rubbing her knuckles, dragged his unconscious body back to Chrom.

"Father, please take him! We need to get out of here! Follow the right wall for the quickest way out of the castle!"

Chrom hoisted Robin on his shoulder and the Shepherds finished off the archers. They made their way down the rafters and to Chrom and Lucina's side.

"Chrom, they already all over the garden. We can't escape through the windows anymore." Inigo reported.

"We're fighting our way through! Everyone, move, but leave no man behind! We're either all getting out of here, or none of us at all!"

They stormed their way through the castle, the rest of the Shepherds acting as the vanguard and Chrom reequipped himself with a dropped silver sword.

Suddenly, a dark magic blast remotely exploded in the middle of the Shepherd formation.

"What?! Where is the caster?!" yelled Owain, searching around for a dark mage.

"That's Mire. The mage can be as far away as he like, so long as he has direct eye contact with us!" yelled Laurent. "Everyone, be silent!"

The Shepherds stopped moving and listened intently. Barely audible chanting and breathing were coming from all directions.

"The casters are in the walls! Move away from the walls, everyone!" Chrom ordered. They made a scramble for the central hallway, hiding between pillars to avoid being blasted by the Mire.

All of the exits were barricaded strategically so that they had to escape through the front entrance.

The repeated magic barrages as well as the seemingly endless waves of enemies wore down the group. Although the future children were considerably more talented than their parents, they weren't invincible, and were being picked off one by one. The injured were being carried by those who could still walk, and those who were carrying them were incapable of fighting to their full potential. Soon, they had to drop their comrades just to fight, before practically crawling their way to escape.

Finally, the group, practically half-dead, had escaped the castle and crossed the sandy dunes to find the Shepherd's ruined camp, but the Shepherd's themselves were miraculously still alive. Both generations of the Shepherds were injured and needed emergency recovery.

It wasn't ideal, but the Shepherds needed to stay in the enemy territory for at least another two days to recover; trying to return to Regna Ferox or Ylisse would be suicide with this many injured Shepherds.

.

.

.

Robin regained consciousness and left camp without a word. He silently walked around the desert without any direction. The silent blowing from the desert as well as the slight nipping chill of the air would help him clear his mind.

Around half an hour passed.

Robin heard a sound behind him. If it was an assassin, so be it. He didn't turn around, nor did he even draw his sword with those godforsaken hands that marked him as a traitor.

"Beg pardon, Robin. Might I have a word?"

At the sound of his wife's voice, Robin his mood seemed to soften. His eyes met hers and he could see that she had just gone through some crying, her eyes reddened at the corners as well as a slight quivering in her voice.

"Lucina… What is it?" Lucina sniffled a bit, but regained her composure.

"The memories of my father… The stories of how… of how he died…" She began.

Robin was silent. He couldn't say anything. How could he? He had no more faith left in himself anymore, so it would be selfish to expect it from his wife.

"…"

"As I told you… before. He was… he was… betrayed by a friend. One that was close to him."

Lucina's breathing was ragged and she struggled to speak as well as hold back her tears.

"…I know… it's--" Robin sighed.

"I wanted to think… I wanted to _BELIEVE_ that it wasn't you. But… but… I can't see that it… isn't what I had hoped."

Lucina slowly raised her Falchion, and pointed it directly at Robin.

"Lucina…" 

"Robin, I… Please, forgive me…" She choked out between breaths, Robin shook his head and tried his best to give her a reassuring smile.

"Listen, Lucina: I love you beyond words. I would give my life for you, and gladly. But I would also give anything to be _WITH_ you. Do you understand?"

Tears began streaming down uncontrollably on Lucina's face as she internally fought to keep her sword drawn. Both her hand and voice began to shake underneath the weight of her sword.

"I knew…" Robin began. "I _already_ knew that I was going to betray Chrom. See it as selfish, or foolish, or whatever, but what mattered to me… what kept me going… what kept me _ALIVE_ was that I love you. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Call me a selfish bastard, but I was willing to gamble it all, the fate of the world being at stake, on the chance that I could have a happy ending with you." 

Robin sighed and shook his head morosely. "But I see that… it is no longer the case."

Lucina grit her teeth and her sword lowered until she used her other hand to support the weight of her sword.

"That's…" She bit her lip in frustration. "I want nothing more than that too! But… if my father is right, then we can change our fates! If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. Robin, I know… I know that this is murder…I know that."

"Then Lucina, you don't have to—"

"Don't make it harder!" Lucina screamed to interrupt him. "Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. Please… don't make this any harder on me…"

Robin let out a sigh and took a few steps forward, until his chest was mere inches away from the tip of her blade.

"Is this truly what you want, Lucina?"

"I made promises to everyone that I would stop the revival of Grima and prevent the senseless slaughter of mankind. But, I didn't realize the cost would be my own beloved husband! Gods, damn them. Damn them all." Lucina cursed with tears still streaming down her face.

"…I see…" Robin whispered. He held a soft and sad smile as he looked down into the ground. It was clear that she had made up her mind.

_'My life is yours, Lucina… It always has been._

_I would give my life for Chrom …And for you._

_I'm ready now.'_

As if his survival instinct had taken over, Robin's iris swirled into a purple haze. The same, evil aura became visible and his soft facial expression transformed into a murderous glare. The evil aura continued to fester until it seemed to encompass his body. The air seemed to chill around Robin as he descended into madness and hatred.

"…Robin?"

Robin's hand contorted violently and he placed it on the hilt of the sword he kept at his waist scabbard. 

She wasted no more time.

Lucina thrusted her sword directly into Robin's chest, piercing him clean all the way through, exiting out through his back. Robin's mouth frothed with blood which ran down the blade all the way back to Lucina's fingertips before dripping into the cold desert sand. Robin stared down at the blade that pierced him with a blank expression.

He gripped the blade and pushed himself off of it, falling backwards, to stare at the clear desert sky.

_'So, this is the end?'_

Robin couldn't help but smile. He stared at the auburn evening sky, and as the sun set, so did his last flickers of life.

His wife entered his view. Her eyes were empty and her face lost all tracings of sadness, which was instead replaced with a solemn stare. She gripped tightly to the Falchion which was still covered in his blood.

Robin coughed as the blood began to fill his mouth and she ran to him and laid his head on her thighs, cradling him as died. His breathing slowly softened as his lungs filled with blood.

"I'm sorry… Robin…" She whispered, as she closed her eyes, her tears dripping onto Robin's face. They splattered softly on his cheeks and ran down his face. But Robin himself shed no tears. In fact, he maintained a gentle smile as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"…You know… it's not so bad… dying… in your arms…" 

Robin chuckled through the blood, smiling at his wife, one last time. 

"Farewell… Lucina…"

"Robin?! You weren't--?!"

 _'He was faking it?!'_ Lucina realized.

He slowly removed the glove from his right hand. It was the same hand that bore the mark of Grima, the hand that shook violently no more, and caressed her cheek, splitting the tears that were streaming down her face.

He coughed one more time and choked on his blood, before his head fell back unsupported and his eyelids came to a close.

Robin was dead.

Lucina screamed and wailed in agony. She cried like a child, cradling and shouting incoherent words to her late husband.

 _'Robin, please! Please don't leave me!'_ She screamed in her mind. She ran her fingers along his face and then his body, struggling to find any sort of life left in him. But she couldn't. How could she?

Her sword pierced directly in the left side of his chest; directly through his heart.

By the time Chrom arrived, the scene was a complete mess. Lucina was covered in tears and blood, cradling her husband. Robin lay motionless in her lap, with a peaceful expression etched onto his face.

His best friend and son-in-law. Dead at the hands of his own daughter.

The other Shepherds arrived to the tragic scene. Chrom had to practically pry her off of Robin's corpse as she screamed and kicked at her father. Eventually, her screaming subsided as she fainted from the trauma, and Chrom carried her back to Robin's tent, her mother and sister stayed at her side. Frederick carried Robin's lifeless body to the medical tent as ordered by Chrom, but there was no use.

He already was dead.

Morgan and Noire stared at their father's motionless body. His once proud coats were soaked in blood and caked by the desert sand. There were traces of dried blood which ran down his cheeks, yet he seemed as gentle as he was when he was still alive.

"H-how… How did this happen?!" Morgan finally let out in a scream before crying into her sister's shoulder. Noire wrapped her arm around her and cried silently, and they both fell to their knees.

"Lucina… she… it was an accident…" Chrom tried to convince his granddaughters.

Or was he really trying to convince himself?

No, he knew the nature of his daughter. She was so dedicated to her cause and to him, but would she truly go this far?

It didn't add up, she clearly loved him, that much was certain. So he had no right to scold her for her actions. The Shepherds all had collectively taken a tragic loss that day, and being left behind by someone who could never be replaced.

The legendary Ylissian tactician Robin had fallen.

.

.

.

Lucina woke up in a cold sweat and immediately began screaming into the morning air.

"It was just a dream… it was just a dream…" She whispered quietly, rocking back and forth to comfort herself.

_'Any moment now, Robin is going to come through that door and kiss me good morning, and tell me how breakfast rations are ready. He's going to act annoyed at how I always sleep in and tease me about how a lazy girl can't save the world. Any moment now…'_

_'Please…'_

She felt a warm embrace as the door opened.

"Robin!"

She opened her eyes and tears streamed down her face.

"Robin, I missed you! I thought—"

"Lucina, I'm so sorry—It's just me." Her mother cried. Sumia heard her screaming and came to comfort her, but it was harder than she expected. She tried to act strong around her daughter, but she too was hurting. Robin was one of her best friends and an old flame; no one could act strong at the death of someone like that. Cynthia entered the tent soon after and embraced her sister as well.

"I-It's going to be okay, Lucina. We… We're here for you." Sumia cried into her shoulder. The three of them continued their embrace and cried silently until they cried themselves dry. Several hours passed and Lucina still refused to leave the tent, and leading the rest of the Shepherds to worry for her.

Death was something they always faced. Why should she be any different? Why was she so weak?

Coming from that dire future, she should have been extremely familiar with death. But why…? Why did it hurt her so much. Why now?

She rolled over onto Robin's side of the tent and onto his pillow. She took a deep breath in, crying as she smelled the familiar scent of his hair. She remembered longingly the mornings they would spend cuddling together until Robin would profusely apologize in embarrassment. Or the long nights where she would listen in on his silent, anxious mumbling, a soft kiss on the cheek would calm him down.

Lucina continued to cry into his pillow silently until she felt something underneath it.

_'A book?'_

She pulled it out and examined it. It was the same book that Robin always seemed to carry around. The same one he had shown her that morning which contained incomprehensible scribbling across every page.

It contained a garble of "letters" in Robin's horrid handwriting, but the fact the it was so uniform was what made it so peculiar. As she flipped through the pages, the string of letters seemingly became worse and worse.

Until finally, she found a sentence that she could read.

"Don't blame yourself, Lucina." It read.

Lucina's hand shook as she turned the page. On the top was yesterday's date.

A journal entry?

No, it couldn't be…

_  
Lucina, if you are reading this, either you've been digging through my stuff, or I'm already dead. I sincerely hope it's not the latter, but it likely is, considering I would have removed this entry by now._

_But that's beside the point._

_Ever since that day we went to the Plegian capital and Validar revealed his relationship to me, I began to feel his influence. I could hear his voice every night, whispering in my ear as I slept, until my own right hand, which bore Grima's insignia, seemed to awake to his influence. It shakes uncontrollably, particularly when I have an anxious heart, but despite Validar's best efforts, I still managed to maintain control. As I figured, my sheer resolve could overpower any influence he had over me._

_At least, that's what I thought until earlier today._

_I've betrayed the Shepherds, I've betrayed Chrom, and most importantly, I betrayed you. Even though Validar doesn't have the Fire Emblem, I handed him Chrom's Falchion, our only means of defeating the fell dragon. Worse yet, I even revealed to him how he could find the Fire Emblem. Treasonous offenses, I know, yet that isn't what I feel most guilty for. It's that I betrayed your trust, you, who had put your undying faith in me._

_There are several ways I predict this evening will turn out, yet if you found yourself reading this entry, it means that it was the situation I had feared. As I said before, do not blame yourself, Lucina. You acted precisely as I had predicted, and as a tactician, I cannot find it in myself to become angry when I played my cards perfectly._

_Yet, the greatest of my sins is still my selfishness. I could have ended this bitter course of fate earlier, yet I dragged out this paradise of mine until it reached the conclusion I had feared. And as a result of this, I can't imagine what you're going through right now now that your hands are stained with my blood, but please know that I do not blame you for my death. In fact, I would not even consider those events as you killing me. If you want someone to blame, then blame me. I killed me._

_You will move past my death, I promise. I know it may seem like the end of the world, but it isn't. However, if Chrom and you do not take this opportunity to stop Validar, then it truly _WILL_ be the end of the world. Despite the odds, I believe in you. Continue the fight for me as everything will lie onto you two now._

_Finally, my love, I know I'm not around anymore, but I still have one last selfish request. Promise me you'll find someone else who cares for you. Promise you won't be alone. I want you to be happy, Lucina. That's all I ever wanted._

_I'll never be able to truly say how much I care for you, and I understand that merely putting it on a paper and not professing it to you directly is insulting, but I believe my time is up. Should my predictions be correct, after I leave camp to clear my mind, you're going to follow me into the desert, and everything is about to unfold. Even if I'm correct, Lucina, please know that, despite everything we've been through, we are not pawns governed by an overarching presence like fate. We write our own destinies, but it just so happened that we were dealt a bad hand._

_Fate does not exist._

_We will meet again, perhaps in the next life? Then, it is only goodbye for now. And always remember that I love you._

_Your favorite traitor and lover-in-time,_

_Robin_

Lucina closed the book. He was right. There is no fate, or destiny, or any of that nonsense. However…

Karma wasn't a cruel mistress.

No, Karma is a bitch.


	24. Forward

_'Something's definitely not right…'_ Aerith thought. _'If the Black Materia appeared... then that means things are heading south... and fast!'_

Aerith peered her head out of the wagon, looking up at the blue sky. The sun was just over the horizon in front of them, meaning that it was going to set soon.

"Sir, how long did you say until we get there?" Aerith asked the wagon driver. He turned his head slightly and let out in a low gruff, "It's around a two day trip to Ylisstol."

"How long would it take to get from Ylisstol to the easternmost regions of Ylisse?"

"Another day, perhaps. You'll need to get a connecting ride there, and eastern-bound wagons in Ylisstol don't stop by too often." Aerith nodded her head.

"Thank you, sir."

_'I need to speak to the Planet. I shouldn't be able to hear its voice anywhere in this world, yet somehow I still feel drawn over there. Maybe there, I can finally get some answers…'_

.

.

.

"Lucina, are you sure you're okay?"

"…I-it doesn't matter. We don't have time to grieve anymore. Aerith's disappearance has bought us some valuable time. As long as we defeat Validar right now, Validar won't even have a chance to resurrect Grima."

"…That's right but…" Chrom was surprised at his daughter's newfound mental fortitude, but this only made him more worried. "…Don't you want to at least hold a funeral or a eulogy for… Robin?"

Chrom could hear her breathing patterns shift, but she quickly regained her composure.

"N-no, we will do it after… after it is all over. For now, we focus on preventing Grima's return."

Robin was buried at the top of the grassy hill in the middle of the desert. The beaten bronze sword he wielded when he first joined the Shepherds was placed on his grave. It held sentimental value to him, so his name and his date of death were etched onto the blade as a makeshift tombstone. Morgan and Noire left his favorite flowers next to his sword.

Cloud spent some time next to his grave. He patted the sword longingly and sighed.

"Some path we've taken, huh?" Cloud chuckled bitterly. "I know you… you sly bastard. This had to have been your choice. I can't argue with that… I just wish there would've have been some other way." His death was completely unexpected for everyone, save for Cloud, who was the only person Robin had confided in. He always was aware of the possibility, he just didn't expect it to come this early. Things must have truly taken a turn for the worst if Robin resorted to sacrificing his life. It was the sad, unfortunate truth of reality. He knew the consequences, and would be leaving behind his friends, his wife, and his two daughters. But Cloud knew Robin had calculated this many times before. He simply needed to trust that Robin made the right choice.

Chrom called out to Cloud in the distance.

"Well, it's time to finish this. I'll come back to visit you when it's all over. Later… buddy."

Cloud turned around and walked down the hill.

The Shepherds departed immediately and crossed through many villages near the heart of the Plegian country. The Grima followers stared blankly at them as they walked through the middle of town, only buying necessities that they were running low on. The logistics of the Shepherds had consequently suffered following Robin's death, and they needed a resupply immediately after the disaster at the Plegian castle and the Risen invader.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Lissa asked a man sitting on a rocking chair facing west. He did not respond, so she tapped on his back. "…Sir?"

He panned his head slowly and his blank, grey eyes met Lissa's.

"…the appointed… time… to the Dragon's… Table… our prayers… Grima…"

"Riiiiight… I'll just be backing away slowly then…" Lissa speed walked away and grabbed onto Donnel's arm.

"Donnel! These guys are creeping me out!"

"Well, what do ya reckon I should do about it?" Donnel responded with an equally uneasy expression.

"Take them down! I don't wanna see them anymore!" Lissa screamed at him.

"But miss Lissa! That'd be murder!"

Frederick came galloping in to the circle the Shepherds had formed in the middle of town.

"Sire!"

"Frederick! Have the scouts returned?" Chrom asked eagerly.

"Yes, milord. Validar is nowhere to be found, however Aversa was spotted near a great altar known to the Grimleal as the Dragon's Table." 

"Damn that Validar, sneaky bastard! Then we head further into Plegian territory, he's bound to be hiding nearby, else Aversa wouldn't be there. We make for this Dragon's Table, and quickly! Come, everyone!"

Locating the Dragon's Table was surprisingly easy, as many of the Grimleal were drawing closer to it. Once they had arrived in the grand courtyard, Aversa was already standing at the top of the courtyard steps, as if waiting for the Shepherds to arrive.

"Aversa!" Chrom yelled at her, and she gave a sinister smile in return.

"Welcome! I assume you're here to witness the resurrection of the Fell Dragon Grima?" Chrom scoffed.

"You jest! Valdiar does not even have the Fire Emblem! How could you possibly hope to revive Grima without it?" Aversa held a twisted smile.

"I suppose that's our little secret, now isn't it?"

Chrom grit his teeth. He didn't like this. While Aversa was definitely the type to bluff, in a game where the world was at stake, he wasn't willing to call.

"That doesn't change anything. We're still going to defeat you AND Validar. Only then will this cycle of pain and suffering finally end."

"We already know how this story ends—You and I both! And yet you rush here… Are you so eager to meet the fell dragon yourself? Or perhaps your own fatal destiny—you would have that realized first?"

"To hell with your destiny!" Lucina screamed. She was already shaking in fear and anger.

Aversa laughed in her face, with a hint of maniacal blush on her face.

"So, now you believe you can change fate? And here I thought Emmeryn had delusions of grandeur…"

"We've done it already!" Chrom fired back in spite.

"Your victory over sad little Gangrel? Or perhaps Walhart's defeat? Those were meant to happen. They were preordained. You are just another fool in motely, capering on the stage!"

"But… what about Emmeryn!" Lissa screamed.

"You changed only the method of her death. Either way, she was planted in the ground…"

"But that was Gangrel's will… Not yours… Not Validar's…" Frederick retorted. Aversa sighed.

"You aren't listening. All of this—every word and action—has been orchestrated… Gangrel held the exalt in contempt, yes, so Validar and I used him. In life AND death. The king's demise threw Plegia into chaos. It drove the people to Grima… Now their life force and rancor can be laid before the fell dragon en masse."

"You couldn't mean…" Chrom realized.

"It is called the Table for a reason, you naïve little man. It is where Grima feeds! The Grimleal have gladly offered themselves to him for ages. Even now, they pray for his return… Today the Table overflows with bounty, and their prayers will be answered!"

"I will never allow that to happen!"

"But it already HAS happened in our future. This moment was set a millennium ago."

"I will stop you! I will stop Grima!"

"Goodness! Now you're starting to sound like Walhart, the big bully. He intended to destroy Grima as well, you know… Our thanks, incidentally, for taking him off the stage for us."

"That's… why you gave us your ships and treasures but no soldiers… Get rid of Walhart, but keep the faithful Plegian to set your god's Table… There is nothing left to say."

"I suppose there isn't. Now come closer, Children of Naga. Come and meet your demise."

As the Shepherds approached Aversa, several Outrealm gates formed and from the sky, twelve figures clad in heavy plate armor, fell onto the courtyard.

"These twelve generals were great warriors in life… and even greater now, in death! I would introduce them one by one, but well, as you'll see, they're not much for talk. Besides, you'll meet them all soon enough!"

They moved forward slowly and methodically. General Mus took the center. The rest of the generals moved into hollow square formation.

"Ro—" Chrom turned behind him and corrected himself. "Morgan, what's your plan?"

Morgan grit her teeth.

_'What would have father done?'_

"We outnumber them! Wedge formation, everyone!" She ordered.

The Shepherds did as they were commanded and pushed forward too. Immediately, Frederick who was at the front of the wedge formation was taken out by a fierce combination of deadlords focusing their strikes on him, their vanguard. Kjelle and Yarne were next who simply could not break their line of defense. One by one, the Shepherds were fed into the gauntlet of deadlords, and each being overrun by their sheer strength. They were mercilessly swept aside, and more Shepherds would give their futile attempts to break the formation.

"T-They're too strong! Oh, father… I've failed you." Morgan cried.

"No, they're not too strong, our formation is just wrong!" Noire yelled. "Everyone, grab the injured and put them in the back. Invert the wedge formation immediately. We counter their line of defense with our own!"

The Shepherds reacted accordingly and back of the wedge moved to support the front. Two of the Deadlords fell to their knees when they were blasted by a barrage of anima magic.

"Now, pour into their hollow square formation! We need to break it up and get Chrom over to defeat Aversa!" Noire smiled with a maniacal grin, one that sent chills down even Aversa's spine. A chaotic grin matched with her tactical wit would prove to be quite the opposition to the Grimleal, and Aversa let out a small groan as the Shepherds continued to advance forward. 

"LET THESE HELLSPAWN FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SHEPHERDS!"

The Shepherds were able to split the hollow square formation vertically in half. Once they had parted the formation, they encompassed the enemy into small ovals. Chrom used the small window between the formations to quickly dash over to Aversa, spear in hand.

"A final question, witch, before you die—" He snarled at her.

"Oh? Then perhaps one final answer, boy, before you fail…" She cooed back.

"How…? How are you going to revive Grima without the Fire Emblem?"

"Oooh, I can't tell you that, sorry." She giggled. She took to the skies on her dark Pegasus and rained Nosferatu blasts on Chrom from above. He was helpless to her ranged combat and dove for the pillars to provide protection from her attack.

Aversa aimed her blast at the pillar next to him, and removed a chunk from the base, causing a domino effect that was meant to crush Chrom. With his quick instincts, he rolled out of harm's way, but directly into Aversa's continued barrage of blasts.

Chrom tried his best to deflect the blasts, but without the Falchion, he had no blessings to aid him. The blast erupted in a ball of purple fire and knocked Chrom into the stairway and he rolled down back to the bottom.

He pulled himself up with his spear and resumed to his battle stance, not one to falter at just a bit of his own blood spilled.

Chrom hurled his spear at Aversa who landed on top of a pillar. Her Pegasus jumped over the spear and it sailed past her, lodging itself into the adjacent pillar behind her. She rose to the sky and in a deathly drop, plunged at Chrom with her own lance to kill him on the steps of the courtyard.

"Behind you." Chrom smiled.

Holding onto her Pegasus' foot was none other than Cloud.

 _'What?!'_ Aversa screamed internally. _'How in Grima's name did he latch onto my pegasus?! I must have been at least twenty meters in the sky!'_

Even if Cloud wasn't in his weakened state, Aversa was indeed at an elevation that even Cloud could not reach by jumping alone. However, during Aversa's barrage of attacks, the spear that Chrom launched in her direction was not meant to hit her, instead, was used as a bar for Cloud to jump onto and propel him into the air and onto Aversa, barely able to catch her by her Pegasus' foot.

Cloud rammed his Lohengrin into the stomach of the Pegasus as it kicked and whinnied in pain. Both he and Aversa were bucked off and were spiraling to the ground. Cloud instinctively rolled on impact but Aversa had no such luck. She fell gracefully from the mount and landed on the ground with a resounding thud.

Chrom wasted no time and jumped into the air, holding his sword pointing downward, performing the famous Ylissian sword style finisher. He landed directly on Aversa with his blade cutting through her body and stabbing deep into the ground.

She coughed on the blood and scratched at the floor, writhing around and grasping at nothing. As the blade continued to sink deeper into her pinned body, Chrom expected her to call for her master Validar, or maybe curse him, hell maybe at least scream in pain, but Aversa did none of them. She let the blood flow through her mouth in silence until finally she cried.

"W-Where… is Robin…? Where… is my brother? Why is h-he not here?!" She asked.

"Robin is your…?!" Chrom was taken aback, but Cloud finished for him.

"He's dead, Aversa."

She put her head down, basking her face in her own blood.

"Y-you're lying…" She whispered.

"…I wish I was." Cloud replied coldly. "But his death was his choice, and he died knowing that we would stop your father from resurrecting Grima. That was his dream, and all that's left is for us to realize it for him."

Whether she was wallowing in pain or sorrow was unknown to Chrom and Cloud. They stood that way for several moments, staring at her pathetic form until they finally made out what she was whispering.

"M-mount prism." She finally let out. "You'll find the girl at… mount prism…"

"Aerith?!"

"H-hurry… stop my master… please…" Aversa scratched her fingernails furiously into the blood that ran along the cracks in the stone tiling. "…Please…"

She died with a painful expression on her face. Sprawled out at clawing away at nothing, her fingertips covered in blood. And the expression she wore was one full of regret and sorrow, which contrasted the face of content which belonged to her late brother. Chrom pitied her, she who claimed to serve Validar and Grima. She, who believed in the all powerful master plan of fate. She, the once condescending and wretched Aversa instead would die in a fit of indignation.

.

.

.

Cloud feels a warmth surrounding him.

Peaceful.

_'It's warm and relaxing... I think I'll sleep in a little longer. But, what's that smell?_

_Flowers, I think? That's weird. There's no flowers in the slums… I must be dead.'_

_"You okay?" A delicate voice softly asks. Cloud opens his eyes._

_'An angel?' Cloud blinks a few times to readjust his vision._

_"Hello, hello!" The voice says again. A girl is looking down at him, confused. Cloud sits up immediately._

_"Where am I?" Cloud asks immediately._

_"This is a church in the Sector 5 slums." She answers, and looks up at the destroyed ceiling. "You fell on top of me. It really gave me a scare."_

_Cloud looks up at the hole in the ceiling._

_"…I came crashing down?"_

_"The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're lucky."_

_"Flower bed… Is this yours?" Cloud gets up to move off of the flowers then dusts himself off. "Sorry about that." He apologizes, while scratching the back of his head._

_"That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place." She smiles at him. It's a familiar face._

_"...Don't you remember me?" She asks. Cloud racks his mind trying to remember where he saw her._

_"Yeah, I remember… You were selling flowers." He finally recalls._

_"Oh, I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers." She smiles, before kneeling down and fixing the flowers that Cloud landed on. He watches her for a bit. She tends the flowers gently with a soft smile on her face._

_"Say, do you have any materia?"_

_"Yes, some." Cloud replies, unsure why she is asking. "Nowadays you can find materia anywhere."_

_"…But mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing." She frowns, grabbing the plain white materia in her hair and showing it to Cloud._

_"…Good for nothing? You probably just don't know how to use it." She raises her eyebrow at Cloud._

_"No, I do… It just doesn't do anything." She repeats. "I feel safe just having it. It was my mother's…"_

_She looks up to the sky for a moment, but then returns to fixing the flowers._

_"Oh! Now that you mention it… we don't know each other's names, do we?"_

_"I'm Cloud." He tells her. She smiles as she mentally takes note of it. Finally, she tells him her name._

_"I'm_

.

.

."

Cloud woke up in a cold sweat and grabbed immediately at his left arm.

 _'It's still there.'_ Cloud sighed in relief, and rolled his left sleeve back down.

"Ah, you're awake. I suppose it's now my turn to sleep?" Chrom chuckled, before resting his head on his arms.

"Chrom, is Mount Prism sacred ground?"

"Yes, it is." Frederick answered, sitting at the front of the horse-drawn carriage. "It is said to be where the first exalt paid tribute to Naga."

"She's an Ancient." Cloud remembered, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He was already used to the headaches at this point. "Aerith is an Ancient. She must be attempting to speak to the Planet at Mount Prism."

"A _what_? Cloud, what in Naga's name is an Ancient?"

"It's hard to explain... But that must be why she's heading there. We'll be able to find wherever there is holy ground."

"There is an altar at the peak of the mountain." Frederick commented.

"That's it! That's where she's going to be." Cloud bit his thumb nervously. "We can't make any stops, Validar is bound to get to her before we do."

 

"The Outrealm Portal... He could arrive there in an instant, before we even have a chance to stop him." Frederick realized.

"Hold on, we don't know if the information that Aversa gave us died with her." Chrom reasoned. "Perhaps she didn't get the chance to tell Valdiar, and even then, the worse they can do is summon Risen using the portal, correct? They have not shown the potential to use it for teleportation. Even so, Aerith has a travel time too. Perhaps we can catch up with her even before she gets there, after all, we now know where she is heading."

"R-right…" Cloud sighed in relief.

"So we'll get there as fast as we can, but you shouldn't stress yourself thinking that we're not going to make it in time." Chrom gave Cloud a reassuring thumbs-up. Cloud smiled and shook his head.

"...Robin's reassuring attitude is starting to wear off on you."

"Pardon? If anything, it is I who wore off on him." Chrom laughed, and Cloud just smirked.

"…It's only been three days and I miss that bastard already." Cloud sighed.

"You and me both, Cloud… you and me both…"


	25. In Time

Aerith wiped the sweat off her brow and uncapped her water flask, downing the last of its contents and frowning when finding out that the water had gotten unpleasantly warm. She was no stranger to hardship and endured many during her adventures with Cloud.

"I'm stronger than I look." She would tell Cloud, however that was in part so that he would not worry for her as much as he did. He did worry for her a lot. Perhaps he took his role of her bodyguard a bit too seriously? Perhaps her payment was a little _too_ good? Regardless, her statement to him was being put to the test as she climbed Mount Prism horribly under-prepared.

The path to the summit was rocky and dangerous, and it was not easy to get any proper footing. The gravely walkway would occasionally give way and slide down the side of the mountain, and Aerith would hold onto anything until the danger became manageable. Her leather boots were now very effectively broken-in, however they did not provide as much traction as she would like. The zigzagging pathway up the mount was seemingly endless as Aerith looked upward, watching the rising sun cast a shadow over the mountain and down below to the field at its western side.

Finally, the top of the mountain had completely flattened off for a much easier terrain. The summit was lush and green and full of life, due to a small stream of crystal clear water running across the length of it. Aerith knelt down and splashed her face with the refreshing mountain water to cool herself off, until deciding to dip herself completely in it and relaxing it the soft stream that gently ran through her hair.

Was it the sound of the running water? No.

 _'I can hear their voice.'_ Aerith realized.

As she reminisced the familiar feeling of being surrounded by water following her death, she ran her fingers along the flow until her eyes trailed upward the stream to an elevated platform where the water had sourced. She exited the stream and shook herself down, before making her way up the platform, utilizing it as a makeshift altar.

She knelt down and bent over, kissing the ground as her sign of respect, then pulled herself upright and brought her hands together. She needed to get some answers, and was prepared to do it the only way she could.

"Please, spirits of the Planet, hear my prayer. Lend me your knowledge, I ask. I need… to know..."

The palms of her hand illuminated with a bright light as she felt her consciousness fall backward in a dreamlike trance, a feeling similar to post-death state of limbo where she felt surrounded by white nothingness. It was an ethereal feeling of tranquility, floating around in the void seemingly without a care in the world.

"Why is the Black Materia here? What does it mean?" Aerith asked into the nothingness which surrounded her. If she was still an omniscient being who watched over the Planet, this lack of knowledge wouldn't be a problem, however here she found herself searching for answers where nothing exists.

She received no response.

"Please, spirits, answer me." She begged. "I can't put this all on Cloud anymore. Not this time…"

A shrill screech echoed in her ears and she felt her heartbeat rise sporadically, filling her with the familiar feeling of impending doom. The white nothingness that surrounded her drained itself, leaving her in a black empty space.

Estuans interius

Ira vehementi

**Sephiroth**

_'A forest of some sort?_

_There's a light at the end. Am I supposed to head that direction?'_

_"Cloud, can you hear me?" she asks as she pops her head out from behind a tree._

_"Yeah, I hear you. Sorry for what happened." Cloud responds automatically._

_He puts his hand to his mouth, unsure of what causes him to speak involuntarily._

_"Don't worry about it."_

_"…I can't help it…" Cloud responds again._

_"Oh." She disappears behind the tree and Cloud runs after her. When he rounds the tree, she's gone._

_"Then, why don't you REALLY worry about it?" She asks. Cloud turns around, and she's emerges from a tree behind him._

_"…"_

_"…And take care of yourself..." She says._

_'Why does it sound like its goodbye?'_

_"…So you don't have a breakdown, okay?"_

_"What do you mean?" Cloud asks. He tries to move closer to her to see her face, but she jumps behind a tree, and by the time Cloud gets there, she's gone._

_"This must be my destiny… I now know what I must do." He hears behind him again, and turns around._

_"…Wait!"_

_"Goodbye, Cloud."_

_She walks off into the light at the end of the forest._

_"Stop! Don't go! I still have so many things… to ask you…" Cloud tries to run over to her, but his feet gain no traction on the ground. He desperately tries to catch up with her as she enters that bright light at the end._

_"Don't leave me! Aerith!"_

Cloud got up in a jolt and immediately stuck his head outside of the carriage window to vomit.

"Gods, Cloud, what's wrong?! Are you motion sick again?" yelled Chrom while patting him on the back. Cloud wiped his mouth with his sleeve and drank his entire canteen, before throwing it aside.

"I-It's happening again." Cloud remembered. "When she went off to the Forgotten Capital…"

"Forgotten— What? Get a hold of yourself, man! Are you ill? I'll call Lissa to heal you right away! ...Or is it your trauma from the war?" Chrom put his hand to his head and sighed. "I suppose I asked too much from you over these few years." Cloud completely ignored him and stared intensely at Chrom.

"Something big is going to happen soon. There's a disaster waiting for us at Mount Prism."

"W-What are you talking about, Cloud?!"

"These events parallel those that occurred three years ago! Aerith goes off on her own to pray to the Planet… and then…" Cloud wracked his brain for answers where none arose.

"Milord, we've made it to the base of the mountain." Frederick interrupted.

"Good, now we just have to wait for the rest—" Cloud swung open the carriage door and looked up at the sky. The storm clouds were already forming above.

"Chrom! The sky changed color already and we haven't even begun our ascent up Mount Prism!" Cloud yelled. "Something is happening up there right now!"

Chrom looked overhead and a nasty crimson spiral as opposed to its usual purple hue.

"Damn the Gods!" Chrom yelled, realizing the time constraints. "Forget the climbing, I'm sending everyone up one by one by Pegasus or by Wyvern! Cloud, I'm sending you up there first! Take Frederick's Wyvern and head straight up, and we'll follow you as soon as we can!"

"Right!"

"Now go! And Godspeed, Cloud!" Chrom yelled. Cloud leaped up and onto the wyvern's back, swinging onto it using its harness, then cut the rope that bound it to the wagon. Cloud smacked his heels on its side in an attempt to get it airborne, but the wyvern simply refused to move.

"Fly, damn it!" Cloud growled in frustration. Frederick gave it a shrill whistle but the dragon merely perked its head up its attention but still refused to move.

"Forgive me, Frederick!" Cloud yelled. He grabbed the paring knife from his boot and stabbed it into the rear leg of the Wyvern. It kicked and flailed around, trying to get Cloud off, until it finally it was airborne. Cloud wrestled the Wyvern's harness in midair to get it to fly upward to the summit until he finally got control of it once he was at a height where he could see the Shepherd's caravans beginning to arrive at the base of the mountain. Upon looking back up to the summit of the mountain, Cloud was attacked with a torrent of arrow fire from above

 _'Damn! They know we're here!'_ Cloud pulled the Wyvern into a hard right, rounding the circumference of the mountain, trying to dodge the arrow rain. One arrow hit its mark and pierced the Wyvern's wing. It desperately tried to flap, even smacking against the mountain wall in an attempt to gain more altitude but it simply could not ascend any further.

Cloud jumped from the Wyvern onto the mountain, anchoring his Lohengrin into a crack between the rocks, then spinning rapidly around the handle to gain momentum until he dislodged the Lohengrin during the apex of his spin to launch himself up. He made it close to the top, and climbed the rest of the distance furiously until he reached the summit, where archers surrounded the circumference, waiting for him.

The Risen Chief brought down his hand and the archers let out another flurry of arrows. Cloud fully utilize the size of his weapon, using the blade, crossguard, and even hilt to block the arrow barrage, but some stray arrows still got passed his rapid defense and pierced Cloud's thigh and shoulder.

The pain only pushed Cloud further. He ignored the fatigue that crept unto his body and the uncharacteristic immense weight he felt on his sword.

_'Keep going! You cannot fail this time! You WILL not fail this time!'_

Cloud's veins on his arms and neck were swollen into lightning bolts as he pushed his body to its physical limit. He tore through the archers and the reinforcements without any more care for his body. When merely slashing through the incoming horde of Risen was becoming ineffective, Cloud began picking up the weapons of the fallen Risen, and launching it at the stragglers who moved away from the horde.

_'I can feel Aerith's presence! She's up that stream!'_

When Cloud's legs refused to move any further, he snapped the shaft of the arrows that were sticking out of his legs like a pincushion, leaving the arrowhead in. Cloud used a quick fire cast to burn the hole closed until it stopped bleeding but instead his very skin fused together from the heat.

Finally, the first wave of Shepherds were able to make it to the top, one by one. Cloud ignored them and continued mowing through the incoming waves of Risen.

"He's on a rampage! All fighters, protect Cloud's flank! All clerics, focus on healing Cloud remotely! Keeping him alive and swinging is your priority!" Chrom ordered.

The lone figure in a sea of Risen enemy was splitting his way through and making his way forward.

Cloud could no longer feel the pain of his wounds, nor the gentle sensation of the mending. He couldn't even feel the blood that was dripping down his legs, because none of that mattered anymore.

 _'Save Aerith!'_ Every instinct in his body screamed at him. So he continued, leaving a path of destruction in his wake through anything that stood in his path to her. But his fury was interrupted by the frantic warning of a voice behind him.

"Cloud, above you!"

Cloud tried to jump out of the way, but the fatigue had worn him down enough, slowing him down for a mere half second. From the sky, the Outrealm knight fell downward and, in a plunging strike, burrowed his longsword deep into Cloud's left calf.

The Outrealm knight raised his fist up and it crackled with energy. It seemed like a relatively small bundle of energy until the very clouds that formed overhead struck the knight's hand and formed a visible shard of lightning energy that illuminated in his hands.

The sword was lodged way too deeply into Cloud's calf. It pinned him down completely, and Cloud desperately tried to remove it but it was so deep into the ground that the crossguard was already touching Cloud's leg. The blade itself must've been at least two feet deep into the ground, and it would be impossible to remove the sword without being in an standing upright position.

The knight brought down the lightning bolt in a great crash. It exploded on Cloud's back, turning his reinforced heavy steel plating armor a bright orange as it sizzled, burning Cloud's inner clothing and skin, and causing his heart to stop completely. The heartbeat returned, but Cloud screamed in agony as he was undergoing cardiac arrest.

The knight charged a second bolt, raising his right hand once again and summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky. Cloud's arms fidgeted violently as he struggled to pull the sword out of his leg. He could not find a proper grip as the electricity coursing through his veins caused his muscles to either spasm of fail completely. The knight brought down another bolt of lightning onto Cloud's back, whose heat already deformed Cloud's plated armor.

Cloud heart stopped once again and his pupils lost their azure glow, but then it pumped violently once more and he vomited blood upon returning.

Heavy internal bleeding. All of his internal organs were ruptured from the blasts. He struggled to even lift his torso but attempted to remove the sword again.

The knight brought his fist up once more, to charge a third bolt of lightning. Before allowing the lightning to strike onto his hand, the knight instead pointed his greatsword skyward and allowed the lightning to discharge the blade of his weapon instead. It crackled with electricity and the energy imbued the blade with a glowing yellow light. It illuminated the sky like a small sun and he raised it to slam it down on Cloud to finally kill him.

Cloud finally gave up on removing the sword on his leg and instead firmly grasped his leg and jerked it to the side, allowing the blade to cut through his bone, muscle, and tissue and freeing his leg. Now free from the pin, Cloud rolled onto his burning back and got onto one knee, swinging the Lohengrin overhead. The two swords collided with an eruption of power, sending a shock-wave around the area as the lightning discharged from the blade into the ground.

But then, the Lohengrin snapped. His greatsword that Emmeryn once had entrusted to him, the sword that won him countless of battles, and regretfully took countless of lives, snapped when Cloud needed it most.

Yet, through all this misfortune, Cloud simply refused to lose. He followed through the swing, and although half of the blade broke off, it meant that it was no longer pressing against the knight's greatsword. This meant that Cloud was able to continue swinging it until it was perpendicular with the knight's torso.

Now with a clear shot, Cloud rammed in forward while leaning to the right. The knight's downward swing with his greatsword cut Cloud's left arm almost completely off his shoulder, but Cloud brought all of his strength to his legs to spring forward at the knight and stab him in the chest from underneath. He knocked the knight on his back and the thrusting force still allowed the blunted blade to pierce through the knight's cloth-covered armor, pinning him to the ground. Cloud didn't care if the knight was defeated. He jumped off of him and grabbed the broken tip of the Lohengrin, stabbing it into the ground to pull himself forward.

"Aerith, I'm coming!" Cloud roared, using sheer willpower to keep his body from dying. He simply refused to die.

_Cloud dodged the swarms of monsters in the Forgotten Capital. He even abandoned his friends behind him and wasted absolutely no time cutting down anything that would dare stand in his way between him and Aerith._

_'I have to hurry! If I don't... Aerith... She'll-'_

_Finally, past that entrance, Cloud could hear the serene sound of water, gently flowing around the basin._

_'She has to be there. I'm sure of it!'_

_He made it. There she was, praying silently on the top of the stairway._

_'I made it in time...' Cloud let out a sigh of relief. He ran up the stairs but at the first step he fell to his knees in pain. He struggled to overcome it, but the bittersweet anger that Aerith would show to him once they reunited was more than enough to keep him moving._

_"Stay right there, Aerith, I'm coming!" He called out to her, running up the stairs._

_He watched as an angel descended from the heavens._

_'...No...'_

_Cloud raised his hand out to her._

_"AERITH!"_

_She opened her eyes from her prayer and greeted Cloud with a smile._

_The immense blade rammed through Aerith's back, cutting directly through her and into the ground. The materia she carried from her mom fell out her hands and rolled down the stairway. Her eyes closed and her head bobbed down, losing all support from her spinal column, until finally..._

_Aerith was dead. Cloud did not make it in time._

Cloud's body was practically falling apart, his limbs just barely hanging on by whatever mere fibers of muscle was left. He bit down his lower lip, causing it to bleed profusely, in order to prevent himself from screaming in pain. Cloud continued to use the broken tip of his Lohengrin to stab into the ground and pull himself forward, inching closer and closer up the hill and get closer to Aerith.

The way the afternoon sun set blinded Cloud as he crawled his way to the top. Only a kneeling, shadowy figure could be seen at the top. Through the silhouette and his vision getting hazier from the blood loss, Cloud could not see her face.

He wiped the blood that dripped down his forehead and covered his eyes.

Perhaps it was just a glimpse? Cloud could just barely make out Aerith in her trance-like prayer was smiling gently, and a faint glow could be seen from the clasped palms of her hands.

Was it just his imagination? No... it couldn't be. It wasn't a smile, but more of a patient smirk that Aerith wore, as if she was waiting for Cloud to arrive.

 _'Almost there! You're going to make it! Just keep going!'_ The voice encouraged him further. It was the small boost he needed, and the pain seemed to drain from his body as he pictured himself embracing her once more.

But a lone, godforsaken voice silenced the battlefield.

"You're a persistent one, Cloud. Allow me to end your suffering."

The Masamune pierced Cloud's neck from behind, clean through his throat.

The angel who descended from the heavens removed the blade from Cloud's neck and touched the blood that dripped down his immense katana. It was warm and thick, which made him smile. Once he finished playing with the blood, he snapped his fingers and an object emerged from Cloud's pocket.

The Black Materia.

"Thank you for bringing this back to me, Cloud. I was beginning to get lonely without it."

"…S-Sephir-roth…" Cloud choked, unable to breath as the blood gushed out of his throat and mouth. With whatever ounce of his strength left, Cloud threw the blade shard that he held onto at Sephiroth, but he effortlessly caught it between his two fingers. Sephiroth bent down at Cloud, and stabbed the shard into the bottom of his jaw in order to prop his head upright, forcing Cloud's head to stare straight ahead instead of crumbling into the ground as the last, fleeting sparks of his life faded away.

"I want you to watch as I take everything from you..." Sephiroth whispered in his ear. "...and relish in your suffering as I take her away from you, once again."

Sephiroth's black wing emerged from his back as he took to the skies.

Cloud could no longer fight, move, or even breath. He lifted his hand up with the last of his strength.

"A-Aerith… I'm sorry…"

From the start, everything was pitted against Cloud. It was as if fate itself refused to let Aerith live, and did everything it could to take her back...

The one-winged angel himself, as if acting upon the will of God, descended down to the earth, in order to retrieve the heavens' lost property.

It was unjustifiably cruel. Just as the events had unfolded that happened three years ago at the Forgotten Capital. Cloud wanted nothing more than to cradle her in his arms. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright and that they would fight Sephiroth together. She no longer had to everything alone, and he would follow her to the ends of the world if he needed to.

But she would be taken away from him without warning. Killed right in front of his eyes. Then damned to continue to live on, forever wishing he could do something different. And the cruelest part of this was that only now…

Cloud remembered everything.

As his vision faded to black, being embraced by the cold arms of death, Cloud was forced to watch again as Sephiroth descended from above, raising the Masamune in both hands to murder Aerith in front of him all over again.

_"It's looking pretty bad, huh?"_

_Shut up._

_"Though, it's nothing I couldn't handle!"_

_Shut up._

_"You've been slacking off again, Cloud! You haven't even accomplished the very thing you were sent here to do!"_

_Shut up!_

_"Aerith's going to die… again, Cloud."_

_No, she won't! Not this time._

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_I couldn't prevent it... I was too weak... But I made a promise to myself, that I would never let that happen again!_

_"Oh?"_

_I don't ever want to feel that way again. I don't want her to suffer like that again. I just... can't lose her again._

_"You seem certain."_

_I am certain. And I will protect her._

_"That's the spirit, Cloud! Looks like you still have some fight left in you. However, if you need some help, all you have to do is ask!"_

_You really don't know when to shut up, do you?_

_"If I did, you would've given up a long time ago, wouldn't you? So much for my living legacy…"_

_So that annoying voice that's been pestering me this entire time… it WAS you, Zack…_

_"The one and only."_

_Then… what would you have done in my situation?_

_"Hmm... I would probably hold onto her ribbon that you keep tied around your arm to give me strength. I gotta say… she cares a lot for you, Cloud, it's making me a bit jealous."_

_…_

_"Anyways, on the count of three, I want you to give it everything you got. Can you do that for me, Cloud?"_

_Y-yeah..._

_"Then, go. Let's finish this."_

_Zack, wait! Before I go--_

_"One."_

_\--I need to--_

_"Two."_

_\--tell you that--_

_Three. Cloud sighed._

_'I promise I will fulfill your legacy. I won't fail this time.'_

Aerith eyes slowly opened as she awoke from her prayer, and she was greeted by Cloud's smiling face. He was standing over her, who seemed to be knocked onto her back during the prayer. 

But, Cloud? And a smiling face? A rare sight indeed. She almost never saw Cloud smile. Most of the time, it was a little smirk, or a chuckle, but never _ever_ would he smile directly at anyone. His stoic and cold personality would never falter. His iconic emotionless tendencies is what kept him so focused, and such a threat to anyone who met him on the battlefield. It was a part of him she had come to accept about him. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It just made cracking that rough exterior ever so sweeter. 

But this contrasted everything Aerith had come to learn about Cloud. Now, he was genuinely smiling at her. He looked absolutely at peace, as if the entire weight of the world was finally lifted off his shoulders. And his gentle, reassuring smile seemed to speak to her as if everything was going to be alright. 

"Y'know, Aerith, you left me so suddenly, I never got to tell you how I felt..." Cloud spit out some blood and dropped to his knees. 

"C-Cloud?!" 

Only now she saw that his body was completely ravaged. His left arm was barely hanging onto his shoulder, his leg was shredded, his throat was pierced all the way through, underneath his jaw was a large gash that drenched him in his own blood. Worse of all, he was impaled directly through the back by Sephiroth. The Masamune, which was poised to kill her a second time, was cut short by Cloud, using his own body as a shield. He would not let it get to her again. No. 

But now... 

Cloud finally made it in time. 

_'Oh god, Cloud… he's injured… As I feared, Sephiroth has returned! …I need to—'_ Aerith's frantic thoughts were cut short by Cloud's calm laughter. 

It was so ironic. He spent so much of his life obsessing over her death, and at the moment she actually was brought back, he forgot the very thing he promised himself to never forget. The instance that changed his life forever. 

But finally, it all returned. His memories: the Cloud Strife had returned. And seeing her smiling face one last time and knowing that she would live on was all he needed. That's all he ever wanted, after all... 

"This time… it's my sacrifice. Thank you for everything, Aerith." 

"N-no… Cloud… y-you're--" 

The entirety of Cloud's life began to play backwards. 

From reuniting with Aerith, 

Fighting alongside the Shepherds, 

Saving the world against Sephiroth, 

Adventuring across the world, past the dirty walls of Midgar, 

Making friends with those who shared their childish, idealistic dreams together, 

Until finally, his flashback ended with meeting Aerith for the first time. 

After all, this was when his life truly began. 

... 

"Hey, flower girl..." 

"...?" 

"I love you." 

Sephiroth removed the Masamune from Cloud and prepared to stab Aerith who was still completely stunned. 

But Cloud's irises swirled back into its deep blue and his aura awakened, bursting out of his body in a bright blue explosion. 

His LIMIT returned. 

Cloud turned around and grabbed Sephiroth's blade, ramming it back into his own stomach again. Sephiroth tried to remove Cloud from the sword, but Cloud held fast onto the blade, refusing to let it get to Aerith like he did three years ago. The coursing LIMIT which ran through his body seemed to fuse his body with the sword, locking it into place, and to Sephiroth's disgust. 

But Cloud's injuries did their damage and he could feel himself fading away. The strength in his grip was weakening, and his life was slipping away fast. He could no longer distinguish the world around him anymore, just the lone, shapeless figure in figure in front of him, and the embodiment of salvation behind him. 

__'Zack, give me your strength. Just once more!'_ _

… 

A large object fell from the Outrealm portal in front of Cloud. It landed with a resounding thunk, digging into the ground, right within Cloud's reach. 

__'Zack, you stupid, stupid bastard… but I guess this is going to have to do.'_ _

Cloud chuckled and smiled. 

__'Aerith is safe now.'_ _

Cloud gripped the Buster sword. 

The worn leather wrapping on the handle was welcoming to him, a nostalgic familiarity that he missed. He once wielded this weapon with pride, until he felt he was no longer worthy to use it when he failed to protect Aerith. 

But this time, he was going to use it again: to fulfill its purpose and complete Zack's legacy. 

He exploded once more with a bright blue aura. And with both hands gripping firmly onto the Buster sword, he charged at Sephiroth, going deeper into his blade, until finally he was at the hilt of the Masamune. Blood didn't even seem to gush out of his wounds anymore. 

"What?!" 

Cloud's body physically shouldn't be able to move anymore, much less continue to sustain even further injury, but his very essence was burning inside of him, pushing him into a state of absolute tranquil rage. His eyes were affixed with determination, however, Sephiroth immediately recognized that look in Cloud's eye. His irises were glowing in its bright blue spiral, but the pupils itself had already gone grey. 

Cloud was already dead. 

_OMNISLASH_

Cloud's blue aura blazed further as his body seemingly phased through the Masamune. He flew through Sephiroth, slashing him through the chest, then in the same motion, glided through again and again and again in quick succession from infinitely many angles at impossible levels of speed. And just when his barrage seemed over, Cloud sailed to the top of Sephiroth and slammed him into the ground, at the center of the Risen horde. 

_BRAVER_

Cloud rose further into the air and lifted the Buster sword above his head, then in a instant, dove into Sephiroth and crashed upon his body with the Buster sword. His body, now overflowing with LIMIT, caused an explosion of energy, knocking away the rest of the Risen off the sides of the mountain and illuminating the afternoon sky into a bright blue light. The shockwave swept the swirling storm clouds away, revealing a clear twilight sky, until finally... 

Sephiroth was defeated. 

.

.

.

_'…I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this... Losing another comrade.'_

"How is Aerith handling it, Frederick?" Chrom asked his knight. He shook his head solemnly.

"Not good, milord. She hasn't responded to anything all day."

Chrom sighed.

"Just give her some time, I think that—" Chrom was interrupted by Aerith, who entered the tent without a sound.

"Aerith?!"

"I'm sorry… Chrom." She whispered. "I was unable to protect the Fire Emblem…"

"You weren't able to protect it?!" Frederick shouted in anger.

"Not now, Frederick! Aerith has done her best, and she's suffering enough already…"

"But with it, Validar will be able to resurrect Grima!"

"I know… I know… I said that I never believed in fate but… this was something that I feared would happen regardless of any plan that Robin and I set up."

"But milord, we're not going to make it in time to stop Validar anymore! We're halfway across the Ylissian continent!"

"I understand that! But there's just some things that—"

"Chrom… please head to the altar." Aerith let out in another whisper-like voice.

"Aerith, I don't think this is the time for—" 

"There's someone waiting for you. Please… go…"

Chrom nodded his head and left the tent, making his way to the altar that was at the top of the stream. He knelt down and prayed silently.

No response.

 _'What I am doing here…? The world is about to come to an end soon and Grima's about to be resurrected in Plegia yet I'm wasting my time here praying?'_ Chrom stood up and began to walk away in frustration. Suddenly, from behind him, the altar illuminated in a bright light as Chrom's chest burned in agony. He screamed in pain, and Lucina, who was watching at a distance, ran to his side.

"Father!"

"Welcome, Awakener. Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger." The voice rang out.

"W-who?" 

"Naga?" Chrom asked in disbelief.

"Yes, my child. It is I, the divine dragon Naga."

Chrom was stunned. Why would a god suddenly decide to appear in front of him and his daughter?

"You are of the exalted blood, Chrom. I deem you worthy to be baptized in fire, so that you may become my true son."

"With all due respect, Divine Naga, I do not understand what you are talking about."

"You wish to seek power to defeat Grima, no? Is that not why you have come here?"

"N-Not really, no. I came here to rescue a friend. And I believe she was the one who called me here to meet you?"

"Yes, that child, Aerith. She is not one of my children, no, yet she was still able to contact me... Even without the Fire Emblem, she was able to perceive my voice and wish for my aid."

"Not one of your children... Aerith isn't... human?" Lucina asked.

"So that's what he meant…" Chrom realized, but quickly shook his head. "...That's beside the point right now. What of this 'Baptism of Fire?'"

"I can bless you with the strength to defeat Grima, but know this: I am no god."

"But milady, you are the divine dragon?" Lucina argued.

"So do sons of man name me. But I am no creator. I possess not the powers of making or unmaking. And neither does Grima. Neither of us bears the power to destroy the other utterly."

"Then, what power can you grant me?" Chrom asked.

"With my blessing, thou may draw forth Falchion's true might. The blade of the exalts shall again strike like the dragon's fang. Your strength will then be my equal."

"…There's just one thing, milady. I no longer have the Falchion. It is with Validar now." Chrom admitted.

"But you do, do you not? Is that not the Falchion in the scabbard at your daughter's hip?"

"The Parallel Falchion? I did not think--"

"It is the same blade that you gave to your daughter in an alternate future. It is the Falchion no less."

"Father. It was your blade once, and it is yours again. Please wield it once more, and defeat Grima with your strength." Chrom nodded his head.

"I will." Lucina handed her father the blade and he held it, kneeling before Naga, offering the blade to her.

Naga's astral body placed her hands on the Falchion, and blessed it with a divine light.

"Know this, my son: Grima cannot be slain. Sleep alone can be your victory. Just as your ancestor put the fell dragon to sleep a millennium ago. But you must weaken him first. Only as the final can my power be used to bind his."

"Is there any way to destroy him for good?" Lucina asked.

"There is, perchance, a power that could end Grima. However… 'Twould be his own."

"He has to kill himself?"

"Yes. And never would he do so of his own volition. He seeks only to add to his power, and set ruin upon the world. Now go! There is little time…"

"Thank you, Naga." And with that, Chrom and Lucina left. They ran back to the camp and called immediately for a strategic meeting among all the remaining Shepherds.

"Listen, friends. I know that… these are hard time upon us once again. With the death of our two close comrades, succeeding this time... will not be easy, I'm sure. And worse, Validar has the Fire Emblem, and Grima is already set to return again."

The Shepherds gasped in horror.

"However, this will not dissuade us! We will continue in spite of this hardship. We _will_ fight further!"

Chrom chuckled a bit in the middle of his speech.

"Cloud once told me, when I was doubting myself: 'If we run away, then not only are we insulting ourselves, we are practically spitting on the graves of our fallen brothers and sisters.' He was completely right! We haven't failed… Not yet, or ever. He was rough with his words, I'll admit, and even rougher with his blade…"

Chrom held his fist to his chest in a sign of respect for Cloud.

"…But he died as one of us. He wants us to finish this. Robin too! All of our fallen are counting on us! All it takes is a little bit more courage. Are you still all up to the challenge!?"

The Shepherds cheered. Their leader always somehow managed to drive their morale, and the Shepherds were prepared to strike down even the Fell Dragon itself.

 _'Thank you, Cloud, for your service to the Shepherds and for paving the way for us to finally end this conflict once and for all. Please keep Robin company in heaven, okay?'_ Lucina thought. But her attention was then drawn to Aerith, who was still kneeling at Cloud's grave.

 _'Was this how Cloud felt, when I died?'_ Aerith somberly realized.

_"The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing!" Cloud yelled through his tears as he held onto her body._

_"Aerith is gone! Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry… or get angry…"_

_"What about us?! …What are WE supposed to do…?" He asked her lifeless body, tears dripping onto her bloody dress._

_"What about my pain?! My fingers are tingling, my mouth is dry, my eyes are burning!"_

_Cloud cried freely over her body. He knew she was gone and could no longer keep that cool façade._

_She died._

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Aerith…" Lucina muttered solemnly as she stood behind the girl. She noticed that she was arranging the flowers on his grave. They left the broken Lohengrin next to his makeshift tombstone, created from the rubble of the blast. And he was fittingly buried at the bed of stream, where the flowers she planted could continue to thrive.

"It should have been me, Lucina…" Aerith whispered. Lucina wrapped herself around Aerith and embraced her tightly.

"Aerith, no, it shouldn't have been. Cloud made his sacrifice for you… he wanted you to live on for him. Just as Robin did… for me…"

"N-no, you don't understand, Lucina… it really should have been me…" Aerith clarified. "I was destined to die, just as I did before… My time was up and I am not meant to walk among you all… Sephiroth's reappearance… it was nothing more than fate taking me back once more."

Lucina shook her head.

"No, Aerith. I _do_ understand. It's you who needs to understand that neither Cloud nor Robin believed in fate. Those men died with smiles on their faces because they knew that in their last moments, they arrogantly defied fate itself. You and I standing here, it's proof of that. We have to live on for them… because, it's what they died for, after all…" Aerith's eyes trailed away from Lucina's and back onto the grave she was tending. Her eyes seemed soulless, lacking the abundance of life they always seemed to have before.

"…I was content with my own death. It was painful enough to watch over Cloud as he suffered alone… but this… this is nothing short of torture." Aerith whispered. She fumbled over the flowers on his grave until she lost all the strength in her knees and laid down on the flower bed as her tears soaked the dirt.

"Easter lilies…" Aerith cried silently. "These were his favorite."

He bought one from her, a struggling flower girl in the slums, right after bombing a reactor. His fateful awakening in her church was on her bed of lilies as well. That cold and heartless demeanor of his always seemed to soften around her flowers.

"Cloud, I loved you too, damn it!" Aerith cried. "Did you think it was so easy for me to leave you?! I'd sooner abandon my duty as a Cetra than leave you again!"

Aerith was completely prepared to die for the sake of everyone else. Then why was she so stunned that Cloud would do the same, except only for her?

This time, she didn't leave him behind. He left her.

That empty sorrow burned her heart as she thought of Cloud's sacrifice. He was no Cetra. His presence would not remain with the Planet. His actions would not go on to save the world, nor would he watch over her like she did to him.

He was completely, and utterly gone.

Lucina held Aerith tightly and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. She didn't hold back, and continued to let her tears run forth.

"I'm here for you, Aerith. Just let it all out."

Her crying took its course, until she eventually passed out from grief. Lucina carried her back to the camp, and they made their descent by Pegasus back to the carriages and wagons, heading westbound to the Dragon's Table. Their final battle was waiting for them there.

_'I'm waiting for you, Cloud. We will see each other again.'_


	26. Blind Luck

The several day trip back to the Dragon's Table was a unexpected peaceful respite for the Shepherds. They were silent in their trek back; no bandit group nor Risen attempted to stop their journey back west as if all of the evils in the world were being concentrated at their destination. Once at Ylisstol, a one-day hiatus was placed in order for the Shepherds' resupplying and recuperation.

Chrom's first priority was stocking up on enough first aid to keep all of the Shepherds alive: minimizing casualties had always been his priority. It was an awkward experience, the Exalt of the land conversing so casually with his subjects and buying in the commoner's market, yet Chrom felt no disdain toward it. He did his best not to cause a scene amongst the commoners, only asking for what was needed and refusing to take any of it for free. The Shepherds were not as cash-strapped as they once were, but Chrom went to great lengths to mix frugality with philanthropy when it came to shopping in his homeland.

Sumia groomed and took extensive care of all of the horse and pegasi who had been put through a great deal of stress with the constant traveling and battles. Many of the horses Sumia decided to retire due to their battle damage and psychological symptoms that had caused them to act up. She didn't like it, but they were forced to bring newer blood into battle with them, as anything less than perfect when it came to rider safety was no longer acceptable.

Lissa took this golden opportunity to spend at least a little bit of time back in the safe home she once wasted away her days in. She invited her now fiancé, Donnel, who had previously worked as a servant for Lissa, but now was treated as a master of the household by its staff.

Morgan and her "sister" Noire went to great lengths using the royal library to study and prepare battle tactics like their father once had. Noire had a surprising knack for strategy likewise to Robin's legitimate daughter, which proved to be useful in the Shepherd's battle against the twelve Deadlords and Aversa. Conversing silently, they prepared a flowchart of possible tactics to use against Validar's army inevitably waiting for them once they arrived in the Dragon's Table.

Aerith returned to the church that had once taken her in under their care, although with mixed feelings about it. She had mixed feelings about the church, but the holiness reminded her of her own rundown yet sweet chapel she had back in Sector 5, which she longed to return to. It had certainly been a while since she had tended those flowers.

Lucina visited Robin's (and by legal extension, her) house, using the key that Robin kept hidden in the flowerpot by the window sill. In her years of knowing the late tactician, she had never actually entered his house, so the experience was quite foreign. Nonetheless, she performed routine housework duties in place of Robin, cleaning off all of the dust that had accumulated with the absence of the house's owner. The way his house was organized was almost methodical, directly reflecting onto the hidden personality of Robin.

When they first met, Lucina was immediately taken aback by his almost... aloof personality. Ironically, for the head tactician of the Shepherds, his most defining trait was ironically obliviousness: not only failing to realize that was she, in fact, a girl, but also the daughter of both his best friend and the eventual successor of the royal throne. However, when on a battlefield, Robin's perceptiveness seemed to amplify exponentially. Perhaps it was his "written destiny" or even his so-called blind luck, but his strategic calls, be it conventional or unorthodox, were always nothing short of a masterstroke gambit.

Was this why she fell in love with him? Not really, no. Lucina was not one to be so easily swayed by a nice smile and a few words, but neither would she so easily swoon to a total dunce with a luck streak. Then why was she so compelled to him?

Admittedly, she definitely wasn't at first. Robin was handsome, sure, but it was far from the typical "love at first sight" fairy tales her mother would read to her each night before bed.

She hadn't been completely transparent with her husband. Her first priority upon arriving was certainly not finding a man to fall in love with. This was obvious, even to the painfully oblivious Robin. Yet, she kept her intentions with the man secret. She wasn't returning his almost puppy-like infatuation with her… no, she was simply observing him. She kept him close to her to see just how cunning and malicious this man who was destined to betray her father would be. A little too close, and soon he would slip his way right into her heart.

Somewhere along the way, Lucina realized, that the love she expressed to him accidentally became real.

Every person had their internal struggles. They had doubts and fears that would gnaw away at their subconscious. Many had their fear of dying, or loneliness, or an inevitable failure, which was Lucina's. Her fear of this had only grown with the death of the Exalt Emmeryn, and she was beginning to get desperate to save the world.

However, Lucina's internal struggle had later become that she had fallen hopelessly in love with the same person who was destined to ruin her life all those years ago.

_"Do you… believe in second chances?" She asked him. He paused for a second, before giving her his answer._

_"I guess I do." Robin answered, and gave her a smile. She returned it and patted in the area right beside her._

_"Good. Now sleep next to me." Lucina demanded. Robin raised an eyebrow._

_"…What?"_

_"It's cold. Just do it. I'm giving you your second chance." Lucina explained, turning away to hide the blush on her face. Robin paused for a second, but then got up and sat next to her silently._

_"What was my first chance?" he asked, confused._

_"…If we're lucky, you'll never find out." She cryptically replied. Lucina rested her head on the crook of his shoulder and Robin embraced her in silence, falling asleep as the fire slowly burned into the night sky._

_'I guess we weren't that lucky.'_

"Enough!" Lucina screamed to no one.

She was beginning to get lost in her thoughts just while doing some maintenance on the house. When she was done, she was feeling hungry, so she looked around Robin's kitchen for something to eat. He kept most off his food heavily preserved or dried since Robin was away from his house more often than not. She practically cleaned out what was left in his cellar and washed the dishes she used, promising to restock it the next time she returned… even without Robin.

While she could spend the night in a variety of places, from the nice lodgings she used during the two year time period she would wander across Ylisse or staying in the Ylisstol Castle due to her position as royalty, she instead decided to spend it in Robin house. She was sitting on his couch watching the flame dance in the fireplace when she heard a knocking on the door.

_'A delivery? No, definitely not at this hour.'_ Lucina thought. She opened the door to find Aerith standing at the doorway, carrying both Cordelia and Olivia who were passed out with a heavy blush on their face, presumably drunk.

"Hi, um… is it alright if I—" Aerith began. Lucina immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her and the other girls in. Aerith set Cordelia and Olivia on the couch, and Lucina put the blanket she was using on top the two of them.

"What in Naga's name happened?" Lucina questioned. Aerith sighed as she sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"I used up all of my money when I was riding to Mount Prism, so I forgot to ask Chrom for some money to get a place to stay… Robin lent his house to Cloud and I a few months back so I came here because I figured you would be staying here." Aerith admitted.

"Well you 'figured' correctly, but what were you all doing? Why were you out this late?" Lucina asked some more. Aerith shrugged and sighed.

"I lost track of time at the church until I was practically kicked out after the final service, so I wandered the streets for a while trying to remember the path here and I saw Cordelia and Olivia leaving the bar, and they looked like they were going to pass out. I tried to ask them where they were staying but I couldn't understand a word they were mumbling, so I decided to bring them here with me."

"Well, of course you're all welcome to stay here, Aerith. I would never refuse you three, especially since you don't have a place to stay."

Aerith thanked her profusely, and she and Lucina proceeded to awkwardly sit in silence watching the fire until Lucina's stomach began to growl.

"Are you hungry, Lucina? I can prepare you something to eat." Lucina smiled at Aerith's attentive nature, but shook her head.

"…No, my stomach has just been acting up recently." Suddenly she stood up in a small sort of excitement. "That reminds me. Would you care for a late-night snack, Aerith?"

Lucina handed Aerith a spoon and they both began eating out of Lucina's tub of frozen dairy dessert.

"I didn't realize they had ice cream in this world…" Aerith commented thoughtfully.

" _Ice cream_?" Lucina raised her eyebrow. "I suppose that name rolls off the tongue better." She and Aerith chuckled.

Suddenly, Cordelia woke up with a jolt and ran across the house, covering her mouth.

"Down the hallway, second door on the right." Lucina called out. Cordelia ran inside presumably to vomit in the toilet. When she returned without a word, she grabbed Olivia and brought her to the bathroom too. Lucina silently brought them both a towel and left it on the door and Cordelia did her best to shower with the still passed out Olivia.

"You know, I never apologized to you for my actions before." Lucina began as she returned to the couch with Aerith.

"What do you mean?"

"From when I first met you... I drew my blade immediately." Aerith took a moment to remember, before shaking her head.

"Hmm… Oh! I don't hold any hostility at you for that though." Lucina sighed.

"Yes, but I'd still like to apologize. I'm sorry for that, and also for not trusting you nor Cloud."

"Well, all is forgiven." Aerith gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you were just acting out of precaution for your father."

"See, but that stubborn attitude of mine… I suppose it's the reason that got Robin killed."

Now Aerith sighed and put her arm around Lucina.

"I know how you feel right now, Aerith. Probably better than anyone. It's a very empty feeling when you've come to terms with the death of your loved one." Lucina commented. "You're a very strong girl, Aerith. I was a serious mess when Robin died… I envy you, in that way."

"Shhhh… We're both hurting right now…" Aerith comforted. "I'm sure we both blame ourselves for their deaths, but you were right back on Mount Prism, all we can do is move forward right now… perhaps even enact our sweet revenge on our loved one's murderer?" Aerith subtly joked. Lucina put her head down.

"…You see… it's just that… I was the one who killed Robin…" Lucina admitted.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't—" Aerith began.

"No, it's quite alright. You didn't know…"

As if to relieve the awkward silence, Cordelia and Olivia returned fresh out of the shower wearing only their underwear with the towels wrapped around their head to dry their hair.

"Ah, I see now you're all awake." Lucina chuckled.

"Nngh-? …Lucina? Did you bring us here?" Olivia groggily mumbled, looking like she was going to pass out again any second now.

"I didn't, you can thank Aerith for that." She replied as she nudged her head over to Aerith who waved in response.

"T-Thank you, Aerith." Said Cordelia, and she sat Olivia on the couch and dried her hair.

"Should I take you back to where you are staying?" Aerith offered, but Cordelia shook her head.

"No, we got our clothes dirty and I don't think we should be wandering around the streets of Ylisstol in this." Cordelia replied, referring to Olivia and her semi-naked bodies. "People might get the… wrong idea…"

"You're welcome to stay here, of course." Lucina offered. "We just might have to share the same bed, however…"

"How were you spending your night, Lucina?" asked Olivia, which was more like a shy mumble.

"Ah, just talking about our late husbands…" Lucina answered. "Well, Cloud wasn't your husband, was he, Aerith?"

"I wish…" Aerith sighed, but then chuckled a bit and stood up.

"I'm sure we fit right in." Cordelia joked, referring to she and Olivia's late husbands, Stahl and Lon'qu, respectively.

Aerith poured a glass of wine for Cordelia and Olivia and placed it on the coffee table. She handed one to Lucina.

"I guess we're going to have a long night…" Aerith commented, before raising her glass.

"Here's to us, and to any other broken-hearted wives out there. Cheers, ladies." Lucina, Olivia, and Cordelia all raised their glasses and toasted it amongst each other.

"Cheers!" They replied, and all downed their glass of wine, but then Olivia ran back to the toilet and vomited again.

"Oops! I forgot she already had too much to drink." Aerith giggled, and the ladies spent the rest of their night gossiping or complaining about their dead lovers.

It was definitely a new experience for Lucina, hanging out with a bunch of girlfriends to comfort each other, but it was certainly a welcome new experience. They each served as an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on until every lady was finished with their stories and had to retire for the night.

The night got quite emotional and Olivia was gently sobbing in the bed. Cordelia had already fallen fast asleep but Lucina and Aerith were wide awake staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" Aerith whispered.

"Yeah..."

"I know for a fact that Olivia can't sleep either… Are you also lamenting for your husband?" Aerith asked.

"…No, actually, I just remembered that I'm supposed to be taking care of Morgan and Noire… I have no idea where they are right now…" Lucina put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Looks like I'm a terrible wife and mother." Aerith giggled silently.

"I saw them heading to the castle to retire for the night. They're big kids; if they can fight in a war, I'm sure they're responsible enough to take care of themselves for a night." Aerith reassured her. Olivia stopped crying when she started hugging Cordelia and Aerith could hear her mumbling Lon'qu's name in her sleep. Aerith alone stayed awake, something felt off.

As an Ancient, she could always hear the voices of the Planet, and although it was fainter in this alternate world she was currently residing in, she was still capable of feeling the presence of all life itself.

What bugged her was she could feel an extra presence in the very room. A ghost? No, Aerith knew better. She could go to greater lengths to identify the mysterious presence, but Aerith was content with its ambiguity. It comforted her, even though she _knew_ it wasn't Cloud's ghost. She knew this better than anyone, but as Lucina had suggested earlier, sometimes ignorance is bliss. She wanted to _believe_ that it was.

.

.

.

The following morning was as hectic as four girls sharing a small abode could get. The hangover came back for a second round, rendering Cordelia and Olivia in pain and crouching over the toilet. Aerith struggled to cook a four-person breakfast with Robin's limited pantry and Lucina was having trouble fetching a new pair of clothing for the two hungover girls. They still made Chrom's deadline and reported on the outskirts of Ylisstol before ten o'clock, and the carriages all departed heading west for the Dragon's Table. The brief break the Shepherds had was enough to refuel their spirits, and ending the conflict with Validar was, as Chrom promised, the last of each of their duties.

Chrom stood proud at the entrance of the Dragon's Table. They had led an attack here before, and now were prepared to storm forward once again. The Shepherds were already familiar with the setting, the pillars and ground were still destroyed from their previous battle, however Aversa was nowhere to be found and was presumably dead.

They had already used as much time as they had, and no amount of Grimleal surrounding the entrance could stop the Shepherds from marching straight into the corridors of the Grimleal temple.

The Grimleal lacked a central leader, something even the mindless Risen even had. They attacked randomly, not concentrating their numbers to do any considerable damage to the enemy, instead were just a cohesive group of fighters rather than a real army.

Morgan and Noire's brilliant blitz strategy used a weakness in the Grimleal enemy's sides, and with the sheer speed and experience that the Shepherds had over the Grimleal, they were able to exploit it to its full potential.

A half-spearhead formation punctured through the dense horde of Grimleal and funneled them away from the front, allowing any weakened enemy to be finished off by those behind the vanguard. Immediately after entering the temple, the Shepherds boarded down the doors and covered each entrance and exit. The windows were too high for the Grimleal to climb through, so focusing on keeping the main entrance safe was their priority.

The Shepherds were ordered to stay in the hall, while Chrom brought Lucina with him to defeat Validar. They made their way up near the pedestal where Validar eagerly waited for their demise. He stood there with a smug grin on his face, as if he already knew how the encounter was going to play out. But this did not deter Chrom and his determination.

"Are you ready, Lucina?"

"Yes, father." Lucina nodded.

"I could be no prouder of a father having you by my side to end this conflict. We will defeat Validar together, Lucina. I promise to you that we will avert your dire future right here and now."

"Thank you, father, but I'd just wish it was Robin standing at your side instead."

"That would be nice, yes…" Chrom admitted. "…But such is a luxury we simply do not have. Now then, we need to finish this, the Shepherds are waiting."

"Right." The two royal bloods ran to the altar where Validar greeted them with his snide grin.

"Validar!" yelled Chrom, immediately drawing his Exalted Falchion. He was uncharacteristic with his approach; normally Chrom would always try to reason with the enemy, even if he knew they would never listen. However, this time, Chrom already new that they both had already gone too far. They were each so heavily invested in this conflict that not even the golden-hearted Chrom could find it in him to allow Validar to surrender.

"Chrom… Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure?" Validar asked with a cackle. "How nice. But, I already have the Fire Emblem, and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast. I will return Grima to this world!"

"You'll destroy the world! Lucina has seen it!"

"Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares!" Validar shot back. "The Awakening rite was not only for exalts and Naga, you know. With it, I'll arouse Grima! The fell dragon only needs a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought alre—" Validar paused.

He was caught off guard and the sinister smile on his face finally dropped.

"…Where is Robin?" Validar grumbled. Neither Chrom nor Lucina responded. "Where is Robin?!" He repeated, screaming at them.

"Did you seriously think we would be so stupid as to allow him to be here?" Chrom bluffed. "We know what you were planning, Validar… We know what was written in that silly 'script' of yours, and to that we say, 'to hell with it!'"

"….Rrgghhh… I need Robin… To be the mortal vessel of Grima!" Validar grumbled in frustration.

"The _what_?!" Lucina gasped in horror.

"He carried my blood—the blood of the fell dragon! The soul slumbered within him!" Validar revealed.

"Ro-Robin was Grima?! Robin was the fell dragon?" Lucina asked in disbelief. It was worse than she thought. Robin wasn't just destined to betray her father. He was the very evil that they were working so hard to stop.

"The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like him… A vessel worthy of our master. Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough… My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him." Validar admitted, with a slight frown forming on his face. "Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift. But Robin? He had all the makings! He was perfection!"

"…He's dead…" Lucina whispered.

"If only his damnable mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear—" Validar went on.

"He's dead!" Lucina repeated, screaming at Validar at this point. Validar stopped and was stunned.

"Y-You're lying." He tried. "I can tell you're bluffing! But you won't fool me, child. Robin would never—" Validar voice began to shake.

Out of the shadows came a familiar man shrouded in a dark purple and gold coat. Once he got closer, he removed his hood to reveal himself that caused Chrom to glare in disgust.

"R-Robin?!" Lucina asked, she ran over to embrace him, but Chrom grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Bastard… How dare you bear his face? To show yourself in front of us, you must have a death wish!" Chrom seethed with anger.

"B-but that's Ro—" Lucina began.

"No! That's the damn hierophant who stole his face and name!"

"Stole his face? That _is_ his face, you imbeciles." Validar clarified. "He and Robin, they are one and the same!"

"What?!"

"He IS Robin! He's the Robin that fulfilled his destiny and murdered you in your daughter's future, and is the same Robin who will bring ruin to our world."

The hierophant approached them slowly.

"Don't come any closer, you bastard! Mark my words, I'll slay you down right now if you take another step."

He responded by raising one hand and drawing a tome from his robe with his other.

"Enough of this, Validar! Draw your weapon and we'll see who's fate will write the events of tomorrow!"

Validar drew his dark tome and raised his hand to the sky. A darkness emerged around them and a thick mirror-like barrier erected itself around them.

"So long as the dark barrier stands, no other soul can reach us. You must face your grim fate alone!"

"This is it! Our final battle." Chrom told Lucina. "These were words that I once believed I would be saying to Robin who would be standing at my side, but I believe in you no less."

Lucina lowered her head.

"…I can't kill Robin… not again…" She whispered. Chrom shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take care of it. Just leave it to your father. You think you can keep Validar busy while I take on the doppelganger?"

"Y-Yes, father."

"Good, now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

The two of them rushed at the hierophant and Validar, intersecting their paths so that Chrom could attack Grima Robin. Chrom was having trouble attacking him while not looking at his face. He refused to, it would only create weakness in him.

Lucina on the other hand ferociously attacked Validar. She no longer was wielding the Falchion, so she had to focus on evading Validar's magic blasts rather than deflecting them. It was easier said than done, especially when she had gotten so used to her weapon. Validar was smart in his approach to fighting her, using a magical explosion on the ground to cover the area with a billowing smoke, then firing through it to catch Lucina with the magic's splash damage.

Now, Chrom was struggling to keep up with this future Robin. The Grima's aura that surrounded him sent chills down his spine, and his swift swordsmanship was more than enough to keep even the Exalted Falchion at bay.

Validar cackled with delight from watching Chrom struggle to keep up with the future Robin.

"You'll never be able to defeat him! That version of Robin is already the perfect being! He has already achieved a level of perfection greater than the one you hold so dearly to you. All that is left is to have your Robin realize his true destiny and—"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Lucina screamed as she attacked Validar. "He's dead…"

"Enough of your bluffs!" Validar interjected.

"I killed him! He died at my hands…" Lucina cried.

"Y-you… you killed him?!" Validar was stunned at this fact that was previously unknown to him. "You would never! He was your…"

"He knew… Robin knew about it all. He predicted his betrayal before any of us, even me. He wanted to live a normal life, but when that opportunity was taken away from him… he decided he would protect us… even at the cost of his own life."

"He can't be... Robin is… gone?"

"Wrong!" Lucina shot back. "Robin is dead, but he isn't gone. He lives on in our hearts…"

Lucina took a deep breath.

"...And in my womb."

"Lucina…" Chrom realized.

"You putrid whore…" Validar seethed. "What absolute nerve...!? To kill my son… and then continue my bloodline?! To hell with your sentimentality! To hell with your future! You will die by my hands!"

Validar shot a barrage of ancient dark magic blast. When it exploded onto the ground, it erupted in a blue flame that swirled around. It chased Lucina who ran alongside the wall, then ran up the tables and then finally jumped off of the walls. She stabbed at Validar who readjusted and allowed her to stab through his right shoulder.

He smiled as he fired a blast point blank at Lucina.

The blast wasn't at its full power, as it would kill Validar too in the process, but it was enough to send Lucina flying backwards and collided with the wall. She was heavily injured and the blue flame burned into her abdomen and left her unconscious on the floor.

Chrom tried to run to her, but Validar moved in his way, his attention now focused on the sandwiched Chrom. Validar charged a blast silently aimed at Chrom, as did the future Robin.

Chrom didn't move from his spot, and instead turned to Robin, finally looking him straight in the eye.

"I know you're in there, buddy." Chrom whispered. "You may have killed me in your timeline, but here… You're still the Robin I know. Wake up. We're all still here, waiting for you."

It didn't so much unnerve the future Robin who stood before him. Validar fired his blast and the future Robin did too. Chrom smiled, knowing that he at least died trying.

But Robin's blast hit Validar's, causing the area to erupt in a green explosion, flinging Chrom forward, but was caught by Robin.

"I'll give you five minutes. Think you can defeat him in time, old man?" Robin whispered in his ear. Chrom nodded his head.

"Yeah…"

Robin pulled him back up and the purple aura that surrounded him was lingering no longer.

"G-Grima?! What are you doing… helping HIM?" Validar screamed in confusion. He returned a snide grin, but refused to respond.

"Let's go." Chrom smiled. "We'll finish this together. Just like old times?"

Robin nodded, and Chrom let out a battle cry as he charged at Validar. He swung the Falchion at him twice in quick succession, but Validar dodged his swings easily.

Chrom tried to swing from above, but Validar blocked his attack with his blue lightning, and using its magnetic force, brought the sword downward as he fired another blast with his free hand. Chrom was able to jump back in time and block in time, but Validar charged a Nosferatu blast from overhead.

Chrom rolled at Validar right before the blast could explode onto him and swung the Falchion, but Validar was already nowhere to be found.

"Up there!" Chrom pointed at the ceiling with his Falchion and Validar was charging a large mass of dark magic. He roared as he sent it down at them, but Chrom and future Robin dived away from the blast's impact radius.

Robin charged a magic blast of his own and fired it at Validar who was still floating at the ceiling. Validar still managed teleport down to dodge the blast and fired a blue lightning bolt at Chrom, who took the force of the blast and was sent backwards into a pillar which crumbled on top of him. As Chrom pulled himself up, Validar looked at Robin with disgust.

"What are you DOING?!" He hissed at him. "You're supposed to kill the prince!"

Robin didn't respond and fired a volley of his own dark magic blasts at Validar. It distracted him long enough that he was able to slice at his legs, and Validar fell to his knees. Chrom ran in for the follow up hit and stabbed him in the chest and kicking him to remove him from the blade.

Validar collapsed in an erupting purple haze, disappearing back into the void in which Grima had revived him from. They had done it. Chrom turned to Robin and smiled.

"Robin... I knew you were in there. Thank--" Chrom began.

"THIS ISN'T OVER… DAMN YOU BOTH!" Validar roared as he used the last of his energy to send a massive ball of dark magic to kill Chrom.

Robin desperately pushed Chrom out of the way and took the blast head on. He sailed backwards gracefully and landed on the side, his eyes struggling to stay open, but he watched as Chrom ran to his side and knelt down.

"You alright?!" He asked with worry. He pulled him up by the shoulder to sit him upright.

"…"

"That's the end of him." Chrom sighed, looking as Validar's body disintegrated into nothingness. "Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy now… At long last…"

But Robin's eyes swirled back into its deep crimson and the purple aura returned. Chrom looked at him with worry.

"What's wrong? …Hey! Ro—"

Lucina awoke to watch Robin stab Chrom in the stomach with a bolt of lightning.

_'No...'_

Chrom crumbled on the ground saying incoherent words to the man before laying down and dying.

Her scream filled the silent air of the temple, shortly followed by Validar's evil cackling. He metastasized back at the top, near the altar and watched as Lucina ran to the side of her fallen father.

"N-no… Father! No!"

Robin slowly approached her.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" She roared, and pointed the Falchion at him. He stopped walking toward her, and she cried as she cradled her dead father in her arms.

"I've f-failed…" She wept, her teardrops running down her face freely. "…I've failed and now I've lost you both…"

Validar walked over while still laughing.

"Brilliant, Grima! I expected no less from you! You simply pandered to that fools misguided hopes and struck him while he was defenseless! Bravo! Bra—"

"You… You BASTARD!" Lucina grabbed the Falchion and ran at him. Past Validar. She went straight for Robin.

She attacked Robin with all her might, crying as she swung her blade at the man who dared to share the face with her beloved husband. Her breath was ragged and she was already shaking with anger. Grima had no trouble blocking her attacks. She was overcome by rage and her attacks were too predictable.

"Damn you… Damn you… GODS DAMN YOU!" She roared as she continued her assault onto Grima. She tried to perform a lunging strike, but it was simply too slow, and he had no problem catching her hand and disarming her.

Lucina had already given up, not just on the battle, she forfeited life itself. She knelt down and cried, allowing Grima to walk up to her with his sword still in hand and his eyes still affixed with murder.

"Good. GOOD! Now, just kill the last meddler and we will resurrect Grima together! Our plans are still going as fate had described it."

"…Damn you…" Lucina repeated once more, her voice now nothing more than a shaking whisper. Grima put his hand on her arms and prepared to ram the sword straight into her stomach.

She closed her eyes as she prepared for her death.

But instead, she felt a familiar pair of soft lips press against hers. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her and she tried to push him away… stop him from doing this… but she melted in his arms and succumbed. She kissed him back longingly, as the tears still dripped down her face until finally he pulled away.

"…Now, is that any way to talk to your husband?" He smiled.

"R-Robin?"

Robin turned to Validar and smirked. He was dumbfounded.

"WHAT?! What are you--?!"

The Falchion stabbed through Validar from behind and he fell down on his hands and knees, revealing Chrom, who was standing right behind him. He removed the Falchion from Validar by stepping on him and jerking it free, before sheathing it and giving Robin teary-eyed proud smile.

"…Robin… You stupid… stupid… bastard." His voice shook, holding back his tears. He patted him on the back and laughed. "You could've said something earlier! You had my daughter worried sick!"

Robin pulled Lucina upright who was completely stunned.

There's no way he should still be alive. This is some sort of cruel joke. It has to be...

"Gods, do you really hate me that much?" Robin joked, but then he raised his eyebrow. "I don't suppose you took my advice this quickly and remarried already, did you?"

His smiling face. That stupid, oblivious expression of his. His messy, unkempt hair that always seemed to be in the same, perfect position, all the time. She couldn't take it any longer.

She ran at him and dived into his arms. She kissed him passionately as she ran her fingers through his body and his hair. Chrom coughed awkwardly and looked away. Robin had to pull away for air after Lucina was practically drowning him with her kiss.

"Enough! Are you trying to kill me for real this time?" Robin asked. Lucina tried to dive and kiss him again before Chrom cleared his throat.

"So what's this about you 'living on in her womb', huh?" Chrom asked bitterly. Robin's color drained from his face as he laughed awkwardly.

"...Wait, what?"

"Even beyond the grave, you still found a way to piss me off, huh?" Chrom grabbed Robin under his arm and rustled his hair with a grin.

"Hey! Stop it, Chrom! I seriously have no idea—"

"H-how…?" Lucina's voice shook in her almost whisper-like question. Robin got up from Chrom's headlock and patted his clothes down and fixed his hair a bit.

"I-I stabbed you in the heart... H-How are you still alive?!" Lucina cried.

"A miracle, perhaps?" Robin nodded his head. "Actually, I'd prefer to think of it as blind luck."

Chrom and Lucina were still staring at him, stunned.

"I recently read this in a book, in fact. Dextrocardia is the proper term. A birth defect that causes your heart to be born on the other side of your body." He alluded.

He pulled in Lucina to his chest allowed her to listen. True to his word, his heart was beating, and quite strongly, on the right side of his chest.

_'I knew something was off when we spent that night in the woods together.'_ Lucina remembered.

When she put her head to his chest before, he had this such anomaly. This meant that when he was stabbed, his heartbeat became so faint that it was unnoticeable, and especially because they had checked the wrong side.

"W-we buried you… back on the hill." Lucina remembered.

"Yes, you did." Robin crossed his arms, recalling a rather unpleasant memory. 

_'No! Not here! Not yet! I refuse to die!' Robin screamed to himself as he crawled out of the dirt. The blood mixed with the mud in his mouth forming a unpleasant taste, but the bitter taste reminded him he was still alive. He clawed into the ground with his fingers and aggressively clung onto life itself as he pulled himself forward._

_How he did not suffocate under that pile of dirt and sand was beyond him. How he did not die from blood loss despite being unconscious for hours was also inexplicable. And yet, where he found the strength to dig himself out, and painfully crawl his way through the cold desert night for miles to reach the nearest town was seemingly the cherry-on-top for this string of miracles. Was it fate that dictated that he would live?_

_No, he simply refused to die._

"…I'm sorry…" Lucina mumbled. Robin shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He reassured her.

"No…nngh! All… wrong…" Validar screeched who was still laying motionless on the floor.

"You're _still_ alive?" Robin asked, and he walked toward his father.

"Why?! Why would you squander… your birthright… Robin… my son…" Validar looked up to see Robin's smiling face.

"I suppose I'm just too sentimental to leave this world behind." His eyes trailed toward his wife and his friend, and Validar snarled with disgust. "Goodbye, Validar."

Validar was too stubborn to lay down and die, just as Robin was before. Yet, he wasn't the type to let him suffer. It wasn't a sign of respect, no, more fittingly described as baseless pity, and Robin severed the last remaining ties Validar had with the mortal world with a blast of Nosferatu. His body burned with a bright purple, disintegrating his body until finally, the man that was once his father was no more.

As if on cue, the whole Dragon's Table begin to shake. A violent earthquake followed by a deafening screech was heard from the outside the cathedral. The top of the Dragon's Table erupted with a blinding purple light which shot to the heavens, and Chrom, Robin, and Lucina all ran to the exit where the rest of the Shepherds had already evacuated.

Purple lightning rained down from the skies and as they looked upward, they could see the silhouette of a great dragon rising above them, ready to feast on the mortal offerings below.

"Okay, now what?" Chrom shuddered at the sight of the great divine dragon that began to take flight over their heads. Lucina had a distant look on her face as she remembered the horrors that had happened in her world.

"Grima… It's all over…" She whispered. It was as she feared.

The Fell Dragon was rising again.


	27. Falling Down

"Can you hear me?"

…

"You can, can't you?"

…

"Do not ignore me. Your purpose is not complete."

_'…What do you want?'_

"Good, so you can hear me."

_'You're the only thing I can hear right now.'_

"So, you wish to complete your purpose, do you not?"

_'I already have.'_

"False. You have not... yet."

_'What?'_

"Fortunately, I am a merciful god. I will allow you one more opportunity to try again."

_'You mean—?'_

"You should be grateful. After all, I do believe in second chances."

_'…Very well. Send me back.'_

One more time.

.

.

.

"Robin! Do you have a plan!?" Chrom shouted through the thunderous booming in the sky.

"Gods, I haven't had much time to come up with one yet!" He shouted back.

The hairs on Robin's head began to stand on its end and he made a dive for the floor, grabbing Lucina and Chrom to fall down with him. A purple lightning bolt struck just where they once stood, which exploded the stone tiles and sent debris flying in all directions.

"Good news, I have a plan." Robin yelled through the blustering winds. "Run!" They ran down the steps of the Dragon's Table as more lightning struck from above. The temple itself already began to collapse as they rushed to not get crushed by the falling debris.

"Chrom's coming, everyone!" Sumia announced. The Shepherds already moved out of the way of the collapsing temple, but waited patiently for the return of their leader back at the courtyard. They watched as he and his daughter ran from the falling lightning and the debris from the crumbling building.

But there was a third figure running alongside them.

"Is that…?" Gaius began.

"It's Robin!" Nowi screamed with delight.

Now the Shepherds had all perked up with attention. They all stared in awe at the return of their beloved tactician.

"R-Robin?" Sumia asked in awe.

"Father… He's back?!" Morgan and Noire were stood there, watching in disbelief as their father sprinted toward them, narrowly dodging lightning bolts raining from the darkened sky.

"What the hell are you all doing?! Run!" Robin ordered frantically.

"Ah, I missed Robin giving me orders…" Tharja rubbed her face to cover her blush. The Shepherds were still too stunned at the return of their tactician that they didn't bother to listen to his order.

"Gods damn it! We'll hold the reunion later, now run!" Robin yelled again as he made it to them. Realizing the severity of the situation, the Shepherds did a complete one-eighty and ran for their lives.

Many doubled up boarding a mount, however the riders could not take to the air in fear of being struck by the lightning. Their mad dash to get out of the dragon's radius was absolutely chaotic, dodging the falling bolts and moving as quickly as they could, all while making sure they left no one behind. They had to spread out the density of the Shepherds so that in the event a lightning bolt struck them, the damage would not wipe all of them out.

Fortunately, none of the Shepherds were struck by the lightning and they had escaped successfully. They regrouped just south of the collapsed Dragon's Table and finally caught their breaths.

They stared at the fell dragon, which emerged from its slumber at the table, and soared westward, past the Ylissian continent and into the central sea that separated Regna Ferox and Valm.

"So, what should we do now, Robin?" Chrom asked. Robin shrugged, while still looking at the dragon.

"I honestly didn't think we would make it this far…" Robin admitted. "Does anyone have an idea where Grima is heading?" The Shepherds shook their heads.

"He is heading to Origin Peak, the volcano that is said to be the source of all life here. It predates even Grima and I." Naga answered.

"Understood, thank you." He answered, taking mental notes, before looking at her and noticing her ethereal body. "…Are you by chance related to Tiki? Her daughter, maybe?"

Nowi elbowed him and whispered in his ear.

"That's Naga herself, you dimwit! She came along to help us defeat Grima." Robin immediately bowed at her.

"My apologies, Lady Naga. I had no idea."

"Raise your head, Fellblood. I take no offense to it."

"I'm a bit at a loss right now." He admitted, turning to Chrom. "Did you happen to learn anything that could help us defeat Grima?"

Chrom nodded his head and showed Robin his Falchion, which glowed brightly when he focused energy into it.

"The Exalted Falchion is strong enough to defeat Grima." Chrom revealed. "However, it's not enough to kill him. It will only put him to sleep and after several centuries of peace, our descendants will have to rise up to challenge once again."

"Can anything kill him?" Robin asked. Chrom shook his head.

"Only his own power, but I'm not exactly sure if it would be even possible for him to give a suicide strike."

Robin frowned and crossed his arms.

"Anyways, the Shepherds have been eagerly waiting for your explanation." Chrom remembered. Robin scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, yes." He turned to face the attentive crowd. "To make a long story short, I was incredibly lucky to be born with a certain birth defect, which allowed me to survive being impaled. Sorry for making you worry, everyone."

"But why did you do it?" Nowi raised her hand while asking her question.

Good question. In the heat of the moment, he didn't plan on surviving. In fact, he didn't plan on doing anything besides dying, but only when his mind entered survival mode and desperately crawled through the desert in a feeble attempt to survive did Robin reach an absolute moment of clarity.

He wasn't done yet.

"I'm not too sure of it myself, in fact." Robin began. "But it did work out in my favor, because I was able sneak into the Dragon's Table and switch places with my doppelganger while he was reviving the Fell Dragon. In that regard, I suppose you could say it was all according to my master plan."

The Shepherds let out a sigh of relief. No one else could make light of failed plan; it was truly him.

"Anyways, where's Cloud? I've got a whole surprise planned—" Chrom interrupted him by placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Robin. Cloud… didn't make it. He died in our battle on Mount Prism." Chrom grimly revealed. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"…You're joking, right?" Chrom didn't respond. "You have to be joking. There's no way he's dead…" As if something could kill him.

Chrom shook his head again.

"Again, I'm sorry. But, I'm sure he would have been happy knowing that you're still alive."

Robin sat down on the dirt, folded his arms, and sighed.

"No kidding, huh?"

"He died a as he lived: a dutiful soldier. He was successful in protecting Aerith and took down another Outrealm Risen Knight. I didn't see much of it myself, but something else killed him. Some... thing..."

"Some... _thing_?"

"Aye. It was a person, yet I'd liken it more to divine judgment itself. And yet, Cloud took it down with him. Aerith didn't tell us much, but from what I can piece together, he was linked with their past."

"I see… Did we discharge Aerith?"

"No, she requested to complete this tour regardless of his death. I'm proud of that girl." Chrom replied.

"'Girl'? She's older than us, father." Lucina corrected.

"Right."

Robin stood back up and decided to change the subject.

"So, Origin Peak, huh? Let's get this over with. Looks like we'll need to head back to Port Ferox and follow that thing. Origin Peak is on the Western Islands. If we make it there, our final showdown with Grima itself is waiting.

"Sounds like a plan."

As the Shepherds departed North, Robin looked off into the distance to see the hill he was once buried on.

He knew that Cloud once stood there to give him a final sendoff, and Robin vowed that he would do the same for Cloud once everything was over.

.

.

.

Robin spent time with his daughters on the deck, giving pointers to the numerous battle strategies they've developed in his absence.

"…So here, we planned to do a column formation with the mages on each side to counter the enemy spearhead." Noire pointed at her book with an elaborate drawing of a theoretical battlefield.

"Interesting." Robin smiled. "A simple pincer formation works just as well too. We don't really have that many uniyd to pull off a successful column strategy."

"I told you!" Morgan yelled at her sister.

"SILENCE. YOU SAID HORSESHOE FORMATION, PITIFUL CUR." Noire shot back.

"Same thing!"

Robin smiled and ruffled their hair. He certainly would miss this family time he spent with his daughters, especially once it was all over and they inevitably would return to their timeline.

Suddenly, Robin felt a soft sensation on his back.

"Lucina?" Robin turned around and she was hugging him with her face rested on his back.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked her, turning around. She didn't say a word, but instead buried her face into his back even further.

"I missed you…" Lucina acted like a scared child holding onto her beloved toy, and of course, Robin enjoyed it, but it wasn't without a tinge of worry for his own wife.

Robin sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, before kissing her on the forehead and smiling gently.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Not this time." Robin assured. Lucina furrowed her brow and pouted.

"…Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Robin replied, almost automatically.

Lucina moved in closer and whispered something into Robin's ear. He blushed profusely and shook his head quickly.

"Uh… How about we wait until after this threat is over, okay?" Robin replied with his voice shaking. She smiled and kissed him intimately.

_'Don't you dare break your promise.'_

The mountain of Origin Peak was much, much larger than Mount Prism. It towered the surrounding sea, making it easy to spot from miles away. In addition, the Fell Dragon Grima was perched at its top, casting fear to most men who got in its vicinity.

However, the Shepherds weren't most men. They sailed bravely toward the Fell Dragon.

"Commander Robin, another portal up above." Cordelia reported. True to her word, a violent purple swirl had formed near the northern side of the island, at base of the Origin Peak. The enemies had poured in and scattered the field from all directions, unclear of a central leader.

"Your orders, Robin?" Chrom asked. He took a second to ponder for a moment, but shook his head.

"All riders, bring a ground unit and take the forts. Remaining ground units, advance through the middle, diamond formation. Mages stay in the middle. Let's keep this simple, everyone!"

"Understood!"

"Keep in mind, these are Grimleal, not Risen. We don't need to kill them to incapacitate them. In fact, consider that an order. We are to minimize enemy casualties, am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, commander!"

"Good! And keep your eyes peeled. I don't happen to see a leader, but you should still be wary for an ambush. Now then, Shepherds, let's move!"

The riders went first, taking shelter in the wooded areas of the island to provide better cover against enemy mages and archers. The rest of the Shepherds followed soon afterwards. While the Grimleal were spread out and had superior positioning, the Shepherd's formation proved to be the stronger.

From within the middle of the formation, Lissa and Maribelle were hit my dark magic.

Lissa screamed as Maribelle's arm blistered from the blast.

"C-Chrom!"

There was no mage in sight, only a few general units and fighters.

"It's Mire!" Robin yelled. "Sumia, Cordelia! Take out the Dark Mages. Their remote detonating their blasts into our healers."

The Pegasus riders did as they were told, and Chrom grabbed Maribelle and put her inside of a fort that Cordelia was holding down.

"We can't stay here too long. The Grimleal reinforcements keep swarming in from behind us."

He was right. As they pushed forward, another wave of Griffin Riders and Generals would arrive behind them. Leaving the wounded behind in the forts was practically leaving them for dead.

"Robin!" Chrom called out of the fort. "How are we doing?"

"We're inching our way but… These damn Grimleal are definitely a cut above regular Risen."

The Grimleal Generals were serving as a wall to hold the Shepherds back while the Dark Mages could pelt them with Mire at a safe distance. It was an ingenious strategy, and Robin was getting frustrated as more and more Shepherds were taking unnecessary damage yet were trying their hardest not to kill the enemy.

"Split the formation!" Robin ordered. He had to finish this quickly, so he decided to take all the heavy-hitting Shepherds into a blitz forward.

"Striker squadron, we're heading straight through! I'll lead you myself. Flanker squadron, split up and take both sides. We need to cover as much ground as possible in the least amount of time!"

"But Robin, we don't know who's—"

"That's why we'll just have to keep cutting them down until we find their leader!" He interrupted. "Sever the tendon and they'll be down for the count, understood?"

"Understood!"

"Let's move!"

Robin led the charge and the future children soon followed. They dashed straight past the generals who could not match their speed. Some tried to launch their spears at them, but to no avail. The striker squadron aimed for the mages who hid behind the terrain, but were quickly defeated courtesy of the riders Sumia and Cordelia.

Once the mages were defeated, it was only a matter of time until the flanking squadron could defeat the remaining of the Grimleal.

Severa was struggling to swing her sword against an enemy barbarian. She tried lifting it overhead and swinging it in a sweeping fashion, but the barbarian easy jumped out of its way and came back in for a devastating blow. Inigo fortunately stepped in and blocked the hit allowing the axe head to slide off his sword, but the barbarian hit him with the blunt side of the axe, causing Inigo's sword to snap.

Robin blocked a spear thrust and launched a Thoron bolt with his free hand to save Inigo and Severa. He then stabbed into the enemy General's shoulder and kicked him onto his back and sliced his thigh to prevent him from standing up again.

"What the hell are you doing, Severa?" Robin scolded.

"I'm… just a little rusty, okay?!" She shot back.

"Where's the silver sword we had custom forged for you? Did it break already?" Inigo asked.

"No! I'm just… trying to use something new!" Severa tried. Robin looked at the Armorslayer she was carrying. She struggled to strap it onto her back and was visibly tired just from holding it.

"Severa, now's not the time for your ego. That sword is way too big for a non-mounted unit to wield!" Robin reminded. "Hell, to bring that into battle without a mount… You'd either have to be insane… or Cloud—"

"…"

Robin smirked and chuckled.

"Ah, I see now…"

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"Trying to follow in his footsteps now? I wouldn't recommend it…" Robin warned.

"A-Are you daft?!" Severa screamed defensively. "F-for your information, I was wielding big swords like this b-before Cloud! Yeah! I use these things all the time!"

Inigo put his arm around Robin neck and leaned into his ear.

"She had a crush on him." Inigo whispered. Robin chuckled.

"Well, that's certainly not a first… That handsome bastard." Robin chuckled.

"W-What are you two whispering about?!" Severa screamed while blushing.

The battle was coming to a close, and wounded Grimleal were scattered all over the battlefield. Although Robin felt some shred of sympathy for leaving them writhing in pain, they simply did not have the time to worry for anyone except themselves.

 

The dragon was humongous. When it roared, the very ground shook. It took flight and the wingbeat sent a torrent of wind down at the Shepherds, enough to blow away houses. The very trees surrounding Origin Peak were uprooted from the force of wind, however the Shepherds held on valiantly to whatever could stay. The dragon flew west, away from Origin Peak.

"It's trying to get away!" Chrom yelled. No doubt about it, Grima could sense their presence, and it desperately needed to create distance if it wanted to start wreaking havoc on the world. But the Shepherds weren't having any of it.

"Milord, how does a man challenge a moving mountain?! Where would one even strike?!" Frederick asked.

"The fell dragon has a weakness on the nape of his neck. But that weakness will be guarded by his servants. We're close enough. I can send you onto the dragon's back, but the rest is in your hands."

Chrom nodded, his eyes casted with determination.

"Then please, milady, and quickly! We would ask no more of you. Everyone, gird yourselves! One way or another, this ends here!

Naga raised her hands gallantly and chanted words foreign to Chrom's ears. The Shepherds watched in awe as a bright circle had encompassed them. It spiraled upward creating a blinding pillar of light, and in an instant, the world around them had disappeared. In a blink of an eye, the spiraling pillar disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived, and the Shepherds landed on the back of the Fell Dragon Grima.

Almost immediately, the Shepherds fell onto their knees. The air current from the dragon's altitude was comparable to a hurricane. It took a few moments for each Shepherd to find their footing, and any airborne units were forced to stay grounded permanently.

The world looked so different from up this high up. They were still in the middle of the ocean, heading west toward the Valmese continent, but there was a strange disconnect upon Grima's back with the rest of the world.

The seemingly misplaced serene silenced was interrupted by an evil yet somewhat familiar voice.

"Wretched son of Naga…" It bellowed. "You will be destroyed."

"Are you ready, Robin?" Chrom asked. Robin smiled courageously.

Of course, he was ready, they had a lifetime to prepare, all in which led them to this very moment. One momentous occasion to write their destiny onto the forsaken future that had once awaited them. They felt no fear in their hearts, only a burning spirit that lit the way.

"As ready as I will ever be, Chrom." Robin answered. "Let's finish this."

"Shepherds! For—"

Deadly lightning bolts blasted the Shepherds where they stood. It blazed into a purple inferno, killing each of them into just an inch of their lives left.

"Hrrngh!" Chrom grunted. He breathed heavily and tried to stand up, but fell back down from weakness. "Wh-What… what manner of magic…?"

Robin did his best to crawl off his family. He used his body to shield them from the blast, and rolled onto his back, which was screaming in pain.

"And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How… pointless?" Grima taunted. "You have thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!"

Robin tried to chuckle to spite Grima.

"We're… not dead yet. It's going to take more than a light shock to kill me, Grima."

"Details, details." Grima sighed. "But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak—permanently."

Robin was silent.

"You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends… Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives." Grima offered. "…Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!"

Robin still had no response.

"No, Robin! Don't do it!" Chrom warned.

"…You will let them live?" Robin asked grimly.

"Robin, no!" Lucina screamed.

"Yes! I swear upon it!" answered Grima. There was an audible excitement in his voice.

"No harm is to come upon them, am I understood?" Robin confirmed.

"Yes, yes! I understand. Now then, I must have your decision. Will you save these pathetic worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD?" Grima eagerly waited for his response.

Robin found the strength to stand up, and folded his arms. He shook his head in disappointment.

…

"I refuse."

"...What?!"

"I'm calling your bluff, Grima. I think we both know that you're going to kill everyone, regardless of what I say." Robin affirmed.

"Then-!"

"However, you can send as much Risen and Grimleal as you'd like. Sure, you'll get a few… perhaps even me… but the Shepherds will still prevail. We will take you down, no matter how long it takes." Robin interrupted.

"But—!"

"One way or another, your Avatar is coming down with me!" He shouted.

"Enough!" Grima screamed. He irritation trembled his voice, and the dragon's flapping had become sporadic. He screamed with anger as his eyes glowed with purple fire, and it raced down his body until it crawled along his fingertips, pointing at Robin. "I will complete us, whether you agree to it or not!"

A swirling portal opened in front of Robin. Dark, transparent hands grabbed him violently by the limbs to lift him and pull him inside.

"Robin!" Lucina screamed.

He couldn't even react.

Robin was dragged into the portal in an instant, and their tactician had vanished.

Pitch black nothingness.

"Descend into the shadow of my own. Your soul is mine now; embrace it." His own voice whispered into his ear.

Robin slowly felt his senses being stripped one by one. Soon, he wasn't even hear the soft mumbling of his own voice, and his mind drifted blankly into the void.

However, his soul was at ease. He had nothing but faith in the men and women he commanded. He knew that they could win, even without him. Finally, some long-awaited rest… just a little bit of… sleep… couldn't… hurt… right?

…

A voice?

"Wake up, Robin. It's not your time yet." A familiar, warm voice.

Stahl?

"On your feet, soldier! Don't make ol' Teach give ya a lecture!"

Vaike.

"You're gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!"

Sully.

"Hello? Can you hear me? …Perhaps if I shout? …AAAAAHHH!"

Kellam.

"You there, man?"

Lon'qu.

"Gregor will snap you out of it! Gregor does with the yelling!"

Gregor...

"What's this?" An unfamiliar voice greeted. "You don't really belong here, do you?"

Hold on. And you are?

"Head on back."

.

.

.

"Wiggle your fingers. Stretch your back. Roll your shoulders. Take a deep breath—Wait, that's right. You can't."

'...'

It was a surprisingly hard readjustment. He did as he was told, except the final task which was impossible.

"Why don't you run a quick diagnostic check on yourself?"

'Motor nerves: functional. Sensory nerves: nonfunctional.'

"How about your eyes? Are they working?"

'Peripherals: ...It's good enough."

"That's fine. I want to see your combat skills again. Have you forgotten it in your absence?"

'I have not.'

"I certainly hope not. I will order your comrade over there to approach you."

'…?'

"Slay him. Let me see your strength."

The comrade turned around to look at him. It drew its lance and leaped into the air, and whilst falling, performed a lunging strike. He drew the sword on his back and cleaved its weapon in one strike, then its body in another.

"How are you feeling?"

'…Normal.'

"Good, good. This is normal indeed. Now then, I believe that you are ready."

'…?'

"Go on. Save her."

He placed the sword back onto his back and walked down along the spine of the dragon. His steps were like that of a baby's initially, however he gained more confidence as he continued his stride. He passed several faceless figures, each with a glowing purple aura, which signified them as his comrades. He continued to walk past them until a group of different figures stood in his way. But from within the crowd, he could just make out an ethereal figure with a face he could finally recognize. There she was, kneeling and praying once again.

Just as she was before he had left her.

His hearing was extremely limited; however, he could just make out the murmur from the enemy who stared at him, almost gleefully. Despite being his enemy, they refused to attack him. One finally approached him, but it stuck out its arms and embraced him.

"You know what to do." The voice whispered.

He shoved it backwards and rammed his immense sword forward. It was a small and fragile enemy, and the impact sent it flying backward back into its comrades.

Now, the soft murmuring noise had become distorted screams. The figures began to shake, some had moved backwards, deeper into the group, while others had moved slowly as a terrified attempt to confront him. Three of them reluctantly drew their weapons and charged at him.

He noticed immediately the split-second where they had all raised their weapons too high to defend themselves and his body reacted accordingly.

A devastating double-handed swing across his chest from his right to fell the rightmost attacker, then a quick spin clockwise using the momentum to obliterate the other two attackers. They fell to the ground and he walked emotionlessly past their fallen bodies. Some enemy ran to the aid of the fallen attackers, but he knew he had done his job correctly.

Those who stood in his way would share the same fate.

.

.

.

Gaius breathed heavily as he struggled to get a full breath of air. Maribelle had placed a cloth in his mouth to prevent him from cracking his own teeth due to gritting them in pain.

"H-How is… how is i-it?" Gaius dared to ask.

"Y-you're going to be fine, darling!" Maribelle tried to reassure him. But she could not hide the expression on her face. The gash in his stomach was huge. His innards were already showing, some had fell out and bled onto Maribelle's dress. Nonetheless, she tried to bind the wound and heal Gaius.

"Gaius! Stay with me, dear. Gaius?"

His pain had stopped, and he finally looked at peace. At least, he had died with his eyes closed.

"Frederick!" Lissa screamed. The heavy armor he wore was supposed to protect him, but now she struggled to remove it to heal the large gash in his abdomen directly.

"Milady!" Frederick choked out. "I-it is no use. Please! J-just run."

"No, Frederick! I won't leave you!" Lissa screamed. "If I can just get—get this armor o-off, I can heal— Frederick?!" He had no response. His head fell lifelessly without his neck's support. Frederick, too, had succumbed to his injury.

"Is that all you got?!" Lucina screamed at the man who had mortally wounded the Shepherds. As she remembered, it was a complete uphill battle against him. She struggled to dodge the slashes which came at her like lightning, and whose might was comparable to cannon-fire.

She leaned right when he swung to her left, but the swordsman reversed his swing seemingly in an instant to catch her side. Lucina panicked and raised her silver sword to block the attack.

The sheer weight of that gigantic blade shattered it effortlessly. Luckily, it had moved the cutting edge off center, but the flat, blunt of the blade smashed into Lucina and sent her flying. Her bones in her right arm was completely shattered, and her broken ribs stabbed at her lungs.

"Mother!" Morgan tried to heal her mom with the basic healing magic that her father had taught her, but all she could do was numb the pain.

"M-Morgan, get away from me! Position yourself out of his range. When he comes to kill me, that will be your opening to blast him with everything you have, understand?"

"Mother, no! I will not use you as bait!"

"It's our only chance against him!" Lucina cried, while holding her daughter's hands in her own. "Please! You must act now!"

"No! I will not leave you!" She screamed while shaking her head in frustration.

"Morgan! Please! He's coming!" The swordsman ran toward them with his sword poised for another deadly strike.  
_  
Robin picked up his daughter to look at her injury. She had fallen and scraped her face against the stone walkway just outside her house. Once again, the other kids were playing too rough, and Morgan was pushed a little too violently in their game of tag._

_"Father!" She cried. The blood tricked down her forehead as she wept in his arms. He placed his palm onto her wound and she closed her eyes in pain. But soon, the pain was gone._

_When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by her father's soft smile. Just as always._

_"Better?" He asked._

_She nodded and hugged her father around the neck, but he could feel her gripping him in frustration._

_"I hate them, father! The bigger kids always bully me and I'm still too small to do anything! Punish them for me, father!" Morgan complained. Robin sighed and shook his head._

_"Morgan, I understand your pain. Truly, I do." He began. "But I won't always be there for you to solve your problems. Just be brave, and stand up for yourself! You're a strong girl! Let them have a piece of my strong little Morgan!"_

_"But father, I'm scared."_

_"I was scared once, just like you." Robin admitted. "But just like you, I had a friend show me the way. 'Let's see some of that fighting spirit!', Morgan. That's all you need. Just a little bit of…"_  
  
Fighting spirit.

Morgan stood up.

Her mother had fainted from the pain. But, the swordsman had already arrived at them. He brought his monstrous sword to his side, preparing to strike her. Her instincts reacted immediately, drawing her strongest tome from her robe.

"…Get away… From my mother!" Morgan placed her hand directly on his chest blasted a lightning bolt point blank at the swordsman.

MJOLNIR

The lightning bolt ate directly through his body and exited the other side. It discharged into the surrounding clouds and the sky roared with the thunder that followed soon after.

_'I did it father! I just needed—'_

The swordsman thrusted his immense sword into Morgan. She was light, and the swords impact knocked her off her feet, preventing it from being able to split her in half. Nonetheless, the sword dug deep into her body. Blood filled her mouth and her wound, forming a small puddle around her.

"Father…" She whispered. "…Where are you? Let me see your face… one more… time…"

.

.

.

"Morgan!"

He resisted Grima's influence. He had escaped the shadowy limbo that imprisoned his sanity. And he had returned to command his friends once more. But, he had returned mere seconds too late. He had already did the damage. Just as Robin emerged from the void, he watched the swordsman ram his humongous blade into his daughter. 

Robin was shaking as he cradled his daughter. She was squealing in pain, and her eyes frantically searched around in a panic.

"F-father, p-please--!" Morgan begged as she tried to spit the blood filling her mouth. "P-please numb the p-pain."

"I ca-can't." Robin told her with his voice quivering, racking his mind of anything that could possibly help her. Nothing he had could bind a wound this large. It would take hours just to get the bleeding to stop with the aid of several clerics. Shock was the only reason Morgan was still alive with a gash this large. "If-if I do, y-you'll stop fighting to stay a-awake." He realized.

"Please." Morgan cried. "It h-hurts so much, father."

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn the gods. Damn them all.

Robin grit his teeth and placed his hand on her wound. He couldn't bear to watch his daughter suffer any longer. His hand glowed a bright green and Morgan's pained expression softened.

"No! D-don't you dare close your eyes, Morgan!" Robin yelled at her.

"J-just for a m-moment, father." She smiled. "When I open them, I know I will see your smiling face again. Can you smile for me, father?"

"Yes! Just please, open your eyes again! Do you understand me?!"

"Thank you… father."

Morgan closed her eyes. Robin waited a few moments, until finally, she looked like she wasn't in any more pain. He took these few seconds to readjust her central belt, tightening it as much as he could in a futile attempt to stop some bleeding.

"Okay, open your eyes now, Morgan." Robin ordered. He shook her gently, but there was no response.

…

"Morgan? Open your eyes, dear? I'm smiling for you… Please… Just open them…"

…

"Morgan… Please…"

Robin head fell down as he lifted her and placed the body next to her mother. The swordsman only watched silently. Robin said a word of prayer and stood up to face him. He drew his tome and sword. The swordsman held his weapon in stance as they walked toward each other. Only now, Robin could get a good look at him.

The swordsman carried an absurdly large and intricate weapon with smaller swords visibly fused together. His skin was pale, some sick blue veins ran across his body, especially at the base of his neck and at his arms. He was staring at a familiar face, but in the sockets were cold and blank eyes. They no longer had the azure glow they once had. That aura was lifeless.

"Thank you for waiting. I had a feeling that you were going to return, but…"

.

.

.

"…You really should have just stayed dead…

Cloud."


	28. Rising Again

Such a nice smell.

The fragrance of spring seasonal flowers filled the air of the church, which contrasted the murky polluted air of the Sector 6 slums. He hated it. It's not that he hated the smell per se, rather, the pleasant scent reminded him of some bitter-sweet memories. Memories of a cheery flower girl, a victim in a cruel fate. Memories of a flower girl who is now gone.

Cloud weakly wiped down the Princess Guard which he left on the flowerbed next to a picture of their date at the Golden Saucer. He then cleaned the picture frame, wiping the glass delicately in slow circular motions. When he finished he held it to his forehead and closed his eyes, blissfully reminiscing on the distant memory from a different time.

Now finished, Cloud held the bright pink ribbon and slowly brought it to his left arm. He lifted his sleeve and tied it using his mouth and his hand to tighten it.

A sickly black infection ran across his arm and was already creeping up his neck.

Geostigma.

Cloud crawled limply to the center of the flower patch and rolled onto his back. He looked upward at the destroyed ceiling where he had come crashing down.

A rude first impression, sure, but it set the events in motion that would change the fate of his life. And now, it was finally coming to an end.

Cloud coughed violently and tasted blood, but he swallowed it and smiled weakly. His eyelids slowly closed, as he felt a warm embrace of eternal peace.

"Happy Birthday, Aerith." Cloud whispered.

.

.

.

_'Pathetic.'_ He thought.

He was the same man who saved the world from its eradication a year ago from an unparalleled threat, a seemingly impossible task, yet he couldn't even _die_ properly?

But, he certainly _felt_ dead. Or perhaps it was because he forgot what it felt like to be alive, and it didn't help that the advanced state of Geostigma ate away his life to the point he felt like a walking corpse. But against his own will, this corpse refused to just lay down and die.

_'Please. Just take me already.'_

Perhaps he still had obligations to this world? But what?

The Geostigma plague… there just wasn't a cure for it. He dedicated what was left of a "life" he had to finding a cure, but there was none. And even by some miracle there was a cure, it would be futile to stop the worldwide epidemic of the disease with no way to administer it.

Perhaps he still had moral ties to those who were still around?

His friends?

It's certainly been a while. But he couldn't bear to let them see him in this state.

His "family"?

He would be abandoning them. But Cloud didn't know how he could look Tifa in the eye knowing that he and Denzel were facing an inevitable death. When left in the middle of the night as he always did, in order to visit the church back in the ruins of Sector 5, he never mentioned to Tifa that it would be his last time seeing her.

How could he?

_'Come.'_

A thunderous boom was heard from the outskirts of Midgar. The wind howled as the walls of the church shook, bracing the gusts that swept outward into the fields.

The pink ribbon tied around his arm loosened until the gust removed it and gently carried it out the church.

Cloud's eyes shot open, and he forced himself to get up. He struggled onto his two feet and ran after the ribbon that floated away from him.

"Aerith, wait!"

Fortunately, he caught the ribbon just before it could exit out the church doors, and was subjected to the harsh storm outside that could whisk it away from him forever.

But a chill shot down Cloud's spine.

_Veni, Veni, Venias_

Something was calling him. Cloud braced the through the storm and brought himself to where it came from, leaving Sector 5 to the outskirts of Midgar.

A storm had formed completely over the outskirts, but at its center, a lone figure walked slowly away from Cloud.

The long, silvery hair flowed gently in the wind, and through a black cloak revealed a singular dark angelic wing. A single ray of light shone through the storm's eye, illuminating the figure in a seemingly holy light.

_Ne me mori facias_

Cloud grit his teeth and felt his body shake.

Fear? Anger? Anticipation? Whatever it was, it caused Cloud to momentarily forget his suffering and direct his full attention toward this apparition.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed, his voice muted by the storm. Cloud spun around the Fenrir and chased after him, drawing the pieces of the Fusion Swords from his bike and furiously assembling them.

And as the very ground began to deteriorate from the tornado that formed as he drew closer, shards of the earth were lifted into the sky. Cloud lost balance on his bike and jumped, and continue to sprint at him.

And for a moment, he forgot that he should have been dying.

"Give her back!" Cloud finally made it to the eye of the storm as he dropped down with a devastating downward slash onto Sephiroth, his eyes and body swirling with a blue energy that engulfed his blade.

BRAVER

Sephiroth finally turned to face him, and stopped the downward strike of the Fusion Sword with a wave of his hand.

Cloud backflipped off and immediately detached the Fusion Swords into its individual pieces, allowing it to float in the air.

But before Cloud could move to catch his sword, Sephiroth moved forward and grabbed Cloud by his head, squeezing his skull.

Cloud screamed as he felt the effects of his Geostigma accelerating as the disease crept up his neck and onto his face. He finally brought his head up to meet eyes with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's distinct green eyes were absent. A soft red hue replaced the menacing glare, and a foggy grey covered his pupils.

"You're--?!" Cloud realized.

Who was this man killing him right now? That was not Sephiroth, or at least it wasn't him anymore. Cloud would recognize the piercing stare that Sephiroth had for the rest of his life, ever since the day he watched him kill Aerith. 

No. This stare he saw was lifeless.

"Who are you?!"

Cloud felt a sharp stabbing sensation at the back of his head and his eyes rolled backwards. But just before his consciousness drifted away from him, Cloud grabbed the arm that was crushing his skull.

He focused the remainder of his LIMIT into his hand, countering the crushing grip with his own, until he snapped the forearm of the "Sephiroth" that stood in front of him.

Finally, Cloud lost the strength in his legs as the storm whisked him off his feet. He lost his consciousness as the eternal spiraling of the vortex cradled him to slumber.

.

.

.

Cloud raised his sword with one hand and pointed it Robin. He stared him down silently as Robin carefully assessed the situation.

_'He's carrying that weapon with one hand? He truly is a Risen.'_ Robin clenched his Brave Sword with anger. He raised his sword upward to point it at Cloud, a silent and symbolic gesture of acceptance.

And then they began.

They ran at each other at the same time, but Cloud glided across at an inhumanly fast pace.

_'Do you recognize his strategy?'_ The voice asked.

"He's going to get in close to exploit the size of my weapon." He responded.

_'Then capitalize accordingly!'_

He placed his hand on a visible handle on the blade of his enormous weapon. A quick blue flash ran across its intricate design. There was a click to signify the unlocking mechanism, and he unhitched a second, smaller sword from his larger blade, holding it with his left hand.

Just as he had predicted, the enemy positioned himself in extremely close range to attempt a quick stab. He blocked the thrust with his smaller sword before jumping backwards, and giving a devastating sweeping slash with the larger blade with one hand.

Robin placed a well-angled diagonal block. Although the Brave line of weapons were notoriously more lightweight and fragile than their silver and steel counterparts, the sleeker design was perfect for sliding attacks off the side.

And there was a glaring weakness in the design of Cloud's immense weapon that Robin took note of immediately: the sword had no crossguard. Robin could easily slide the blade off, and in a quick motion, slice along the blade to catch Cloud's hands or forearms, practically rendering him defenseless.

The blades connected, and Robin could feel the reverberations of the immense power of Cloud's weapon travel along his blade and up his arm.

But here was his chance.

_'Perfect. Now twist and—'_

Robin was knocked to the floor and covered his eyes as the shards of his Brave Sword pelted him.

His sword broke. But it didn't just shatter, it exploded.

'What?! How did he--!'

Cloud slashed again, this time with his smaller sword. Robin drew his Silver Sword and blocked desperately, once again trying for a riposte.

His sword was destroyed again.

But Robin maintained his ground and seeing an opening, drew his Killing Edge from his hip scabbard for a quick mortal strike to Cloud's throat.

Even Cloud's block, which had comparatively little momentum and force, broke the Killing Edge on impact.

_'Did I blink?'_

He created some distance between them as he rapidly replayed the events in his mind.

They swung their swords.

The swords collided.

The brave sword exploded before he could slide it.

He took a deep breath, this time replaying the events he witnessed slowly. Robin eyes widened as he realized how Cloud managed to shatter his weapons so easily.

_'In the split seconds before our swords collided, he quickly twisted his wrists! He's been using the blunt edge of his sword as a breaker!'_

Any sharp edge, regardless of the weight of the weapon, would slide off a well-angled block. But Cloud was quickly shifting his blade to strike Robin's swords with the flattened backside, using the weight and brute force to break the blade.

_"Do you see that?! He's finished! He only has one weapon left!"_ The voice cackled. _"Destroy it with your left, then cleave his torso with your right."_ It ordered.

_'That will kill him. Didn't you want him alive?'_

_"Hang him upside-down when you cut him in half. That will give me enough time to fuse our strength."_

Sadistic.

_'Let's see if he remembers this.'_ Robin thought.

Robin quickly moved to position himself nearer to Cloud, compromising the advantaged his sword gave him with range. He attacked violently, thrusting his sword and looking for an opening until finally he aimed straight for Cloud's head, but switched to drawing a tome and firing it point blank at Cloud's chest.

Cloud prevented the blast from hitting him directly by taking the blast with his left arm.

_'Damn! No good.'_

Cloud moved toward Robin and stomped with his right foot, raising the sword upward, then violently striking downward. Robin could move out of the way for this attack, but after Cloud brought the sword down to the ground, he dragged it, once more circling around himself slashing horizontally to Robin who had repositioned to dodge the downward strike.

Robin bravely thrusted his sword into Cloud's hands, which caused him to angle his sword just enough off center that almost grazed Robin instead of cleaving him in two. Immediately afterwards, Robin leapt on top of the blade which was still on the ground. Cloud braced his legs to lift the sword and get Robin off of the blade, but Robin used this opportunity to fall directly on top of Cloud, lodging his bronze sword directly into Cloud's chest.

"That was for Morgan, bas--!"

Cloud placed a deft knee onto Robin's chest to get him off, leaving the sword inside his chest, then quickly roundhouse kicked him on his side. Without armor, he would have certainly died with his heart caved into his abdomen, but the light chain mail that Robin wore under his robe dispersed the energy well enough to keep him alive as he sailed backwards. His ribs visibly poked out of his chest, broken in all sorts of areas.

Robin was sprawled up and face-down. He could feel the blood rising in his throat and weakly got onto his knees to cough it out to prevent drowning in his own blood. It was as he guessed: even one strike from Cloud would render him completely defeated. Death had not made the swordsman any less devastating.

Kjelle and Gerome moved quickly to defend Robin, but a lightning fast triple slash knocked them backwards and to the floor.

Dead? They certainly weren't moving anymore. But that didn't stop Brady and Yarne to moving in front of him. When they were slashed aside, Libra and Laurent took their place. It didn't matter. More and more Shepherds threw themselves in front of the swordsman in a desperate effort to stop him. And one by one they were being slash and torn then knocked aside.

_"Good! Keep kill them all, Cloud! Kill, kill, KILL!"_ The voice ordered. Cloud yanked the bronze sword out of his chest and continued to slash through the Shepherds until none were left to stand in his path.

_"Place your hand onto his skull and I'll transfer my essence onto him."_ The voice ordered in delight. _"I brought you here for the specific purpose of this moment, Cloud. The life you lived, it all was meant to lead you here. This was your fate."_

_'…'_

_"Your destiny is death! You were born to die and to cause even more death in your wake! Now go forth and realize it!"_

Cloud felt no sympathy in his blackened heart. Nothing mattered anymore. Death and destruction was all he knew, where the voice gave his troubled mind a purpose.

And so, Cloud walked forth to complete his fate.

Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground and was pinned by an immense weight on top of him. When he finally managed to knock it off, his arms and legs were pinned down immediately.

_"What's this?!"_ The voice shrieked. _"Risen? MY risen?!"_ It was true.

Six Risen held down Cloud as he struggled to get up.

_"Pick up your sword! Your sword, Cloud!"_

_'I… can't move.'_

Robin finally found the strength to roll onto his side and watched in awe as the six Risen worked in unison to completely immobilize Cloud.

"Those Risen…" Robin realized. "T-they're our Shepherds!"

Lon'qu. Sully. Gregor. Kellam. Vaike. Stahl.

Each of them pinned down Cloud's limbs, and Kellam sat on Cloud's torso, silently giving Robin a proud salute.

_"Enough! Tap into your inner strength, Cloud! I've seen you do it before!"_

_'…'_

_"Fine! I'll release some of my constraints, just enough for you to harness your LIMIT! Just go!"_

Cloud closed his eyes and focused.

Whispering?

He could hear faint noises surrounding him. Screaming. Sobbing. The sounds of despair.

People?

The unrecognizable blobs that he saw were beginning to anthropomorphize in front of him. He could slightly distinguish each from one another, though still felt an anonymity to them.

And that feeling.

Pain? Cloud could feel a sensation in his chest, and although it was very slight, it was enough to notice it, and even consider it a hindrance, albeit very minor.

Cloud opened his eyes, and a faint blue swirl formed around his murky red iris and fainted grey pupils.

FINISHING TOUCH!

Cloud's body erupted in a whirlwind of blue energy. His Fusion Swords detached into individual pieces and swirled around his body, cascading into a tornado of blades. It thrashed the Risen Shepherds knocking them off, and Cloud brought down each individual sword to stab and pin down each individual Risen Shepherd.

_"Go!"_

Cloud used this opportunity to sprint toward Robin. But, he was stopped immediately by Mjolnir bolt to his chest and dropped to his knees.

A Risen mage stood in front of Robin, hand sizzling from the heat of the blast.

_"M-Morgan?!"_

The Risen Morgan charged up another magic blast, aimed at Cloud, who was defenseless without his swords. She fired Valflame, Forsetti, and Mjolnir blasts in quick succession at Cloud.

Cloud's LIMIT awakened again.

CHERRY BLOSSOM

A wave of sakura petals flurried around Cloud's hand, which casted Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga in quick succession to counter each of Morgan's anima magic. A blinding light of triple explosions lit up the cloudy afternoon sky.

The petals around Cloud's arm then formed into a dragon, surrounding Morgan until the petals cascaded like a waterfall onto her in an explosion of pink energy. Her fragile Risen body was knocked backwards and stopped moving.

With a clear opportunity, Cloud once again dashed to Robin as the voice in his head continued to scream at him with frustration.

He tried again and again to complete his fate. And time and time again he was stopped.

A man descended from the Risen portal. A swordsman. He kept his hair in spiky tufts and a piercing blue spiral was also visible in his iris. He stood tall and proud, folding his arms at Cloud. On the man's back rested a broadsword, at least if it could be compared to one. It was large with intricate markings running across its blade, but a simplistic and brash design made it more akin to a sharpened slab of iron.

It was like staring directly into a mirror. Cloud was looking at himself.

Cloud put his hand behind him, summoning the base of his fusion sword toward him. The rest of the pieces followed and latched back into the base. The two swordsmen raised their weapons and held it with two hands in front of them, mirror each other in battle stances and circling around each other, waiting for each to strike.

Robin watched in silence as the setting afternoon sun casted two identical silhouettes of the swordsmen. He could no longer tell them apart from each other.

Finally, they moved in unison. The two monstrous blades collided, and for the first time, Cloud's strength was matched. Their movements paralleled each other, while the swords crossed perpendicularly, neither able to overpower the other.

Cloud quickly placed a kick to the side of his head, but the swordsman caught his foot and spun him. As Cloud regained his balance, the swordsman brought a devastating downward slice to Cloud's head, who quickly sidestepped and went for a thrust to stab him in the stomach, but the swordsman placed a quick elbow to Cloud's throat to knock him backwards.

"C'mon Cloud, I know you're better than that!" A familiar voice taunted.

_'T-that's… not my voice?! Then, who am I fighting?!'_ Cloud realized.

_"Irrelevant! Your priority is Robin, remember! Ignore that man and just get to him!"_

Cloud jumped into the air and dove into a flip to collide their blades once more. He then flipped again using his momentum to get behind the swordsman and made a mad dash toward Robin. A slam to the head with the blunt side of the swordsman's blade knocked Cloud to the ground.

"Hold on! We're just getting started, you can't leave yet!"

_"Turn around! Let me look at him!"_ The voice ordered. Cloud rolled onto his back and they stared at each other.

_"He IS another of my Risen! And he was pulled from the Outrealm! How?! How do they keep disobeying me?!"_ The voice screamed.

This time, Cloud slammed his Fusion Sword into his weapon then quickly detached it. It separated again into two pieces which Cloud began to dual-wield in order to attack him in quick succession, however the enemy swordsman was still able to block it each time while still keeping up with Cloud.

_"How?! How could he be this fast?!"_

Cloud quickly backflipped and charged his LIMIT.

BLADE BEAM

His blade glowed with a glowing green shine and as he slashed at the swordsman, a beam of energy ran across the ground.

The swordsman replicated the exact same move and diffused it with a beam of his own.

_"Hey, that's my trick!"_ He chuckled. Cloud wasted no time and quickly charged at him and attacked him. Their blades met, until Cloud curved his swing which caught him off guard.

CROSS SLASH

Cloud quickly slashed at the swordsman repeatedly, allowing him to block his strikes. The swordsman quickly realized what Cloud was doing. As the swords connected, his veins began to bulge and he felt his muscles stiffening and his movement becoming slowed.

"Paralysis, huh? Smart thinking, Cloud." The swordsman commented. Cloud quickly backflipped out and dashed toward Robin. There was none left in his path.

"This is it, I've won now!"

The completion of Grima. At full power, he could easily bring an end to the world. And his strength was not limited there, his boundless power could bring an eradication of all life itself.

At long last.

The pure evil that boiled within Grima festered within Cloud. And that chance, the chance to destroy that world and that life he hated so much was finally within his grasp.

In all the commotion, Robin selfishly used the last of his energy to retrieve his fallen wife and daughter. He cradled their bodies silently, not wanting to look at Cloud. The man he had once called his friend was reduced to a mere puppet, a catalyst. One that would awaken Grima within him.

_'So, this is the end?'_ He winced as he closed his eyes.

.

.

.

Cloud stopped dead in his tracks, just mere inches away from Robin.

_"What are you doing?! Move! You're right there!"_

Cloud watched as the mysterious swordsman calmly walked away from him, and towards the center of the damaged Shepherd formation. He brushed aside the several amalgamations to stand directly in front of the figure in the middle. 

Her.

_"She's waiting for you! Just. Touch. Him. Already!"_

The swordsman raised his weapon to the sky and prepared to kill Aerith.

_'No!'_

As the immense blade came down, it was stopped by none other than Cloud, who pressed against his steel with a ferocity that he had never seen before.

"Don't even think about it!" Cloud growled. A burning passion in his eyes to match the blue fire in his iris that overtook the red which marked him as Risen. The swordsman smiled.

"Now, Aerith!"

.

.

.

"What will the future hold?"

"What we fail?"

"What if _we_ are wrong?"

Such questions filled Aerith's head as she struggled to clear her mind. The culmination of their entire lives was taking place, and she had to face it. Without him. Without Cloud.

_'I need to have faith.'_

Aerith dropped to her knees and prayed. Her mouth whispered words that even she did not know. She didn't even know what she was praying for, why she was praying, but it soothed her. A gentle lull that could steady her heart, clear her mind.

_Aerith stared out of the window as she and Cloud rode the gondola in silence. She watched the beauty of the Gold Saucer, with all of its majestic lights and attractions. The brightly colored Chocobos raced by, while the exciting sound of fireworks would boom all around them._

_Her mind was beginning to wander as she felt an awkward silence between her and Cloud._

_"It bothered me how you looked exactly alike." Aerith blurted, breaking the silence. Cloud peeked his head up. He was struggling to hide it, but a clear uncomfortable look was present on his face._

_"…"_

_"Two completely different people, but look exactly the same." she continued. "The way you walk, gesture… I think I must have seen him again, in you…"_

_Cloud put his head down again, this time to hide the red on his face. It was so unlike him. It wasn't embarrassment, no… it was disappointment._

_Not in her, God no. In himself. This "date", for lack of better words, he had looked forward to it since the day they first met, and yet only now he realized how incredibly incapable he was as a man. How unfit he was for her._

_'Whoever that man was…' Cloud thought. '…I wish it were him sitting in here with her. She deserves to be happy with him. Not with some... replacement... like me.'_

_He could never amount to him, that man._

_Cloud finally found the courage to open his mouth. It would be best to let her know._

_"Aerith, I—"_

_"But you're different." She softly interrupted. "I want to know YOU."_

_Cloud finally looked back up. The girl of his dreams was still sitting elegantly in front of him. Legs still crossed, hands still neatly folded at her lap. And she still held a patient smile on her face. She was still... and always would be... smiling right at him._

_"I want to meet you." She said. "I want to know you for you. Who are YOU, Cloud?"_

_Cloud fumbled with his hands and carefully thought of what to say. But she didn't wait for an answer._

_Aerith got up for her seat and sat next to Cloud. She slowly and delicately laced her fingertips into his._

_"That night in Cosmo Canyon, when we sat in front of the campfire, I think I understand what you meant."_

_"…What?"_

_._

_._

_._

_I'm all alone now.'_

_'No, you're not because I'm-- I mean we are all here for you.' He corrected._

_._

_._

_._

_"Thank you, for everything, Cloud." Aerith smiled._

_It's quite amazing. Even when he didn't, this girl would believe in him with all her heart. He didn't have it in him to disappoint her._

_"…I know who I am." Cloud finally said, with determination etched onto his face. She raised an eyebrow._

_"Hm?"_

_"Cloud Strife. SOLDIER First Class. But deep down…" He took a deep breath. "I'm just…"_

_"…?"_

_"…I'm just a man who loves you…" Cloud began. "…r company. I look forward to finishing this journey with you at my side."_

_Cloud put his head down in shame._

_'Don't get ahead of yourself. You don't deserve her.'_

_Aerith rested her head on the crook of his shoulder and sighed._

_"Y'know, I'm really starting to love you…r company too." Aerith giggled. She kissed him on the cheek and he turned to look at her with a completely blushed face._

_"What--?"_

_"Don't worry, Cloud. I'll get you there eventually."_

_"W-Why?"_

_"Because… I believe in you, Cloud."_

"I believe in you, Cloud!"

GREAT GOSPEL

The rain poured down.

And through the parted clouds, rays of light shone down on them, and a glorifying light covered the Fell Dragon Grima. The light embraced each individual with its holy essence. The divine rain covered everyone, renewing them with life. The white materia that she held between her hands awakened once more.

Aerith kissed Cloud. And she stayed that way for a while until he pushed her away and was gasping for air.

Gasping for air? How could he be if he was…

"Hey, soldier boy. I love you."

He felt the soft sensation of Aerith's body pressed onto his. And her warm embrace and affection that she was beginning to smother him with.

He was alive. And he certainly FELT alive, the red hot blood was circulating quickly inside of him, coursing almost violently through his veins as the subtle sensations of life filled his body once more.

"I'm… alive?"

The man standing next to them cleared his throat.

"I knew that would bring you back to your senses." He gave a smug grin. "Welcome back, buddy."

"Zack?!" Cloud was taken aback. The man who stood before him was none other than his fallen best friend. But the red glow in his eyes disappeared. They were _both_ alive.

Cloud looked around. The fallen Shepherds, Grimleal, and Risen, the rain renewed all of them.

They were all rising again.

.

.

.

The Fell Dragon let out a deafening roar. Grima could no longer control himself, his burning anger and hatred caused him to go berserk, and the holy rain seemed to burn the fell dragon, and it thrashed around uncontrollably.

"DEATH… SLAUGHTER…DESPAIR…" Grima began to scream incomprehensibly.

"Group everyone up! Grimleal, Shepherds, it doesn't matter! Just bring them to the middle." Chrom ordered.

Every person on the Fell Dragon's back was grouped up into the nape of its neck.

"Naga! Now!"

The bright circle of Naga's magic encompassed everyone. It swirled into a heavenly spiral that created a pillar of light and, in an instant, the world around them disappeared, and they landed back on the earth: at the base of Origin Peak.

"Shepherds! Bring everyone back to the ships and get out of here!"

The Shepherds and Ylissian soldiers boarded the Grimleal and the resurrected into the Ylissian naval fleet and prepared set sail immediately. Sumia called out, running after her husband to stay with him. He waved his hand to motion her to stop, but Lissa grabbed her and pulled her back into the ship.

Chrom turned back around to finish the battle alone.

"YOU. I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, PRINCE."

"Grima." Chrom muttered. The Grima avatar descended from the dragon into the field in front of where Chrom was standing.

"IT'S JUST YOU AND ME NOW, NAGA-BLOOD. I'LL END THIS, AND THEN YOUR WORLD NEXT."

"Just you and me, Grima? I wouldn't have it any other way." Chrom smiled, then brandished the Exalted Falchion.

"Sorry to interrupt Chrom, but this is personal between us."

"...Robin!?"

The Ylissian tactician stood proudly behind him. His robes were tattered and destroyed, stiffened with dried blood, but his body was completely healed.

"Now then, let's finish this, shall we?"

"Together?" Chrom asked.

"The way it should be." Robin smiled.

"YOU THEN… I'LL START THE ERADICATION WITH YOU FIRST."

Grima raised his hand and the Fell Dragon that flew above directed their attentions to them. It charged a destructive purple hellfire aimed for Chrom and Robin.

"I'LL ERASE YOU DOWN TO THE LAST DROP OF THE BLOOD YOU'VE DISHONORED."

But then, the dragon began to scream in agony. It thrashed around unpredictably in the air as the burning hellfire in its mouth dissipated.

"WHAT?!"

Two barely visible figures were still on the fell dragon, and began their assault on the nape of its neck.

"Cloud?" Chrom asked.

"Who else? Legend stated that Grima could only be injured by Naga's or his own power, but honestly at this point I'm not surprised that Cloud has enough strength to do it too."

Robin turned to face Grima.

"Prepare yourself Grima. It's time to face _your_ destiny."

.

.

.

"How are we going to bring this dragon down? It's the size of a country!" Zack yelled at Cloud.

"Weird. Never took you for a quitter, Zack. You're throwing in the towel already?" Cloud grinned.

"Never in a million years!" Zack bellowed as he stabbed the Buster Sword into the dragon and ran across the dragon's back.

The dragon roared again in pain, but this time its flapping became less sporadic. It instead let out a low screech and twisted its body to shift its direction, heading the opposite direction of its original course.

"Cloud! He's heading back to the mainland! It's going to do something desperate."

"What?! I think he's going to suicide dive into Ylisstol!"

"We have to kill this dragon immediately! You have any special tricks you've been saving?"

Cloud stopped for a moment and folded his arms. He didn't say a word as Zack patiently waited for a response, a suggestion… something?

"…"

"You do, don't you?!" Zack shouted. Cloud smirked.

"Fine then. Follow my movements closely and give it everything you got, Zack." Cloud ordered with a smirk. "This one's _my_ original."

Cloud and Zack broke their LIMITS simultaneously. Together they erupted into a blazing blue storm whose energy even shook the dragon. They jumped to the sky. Zack spun the Buster Sword as Cloud detached the Fusion Swords and allowed them to circle around the Dragon's wings.

OMNISLASH

Their blue aura blazed further as they phased through the dragon. They mirrored each other, flying through the wings and tearing through its diamond-like tissue from infinitely many angles at impossible levels of speed. At the apex of their blazing assault, Cloud caught the final piece of his fusion sword as he and Zack sailed to the top then slammed into the dragon's neck. They ran across it, interlacing their slashes into a cross, ripping apart each wing and sending the dragon spiraling down into the ocean.

The impact from the fall sent water flying in all directions, making it rain saltwater for miles and miles. The dragon displaced enough water to cause a tidal wave that crashed into the Ylissian shore. It let out one last roar until it crumpled and its skin began to dissolve, leaving behind the massive, city-sized, bones floating in the ocean.

The Fell Dragon was defeated.

.

.

.

"Keep your eyes on Grima, Robin! He's going to try something desperate."

"Got it!"

Robin slid past as Grima rained thunderbolts onto Chrom. He diffused each falling purple lighting with magic blasts, while maintaining his distance from Grima.

But Grima's sheer anger started to destroy the very ground they stood on. The world around them became a sinister purple as the earth began to break apart and levitate into fragments that surrounded Grima like a spiraling wall.

"Stay back, Robin! If I can land a good blow with the Exalted Falchion, it'll be enough to put Grima back into slumber!" Chrom shouted.

The fragmented earth collapsed into a dust storm that continued to spiral violently around Grima. Static electricity caused Grima's purple lighting to fire off randomly in all directions.

"I'll get you an opening, but you have to be quick!"

Robin fired a Bolganone fire into the dust storm. It dissipated quickly.

"TOO WEAK." Grima taunted. But Robin took note of the direction his bolganone blast dissipated. The wind barrier was spinning counter-clockwise.

Robin reached inside his robe and drew a Rexcalibur tome. He fired it on the left side of the barrier, to spin clockwise. The powerful gust spiraled opposite of the dust storm, neutralizing it temporarily.

"Now!"

Robin and Chrom jumped through the dust storm whose barrier was negated. They caught sight of Grima's avatar. It was a disgusting sight. It was still of Robin's face, but with purple miasma ejecting from each orifice. The mortal body was struggling to contain the destructive power, and with the Fell Dragon defeated, his berserk state could very well still pose a threat to the world.

Chrom and Robin fell to the floor to prevent being knocked away. Inside his barrier was still like a localized tornado. Robin's veins began to bulge around his neck in a sickly purple.

"My body is reacting to Grima's energy! We need to finish this quickly." Robin shouted to Chrom.

"Stand behind me! We'll brace this together and get to him."

Grima's energy ran across the ground and erupted like magma onto them. As they rolled out of the explosion, he fired blasts of dark anima magic with each hand. Chrom managed to block the blast with the Exalted Falchion, however Robin's as Robin attempted to counter it, his magic dissipated with the strong gusts and Grima's magic knocked him backwards near the barrier.

"Robin!"

"I-I'm fine, go!"

Chrom raised the Exalted Falchion and pointed it skyward.

"THE END HAS COME, PRINCE!"

_'In Naga's name.'_

He threw the Exalted Falchion to the sky, then leapt into the air, catching it, and performing a downward lunging strike.

"No! _Your_ end has come!" Chrom bellowed.

He pierced Grima through the chest while the Exalted Falchion erupted in a great light. It covered Grima as he screamed and writhed in agony, until...

The black portal opened up, and the dark invisible hands rose from it. But this time, they grabbed Grima and pulled him inside, just as he did to Robin before.

"What?!" Chrom turned his head to Robin who was standing too far away from him to make it there in time.

"…YOU WILL FAIL!"

Grima metastasized in front of Robin.

His sickly claw-like hand gripped onto Robin's skull with such ferocity that his veins began to protrude outward. His nails began to dig into Robin's head and the purple aura spread to Robin. The veins that run across Robin necks extended up to his eyelids as Grima forced their existence back to one another. The life force within Robin was siphoned into Grima, and as he lost coloration in his skin, Grima's evil aura and maniacal grin only seemed to grow.

"…RETURN TO ME… COME… COME! WE ARE ONE… AND THE SAME…"

The sky darkened into an eternal night as Grima's power returned. A shockwave of Grima's newfound energy shot out, uprooting the trees on the field. The ground began to shake on a global scale, and Origin Peak began to crumble from the tremor. The tide began to rise until the ocean began to devour away at the island, leaving behind only a mere platform which they stood on.

Grima howled with laughter. He had done it. Despite all odds, he finally reunited himself, completing his power and beginning his destruction onto the world, just as he did in the dire future. But this time, it truly was the end.

There would be none left to stop him. They had failed. He had won.

Finally.

Grima's howling was accompanied by a low chuckling noise. It was Robin. He was laughing silently, despite Grima's grip over his face, sucking the last of his life out and combining it with his own.

"DO YOU FEEL THAT? THAT OVERWHELMING POWER, NOT JUST THE POWER TO DESTROY… BUT TO ERASE THE EXISTANCE OF LIFE ITSELF?"

Robin continued to laugh silently.

He must have went insane from the reunification of their powers. Or was it from despair? Regardless, that much power coursing through someone could shatter anyone's sanity.

But that laugh was not that of one who was defeated.

"You know, the legends stated that only the Divine Dragons had enough power to defeat one another. I wonder what would happen if I used both of it on you at once."

"...WHAT!?"

"Let's find out together, shall we?"

Robin reached into his robe and drew an ancient rune. It was inscribed with ancient writing that was unknown to even Robin, but Grima knew exactly what that tome was. His eyes widened in fear as the book flew open and glowed with a piercing sky blue light.

"THE BOOK OF NAGA?! NO! …YOU CANNOT USE THAT! YOU ARE OF FELLBLOOD!"

"Not anymore."

Robin then reached into his pocket and grabbed the sparkling green stone, brought it to his chest.

_'I can't believe she slipped this into my pocket without me noticing. Clever girl.'_

Robin crushed the Naga's Tear with his left hand. The divine energy imbued within it awakened.

He then brought the crushed tear directly to Grima's chest. Naga and Grima's power were running through him now, simultaneously killing him and bringing him back to life. With his left hand he held Naga's power of life, and in his right he bore Grima's power of death. He focused the entirety of this divine power into his hand. It was the same hand that bore the mark of Grima. The same hand that marked him as a traitor. The same hand that had once sealed his fate...

But the same hand that was going to rewrite destiny.

"Checkmate."

The roar of the divine dragon herself. The blast hit Grima point-blank, and tore through him effortlessly and sailed into the sky, its power diffusing into the atmosphere and wiping the blanket of night that Grima had set.

Grima let go of Robin and fell to his knees.

"Why…? Why, R-Robin…? We were this close… this close to greatness… Why would you throw it all away?"

"It's my sentimentality for this world. You may see it as weakness, but that is where I found my strength." Robin shrugged. "Farewell, Grima."

"No… no…" Grima whispered as he crumpled to the floor. He disintegrated and faded away like dust. There was no trace left of the fell dragon's avatar, save for the robes he had left behind.

"Robin!" Chrom ran to his friend. Robin struggled to stand upright, as he too, was beginning to fade away. His existence was still tied to Grima, and no divine power was going to change that.

Chrom caught him before he fell down to the floor, sliding to him and resting his head on his knee.

"Damn it, Robin! I thought that we agreed that I was going to defeat Grima." Robin chuckled.

"Sorry, Chrom. Change of plans." He raised his hand up to cover the twilight sunset and watched as the symbol of Grima slowly erased. Robin smiled and his hand dropped.

It's finally over.

"Thank you, Chrom. For… everything…" Robin choked out. "Tell the others… my last thoughts were of them…"

"Robin! No—"

The beach's tide completely disappeared. The sea water had receded back miles, leaving many of the marine life stranded on the sands. Chrom realized what was happening.

_'There's going to be a tsunami! It's going to wipe out the entire island!'_ Chrom acted quickly and stood up, searching around for something that could help them survive.

The ships? No, they had departed long ago, and if they returned back to the island, it would be suicide once the tsunami hit.

Finding shelter? There would be no point! A tsunami of that magnitude would consume the entire island.

If he climbed Origin Peak? The mountain had been reduced to rubble, and even if he were to scale it, it would be impossible to do it carrying Robin.

"Robin, hold on! I'll—"

"Listen, Chrom. I have something important to tell you."

"What?! Can't it wait until I figured some way to get us out of here?"

"Seriously. It's that important." Robin affirmed.

"Fine. What is it?"

Chrom came in closer and leaned in to hear Robin.

Robin placed his hand on Chrom's chest.

"Sorry… brother."

"What!?"

A bright circle with an intricate design surrounded Chrom. It spiraled upward creating a blinding pillar of light.

"It looks like I still have a bit of Naga's power left inside me." Robin smiled.

"Robin, wait! This is—"

He was casting the same teleportation magic that Naga had done to the Shepherds to get them onto Grima's back.

"May we meet again, in a better life…"

The world around Chrom disappeared in an instant. The spiraling pillar shot him up to the sky, but in a blink of an eye, it had disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. He landed on the flagship of the Ylissian fleet.

"Robin! No! Ah gods, NO!"

"Chrom!" Lissa screamed, as she saw him miraculously arrive. He ignored her and ran to the ship's quarterdeck. The crumbled mountain of Origin Peak was barely visible in the distance, and an enormous wave was approaching. It crashed violently what was left of the mountain, and Chrom knew the island was no more.

.

.

.

Cloud waited patiently for Chrom to enter the Grand Hall.

All of the Shepherds were waiting there. All of them.

The raider squad who had died in the Valmese war. The ones he had unknowingly killed during the battle on the Fell Dragon's back.

Even he, himself, had miraculously arrived back in Ylisstol after being washed onto the Ylissian shore and making his way back to the capital. Zack, too, arrived late to the regrouping, but somehow still made it to Ylisstol, and relaxed on the sidelines, patiently waiting for them to finish.

Cloud gently caressed Aerith's hand. They waited together for Chrom to come out of the chamber and debrief the Shepherds. Someone was missing. And Chrom hadn't said a word about him since yesterday. The Shepherds simply waited for answers.

Chrom finally emerged from the Royal Chambers. He didn't even need to clear his throat; the Shepherds had already given him their undivided attention.

"The war has ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world. I owe you all far more than words can ever repay."

The Shepherds began to whisper amongst themselves the name of a certain man who was absent.

"I will dispel the rumors now. I want to thank Robin, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come."

Now the room fell deathly silent. It was as Aerith had suspected. Robin had the power given to him by his bloodline to kill Grima forever, and even though he and Chrom had agreed to merely defeat Grima and put him to sleep for another millennium, Robin still took his opportunity. One that had an outcome much more valuable than its sacrifice.

_'Robin...'_ Cloud grimaced. _'You always wanted to play the hero. I didn't even get to see you again…'_

Aerith noticed the discomfort on Cloud's face, and held his hand tighter. He looked at her, and she nodded her head.

Lissa began to cry silently.

"P-poor Robin…" She sniffled. "After everything he did for us…" Chrom walked down to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Lissa. This isn't over. I believe Robin is out there… somewhere… and I'll find him. Even if it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him…"

Lissa wiped her eyes and pumped a fist before bringing it to her sides.

"You're right! He has to be out there somewhere! And we'll find a way to bring him home! Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!"

"I believe the same, my prince." Frederick added. "Robin is too strong to simply disappear. It falls to use to look after the realm until he returns."

"Robin… that bastard." Cloud interrupted. "I know that he's just too damn stubborn to die."

The Shepherds cheered. All of them raised their weapons in honor of Robin, who they all believed in. All but Morgan, who was staring out at the doorway, waiting for her father to walk in. He would arrive in a grand fashion, surprising everyone. They would all praise him and celebrate their victory. If only he would walk through that door…

Any moment now. They all believed in him. Why wasn't he coming?

Lucina placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"We will see him again. I'm sure of it. Your father is alive… somewhere… It's just up to us to find him now."

Morgan turned around and hugged her mother, wiping her tears on her tunic. They were silent for a moment, until Morgan brought her head up to meet Lucina's who also seemed to be staring out into the distance, patiently waiting for him.

"…How are you so sure?"

Lucina smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"He promised."


	29. Epilogue

"Do you… believe in second chances?" Robin was asked again. And again, he paused to think, but not of his answer: he's given it before already. Rather, he thought of the question itself. He's had a whole lifetime to ponder this question, and now it presented itself once more.

He scoffed, before answering it a second time, but this time only to himself.

"I guess I do."

Another opportunity, a second chance at the answer. And yet he answered it exactly the same.

That's just the type of man he was.

He blissfully remembered the fire which crackled softly, the kindled embers who danced into the night sky, illuminating the gently blown leaves that blanketed the forest. And the beautiful young woman, whose head lay resting on his shoulder, snoring softly. A great deal of trust must have been placed in him considering she could sleep so defenselessly on the crook of his neck.

It was likely at this day when his heart began to beat a different way. It would speed up at times, or slow down at others, as if it were beating to another one's tune.

And what he would give to do it all again! Not to change anything, no, he had no regrets. But to experience that youthful giddy feeling. That bounce in his step. That naïve smile he had the luxury of wearing.

Only a fool would want to change it.

But now, he could at least be content with reliving those cherished moments through his memories.

 

"Chrom, we have to do something!"

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

"I-I don't know!"

Robin's eyes peered open slowly. They gradually came into focus, and he recognized two familiar silhouettes that were staring down at him.

Finally, they realized he was awake. The girl let out a sigh of relief as they bent over to look at him. The man held a concerned smile.

"I see you're awake now." The man said.

"Hey there…" The girl gently greeted, chuckling softly.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know." The man jokingly scolded. He couldn't hold back his smile, however.

"Give me your hand." He stuck out his hand, motioning him to grab it. Robin could only scoff silently.

_'Second chances, huh?'_

Robin hesitantly took it, and he pulled him upwards. Their eyes locked as they stared silently at each other.

Finally, it was Robin who broke their stare, putting his head down and shaking it, laughing softly.

_'This must be—'_

But his thoughts were interrupted by the man's soothing voice. A voice not of a stranger meeting another for the first time, but a voice of a friend whose excitement that could be contained no longer.

"Welcome back."

 

"Let's get you fixed up. You're going to be late." Chrom smiled. Frederick and Lissa stood behind him, smiling radiantly at the tactician.

A familiar scene.

Robin blinked twice in confusion. He furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"How long was I gone?" He asked finally. That familiar voice he had not heard in such a long time, was beginning to sound foreign to the three of them, even Robin himself. But it nonetheless made Chrom feel relieved. He shook his head and smiled.

"Now's not the time for that. C'mon, let's hurry now." Chrom grabbed Robin by the arm and still could not hide his excitement. His smile was beaming, and practically dragged Robin over the grassy hill where they had found him. Lissa followed shortly, wiping his face with a damp towel and attempting to comb his unruly white hair.

"Hold on, what are you--?"

"Quickly now! Take off your robe and tunic!" Lissa ordered. Chrom let go of Robin and she didn't wait for Robin to ask again. She removed his robe and tunic expertly, handing them to Frederick to hold them.

"Lissa, what's the meaning of this?" Robin tried again.

"Get those trousers off and change into this!" Lissa once again ordered. This time, she didn't remove his garments, and Robin simply did as he was told.

Frederick handed him a full set of white slacks, dress shoes, a laced tunic and a gold-adorned robe. Robin stared at the garments in confusion.

"Quickly, now." Frederick advised. Robin sighed and changed into them. It surprisingly fit him perfectly, but the luxurious style was something more accustomed to a noble than to a tactician.

When he was finished changing, Chrom grabbed him by the arm and continued to lead him until they were nearly up the grassy hill.

"Seriously, guys, what's with all this? Why do I need to wear this? Shouldn't we be heading to Ylisstol right now?"

"Just need to dress you for the occasion." Chrom smirked. "Now then, Lissa."

"Right!" Lissa wrapped a blindfold around Robin's eyes and tied them tightly.

"Okay, what does the blindfolds have to do with anything?"

"Just trust her. This was her idea, after all." Chrom chuckled. "Small steps now." Chrom lead Robin slowly now so he would not trip. When they made it to the top of the hill, Robin could hear murmuring. People shuffling around, attempting not to be heard. Then, there was a collective silence and Robin could only feel nervous. What exactly did Lissa have in store for him?

"There you go." Chrom finally spoke. "Stand right here, and don't remove the blindfolds until it starts. You'll know when..."

"Until what starts? Chrom. What's going on?" Robin asked, beginning to get irritated.

"Your special day." And with that, Robin could hear Chrom leaving quickly.

Robin sighed again and folded his arms. He was being watched. He could feel many eyes glued to him, their energies practically radiating off of them. Several minutes passed and the suspense was practically killing him. His heart beat became erratic, impatient, off beat.

And finally, then the music began.

Robin removed the blindfold and tucked it into his cloak's pocket. His eyes adjusted itself to the light, and he finally met eyes with those who stared at him.

The Shepherds.

All of them, they had looked so different. But each stood in front of him, beaming their smiles. But something else caught his attention. He finally saw Chrom, who had changed into formal attire as well. He slowly walked the veiled figure to Robin, whose mind stopped thinking. Whose body felt like collapsing. And whose heart completely stopped beating.

The brilliant Ylissian tactician. Oblivious as always. It was only then he realized what they pulled him into.

Robin held his breath and lifted the figure's veil. Lucina. Just as beautiful as the day he had left her.

"How long was I gone?" Robin asked again, holding his breath and dreading the answer.

"It's been a little bit over a year." Chrom answered. "You took a hell of a lot longer than any of us expected."

Robin quickly turned to face his wife. Tears were falling down her face and she cried silently, but couldn't help but smile at the husband she longed to see again. Robin lost his balance and fell to his knees.

"Lucina…" He began, his voice beginning to quiver. He felt his heart wrenched with guilt, a crushing feeling of disappointment in himself. A sense of unworthiness of the woman who stood in front of him now. Tears streamed down his face, and finally he found the courage to speak.

"I-I don't even know where to begin. I can't imagine what it was like for y-you to have… No… I've put you through too much, and I don't expect for you to—"

Lucina bent down and embraced him longingly, running her delicate hands through his hair and burying her face in his neck.

"Lucina, I—"

"I was never angry at you." Lucina cried. She took a few moments to catch her breath, and Robin brought them both up back onto their feet. "I was scared I lost you again…"

"…"

"…But you are standing here, right now… You kept your promise to me. That's all I ever wanted."

"Why…?" Robin whispered. "I've hurt you so much, how can you forgive me so easily?"

"Haven't I told you? I always believed in second chances."

The entire wedding procession was almost dreamlike. They exchanged their vows and their rings. Tiki had pronounced their marriage and finally, a long overdue kiss had cemented the bond that would last between lifetimes.

When it was all over, the Shepherds could no longer contain their excitement. After Robin and Lucina had walked down the aisle together, they swarmed him, congratulating him and giving them their praise. It lasted well into the recessional, the wedding party held at Ylisstol, and at the dinner they had held for them, each of the groomsmen gave their blessings and passed a few anecdotes.

It was a bit awkward, Robin would admit, that his best man was also his father-in-law, Chrom, who gave away his daughter to him. Chrom lead the toast and gave a rousing speech for his daughter and his best friend.

"…And as I said before, I could think of no man better for you than him, Lucina." Chrom finished.

The wedding party was held in the castle's grand hall. Robin was able to catch up with all of the Shepherds, who had each grown so much since he they had last seen each other. Most of them were already married, but Robin looked no different from the day he had disappeared.

"You expected that I would return?" Robin asked Stahl. He, himself, wasn't expecting a reappearance, yet his friends faithfully waited for him.

"Of course. Never took you for a deadbeat father." Stahl answered.

"Deadbeat…?" Robin began. "--?! Where's Morgan?"

A beaming young woman emerged from the crowd. She wore a robe similar to Robin's, but tied with a golden lace which crossed through the middle. Bright white tunic and trousers coupled with the proud brooch hanging from her belt symbolized her elite rank. And blue locks of hair fell past her shoulders, now tied into two tails and rested on her robe.

She held a baby, no more than a few months old who had soft blue locks that looked as if they were barely sprouting out of her head.

"Morgan?" Robin walked over to his daughter. She smiled.

"Which one?"

 

The party lasted well into the night, and Lucina was taken by her bridesmaids for a minute, leaving Robin to himself on the castle steps, getting some fresh air and digesting the life that he had returned to.

Second chances. He didn't need one. His first time was already perfect. That was his answer.

"Tired already?" Chrom asked. Robin turned around and saw Chrom who sat down next to him on the steps and stretched out.

"Just thinking to myself." Robin admitted. "Thank you, by the way... for everything. It's beautiful. All of it."

"Don't mention it. Just take care of my daughter, alright?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Robin smiled. They stared blankly out into the city, which was bustling in celebration of the royal princess' marriage. Robin folded his arms.

"You know, something's been bothering me."

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"Whatever happened to Cloud and the others? I kind of hoped that they would be here too…" Chrom let out a sigh.

"He left a few days after we defeated Grima." Chrom revealed. "It was bittersweet to see them go."

"Sounds just like him though, that Cloud." Robin chuckled.

"Sure does, buddy." Chrom laughed.

"We'll meet again someday. I just hope he got his happy ending."

_That day…_

"You gonna be alright buddy?" Cloud nodded his head.

"I'll manage." He responded. Zack patted him on the shoulder.

"Good." He smiled and ruffled his hair. "It was good to see you again."

"You too, Zack." Cloud smiled.

"I'll see you around, okay?" Zack chuckled and gave his best friend a thumbs up. "Remember to embrace your dreams…"

"…And, whatever happens, protect your honor… as SOLDIER." Cloud finished. Zack nodded his head reassuringly.

'You'll be my living legacy.'

Finally, Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him in for a hug. He patted his back affectionately, and after a confident grin, he turned around walked away. And with an outstretched fist, the first-class SOLDIER faded away back into dust.

Next, Cloud turned to Aerith. She remained her patient smile that would always warm his heart. She raised her hand to touch Cloud's face, splitting the lone tear that ran down his cheeks.

He could feel his breathing suddenly becoming sporadic. It was too early. No, not now. He wasn't ready to say goodbye again.

He remembered the time they spent racing around the fields on chocobos. The many nights he would wander around town to look for her who was restless and ready for adventure. The date they had on the gondola at the Golden Saucer. The awakening he had in her church. All back to the time they had made eye contact in Midgar, a lone flowergirl in the bustling streets of Midgar, where he made the greatest decision of his life: to buy a single flower.

What was it again?

"Aerith, I-I…"

"I-I know." Aerith smiled. Tears ran down her face as well. Her bright green iris met with Cloud's swirling blue.

"I knew... this was going to be the h-hardest part." Cloud choked out. His voice was shaking, but he held it together for her sake.

"Cloud, we will meet again. I promise." Aerith wept. Now it was Cloud's turn to wipe her eyes.

He could feel his knees buckling. His hands shaking. His eyes watering and his throat burning. But, this time, it was on his own accord. There was no more regret, fear, or disappointment etched into his heart. His heartbeat was slow and calm, as if he were simply awaking from a dream.

"I'm going to miss you, Aerith." He whispered.

Aerith leaned inward and kissed him longingly for the last time, and Cloud couldn't find himself to enjoy it as he secretly prayed that it would never end. And finally, it was time. She had to break away, but she brought her head to his chest, listening to the powerful drumming of his heart.

"This time, don't forget, okay?" She whispered to him, her forehead now resting on his chest.

"A-about what?" Cloud asked.

"That I love you." She finished with a smile. He couldn't help but smile too.

They had to let go, and Aerith walked off into the distance where the sun was beginning to rise. Cloud reached out his hand to her, but then clenched it to a fist, unsure of what was left to say. But something was bothering him.

What were those flowers?

As the first rays of light began to shine over the grassy horizon, Aerith began to fade back into dust. But before she had disappeared completely, she turned around to face Cloud, one last time.

"Say, Cloud, do you still like Easter lilies?"

Cloud nodded his head.

"They're my favorite."

.

.

.

Cloud never asked for any of the Shepherds to see him off. He seemed to leave just as suddenly as he arrived.

"So this is it, huh?" Chrom smiled. He extended his hand out to Cloud, who shook it with a somber smile. He had nothing but respect for the man, and on account didn't want to see him leave. "Any regrets?" Chrom asked out of curiosity, but Cloud shook his head.

"Nothing I can think of. I just wish I could have saw Robin again. But I'm sure you'll find him, eventually." Chrom nodded his head.

"Right. I just… I wished your friends didn't have to disappear. I thought that… through some miracle, perhaps… we'd all get to have our happy endings. The others… the Shepherds who died, they didn't disappear. But your friends, why did they--?"

"Aerith's not God." Cloud interrupted. "She's not God." He repeated softly, this time to himself. "We outrealm beings… we disrupted the natural flow of fate, and in the end, it was only natural that we would fix it as well."

She truly was too good for this world.

"I see."

Cloud turned to look at the Outrealm Portal. It was beginning to collapse without Grima's influence and was sure to close soon.

"You sure you can't stay? You have a life here, after all."

"Sorry, but I've got a church that needs some spring cleaning. And I'll be damned if I miss our reunion."

"Your reunion? With Aerith?"

"Yeah, I know that someday, we will meet again." Cloud affirmed. He stared out into the distance, taking one last good look of the world around him, before entering the portal. But his last words would forever resonate in the world that he was leaving behind.

"If there's one thing I've learned in my time here, it's that nobody dies forever. After all, one day, we'll all be…"

.

.

.

Rising Again

FIN.


	30. Extra: 5th Anniversary Q&A

**Hello everyone, and welcome back (or greetings to new readers). In 2018, I created a Q &A Chapter in celebration of the story's 5th anniversary. For returning readers, I once again revised the story for its submission to the AO3 site, cleaning up characterizations and storytelling, and added in a chapter to separate the first and second arcs of the story.**

**And without further ado, the Q &A Session begins. Thank you to those who submitted questions.**

**It says the story came out in May 2014. How is this the 5th anniversary edition? (Question was asked in May 2018, before the story's migration to AO3.)**

My first draft was originally written in 2013, but then scrapped and rewritten in 2014. I only had the first six chapters written, then they were redone, and I went on a really long hiatus which I deeply regret. I started writing again more frequently in early 2017 and finally finished the story in 2018, and honestly I didn't plan for anyone to read it. Fire Emblem: Awakening's heyday had passed almost half a decade ago, and subsequently the popularity has died down. Not to mention the fact that crossovers are rarely read, and this one in particular was revived seemingly out of nowhere. I was content with just finishing the story, simply because it personally nagged me that I never finished, and to create some closure within my mind, I continued to write.

**I don't understand Chapter 27's beginning. What was that?**

It was a complete parallel to the prologue of the story, showing in greater detail (and more accuracy) on the events which led Cloud to the tornado which ultimately drew him into the Outrealm portal and setting in motion the events of the story. In addition, it reveals that Sephiroth who appeared in the prologue as well as Chapter 24 wasn't really him, rather a Risen version of the One-Winged Angel brought by Grima who was summoning undead through the Outrealm gate.

**When does the story take place during the Final Fantasy VII timeline?**

The story takes place right before Advent Children. This is why Cloud has Geostigma as well as his Fusion Swords and Fenrir, which I don't believe were ever stated how he got them.

**Why does Cloud have Geostigma and where did it go during the events of the story?**

It was stated in On the Way to Smile: Case of Yuffie that Geostigma particularly affects the weak-willed, hence Cloud's depressed state. Cloud's genes containing JENOVA cells made him especially susceptible to the virus, but his will to survive and the fact that he is no longer connected to Sephiroth (who was affecting the world with Geostigma through the remnants in the Lifestream) meant that he was pretty much unaffected by the virus throughout the course of the story.

**How did Cloud lose his memories in the beginning of the story?**

It was hinted that pulling people between dimensions can affect memories. Throughout the story, only Risen have been pulled through the Outrealm Portal, which is why their memories remain unaffected. Cloud didn't lose everything in his brain, however, only the painful parts: the Nibelheim incident, losing Zack, Aerith's death and the natural events of Final Fantasy VII. This is also why he lost his ability to access LIMIT, until later in the story.

**Why did Aerith hide her death from Cloud? She retained all of her memories, after all...**

It would be cruel to make him remember, and the time didn't call for it. Aerith was watching over Cloud even after her death, this was evident in Advent Children, so she especially saw him suffer through depression, more than anyone else.

**How did Zack appear in Chapter 27?**

Grima, as we can see on the final chapter of Awakening, was summoning all of the Grimleal onto the Fell Dragon's back in an effort to stop the advance of the Shepherds. I felt that it would be quite fitting if another Outrealm Risen decided to take place at this momentous event, and thus, I had Zack appear, who would be the only logical person beside Aerith to bring Cloud back to his senses.

**What are the Outrealm Risen knights anyways?**

Leading off the core idea of the story, where Grima summons Risen from the undead from dimensions through the Outrealm born the idea that he would take some of the most powerful undead to complete his goal. This is why Sephiroth was 'summoned' and eventually was revealed back in Chapter 24, and Cloud was accidentally brought in, despite whatever Grima about lied to him in Chapter 27.

The Outrealm Risen Knights piggyback off this idea to create a real sense of dread throughout the story with the inclusion of an actual threat to Cloud (who was pretty much unstoppable until that point in the story). Each Outrealm Risen is based off a key undead from the original Dark Souls, where I actually drew much inspiration from when writing the story's combat sequences. The first Outrealm Risen Knight, donning a blue tunic traditional knight armor is Oscar of Astora. The second Risen Knight, with the onion armor was Siegmeyer of Catarina (but he's using the Stormruler. I didn't plan for him to be Siegward from DS3). The third Risen Knight, holding the huge greatsword was Black Iron Tarkus. Finally, the lightning-wielding crusader knight was none other than Solaire of Astora.

**What is with the characterization of X character? Don't you think they're acting a bit OOC?**

Yes, and I can see the biggest offender of this as Robin, who I took the most creative liberties with. I personally felt that, while his character was fine in the original Fire Emblem: Awakening, I wanted to make his character more human and memorable, which is why I gave him the oblivious and carefree personality which contrasted Cloud's stoic and serious personality which remained constant throughout the story. Another person who's character I changed was Lucina. I've heard a lot of criticism about her from the original game, where she was especially labeled as boring in comparison to the rest of the lively cast, so I deemed it was necessary to give her a little bit more life with a mischievous and teasing personality, but overall I didn't want to change much with her, as she, unlike Robin wasn't the My Unit character of the game.

**How did you do the dialogue of the story?**

I actually did much of the dialogue as closely as I could to the original game, actually playing alongside while writing. I also wrote each battle tactic of each chapter using the strategy I had approached the respective chapter with, which was admittedly very challenging as I followed alongside with a playthrough of Awakening on Lunatic Classic mode.

**What happened to everyone back in the Final Fantasy VII universe? Did Cloud just leave them in the two years he was gone?**

This one I don't want to give a definite answer to. Maybe I'll answer it at a later time?

**Is Noire actually Robin's daughter?**

I wont answer this one either, sorry. Leave this one up to your imagination.

**Favorite chapter to write?**

It's tough to say, but I'm going to have to go with Chapter 24: In Time. It truly felt like a culmination of everything that was happening to Cloud and a place where I could truly get Cloud's struggle throughout the story finalized into once chapter. I felt it had the most of what I loved about Cloud's character, and his initial death was one of the best examples of a time I was truly invested in writing.

Another great chapter in my opinion was Chapter 27: Rising Again, which was inevitably the climax of the entire story. I enjoyed this one similarly because of the intensity of the writing. It really felt like the pieces I had put in place for the entire story was coming together for one chapter, and I got goosebumps as I finally revealed the meaning of the title of the story. The epilogue chapter and the ending of Chapter 26 both also were interesting to write as I truly felt saddened writing Morgan's gruesome death as well as a indescribable empathy for Cloud who had to say goodbye for Aerith, once again. This leads into another question.

**Why did Aerith and Zack disappear at the end of the story, but not the revived Shepherds and other Risen?**

To quote Cloud in the story: _"Aerith is not God."_

One of the major themes of the story is the idea of inevitable fate. As much as each character struggles to change it (Cloud especially changes it the most just by existing), things ultimately fall back into place, which is why it eventually still follows the regular course of Fire Emblem: Awakening. As Lucina mentions in Chapter 20, the Shepherds who were killed were not fated to die, and Aerith's Great Gospel, which caused the mass-revival in Chapter 27 wasn't really an all-powerful cheat death "magic", because then what would be the point of death if Aerith could just revive everyone? The idea of it was that Great Gospel merely fixed fate back into its original course.

The Shepherds who were not supposed to die were revived, and Cloud especially wasn't supposed to die because he was only brought into that world by accident, so he was revived for good too. Aerith and Zack who were each dead prior to the events of the story obviously can't be revived through a reversal of fate, but they were given some temporary life until ultimately, they would fade back into dust. Keeping Aerith and Zack alive, I felt, would effectively undermine the development and themes of Cloud as a character. Zack and Aerith are the true heroes of Final Fantasy VII, and the beauty of Cloud's character is that, despite everything, he was never meant to be the hero, but rather the embodiment of the heroes' legacies.

**Any plans for the future? Perhaps a sequel?**

I had a few things planned, but I've spent the last year in the military, making me busier than ever. I've been trying to write here and there, but the best I could do in my free time was make some revisions. I would love to continue a sequel, but I can't make any promises.

**Anyways, thank you again for reading. If you have more questions, PM me and I'll probably answer it there.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
